


【授权翻译】宇宙的轮廓 The Shape of the Universe

by ChristinaCC, SceneryFr



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Romantic Sherlock
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 126,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinaCC/pseuds/ChristinaCC, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneryFr/pseuds/SceneryFr
Summary: 翻译自 Scatterboom 的 The Shape of the Universe。爱因斯坦在相对论中陈述，我们永远不可能判断不同空间中的两个物理事件是否是同时发生的。侦探在伦敦抓捕莫利亚蒂的幽灵，把一个东欧的自杀任务扔在身后。还有谁能比一个已死之人更好地顶替夏洛克在自杀任务里的位置呢？相隔几千英里——相隔几年，艾琳·艾徳勒和夏洛克·福尔摩斯试着把他们之间的宇宙变得更可见。时间线设定在第四季第一集《六座柴契尔夫人像》的时间跨度中。





	1. 触点 Contact

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Shape of the Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526406) by [Scatterboom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scatterboom/pseuds/Scatterboom). 



> 原作：Scatterboom  
> 翻译：ChristinaCC  
> 润稿：SeneryFr
> 
> 原作请见AO3的《The Shape of the Universe》，翻译版同时连载于AO3和Lofter。

第一章 触点 Contact

 

_“想我了吗？”_ 夏洛克 · 福尔摩斯阖着眼。

一般来说，他不太喜欢这种状态，更不用说眼下案子和线索都搅成一团，让人无从下手。

尤其是现在，眼前的屏幕上不断循环播放着某个诡异视频的时候。尽管被处理成了电子音，莫里亚蒂的声音依旧令夏洛克感到不适。他的警惕感一丝丝沿着脊柱传到大脑皮层，而他正着手解决着的难题像是拼图碎块被打翻在地。他还有这么多东西需要考虑。

但他还是选择闭着眼睛。

 

_“想我了吗？”_  
他坐在椅子上，身体前倾，双手锁在下巴下方。他听着。 

 

_“想我了吗？”_ 他听着，但他并没有推理。 至少没有再继续推理。在他听完第623遍录音的时候，他已经一点一点把每一层细小的音浪分离，把每一粒音节剖开，直到每一毫秒的音高与音调、以及麦考罗夫特手提电脑的扬声器上灰尘积累的具体质量，他都了然于胸。

 

_“想我了吗？”_

但这就是问题所在。这份录音不是一条线索。它从扬声器里逃逸出来，自顾自地把自己刻印进他的脑海，暴露出它的本质：一个问题，夏洛克只能听到一个问题。

 

_“想我了吗？”_

好问题。 夏洛克 · 福尔摩斯从不会“想”。

幻想着和并不在此处的某某人做些什么，纯粹是浪费时间的行为。专注于他面前的人和事，比想念要有效率多了。夏洛克一向认为，“想念”是为无力的人准备的。

……其实他也承认，在某些时候，他也会屈服于这种尴尬的自怜。在国外铲除（至少他当时这么觉得）莫利亚蒂残余党羽的那两年间，他很难不想起221B、苏格兰场、或是伦敦本身。当然，不想起伦敦的那些人更不可能。郝德森太太、莫莉或是雷斯垂德。还有约翰 · 华生，他在这个孤独的世界上唯一的挚友和知己。

但那个时候，他并不会被这种说法拖累。他知道当时他所做的——消灭党羽、阻断潜匿组织之间的联系——会一步一步带着他回到他们身边。不管这过程有多冗长，他走的每一步都让他的朋友们越来越安全。

所以那不是无力。夏洛克想。那是耐心。

 

_“你想我吗？”_ 一个完全不同的声线问道。

他倏地睁开眼睛。

麦考罗夫特在MI6的办公室像往常一样晦暗又冷清。他的手提电脑依然是夏洛克唯一的陪伴——屏幕早就暗下去了，而扩音器却一直用莫利亚蒂懒洋洋又滑腻的嗓音嘲笑着他：“想我了吗？”

洛克深吸一口气，抵在下巴下的双手细微地僵硬了一下。

他现在明白了。在他思维宫殿最阴暗的角落里，就是莫利亚蒂的声音一直在叫唤着提醒他，让他无法忽视自己一直想要藏起来的疑虑。所以当他坐在麦考罗夫特送他离开英国的飞机里、第一次听见莫利亚蒂的声音时，他才会进行人生中最严重的一次过度服药。但是，那种循环播放……如此鲜活而深入人心，一点也不像机器发出的模糊声响，他知道那声音来自于他自己的脑海，一刻不停地嘲弄着他。可这一次……

不。他不会给这种现象起个名字的。夏洛克 · 福尔摩斯从不会“想”。

任何地方。任何人。

任何女人。

 

* * *

 

“你能从我的椅子上起来吗。”麦考罗夫特说。

夏洛克抬起头来，看见靠在办公室门边的哥哥。他的身后站着梅丽 · 华生。他上次看见他们是在大约三小时之前，但此刻他们脸上带着难以掩饰的倦意，让夏洛克觉得这两个人在他看不见的三个小时里踏过了一段历史长河。

夏洛克斜眼望去。麦考罗夫特一如既往地挂着一副苦瓜脸，头顶上的强光在他鼻子下投下一片锋利的阴影。他穿着一丝不皱的西装，双手插兜，脸上的表情和往常一样难以捉摸。他向他身后看去——梅丽，尽管她的皮肤因为怀孕而泛着光泽（风衣下的隆起已经肉眼可见），却莫名有些苍白。她双唇紧抿，直直地盯着夏洛克。

“行吧，别说得好像我坐在这就是为了刁难你。”夏洛克终于站起来，开口道，“我只是在温习把你们全给逼疯了的那个视频。”

“花了你整整三个小时？” 麦考罗夫特扬起眉毛。他大步走过办公室，转到办公桌后，重新夺回自己在办公桌后的领地。

夏洛克很小气地往旁边挪了挪。

 

麦考罗夫特在手提电脑里输入密码，莫利亚蒂的嗓音循环播放终于停止。然后整个房间突然陷入了寂静。

“感谢上天。”梅丽叹了一口气，肩膀终于放松下来，“我在走廊里就能听到。以为我得亲自破门而入把这玩意砸个粉碎来着。”

“实话告诉你，我没什么别的事可做。”夏洛克一屁股坐在麦考罗夫特桌前的椅子里，面无表情地说。“约翰呢？”

梅丽的表情柔和下来：“在别的办公室里打盹呢。他特别累，而且……他最好别听见这些。”

 

夏洛克挑挑眉毛，然后转向他哥哥：“那你呢？你刚才都在做什么？”

麦考罗夫特盯着他，这个注视莫名其妙地漫长又安静。他抬起手，把手指支在下巴下。

“跟特工机要局推荐来顶替你的人谈话。”

噢， _那件事_ 。给MI6擦屁股的无聊透顶的任务。他们决策失误，跟利比亚官员联合，却留下了一堆烂摊子。卧底任务，危险，有潜在性命威胁，但对大脑却没什么刺激。他突然有点感激莫利亚蒂的视频及时出现，让他能摆脱这个任务。

夏洛克翻了个白眼：“他们接到这个被所有人称作‘自杀任务’的工作肯定特别开心。”

麦考罗夫特再一次看向他。他的表情冷峻，又气人得高深莫测。

夏洛克永远都不会忘记这个表情，以及他带着这幅表情说的那句话。

 

“实际上，她是自荐的。”

 

夏洛克觉得身体里的某一部分忽然温度骤降。

麦考罗夫特依然一动不动，小心地观察着他的表情。

但夏洛克没有任何反应。他的大脑逐字逐句地分析着麦考罗夫特的话，正在运转过速，进入蓝屏。

 

“自荐”。有人想要这个工作。

为什么？刺激、想找死？

称呼使用女性第三人称—— _她_ ，而没有用称呼匿名特工惯用的称呼—— _他们_ 。麦考罗夫特故意让夏洛克知道对方的性别。是个女人。

不……

 

他皮肤下的血液仿佛开始冻结，心脏开始以让他疼痛的速度狂跳。

_排除那些不可能的_ ，他这样提醒自己。好在他对自己的动作还有一点仅存的控制，他转过头，紧紧盯着坐在身边的梅丽：“你……？”

她摇头：“哦天，当然不是。听起来挺有意思，我倒是想去，但我得照顾这小家伙。”

她低头轻轻拍了拍隆起的肚子。

但当她重新抬起眼睛看向夏洛克时，她似乎注意到了他细微的恐惧——他的手正微微抓住座椅扶手的边缘。

梅丽的表情和声音顿时严肃起来：“夏洛克，就是你想的那样。”

 

就是这样。

他一直固执地想要推开的，关于她的记忆——艾琳 · 艾徳勒带着意味深长的微笑的脸、暗红又挑逗的嘴唇、深邃的眼睛。她们忽然在他的脑海里具体起来。夏洛克 · 福尔摩斯依然牢牢坐在椅子上，但他觉得自己正被一拳打翻在地。

 

_你想我吗？_

他重新转向麦考罗夫特：“她在美国证人保护计划的保护中。”

麦考罗夫特抬起一只手：“没必要装傻。我在MI6的联络人一把她的电话转接给我，她就对我解释清楚了一切。”

“多少算一切？”他必须问一句。

麦考罗夫特看起来还不算太生气：“足够让我们知道你的参与。”

夏洛克觉得房间在倾斜。 不。他并不为他在卡拉奇的所作所为而感到罪恶。甚至是对他的哥哥、他的朋友隐瞒真相，他也并不觉得什么。但是，这件事情一旦被发现，它的性质就不一样了……

 

_你想我吗？_

如果艾琳 · 艾徳勒真的向麦考罗夫特解释了一切，那他也一定已经知道，夏洛克如何费尽周折去救了她的命，知道夏洛克如何把他深藏的保留曲目、那些他不愿拿来为MI6、祖国服务的能耐，用在这件事上：潜入恐怖分子基地、控制机密监控、冷血地大开杀戮。

就像是夏洛克的身体被摆在验尸台上，艾琳 · 艾徳勒正用刀划开他的胸腔，向他的哥哥展示夏洛克的心跳。

“约翰。”夏洛克叫道。他明显不在这。但叫他朋友的名字是他在不安时的本能反应。

麦考罗夫特叹了一口气，他当然会觉得这很可笑。但梅丽并不这么觉得，梅丽能理解他。她知道他这种本能反应的意思可能只是，“他在哪”或者“我需要他的帮助”。

她略带哀伤的笑了笑：“我说过，他最好别听见这些。”

 

夏洛克这才意识到他一直攥着拳头。他慢慢放松手掌：“他应该知道的。”

“不。”麦考罗夫特说，“这个消息不会离开这个房间。华生女士能知道这件事情，只是因为她偷听了我们的通话。”

麦考罗夫特侧头去看他刚提起的女人。她挺直后背，毫不退缩地回看他。“我只是想确定你他妈的不会让夏洛克参与这个行动。”她说，“我绝对不会让他再经历一次地狱。绝对不会。”

夏洛克的世界天旋地转，但是他一直听着他们的对话。他同样也看见他哥哥始终紧盯着梅丽，但眼里并没有往常的轻蔑。他似乎对她有一种遥远却真实的敬意。

这房间里的每个人似乎都在进行某种忏悔。他们三个都没法做第一个落尽下石的人。他们三个人都站在天使这边，却都不是天使，他们背负同等的罪恶。

又一个约翰不应该在这里的原因，夏洛克意识到。让他承受这种负担并不公平。

 

——但他最终会原谅他们瞒着他这件事情的。

他用这个想法让自己平静下来，直到他确定自己可以伸手系上西装的纽扣，然后尽可能随意地从椅子上站起来。

“ 不管怎么样，替我转告她，我并不接受她顶替我去卧底。尽管这个提议让我受宠若惊——”

 

“夏洛克。”麦考罗夫特打断了他，“我们已经正式把任务交给她了。她正在去土耳其的路上。此刻，现在。”

一种巨大的力量把夏洛克拽回他的椅子。

麦考罗夫特和梅丽同时看向他，但他只能模糊地看见两张脸，只能听见聒噪、漫长、持久的鸣响。响声越来越刺耳，直到他怀疑自己的皮肤会像玻璃一样被震成碎片。

 

他此刻的反应很像是感到震惊，可震惊总会随着新闻变成旧闻而逐渐消退。

但这并不是震惊。它每一秒都在增长，吸干他血管里的每一滴血液。

这是愤怒。

 

“你是在告诉我——”他的嗓音低沉，“你正在把她送上一个你自己预测过会在六个月之内导致死亡的任务。”

“我是按照你的情况预测的。按她的情况可能更短。”麦考罗夫特回答，声音坚定，“而且，不是我送她去的。事实上，我们达成了一笔交易——她完成我们的目标，我们向她提供安全回到英国的方式。”

除了嘲讽，夏洛克不知道还能说什么。“呵，多么方便。她成功了，MI6就不再在你脖子后头吹气啦，你挥挥手就能让她回国，然后完成你们之间的交易。如果她没成功，你手里至少也少了一个令人担忧的罪犯。”

“你倒是挺轻巧地就就把我说成了是个操纵傀儡的大坏蛋。”麦考罗夫特终于按耐不住怒火，“但容我提醒一下，不到三个小时前，我还不是跟你一样，被莫利亚蒂的视频搞得团团转吗？在MI6把她的来电转给我之前，我压根就没心思想这件事。你可以随便幻想我策划编排了什么宏大的阴谋来刁难你，但是你没办法否认她主动的参与。所以你扪心自问，你究竟是在生哪一个人的气，我亲爱的弟弟？”

 

夏洛克从嘴角挤出一声低吼。他重新抓住座椅的扶手，直到他感受到自己的指甲陷入扶手上的木制装饰。他能从余光里看见梅丽，她微微朝自己的座椅前倾，很可能准备随时在他冲向他难以忍受的操蛋哥哥之前拦住他。

他用极缓慢的声音问道：“她现在在哪。”

麦考罗夫特似乎也已经冷静下来：“我说过了。在前往土耳其任务基地的飞机上。很抱歉，我不能向你透露具体的接头地点。”

夏洛克收紧下巴：“再拨一次她的号码。”

梅丽终于加入了对话：“我不认为你现在有权力质问她——”

“我要跟她谈谈，打给她。”

麦考罗夫特挑起一边眉毛：“而你需要我为你做这件事？”

夏洛克烦躁地摆了摆手：“我没有她的联系方式。”

“真的吗？在经历过卡拉奇如此英勇的英雄救美之后？”

麦考罗夫特的语气与措辞都是故意在激怒他。事实上，这些已经足够让夏洛克跳起来把身下的椅子朝麦考罗夫特砸过去。但他只能忍着：“那之后……我再也没跟她联系过。”

 

房间陷入了一种诡异的沉默。夏洛克很确定梅丽还在看着自己，表情里带着某种担忧——或是同情。

但如果承受这些能让他达到目的，他愿意这么做。

毕竟这大概也不是他这一天的中最糟糕的时刻。

麦考罗夫特沉默了很长一段时间。

然后，他慢慢站起来，把手伸进西装口袋，从里袋拿出手机。

“跟我来。”


	2. 不可抗力 An Unstoppable Force

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of The Shape of the Universe by Scatterboom.  
> 原作：Scatterboom  
> 翻译：ChristinaCC  
> 润稿：SeneryFr
> 
> 原作请见AO3的《The Shape of the Universe》，翻译版同时连载于AO3和Lofter。

艾琳·艾徳勒还活着，而且安然无恙。

透过飞机舷窗，她只能看见无边的深蓝色天空。除了引擎转动时令人心安的低沉隆响，机舱里一片寂静。这架飞机上除她以外只有两个飞行员和一个军情六处的护送人。飞行员在她看不见的驾驶舱里，而那位军情六处派来确保她顺利到达伊斯坦布尔任务基地的护送人，此刻正坐在前排座位上熟睡。某种意义上来讲，她现在是独自一人。

到目前为止，独自一人的感觉很好。

她轻轻握住了盛着气泡水的玻璃杯。这杯水给她带来了前所未有的愉悦感，因为它既不是被某个热情过度的美国财务总监推进她手里的、也不是她在逃亡期间混入某个宴会，潜入后厨从托盘上偷来的。这杯饮料是在她点餐之后，被端上来放在她扶手边的。握着气泡水的短短几分钟里，她回忆起把整个大英帝国——比一杯气泡水更宏大的东西——攥进掌心的感觉。  
她用指尖轻轻弹了一下杯壁，然后看着气泡承载着微弱的能量从杯底升上水面。我不会回到那种生活了，她不得不这样提醒自己。就算她在任务里取得成功、获得许可安全地重回英国，她也不可能像什么都没发生一样，回归之前那种荒诞的职业和生活。她会改个名字，然后低调地生活，活成艾琳·艾徳勒最不可能成为的人。

而她现在正坐在军情六处派往土耳其的飞机上，冒着生命危险来变成另一个人。

尽管未来的几个月充满危机和不确定性，但她还是忍不住轻笑。就连被同伴撕咬着逐出狮群的狮子也会努力回归狮群、夺回领地的，不是吗？  
这让她想起大英政府里某头把她逐出家门的狮子。那头光会咆哮、不会咬人的狮子。她想着他的样子，嘴角勾起锋利的微笑。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
几小时前

 

“你应该已经死了。”麦考罗夫特的声音一点都不值得怀念。  
“不好意思了，我从来都不按剧本演戏。”  
“我能想到十三种方式来解释你现在活着跟我通话的事实，其中的十一种都能把我气疯。”  
“那我来给你一种解释：你错了。不觉得这样最能切中要害吗？”

电话那端沉默了一瞬间。“是我弟弟让你活下来的。”  
“陈述句？还是疑问句？”  
“一个反驳论点。我没有错，是你说错了。我想到的第一种解释：夏洛克·福尔摩斯。该死的，他永远都管不住自己。”

“噢，我懂。我的教训跟你一样惨痛。”

电话那端的人又一次陷入沉默。片刻后，他说：“告诉我，你是怎么活下来的。以及……为什么。”

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
现在 

接通麦考罗夫特内线电话对她来说易如反掌。他可以收缴她那部存着所有重要信息的黑莓手机，但没人能把手机信息在她脑子里的备份也一并收走。这些信息里包括几位特工机要局官员的名字、他们某些特殊的性向和癖好，以及曾经用来跟她预约的电话号码：她只用几个精准的词，就让他们都乖乖屈服于她的意愿，顺利为她接通了冰人麦考罗夫特的电话。

他们可以拿走她的物质筹码，但是她的头脑和记忆却被铜墙铁壁守护着。她回想起来，在那个改变了她命运的倒霉夜晚，这个想法在后来却成为了一种安慰。她这么想着，靠在座椅背上，端起玻璃杯抿着气泡水。 她不会轻易使用这些筹码，因为每一次使用都要冒着暴露她的位置和身份的危险……但这一次，她遇上了非常特殊的情况。

是的，非常非常特殊……对每一个相关的人来说，都非常特殊。

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

几小时前

“我现在跟你口述一遍任务说明，然后军情六处会派一名特工把纸质文件传递给你。”麦考罗夫特在电话那边说，“但在那之前……”  
“怎么？”  
“你是怎么知道这个任务存在的？”他问道，似乎为自己又一次在跟艾琳的对话中处在被动的一方而不爽，“……而且，你怎么知道这任务原本是交给夏洛克 · 福尔摩斯的？”  
“啊，”艾琳调笑着，“我得先跟你承认，我一直在监视军情六处的行动——有时候能发现特别有趣的事情，好莱坞的电影跟军情六处比起来简直不值一提。”  
“回答我的问题。”

“实话跟你说，”艾琳接着说，“我最近其实没怎么特别留意你们。对外情报局这段时间有点无聊——你肯定也知道的。我不过是那天早上在读报纸时看见了一篇好玩的小新闻，说有个人在众目睽睽下开枪把这位马格努森射杀了。我猜这件事情只可能有一个嫌疑人——咱们亲爱的夏洛克。”  
“‘咱们’？”  
“但接下来的几天里……什么都没有。”  
“什么都没有？”  
“你在扮演复读机吗？”  
“继续说。”麦考罗夫特微微咧嘴笑了一下。

“就这些了，福尔摩斯先生。”艾琳回答，“什么都没有。我没听说任何审判、判决、或是调查的新发现；实际上，后来好几天里，没有任何跟犯人有关的新闻——绝对的宁静，所以特别奇怪。杀手和受害人都是大名人，按常理来说媒体会想把所有信息的挖出来的。所以我猜到政府肯定做过一小点……干预。所以我就来调查这件事了。”

“我没有‘干预’。”

“噢，嗯……我或许该用个柔和一些的词？谈判？引导？但是不管怎么样，福尔摩斯先生，事实如此，你规避了法律程序来给你被宠坏的小混球弟弟争取时间。这件事从头到脚完完全全都是你的经典手法。”  
“如果你这么瞧不起我们两个，”麦考罗夫特的声音带上了怒意，“为什么要来找我？就为了你那点沾沾自喜的享受？”

哈，对于这个问题，她做足了准备：“我有一个提议给你。”

 

任务本身倒是令人意外地足够有趣，并不像艾琳想象中为军情六处擦屁股那般无聊繁琐。麦考罗夫特把任务内容解释的非常直白，她坐在葡萄牙小镇上一个阴暗又隐蔽的小餐厅里，把匿名买的便宜手机夹在肩膀和耳朵之间，随意听着。

“我猜你已经知道军情六处和利比亚政府在ISIS内战上的合作了。”麦考罗夫特的语气像是在读购物清单，“去年早些时候，我们提供了武器，也把派了我们的人去训练叙利亚军队。派过去的人，大都是经验丰富、快要退伍的陆军上校、中将。但不幸的是，其中几个人后来变得……不忠。”

“他们是不是每周在破汽车旅馆里开房跟ISIS会面来着？”艾琳问道，在手指间转着砂糖棒。

麦考罗夫特毫不意外地并不回应这种玩笑。“三个前中将——彼得·勃朗宁，玛格丽特·希尔德，以及特伦斯·瓦特斯——在几个月的训练期间，跟听命于他们的一群叙利亚士兵一并，消失了。他们没留下任何痕迹，也再也没联系过我们。他们的上级怀疑是国际绑架，但是我们还没收到任何威胁。”  
“最近，军情六处又察觉到了好几次网络袭击，有黑客试图侵入政府的电脑数据系统。好消息是，这几次尝试都失败了。负责数据系统的官员们发现，这些野心勃勃的网络恐怖分子使用的密码和方法，看起来像是没有掌握全部信息就来尝试入侵系统了。就好像他们仓促地从说明书里撕了一页下来在照着做一样。”

艾琳轻轻用茶匙搅拌着劣质咖啡，挑起一根眉毛：“所以你觉得这些消失的前中将们正试着黑进大英政府的数据库？”  
“噢，艾徳勒小姐，并不是他们。是他们的客户。”  
茶匙被扔在了杯子里。这倒是有趣多了。“客户？”  
“技术小组追踪到了这些网络入侵的源头，它们全都来自于伊斯坦布尔和附近城市。更重要的是，入侵似乎来自某几位东欧高级黑客的办公室。我们有理由相信勃朗宁、希尔德与瓦特斯已经出逃土耳其，并开始向任何能出得起钱的人出卖英国情报局的散碎情报。不过这些情报不足以一下子扳倒整个国会，倒是足够让买方用这些情报来进行……国际谈判。”

“我现在觉得我能在这里找到我的角色了。”

“多么让人安心啊。”麦考罗夫特讽刺了一句，“这些中将非常低调，所到之处都设置了严格的安全防守。军情六处上一次派去调查的特工——只是调查，甚至都不是去阻止的——就被射杀了。我们后来发现射杀他的人是一个接受训练、听命于中将的叙利亚士兵。不过我们倒是把名单范围缩小到了几个欧洲贵族身上。我们认为他们可能一直在跟这几个中将做生意。你会扮作一个瑞典贵族接近他们，做同样的事情。”  
“瑞典？”  
“我们猜这三位变节者不会对一个知晓他们小生意的英国高官太友好。”  
艾琳轻哼一声：“你们猜的非常有道理。”  
“除了这个卧底身份，军情六处的境外盟友也会给你提供帮助。最终目的就是把这三个中将活捉带回英国，接受审讯和判刑。那么——”麦考罗夫特声音清晰，“你接受吗？”

艾琳沉默了几秒。她其实很早之前就做好了决定，但还是用这沉默悬着他的心。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

现在

 

“呃，艾徳勒小姐？”  
艾琳把视线从窗外移回机舱，看见军情六处派来的特工正站在她的座椅边，神情困惑，又似乎因为被吵醒而有一点不悦。他手里拿着一部手机：“呃……福尔摩斯先生想和你通话。”

麦考罗夫特这次又要跟我发什么牢骚。她在脑海里抱怨着，接过了手机，放在耳边。“你又想说什——”

“你究竟想——”冲破手机听筒的声音愤怒又熟悉，但绝不是麦考罗夫特的，“搞什么？”

艾琳的嘴唇弯起来，挂上了大大的微笑。她用闲着的那一只手滑过座椅扶手，然后紧紧攥住一端，享受着她突然加速的心跳，没有丝毫退缩。  
“听到你的声音我也很高兴。”她在声音里带上甜蜜的笑意。  
“这是什么嘲笑或讽刺吗？”他问道，“能让这件事在我脑海里盘踞，你觉得很享受？我可不相信你这么做是出于什么突然觉醒的爱国情怀。”他的语气尖锐、呼吸凌乱，艾琳知道他跟她说话时一定正围着房间飞快地踱步。

“你居然觉得我的意图这么残忍，真让我伤心。”

“别耍我，”他喊道，声音严厉又苦涩，她的脉搏愉悦的跳了一下，“而且别觉得你在帮我，以防你不知道——你接受这个任务对我一丁点帮助都没有。”

“我同意。”艾琳说，“就算有，也是你在帮我。我完成了你没做完的任务，就可以回家亲自跟你道谢了。你不开心吗？”  
他冷冷地说：“你消失了四年，甚至没想到要在给军情六处打电话之前先联系我一下——这已经足够说明我的感受是你最不关心的事情了。”  
“联系你能有什么用呢？”艾琳反击着，刻意流露出一点她的愤怒，“除了可能让我过去的敌人察觉到我还活着、还跟伦敦的人有联系之外。你却在指责我贪图低廉的刺激感而不顾性命安全。” 

“很明显我的责备还不够。”夏洛克反咬回来，“因为你又在这么做了。”

“我是要取回失去的东西。”  
“你是要赌上你根本就没有的东西。”

“那你想我怎样？”艾琳是真心好奇，“安分守己，切断所有跟伦敦的联系？”  
“对。”夏洛克说得很坚决。然后，他像是不想承认一样小声嘟囔道，“反正，这对你来说倒是轻而易举。”

艾琳带着夸张的伤感叹了一口气：“你想我了吗？”

电话的那端突然沉默了。她听见一阵急促的呼吸，好像她把夏洛克已经冲到嗓子眼的话又硬生生憋了回去。艾琳过了一阵才意识到，击中夏洛克的就是她刚才的那句话。

“……我得承认，你手头的案件比我这个要吸引人多了。”她打破沉默，“全英国都在广播他的脸、他的声音、他的话。我更愿意搜寻那些引向他的面包屑，而不是这些无聊的军事小叛徒。他比这些人有意思多了。”

夏洛克几乎不可察觉地颤抖着呼出一口气：“你觉得被迫调查这件事能让我有多开心？”

艾琳微笑着说：“跟我冒着生命危险去换一张合法护照差不多？”  
然后，她的语气阴沉下来，加上一句话：“别担心，我知道我的胜算有多低，麦考罗夫特告诉过我了。”  
“六个月。”夏洛克说。  
“他跟我说是四个月。”

他们再次陷入沉默，寂静回响在他们的耳畔，就像是机舱里引擎的轰鸣。  
终于，夏洛克再次开口，嗓音里带着某种难以明状的情绪，夹杂着一种冷漠的怀疑和真实的不安：“你究竟为什么要这么做。”

艾琳向后靠回椅背，语气里重新带上笑意：“我本来想说伦敦需要一点新的挑战，但是亲爱的吉姆·莫利亚蒂已经抢在了我的前面。”

夏洛克的回应伴随着他烦躁的低吼：“你让我怎么相信你说的每一个字？”  
“你可以先从认真听我说话开始。”  
“那你想让我怎么认真听你说话？”他低声喊道。  
一个新的想法突然在她的脑海里浮现。她重新用手握住撑着气泡水的玻璃杯，看着小小的波纹在杯子里颤动。“我提议——”她说道，“我们给对方打电话。”

夏洛克的沉默代表着他彻底的困惑。她解释道：“有时候我会打给你，有时候你会打给我。我们可以告知对方各自调查的进展，所以咱们两个人谁都不能再抱怨对方做事前不事先跟自己商量了，就像——我们是彼此的日记。我听说异地恋的情侣都觉得这个方法特别管用。”

“不要嘲笑我。”  
“我无比严肃。”

“给你打电话？” 夏洛克冷笑道，“在你执行卧底任务、努力不被渗透英国政府的恐怖分子目标发现的期间？”

“你低估你哥哥了，福尔摩斯先生。”她微笑，忍不住想象着这句话会让他多么恼火，“他慷慨地送了我一部新手机。这部手机只能跟军情六处的其他设备通讯，除此之外的任何电子设备都无法侦测和追踪到它的信号。这也会是我向大英政府汇报的唯一途径。你可以让你哥哥也给你搞一部，然后我们就可以给彼此打电话了。如果他爱你到愿意帮你挡住审讯和拘留的份上，那他也会给你一部手机的。”

艾琳很长一段时间都没听到电话那端的回应。她有一瞬间开始怀疑电话那端是不是只有夏洛克一人，还是他哥哥真的在房间的某个角落里监视着他们的整场对话。

“你究竟想得到什么？”他终于再次说话了，嗓音低沉又僵硬。艾琳没有立即回答。在一个心跳的时间里，舷窗外的云露出一道缝隙，让一道刺眼的阳光闪过，又立即隐入了另一片迷蒙的白。

她回答：“所有我能得到的，福尔摩斯先生。”每一个字都充满真诚。  
又一次沉默。她都开始习惯沉默时电流音了。

“不用为我感到害怕。”一阵沉默之后，艾琳安慰他道，“我会玩得很开心，你也会的。我还想知道莫利亚蒂的视频谜题的答案呢。”

“你害怕吗？”他突然问她，但她并不想去猜他藏在这个问题背后的情绪——他是在否认还是在承认，他是害怕这个事实。

她微微蜷起搭在扶手上的手指，好像在握着一只隐形的手，感受另一个人手腕的脉搏。  
“只有你觉得我应该害怕，我才会害怕。”

很长一段时间里，他什么也没说，而她只听见一阵缓慢的呼吸。  
“ 你该害怕的。”他这么说，然后挂断了电话。

艾琳 ·艾徳勒沉默着。  
她深吸一口气，放下电话，看向窗外通往伊斯坦布尔的天空。


	3. 连通性 Connectivity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of The Shape of the Universe by Scatterboom.  
> 原作：Scatterboom  
> 翻译：ChristinaCC  
> 润稿：SeneryFr
> 
> 原作请见AO3的《The Shape of the Universe》，翻译版同时连载于AO3和Lofter。

夏洛克过了两个星期才第一次拨出她的号码。

除了他跟好友们——郝德森太太、莫莉、雷斯垂德——泪眼婆娑的重逢以外（夏洛克想否认“泪眼婆娑”那部分，但他实在没法否认他在他们的眼里看见了什么），这十五天日子出人意料的平淡。也正因为如此，华生夫妇时不时就要来敲响221的房门，想确认夏洛克在正常吃饭、睡觉，而且没在厨房以外的其他地方放火。

其中约翰似乎尤其担心夏洛克的状况。他每次来221B时，会用三分之一的时间看手机，一封封翻过收件箱里的邮件来给他找新案子，用另外三分之一的时间讲尴尬的冷笑话来化解他眼里夏洛克“低落的情绪”，用最后三分之一的时间来坚持不懈地确认夏洛克对莫利亚蒂回归的感受（尽管夏洛克想极力反驳莫利亚蒂并没有回归）。但他只能看着窗外，不对他的朋友承认他脑海里真正想的事情。约翰以后会原谅他的，夏洛克这么提醒自己，希望如此。  
有些时候，梅丽会朝他露出一个温柔却担忧的微笑，然后不着痕迹地换个话题。

不管怎样，贝克街还是个令他安心的地方。他总会想起那个寒冷又灰暗的早晨，他站在贝克街上，心想这是他最后一次看见这个地方。他抬头看向二楼的窗户，起居室里泛着温暖的色调。即便是伦敦冬季褪色的冷光也永远无法磨灭这种暖意：地毯、墙纸、壁炉挂饰、摆满的杂物。至少在这个空间里，他的思维能接近那种……近乎安宁的情绪。

当梅丽和约翰都不在身边帮他消磨时光时，他就在推特上接受委托、解决案子。推特上不断涌来的委托确实是分散注意力的有力资源，但它的用处也仅仅如此。跟他期待的相反，这些无聊的网络神秘人里没有一个能给他提供跟莫利亚蒂视频有关的线索。他的调查进度比爬行还要缓慢（尤其是推特上总有一些用户不断问他关于视频的问题——所以他很感激约翰向他推荐的“屏蔽”功能）。  
麦考罗夫特极不情愿地替夏洛克搞到的军情六处的加密手机，这两周里一直被夏洛克扔在他卧室的桌子上。这部手机很有趣——为了迷惑别人，它的外观被设计得像一个用旧了的iPhone 5，但在解锁之前，它既不能打电话也不能接电话。通信时，所有对话信息都会被立刻摧毁，什么都不会留下。

手机里只存了一个名字：艾琳·艾徳勒。

在刚拿到手机的前几天里，他确实翻来覆去地看过几遍。他有时候也会把手机握在手里，点开菜单键，看着屏幕亮起来，显示出她的名字。她在屏幕上耐心地闪烁着，安静地等着他的下一步动作。  
他得承认，他很想知道为什么她一直都没有主动来电。他猜她或许是想让他体会等待的煎熬，就像是过去四年里她一直做的那样；又或许这个任务真的像特工机要局警告的一样严肃，而她又忙于渗透进中东的欧洲精英圈，分不出精力来给他；又或许她已经死了。  
停下！他脑海的一部分这样吼着，直接跳到极端的结论是一件极偷懒的事情，况且这个想法比他愿意承认的还要让他不安。

但也许正是这个令他不安的想法推动着他，让他在一个安静的星期天傍晚关上推特——以及221B的大门——坐在他壁炉边的扶手椅里，正式启用这部军情六处的手机。  
他放任自己盯着手机屏幕，最后一次沉溺于他眼前这个没有艾琳·艾徳勒横行霸道的世界。屏幕上组成她名字的字母执着地发出刺眼的光亮，直到它们几乎烙印在他眼底。终于，他点击屏幕，把手机举到耳边。

一声、两声、三声、四声。  
他猜她是在试着平息电话铃响的惊喜。

五声、六声、七声。  
把手机拿在手里翻来覆去，决定到底要不要接他的电话？

八声、九声。  
一阵伴随着与空气摩擦的响动终于切断了第十声响铃。  
他能听见她把话筒拿到唇边。

夏洛克这一生都不会承认，当她的喘息传来，他的心脏是如何突然剧烈地跳动。

“我不知道是该说你的电话来得不合时宜还是该说你无懈可击。”艾琳说，她的嗓音柔软又低沉——太柔软、太低沉，就像两个星期之前，在他哥哥的办公室里，光线刺眼，墙壁冰冷，还有手机那头传来的朦胧嗓音与奚落。夏洛克握住了座椅的扶手。  
“你一直在算着时间，对吧。”他努力找回了自己的嗓音。

“差不多吧。”她回答。她那边传来窸窸窣窣的声音，像是某种布料织物剪的摩擦。“算时间有助于我留意自己的表现。”  
夏洛克挑起一根眉毛：“那你这段时间表现如何？” 

艾琳轻轻笑了一声。片刻里，她一句话都没有说，显然是故意想让他对她的回答产生期待。背景里还有开启塑料瓶盖时摩擦的声音。

“我搞定了一个。”她说。  
他微微向前倾身：“你抓住了其中一个叛变者？”  
“对，特伦斯·瓦特斯。”

某种情绪又一次涌过他的胸腔。可能是不敢相信的震惊，又或者是莫名的自豪：“才过了两个星期。”  
她轻哼一声：“看来掰着手指算时间的不止我一个。”  
“你究竟是怎么做到的？”

艾琳又笑起来。她很享受这个瞬间：夏洛克是问出问题的人，而她是被问到问题的一方。“我们的法国侦查员，卢西安· 帕洛马尔，截获了一条监控录像。录像拍到了一个士兵，我们查处他来自瓦特斯训练的叙利亚军队，是瓦特斯的助手之一。他连续两晚在伊斯坦布尔西部的酒店吧台被拍到，但是在接下来的一个星期里再没出现。他显然是在给瓦特斯的情报寻找买家，但是在一个地方停留太久会让他暴露行踪。所以我们就摸清了他更换落脚点的规律，在接下来的几天里追踪了他的大规模拉客行动——全都是在酒店。我们猜测，每次在酒店交易时，瓦特斯肯定会住在其中一个套房里，把他的叙利亚小助手派去酒店大堂跟买方交接。”

“然后你就装成是一个对情报感兴趣的买方。”  
“算是吧，”她回答，夏洛克能听见她的微笑，像是一把拉紧的琴弓，变成她嗓音的形状。“我只不过是穿上了最好的裙子站在那儿，是他自己下的结论。”

不用出手，而让人们被自己的弱点击溃。夏洛克带着细微的满足推理出她的计策。他不知道如果以“完善脑海里的情节”作为理由，直接问她“最好的裙子”具体长什么样子是不是不太合适。运用他记忆里仅有的跟她有关的数据，他在脑海里看见艾琳· 艾徳勒穿着那条像午夜一样漆黑的修身长裙，一如他在珍宝客机上看见她穿的那一条。  
他不得不停止思绪，提醒自己他们的处境。带着任何程度的感情回忆起他们的任何一次会面，从各种意义上讲都是危险的。夏洛克不出声地深呼吸，让脑海里关于那个漆黑夜晚的布景都溶解成沙粒。

“那么——”他继续说，“他的结论是什么？”  
“我猜测——成功地猜测——瓦特斯在他派下楼的士兵身上装了摄像头和麦克风。”艾琳说，“这位士兵拿着菜单上最贵的饮品接近我，然后告诉我这是他住在1067房间的老板请我喝的。”  
“干得漂亮，” 夏洛克赞叹着，这一次发自内心，“但这种小伎俩对你来说太幼稚了，不是吗？”  
“你不用这么夸我。换做是你，你肯定也能轻松地看透他的小聪明。”  
夏洛克抿起嘴唇。这话既可以被理解为对他能力的欣赏，也可以被理解为漫不经心的调情，又或者两者都是。他不喜欢永远都读不懂她的感觉。

“然后——”艾琳继续说，但又停顿下来，她重重地喘了一口气，似乎是在举起什么东西。夏洛克听着手机那头的声音，挑起一根眉毛。艾琳重新说：“然后就是些老套的情节了。我去了特伦斯·瓦特斯所在的楼层。毫无意外，他门前有士兵守着，而且我猜屋里肯定有更多保镖。我让他们注意到我走进了另一个套房，而且我猜他肯定会以为这是我刻意的调情，然后我就可以引他离开有士兵把守的房间，到我的房间来。”

“然后你在门后举着某种钝器，等他落网。”  
“我又不是第一次布置这种情节了。”她说道，嗓音里带着温暖的幽默，“击昏他之后，我就给土耳其的特工同盟，法蒂玛·阿耶尔，打了个电话。她负责拘留叛徒，并把他们遣送回英国。她会过来拘留他以及那个拍摄到我的叙利亚士兵。在房间里等待她的时候，我翻了翻瓦特斯的手机来消磨时间。”

“我不觉得他会在随身携带的手机上留任何重要信息。”  
“我也这么觉得。他确实做了很多伪装：相册里全是在旅游景点前摆拍的照片，收件箱里全是没什么内容的短信，都是为了让手机看起来不那么引人注目。噢，不过——”她停顿了一下，“我确实在他的草稿箱里找到了有趣的东西。一条没有收件人的信息，写着‘2000 戴利’。听起来有什么含义吗？”  
夏洛克皱起了眉。可能是街道地址，价格标签，甚至是一瓶红酒。“戴利”一定是某个土耳其词汇，但是他并不懂太多土耳其语。土耳其语有很多从塞尔维亚语里引入的词汇，他是懂的，但这个词并不是其中之一。于是他说：“如果你在能上网的地方，你应该直接——”  
他猛然停下来，他听见手机那头传来撕开纸张或是塑料包装袋的声音。忽然之间，他刚才一直听见的各种噪音穿在了一起，凑成了一幅完整的画面，就像在纸上晕开的墨点忽然汇成一滴。

“你受伤了？”

“别紧张。”艾琳这么回答。但夏洛克还是感觉到一种沉重感在胸腔膨胀、下沉。  
他听见她说：“瓦特斯进入我的套房时身上带了一把枪，我们稍微纠缠了一下，一颗子弹擦过了我的小腿。”

夏洛克紧紧地抿着嘴，强迫自己不要让不经大脑思考的回应冲口而出。他懊恼着，他竟然用了这么久才把手机那头的噪音拼在一起。略带沉重的呼吸，以及布料和塑料到处摩擦的声响——她正在处理伤口。纱布，绷带，好几瓶杀菌剂。这些物品已经在她的手里翻来覆去响了好几分钟了，他这么到现在才刚意识到？

“你的队友应该在照顾你。”  
“噢，你不用担心我，我是成年人了。”她反驳了一句，但是立刻倒吸一口凉气。一瞬间，她的呼吸带上了粗重的颤抖，似乎她在把什么东西压在伤口上。夏洛克收紧了下巴。她稍微调整了呼吸，继续说到：“另外，我和队友一直分开行动，以防行踪暴露时被一网打尽。”

这句话并没有给夏洛克带来安慰。他脑海的她依然穿着那条闪耀的黑裙子，可她把裙角卷到了大腿上，方便自己抬起一条腿，屈起膝盖，弯下身子用纱布止血。一抹红色在她小腿的中上部绽开（他根据她的呼吸判断出她弯腰的程度，这里应该是她伤口的位置），一直蔓延到她脚踝的曲线，盖住了她皮肤上细小的雀斑。他仿佛能在脑海中看见，他一开始想象的她卷成完美曲线的头发，如今正凌乱地散在她额前和肩头。既然她刚被卷入了一场搏斗，她的妆容说不定也被蹭花了。

但她身边的空间依然像一张空白的纸。他不知道该怎么想象军情六处给她安排的公寓，除了她处理伤口时放脚的那张桌子的模糊形状，以及桌子上急救包的位置。除此之外，他只知道，她现在是一个人。

他发觉自己身体的每个角落都紧绷着，于是他试着放松，重新靠回椅子。“你接下来的计划是什么？”  
“我把手里所有的信息都转交给了帕洛马尔，他会继续调查的。”艾琳说道。夏洛克又一次隔着听筒揣摩她的笑意。“说实话，他和阿耶尔见到我时，都挺沮丧的。说他们本来特别期待跟伟大的夏洛克·福尔摩斯合作来着。”  
他舒展开握住座椅扶手的手指：“那如果我说我很高兴没参与这次行动，是不是很无礼？”  
艾琳笑起来：“不是无礼，是诚实。”他又一次听见布料摩擦的声音，很像是她正在给小腿缠上绷带。然后是一阵尖锐的声响，好像她不小心把绷带勒得太紧————然后重重地呼出一口气。夏洛克的嗓子莫名地抽紧了一瞬间。“而且你也确实挺忙的。莫利亚蒂的案子有进展了吗？”

夏洛克在几秒之后才意识到她的问题。他带着一点不快回想起来，她不是唯一一个被要求在电话上更新进展的人。他在扶手椅里换了个姿势：“有一点。”  
“普通人的‘有一点’，还是夏洛克·福尔摩斯的‘有一点’？”  
“有一点。”他不带感情地重复道，“我在专注于其他的案子。”  
“噢？”艾琳说，“你找到更有趣的委托人了？”  
“不是有趣，他们只是在那儿。”  
“哈？”艾琳说着，带上失望的语气（这让夏洛克莫名有点不开心），“夏洛克·福尔摩斯，现在居然落魄到接受所有出现在他起居室里的无聊案子？”  
“不止于此。”他生气地反驳，“你不明白，两周前我以为我再也无法回到这种日常生活了。见委托人，筛选案子。”

“‘日常’。”艾琳笑了，语气并不残忍，只是带着难以置信，“我以为你一直想逃离日常。”  
“这倒不假。但“日常”跟被派去的自杀任务比起来——”  
夏洛克突然意识到他脱口而出的话语，霎时间噤了声。晚了一秒，他闭上眼睛等着她的反应，但艾琳的沉默似乎并不是在聆听或是等待。那是冷漠，或者至少是，不悦。他甚至都听不见急救包里工具摩擦的声音了。

他在几秒之后找回了自己的声音。“我并不是想显得——”他努力寻找着正确的词汇，“庆幸，或是迟钝——”  
她用一声叹息打断了他，“你不需要试着道歉，”她平淡地说，“我也不期待你的道歉，我很确定我们早就已经过了用语言伤害对方这种幼稚的行为的阶段了。”  
夏洛克本能地张了张嘴想要回复，却说不出话来。最后，他终于问：“我们早就过了这个阶段，那我们现在算什么？”

艾琳也沉默着。终于，她开口了，每个单词好像都带着难以承受的重量：“我们什么都不是。”

这个回答就像她本人。暧昧、模糊，带着精准计算的距离。但夏洛克发现他并没有因为这个回答而感到沮丧：就像她刚说的，他们已过了用语言伤害对方的阶段。不过他确实发现自己找不到任何能回应的话语，又一次。  
艾琳似乎也意识到了这一点。她缓缓开启新的话题：“跟我说说你的上一个案子。”  
夏洛克眨了眨眼睛，有些惊讶地发现他正在放松下来：“推特上的委托人。”

“推特？”艾琳打断他，听起来既诧异又愉悦。  
“对。”他皱起眉，“推特有什么问题吗？”  
“没有。”她赶紧回应，“……你关注我了吗？”  
“什么？”  
“继续。”  
“一位老妇人觉得街对面的窗户里有一个杀手在监视她，但是没人相信。她给我发了一张从她窗口拍出去的照片。”  
“让我猜猜，窗户上是她自己的倒影？”  
“不是的。确实是个杀手，是觊觎她遗产的儿子雇来的。他雇他戴上假发、穿上裙子，镜面模仿她的每一个动作，所以她从窗口拍出去的任何照片都不会有人相信。我在二十分钟内叫了警察过去。”

几秒钟内，手机的那边没有传来任何声音。随即艾琳发出一声明朗的大笑。夏洛克在他的扶手椅里不适地挪动了一下，不知道该如何回应。  
“我早就该猜到的。”她愉悦地说，“麻烦总会主动找上你。”

而她总会主动去找麻烦。  
夏洛克觉得嗓子发干。他清了清喉咙：“是这样。”

“但你喜欢这样，不是吗？”  
你知道的。他几乎要本能一般脱口而出的回复，被他及时关在了牙关之后。艾琳像是能读懂他所有的思想，看透他所有的诉求。但他不能让自己就这样承认。很长一段时间，她也什么都没有说。

“我得走了。”她也清清嗓子，“那下次由我打给你？”  
“好。”停顿。“注意你的伤口。”  
“夏洛克。”艾琳忽然叫他。这个单词把让他瞬间回想起了她上一次这样叫他名字的时候。那是一段……复杂的记忆。他甚至没有给它时间在自己的脑海里幻化成形。  
用“再见”来结束这段对话似乎很不合适，毕竟他们两人都不懂得如何轻快地使用这个词。

当他把手机从耳边拿开结束通话时，她穿着黑裙坐在空白世界里的画面忽然消失，再次留下他独自一人坐在幽暗又温暖的221B，一片宁静。


	4. 扩张 Expansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of The Shape of the Universe by Scatterboom.  
> 原作：Scatterboom  
> 翻译：ChristinaCC  
> 润稿：SeneryFr
> 
> 原作请见AO3的《The Shape of the Universe》，翻译版同时连载于AO3和Lofter。

艾琳·艾徳勒过得还不错。

MI6在伊斯坦布尔为她准备的公寓虽然破旧又灰暗，但起码足够整洁。她的腿伤已经开始愈合，跟昨天比起来，她从旧沙发上挪动到拥挤的小厨房里给自己泡一杯茶所需的时间，已经缩短了半分钟。记录这种进步并不能算是个壮举，但是在她等待卢西安·帕洛马尔调查结果的期间，这种记录至少还让她能有些别的事情可以想——人们总是在强调特工们应该如何面对自杀任务的危险性和不确定性，但似乎没有人提起过自杀任务等待期间的平淡和无聊。  
艾琳公寓二楼的窗户对着一个加油站，一个药店，和一个烟雾缭绕的小餐馆。沿着这条街走下去还有一所幼儿园。特工机要局把她安排在伊斯坦布尔安全又温暖的住宅区，远离市中心危险的熙攘，又不至于安逸到让人们有心思注意到一个神秘的外国女人突然搬进街区。

MI6给她的化名和身份是索非亚·冯·本宁，一个不存在的瑞典贵族，以便于她随时混入情报贩卖市场的其他精英中间。但现在，她并不需要这么耀眼的身份（况且说起化名，她总是更喜欢自己给自己起的那些名字，而不是MI6的）。她的房东以为她是个害羞的留学生，而她的邻居们传闲话说她是个当地官员的情妇，所以才被官员塞进一个方便随时跟他会面的房子里住着。  
艾琳刻意维持着她在这些人心里的形象。当她注意到别人的注视时、当她在公寓前跟扫落叶的房东妻子打招呼时、当她把钥匙插进锁眼，并蹭掉鞋跟上的泥土时，她都会娴熟地戴上伪装，努力让每个人继续他们的猜想。而锁上公寓房间的门后，她也会在独处时反复练习留学生垂下眼睛时羞涩的动作，还有悄悄蔓上嘴角的笑意——即使是在她把MI6派发的手机举到耳边时。

“卫星。”  
“什么？”艾琳弯下腰，把她的手中的茶杯放在茶几边缘的茶碟上。MI6在公寓里给她准备的茶碟跟茶杯并不配套。  
“你上次问我，调查莫利亚蒂案子的着手点是什么。”夏洛克的嗓音从手机那头传来，声音鲜活，甚至还带着点急促的喘息，“是卫星。”

这是他们这星期的第三次通话。让艾琳开心的是，他每次来电时的情绪都会更加高涨一些（不管他如何否认），而她也决心让他的心情曲线保持上涨趋势。

她很擅长这一点。  
他们第一次通话时，她就已经从夏洛克的反应里掌握了足够的细节，让她搞清楚了这个男人愿意提及的和他反感的话题。她很惊讶——也许她不该这么觉得——吉姆·莫利亚蒂居然是后者之一。她后来就不再跟夏洛克提起他的名字了。  
反正不提起他也不会让他们的对话失去色彩。夏洛克倒是很愿意给她讲他在推特上收到的委托，以及他如何用一分钟解决一个案子。这些小故事比她愿意承认的更有趣，何况他经常讲起伦敦某些地方的某些细节来帮她更好地理解故事——这些时候，她总觉得自己一闭上眼睛就能看见伦敦建筑上的砖块，还有水泥街道上的黄白线。

“所以，卫星怎么了？”她问到，提醒自己她和伦敦的公寓建筑之间还横亘着几千英里和一个未完成的卧底任务。

“莫利亚蒂的视频被广播到了伦敦每一个运行的屏幕上。”夏洛克解释道，“从皮卡迪利广场的广告牌，到小酒吧里的电视机。广播人明显动用了多个资源来接入这些线路，包括模拟器，数码通讯，卫星连接。推特上的一个委托人启发了我这个想法。她说有个敌人在刻意干扰她的卫星天线圆盘的信号——顺便一提，最后发现他是在她的设备电缆里插了图钉。”  
“但是伦敦有十几家广播供应商，还有好几颗卫星在轨道上。哪一样东西能入侵这个国家所有的电视屏幕，无论人们在看哪个频道、哪个台？”  
“不是一样，是两样。通道和货物。”  
“也就是卫星和视频文件？”  
“是卫星和视——”夏洛克的声音戛然而止。他似乎是感到震惊一样沉默了许久，“……嗯，你说的对。”

他平息了上一个短暂的震惊，然后继续说道：“……每一条广播的消息在被传送上卫星、下放到接收器之前，都需要先倒频。对于付费频道，每条信息甚至要额外经过一层加密。只有付费的客户才有复原信息的正确频率，才能让信息出现在屏幕上。而我们看到的这条视频文件，它的加密技术甚至让它能过略过复原步骤，同时还能够越权覆盖本来应该播放的信息，让视频文件直接呈现在屏幕上。”  
“跟数据流相关的黑客技术都是出了名的困难。”艾琳打断了夏洛克的这段解释，“最近几次近乎成功的尝试都是在将近十年前了，尽管被写入了黑客们的光辉历史，但那些尝试都只来自于想免费看电视的计算机科学系学生。但这次，你面对的是一个网络天才。”  
“所以幸亏是我在处理这个案子，不是吗？”夏洛克面无表情地说。自从重新开始接受委托起，他说话做事时尾巴就翘上了天。艾琳知道，在这种时候她应该负责任地警告他要谦虚谨慎，但她发现自己只能止不住地微笑。这实在太像他了。

“好吧，所以莫利亚蒂的文件有能力覆盖这些信息。”艾琳说，“但他还是需要截获某个卫星信号，才能把视频传送到英国各地的屏幕上啊。”  
“对，截获某个卫星信号……或是截获卫星本身。”

艾琳挑起一根眉毛：“你是说咱们的嫌疑犯控制了一个在外太空环绕地球的巨型机器。”  
“我查过了。轨道上一共有13颗卫星为英国和爱尔兰提供服务。他们可选择的范围还挺大呢。”

“但只有几个是在使用中的。剩下的都失效了——死了，在太空里漂来漂去。”  
“不是失效，只是没有被激活。”夏洛克纠正道，嗓音里充满活力，“繁重的工作量被交给了更新的卫星，但剩下的卫星并没有被撤下来。它们还留在轨道上，作为备份卫星随时接替运行中的卫星。所以英国在轨道上的十三颗卫星里，有十颗在休眠，但是它们全部随时等待传输信号。” 她听见椅子挪动的声音，似乎他正放松地向后靠在椅背上。他继续解释着，声音冷静了一些：“所有这些卫星都来自于同一个品牌。卫星的建造和投放都是由一个叫做SES S.A.的全球广播执行商完成的。他们的总部位于卢森堡的贝茨多夫，我打算近期就去拜访他们一下。”

这一次轮到艾琳陷入沉默的钦佩了。  
“你可能比我还快。”  
她是说她用两个星期抓到特伦斯·瓦特斯的事情。

他停顿了一下：“我没意识到我们在跟对方比赛。”

“噢，我们没有。我只是有点喜欢竞争。”艾琳发出细微的吃力的声音，她正弯腰从沙发下把旧手提电脑拉出来放在茶几上，“但你想从SES的人身上获得什么呢？他们肯定不会把这么敏感的信息提供给一个来敲门的陌生人。”  
“拜托。只要他们有那么一丁点像MI6——他们的粗心大意明显给了你机会，才让你了解到你现在参与的任务——我就能在一个小时内轻易得到我想要的，然后立刻离开那里。”

“是自愿离开那里，我希望。”她一边启动面前这台旧手提电脑，一边嘲弄道。她在执行任务时拍了很多张特伦斯·瓦特斯的手机屏幕照片，以供之后研究。她现在就在一张张点开他跟那些情报买家的往来信件：晚餐邀请、关于伊斯坦布尔美景的寒暄，一切都跟他伪装的贵族移民形象一致。  
我觉得这座城市在正午和深夜时最有活力。他在一条信息里跟一个艾琳不认识的名字闲聊。伊斯坦布尔的钟表里没有黎明或黄昏。

“你对MI6真是吹毛求疵。”她一边浏览照片一边继续他们的对话，“SES的卫星广播技术肯定跟让咱们安全通话的通讯技术一样精密吧？”  
“希望如此。希望我们国家的对外情报局不会在森林里装着老掉牙的迷彩信号塔。”  
艾琳笑起来：“或许他们就是看准了这种心理，觉得敌人肯定会先去太空寻找高端机密卫星？”  
“如果真的是迷彩信号塔，那就蠢到家了。这种通讯塔的信号范围很小，因为信号只能通过直线传播。地球的弧度不允许信号被传播到更远的地方，比如国外。所以我们才需要不依赖地面的技术。”  
“说的对。”艾琳回应到，依然微笑着，“尤其是对于一个除此之外对太空毫不关心的人来说。”  
“拜托，”夏洛克轻蔑地哼了一声，“只有大脑没有更好消遣的人才会对着约翰几百年前的博客里的一个夸大的句子抓着不放。我只是对那些对这个星球没有任何影响的事情毫不关心。比如这个星座的名字或是那个星系的距离，还有莫名其妙的人想拿来挑战我时问的乱七八糟的问题。” 他停顿了一下，嗓音里带着被奚落的失落，似乎说出这句话也是一种耻辱：“我当然知道地球不是平的。”

“真的有人来问你这个问题？”艾琳面前的手提电脑上弹出了一个窗口，在卢西安·帕洛马尔专为跟艾琳和法蒂玛·阿耶尔沟通而设计的私人聊天系统里，艾琳收到了来自卢西安的消息：你是不是尝试登陆过咱们的数据库？我收到了一个密码请求。

但艾琳关上了电脑弹窗，她可以之后再解决这件事情。

“咳，大都是小孩子。他们有时候会认出我，然后跑过来问我 ‘宇宙究竟有多大’ 这种问题。”他用挖苦人的尖锐语气说着，但艾琳却觉得他的嗓音迷人极了。他嘟哝着：“我跟他们解释我对这种毫无意义的问题没有一点兴趣时，我还以为他们应该能理解。”

“你想知道我是怎么想的吗？”  
“这就是个好例子。毫无意义的问题，不管我怎么回答，你还是会告诉我的。“  
他的话让她忍不住笑起来。她继续道：“我不认为你是不喜欢毫无意义的问题。你是不喜欢那些没有确切答案的问题。“  
“别这么荒唐，”夏洛克说，“所有问题都有答案。不然那就不算是问题了，只能算是废话。”

“但事实上，当一个人问起宇宙有多大时，你不可能有一个简单确切的答案。”艾琳靠在沙发后背上，轻轻啜了一口她手中的茶。  
噢，茶已经凉了。他们聊了有多久了？  
“宇宙这么大，地球上所能理解的长度丈量单位都无法形容和解释它的大小。你知道的，爱因斯坦的相对论。”

“我知道他的理论。”夏洛克气呼呼地回答。他当然知道，艾琳在喝下杯中不凉不热的茶时这样想道。这个男人从不走寻常路，但她很久以前就知道他其实还是上过大学的。他肯定在某个时刻为了某个无关紧要的考试了解过相对论。不过，她脑海里夏洛克·福尔摩斯在教授无聊的讲座上磨牙、铁青着脸站在校园热情洋溢的新生和喧闹的体育代表队中的场景，还是给她带来了她永远也不会承认的愉悦感。他接着说：“时间的概念是相对的。”  
“对。”艾琳说，“宇宙中的一点在一瞬间发生的事情可能会在另一个宇宙中过一百万年后发生。这就是为什么我们抬起头时能看见已经消逝的星星，也是为什么你不能用一把尺子从宇宙一头量到另一头。它们之间或许只相距几百里，却隔着永恒的时间。”

“非常有诗意的描述。”夏洛克面无表情地从嘴角挤出一句话，“但依然不能改变这个事实——这种琐事跟我们周围发生的事情毫无关联，因此毫无意义。”

艾琳轻哼一声：“你确定吗？我得说就连我们两人之间的时间都有差别。我对着手机说的每一句话在传递到你那边时都晚了一秒。”  
“那是因为通讯技术的限制，而不是距离。”

“这就是距离。我只是用这种说法来理解我们的处境。”  
“也就是你在我们上一次通话时断定的‘什么都不是’。”夏洛克说着，语气里透露出一点他努力藏匿的愤懑。

艾琳有些惊讶，她怀疑或许自己对他的戏弄有些过分了：“我的意思是，比起上一次我们在一起的时候——”  
她立刻合上了嘴，在说出这句话的一刻她就意识到提起这件事是个错误。一阵寒意穿过她身体的血液，让她的胃绞在了一起。

一段时间里，夏洛克什么都没有说。比起尖锐的回击，他这样的反应更艾琳难受。她屏住了呼吸。  
然后，他嘟囔道：“你刚才说到？”

艾琳轻轻呼出一口气：“没什么，没事。”她刚发现她的手指还握着她的空茶杯。她松开了手：“如果有什么更有趣的事情发生，我会再给你打电话的。”

又是一阵沉默。她以为他会提出异议。她盯着旧手提电脑的屏幕——光线已经暗下来，电脑进入了休眠状态。  
“好。”他生硬地说。

这对艾琳来说已经足够了。她把手机从耳边拿开，然后关了机。她重新在电脑前坐下时，又重重呼出一口气。茶几上映着一道倾斜着洒入房间的阳光，在电脑和手机屏幕上分别折射出一个新的角度。

日落了。她带着麻木的惊喜意识到，她又在这个任务里陷得更深了一天。  
……或者是离家更近了一天。

阳光透着橙色的暖光，颜色比往常还要深。她很小的时候听说过，这预示着炎热的一天。

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

四年前

 

艾琳·艾徳勒还活着。

这是她蜷缩在一张破旧的床垫上醒来时，脑海里的第一个想法。她迷迷糊糊地把手从自己的锁骨上移开，刚才手覆压的皮肤上覆盖着一层黏腻的汗水。

但事实上，不只是这一块皮肤——她全身都被汗湿透了。卡拉奇边境的阳光烘烤着这座在沙漠里的汽车旅馆，弥漫出难以忍受的热气，凌晨时分焦灼的光线微弱地透过紧闭的窗帘钻进房间里，在墙壁上染下一抹红色。

在她的身旁，夏洛克挪了挪身子。艾琳僵住了。  
这是他们在一起的第三个……也是最后一个早晨。不过她并没有这种感觉。在过去的三天里，她像是喝了药一样一直昏沉地在沉睡和苏醒之间游离——从恐怖组织的牢房里被救出来之后，她在无数次交火里用尽了所有力气，昏睡了几乎整整三天，只在偶尔听见餐具碰撞的叮咚响声和餐盘放在她床头的声音时，才会被惊醒。而每次她睁开眼睛去寻找声音的来源时，他都已经挪到了她的视线之外，或是离开了房间。她在朦胧中猜测，他是出去安排她的“死亡”了。又或者是出去安排那艘将带她离开巴基斯坦的船。她不知道。每次她迷迷糊糊地对他嘟哝这些问题时，他都会对她重复：“继续休息。”

偶然有几次，她醒来时他也在房间里。他每次都坐在桌边，把椅子拉出来对着门口，在铜黄色的灯光里一动不动，她猜他是在站岗。但他究竟是在担心什么样的袭击，她每次都在思绪形成之前就又沉沉昏睡过去。  
现在，他似乎终于屈服于身体的疲倦，放任自己躺在了她的身边。不过值得尊敬的是，他睡在床垫的边缘，离她有半张床那么远。他把胳膊盖在眼睛上，挡住深夜里也不会暗淡的沙漠的反光。他还穿着他们刚来到旅馆里时穿的那件衣服：白T恤衫和黑裤子。不过他至少脱去了袜子和鞋子，还有用来伪装的兜帽。借着昏暗的光线，她看见他身上像她一样，覆着一层黏腻的汗水。

他们似乎在闷热的空气里毫无知觉地扭动了很久，身下的床单已经皱得不成样子，卷在床的一角，几乎要掉在地上。她又一次看向墙上映出的凌晨的微光。她不知道自己应不应该把他叫醒——起码在日出的分别之前，他们还能正经地说一次话。  
她并没有犹豫多久，因为他就像是被她的目光惊扰到了一般，在床上猛然醒来。她静静地看着他举起那条遮在他双眼上的胳膊。他安静又疲惫的脸庞在黑暗里渐渐清晰起来，然后他转过头来，眨了眨眼，慵懒地看向她。

很长一段时间里，他们躺在床上，什么都没做。他们面对面注视着对方，鼻尖只隔了几英寸远。他没有躲闪，似乎也并不为被人看到这样的状态而尴尬。  
夏洛克缓缓地眨着眼睛。然后，他用同样缓慢的嗓音问道：“你醒来多久了？”  
艾琳吞咽了好几下才找回自己的嗓音：“没多久。”  
她的目光扫过他修长的身体，又回到他的脸上：“你睡着多久了？”  
“没多久。”

艾琳没有回答。夏洛克慢慢地深呼吸，然后转过脸，平躺在床上，用手指穿过凌乱的头发，拂去汗水，露出闷湿的额头。艾琳看着夏洛克。她的长发贴着她的后颈，她也想做同样的动作，但她莫名觉得自己身处雷区，一个细微的动作就会引爆一枚致命的炸弹。所以她一动不动。  
夏洛克的手重重地落回床上，双眼依然注视着天花板：“我的联络人会在早上六点到这里来接我们，把我们送到港口。你的身份文件和制服都在我的包里。”他的下巴动了动，略带疲倦地指向旅馆房间里的小书桌。桌上放着一个覆满沙尘的旅行包：“如果你想的话，你可以去看一眼包里的东西。”

艾琳没有抬头去看。夏洛克似乎也没有指望她这么做。他收回目光，转过头去面对她，表情认真又冷静。他们的动作都无比轻柔缓慢，似乎是为了在旅店房间的熔炉里尽可能少地制造体热。

她深深地吸了一口气，然后开口：“谢谢你。”  
沉重而缓慢。  
她在这三个字里注入了足够的感情，来表达她语言背后真正的含义——她不只是在感激他为她准备的伪造身份文件和衣服。她是在感激一切。  
“别在意——”

“你为什么要这样做？”  
夏洛克的脸上依然波澜不惊。就算是在如此黯淡的光线里，艾琳还是能清晰地看到他的表情。他早知道她会这么问。他甚至做好了准备。她也同样知道，她一定会得到一个早就编好的完美答案。  
“你在伦敦的所作所为确实足以让你被驱逐出境，但你没做任何足以让你被处决的事情。那是个愚蠢的决定，浪费像你这样的头脑是一种耻辱。你存储的知识和你对人类行为的直觉会在某一天、某一处，起到积极的作用。而你应该有选择的权利，决定在何时何处，如何使用你的能力。”

一个疏离又官方的回答。他哥哥真该为他骄傲。

她没有立刻回答，而他似乎也没有为她的沉默而不安。他清楚地知道这个答案听起来有多刻意，而他也知道她早就察觉到了。也许他垂下的双眼和沉静的表情是一种诉求，沉默地请求她不要拆穿他排演过的话。

“我明白了。”艾琳轻声说。她挪了挪身子，把头发从后颈上拨开。她注意到他的目光跟着她的动作，在一瞬间略过了她露出的脖颈。“还有别的指教嘛，教授？”她问道，嗓音里带着一点嘲讽。

他抿紧嘴唇，似乎是在承认她的幽默，尽管他并不觉得有趣。“不，没有了。”  
艾琳感觉到身下的床单被扯动着，好像身边的男人马上要背过身去：“你不需要再想着我的意见了。”

“我会一直想着你的。”她认真地说。

床单的扯动停止了。窗外，浓重的云挡住了空中橙色的微光，把他们的房间投入更深沉的黑暗。她看不见他此刻的表情了。  
她并不后悔说出了这句话，它不过是陈述一个事实。好几个月前，他就已经在他哥哥的府邸里，用更严酷、更侮辱人的做法揭露过这一事实了。  
但现在她亲口这样承认了。如果这注定是他们最后一次看见彼此，她下定决心要不留一丝遗憾地离开这个旅馆房间。

似乎是度过了永恒的时间，她又一次感受到身下床单的拉扯和床垫的颤动。“你再睡一会吧。”他生硬又清晰地说。

“夏洛克。”她轻声呼唤，然后在黑暗里握住了他的手臂。他的手臂僵硬，带着潮湿的汗意。

似乎是一道命令，他在她触碰他时，缓缓地躺回了床上。他转向她时，她在手心里感受到他肌肉的翕动。她看不清他的脸，但他们之间温热的气息在她的脑海里形成了精准的图像。像是过了整整一分钟，他们一动不动，聆听着彼此的呼吸。

在黑暗中，没有人能知道先移动的是谁。  
起初她的嘴唇落在他的嘴角，然后他轻轻调整他唇瓣的方向，修正了这个细微的错误。  
他们的双唇贴合着对方的形状，带着潮湿的热气。她的手臂滑向他的身后，搂住了他的后颈。他模仿着她的动作，用一只手拢起她后颈的头发。

当她的舌头探入他的口中时，他颤抖着呼出一口气，更加贴近她的脸庞。他用热切的渴望来弥补不准确的动作，唇上几乎带了一点不耐烦。他们滚烫的呼吸似乎点燃了沙漠里闷热的空气，让艾琳觉得她随时都要窒息了。  
她用手触碰他的肩膀，将他轻轻拉向自己。他在忽然加速的心跳里僵硬了一瞬间，然后挪动身体，把膝盖支撑在她身体的两侧，直到他把自己架在了她身体的上方。然后他们依然热切地吻着，他的双手依然虔诚地捧着她的后颈。在隆隆作响的心跳里，艾琳甚至听不见他们自己的喘息。她紧闭双眼，彻底迷失在燥热的空气、急促的呼吸、他们的心跳里。

他们拼命又凌乱地亲吻着，仿佛度过了一整个世纪。直到艾琳的嘴唇开始肿胀酸痛，她也没有停止向他贴近。夏洛克固执地回吻着，紧紧地攥着她的长发，呼吸里带着粗重的温热。他们忘情地吻着，看起来像是要从这折磨人的燥热上转移注意力。

当她的手终于握住他的勃起时，他动了动嘴角，在他们紧贴的嘴唇之间逸出一声压抑的咆哮。那声咆哮像是开启了一个开关，他们突然开始野蛮地撕扯彼此身上的衣服——好像他们离日出只剩下最后的几分钟，而不是几小时。  
仔细研习过无数次的脱衣过程被简化成了极不优雅的散碎动作。裙子，上衣边角，皮带，搭扣，拉链。

当他们终于一丝不挂时，她将他的胸膛拉向她。他们身上披挂着一层汗水，散发出炙人的热度。他用力向上顶着，直到她感受到他摩擦着她大腿上的硬挺。在黑暗里，她耳畔只有他双唇间逃逸出的凌乱呼吸。温热的气息喷洒在她的锁骨和脖颈上，激起一轮新的颤栗。她希望有什么能像记录图像与声音那样存储她的感受，好让她能在未来的无数个日子里无数次地把这一段记忆重播、慢放。  
她伸展脖颈，用嘴唇去贴合他耳畔和下颚的形状。他喘息着分了神，于是她把他推向一侧，翻身跨坐在他的身上。这一切完成地太过轻松，就好像这也是他想要的。艾琳微笑着，把指甲沉入他的胸膛，而他的手指紧紧握在她大腿的两侧。

他指尖的触碰带着细微的颤抖，倾诉着他想说的一切：帮帮我，告诉我该怎么做。给我你能给我的。  
他的轻抚从她的腹部向上描摹，直到她胸部轮廓下方的肌肤。动作小心翼翼，好像他身体的每一寸都因为渴望而疼痛。艾琳从没有经历过这种感觉，她在颤抖。  
她知道夏洛克用指尖感受到了她的渴望。他将一只手滑向她的腿间，而她再一次紧紧闭上了眼。

她随着他的触碰摇动着身体，发出满足的叹息。透过眯起的目光，她能隐约看见夏洛克泛着光的眼神。他一边用手指在她的阴蒂上画着圈，一边饥渴又热切地注视着她的动作。她弯下腰，重新碾上他的嘴唇，用一只手握住他的手腕，把他的手指从她腿间拉开。她的另一只手同时紧紧握住他的勃起，拇指在头部用同样的方式画起了圈。它滚烫地在她掌心抽动，而他喘息着在她唇边呢喃着什么——她觉得那是来自他的祈求。

她向下沉着腰部，他向上抬起臀部——像是两颗行星的交汇。

艾琳在完全包裹住他的一瞬间，垂下双手拥抱了他的双肩。同时，夏洛克向后仰着头，全身僵硬，攥紧她大腿的手臂颤抖起来。如果这一刻发生在任何其它地方——在贝尔格莱维亚公寓奢侈的庇护中，她一定会拍一张照片来记录此刻他脸上的表情。可他们在昏暗又酷热的卡拉奇边境。她无法拍照，于是她向前移动臀部，更换了角度来听他变换了节奏的喘息。  
她在薄薄的床垫上激烈地运动着，床架随着他们的动作发出有节奏的声响。他在每一次挺动时深深咆哮，更紧地攥着她，直到他的指甲陷入她的臀部。皱起的床单在艾琳的膝边扯动，像是涟漪一样圈圈散开，一波波皱褶随着她的喘息变得更高、更尖，迷失在欢愉的悸动里。那是沉静大海里的一道风暴。  
夏洛克忽然圈住她的腰坐了起来，把他的嘴唇压向她的。他在她体内的角度忽然改变，她肌肉的跳动让她发出绵长的呻吟，而他低吼着探入更深的地方。她觉得她一辈子都不会忘记他这一刻发出的声音。

他们的动作没有任何计算或章法，一切都是为了得到更多、更多、更多。

艾琳的头发野蛮地散开，垂落在她的后背上，又或是贴上夏洛克黏腻的后颈与下颚——他们亲吻时一切碰撞的地方。她以更快的速度起伏着，而他用近乎疯狂的顶撞迎接她的每一个动作。他们在彼此身上扭动着，她把一只手从他的头发里抽离出来，向下探寻她自己的身体。

夏洛克先了进入高潮。他发出的吼声像是她的名字，但这吼声在一瞬间就被沉入下唇的牙齿切断了。  
在他双臂收紧的钳制下，她几乎没有了移动的空间。但她用一只手攥住他的肩膀，另一只手扶着他的膝盖，向后仰着，在他身上无情地起伏着，直到她也达到高潮——他的牙齿离开了嘴唇，然后他在一瞬间完成了被切断的吼声。

几秒钟后，她身体里流窜的快感终于找到了出口，尽情向外绽放着，让她对其它的一切都失去了直觉。在一片灿烂的晕眩里，她似乎感觉到夏洛克把脸埋进了她的胸前，将嘴唇压进了她胸腔里心跳的位置。

他们一同坍塌在床上。艾琳的头落在了夏洛克的胸前，她几乎因为他胸膛剧烈的起伏而晕眩。他们的双腿依然紧紧缠绕着，但艾琳模糊地感觉到她短暂地松开了他的手，因为紧贴的皮肤正带来难以忍受的酷热。

比她想象得更快，夏洛克的呼吸变得清浅、疲惫又安宁。他似乎正缓缓地重新陷入睡眠。  
比她想象得更快，她也把头从他的胸前挪开，在他身边躺下。

他们的双手重又紧锁起来。她看向他们缠绕的手指，还有她小小的手心里他大大的手掌。那么紧。她忽然感觉到了什么，于是她把目光从他们交握的手上移开，艰难地转头看向夏洛克的脸。  
他还醒着。脸庞松弛，双眼疲惫，几乎要闭上眼睛，但还醒着。他正看着她，明显是因为不知道她要做什么。一道微光照上他的面颊，在汗水覆盖的地方重新泛起光。  
在他们身下，床单依然凌乱。他们扭动、拉扯过的地方留着小小的褶皱，艾琳膝盖沉落的地方还定格着一圈圈涟漪，就像是记录着他们之间最亲密的故事和最隐秘的渴望。但它们很快就会被抹平，消失。

很长一段时间，艾琳迎接着夏洛克的注视——然后，她看向他放在桌上的旅行包，装着她的伪造身份文件和制服的地方。她转回头来，重新看向他。  
他们依然握着手。  
他们一秒也没有把目光从对方眼中移开。即便是夏洛克终于在三日疲倦的拖拽下垂下双眼、又或艾琳感觉自己下一秒就要燃烧成火焰，他们也依然紧紧注视着对方。

有时候，当两颗行星交汇、碰撞时，它们之间产生的冲击会大到双方的岩石都会被击碎，然后被投入宇宙无尽的黑暗里，什么都不剩下。  
就连它们自己曾经存在的地方，如今也只剩下无声的哀悼。

是他松手了吗？是她挪开了吗？还是他们同时这么做了？  
谁知道？谁在乎？

艾琳注视着夏洛克眼里闪动着难以名状的情绪，直到它们终于阖上。他即刻陷入了沉睡。  
她轻轻坐起来，从他的旅行包里拿出给她准备的那部分行李，然后离开。

 

当她逃离卡拉奇边境的汽车旅馆，朝着港口反方向的城市奔跑时，艾琳又一次提醒自己，她在旅馆狭小的房间里立下的那个誓言：她要不留遗憾地离开那个装着她秘密的昏暗房间。  
一点也不留。


	5. 一颗新星 A New Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A translation of The Shape of the Universe by Scatterboom.  
> 原作：Scatterboom  
> 翻译：ChristinaCC  
> 润稿：SeneryFr
> 
> 原作请见AO3的《The Shape of the Universe》，翻译版同时连载于AO3和Lofter。

之后的几天里，夏洛克·福尔摩斯把自己封闭起来，把所有可能让他分心的事物都关在了门外。  
这其实一点都不难：自从“帽子侦探回归贝克街”的消息被传播得越来越远，每天都有新案子源源不断地向夏洛克和约翰涌来。忽然之间，他的委托人们从推特上的像素头像变回了贝克街门前的血肉之躯（不过他推特的消息提醒还是时不时就会炸一次锅）。苏格兰场又找回了之前的合作节奏，时不时就在探案时遇个麻烦碰个壁，然后（极不情愿地）回来向他求助。

那部MI6的手机安安静静地躺在华生夫妇从不会注意到的架子上。上一次通话结束之后，它一次都没有响起过。  
他解决案件的速度比他能记住的都要快，所以在他也记不清自己又破解了什么难题，并且无法给自己的案件归类时，约翰那些朗朗上口的博客题目就有了一丁点用处。被沙子填充的假尸体成了《风尘仆仆的死亡》，被害人被肢解的案子成了《马戏团之躯》，而被勒死的那个就成了《心脏骤停之歌》。反正写来写去都是一大堆尸体——这倒是跟过去没什么两样。

不过，并不是一切都像夏洛克期望的那样。他们没有找到能引向莫利亚蒂的幽灵的地下罪犯网。怪不得。夏洛克想。在那些阴冷的晚上，夏洛克用下巴慵懒地夹着小提琴躺在椅子里想起莫利亚蒂时，他不再低下头思考，而是抬头看向了星空。  
卫星。  
当你面前的线索无法被肉眼看见——比如气味或声音——时，你起码还可以感知到它。而当你的线索根本不能被地球探知时，这就是完完全全的另一件事了。对于一个相信自己的感知超过任何警方报告或目击证词的男人来说，这并不是理想情节。尽管如此，他浑身仍然充满动力，想征服这个挑战。他猛地拨动一根小提琴弦，想起麦考罗夫特家里那个来自某位皇家匿名人士的赠礼——8英寸口径复合望远镜。

夏洛克思考着，又一次拨动那根琴弦。但小提琴发出的声音莫名地走了调。他皱起眉，依然沉溺在思考里，没有低头去检验手中的小提琴。他又一次挑起琴弦——高音，断奏，奇怪。为什么琴弦发出的声音听起来像是手机铃声？   
夏洛克猛地坐起来，把小提琴从下巴和肩膀间拿开，放在了座椅扶手上。他扭头去看书架顶端的手机。  
它还躺在他上一次扔下它的地方，一次次发出那个走调又难听的单音，耐心地等他接起电话。 

他过了一小会才终于从椅子中站起来，走向放着手机的书架。这并不是他的幻觉：手机屏幕在阴影里固执地闪烁着，那上面显示着这部手机通讯录里唯一的名字。他在过去几天里一直努力不想起的那个名字。  
他考虑着不接电话，等她以为他不在家，或者——更可能的情况，等她理解他现在不想理她。  
但他是想理她的，不是吗？他正直楞楞地站在闪烁着她名字都电话前，被她的铃声召唤。就像过去一样。

在第十声铃响后，他接起了电话。接通之后，他模糊地听见了夜风刮过的轻响，还有一座城市沉睡时低低的呢喃。她正在室外打电话。奇怪。  
“在基地外打电话难道不是非常不安全——”  
“帕洛马尔死了。”艾琳低声说。

夏洛克一瞬间忘记了他刚才正要问的问题。他记得帕洛马尔这个名字：负责侦查的法国特工，艾琳的队友。  
“什么？”  
“另外那两个叛变的中尉。”艾琳回答道，“他们找到了他的藏匿点，然后派人去抓了他。他大概猜到他们会折磨他来获得信息，因为他在听见他们敲门时就把电脑清空了，然后吞下了药片。他在法国的联络人一个小时前刚通知我们的。”  
她声音平静地陈述着事实，就像是在办公室会议中汇报进度报告。夏洛克猜，如果换作是他，他大概也会在说起这件事时戴上同样的面具。但她嗓音里的线索背叛了她的伪装：低沉的声线，和努力藏起的轻颤。她在颤抖。她很冷。

他猛地甩头，把这些想法推开，然后问道：“但他们是怎么找到他的？那天在酒店跟瓦特斯正面交火的是你和阿耶尔。”   
“我觉得是因为瓦特斯手机里的那条信息——‘2000戴利’。这一定是一种暗号或是密码。我把这条信息交给帕洛马尔去调查，而瓦特斯的人可能探测到有一个未知来源在搜索这个暗号，于是追踪到了他的电脑。”她停顿了一下，然后无声地笑了，“他试图警告过我，但我想我忽视了他的信息。”

夏洛克不知道这有什么好笑的：“那你现在为什么还在给我打电话？你不该在逃命吗？”  
“同时做这两件事对我来说轻而易举。”艾琳说，“MI6命令我逃离藏匿点，然后躲到土耳其境外去。不知道需要躲藏多久。阿耶尔也会做同样的事情。我们不会告知对方我们的方位，以防——你知道的——出现帕洛马尔一样的情况。” 

“土耳其境外？”这句话抓住了夏洛克的全部注意力，“你会去哪里？”  
“去我之前需要逃命时总会藏匿的地方——你大概也能想象，我挺常遇见需要逃命和藏匿的情况。”她停止说话，而他听见了一阵脚步声，似乎她正侧过身子，给一个经过她身旁的人让路。当她的嗓音再一次出现时，他听见了更低沉的回声，就像她正用手捂着手机的话筒，“我在蒙特内格罗的蒂瓦特有个家。我现在已经在火车站了。”

“你坐火车去？”  
“刚发现一个法国特工侦查他们的行动，他们肯定知道国际特工在调查他们了。希尔德和勃朗宁一定会派他们的人监视机场的，所以我必须安静地撤离这里——”  
“迅速地撤离。”夏洛克打断她，“火车可做不到这一点。”

“你别担心，福尔摩斯先生。”她声音里带着细微的震动，听起来就像是她正走过不平整的地面。不，不对，她正在火车站——这一定是因为她的腿伤还在恢复中，所以她走路时还微微破着脚。“火车足够快。从这儿到蒂法特是一条直线。”她又一次毫无道理地笑起来，“也许更像是弧线。”  
夏洛克放在书架边缘的手攥得更紧了：“你到了蒂法特又能做什么呢？”  
“做我最擅长的事情。等待。”一阵喘息，好像她正把一个背包拉上肩膀。在他的听筒这边，背包听起来并不太沉。她都带了什么东西？“在被召唤回伊斯坦布尔之前，他们不允许我调查任何事情。我们需要让他们以为帕洛马尔的同事都已经逃走，这个任务也被放弃了。”

“那你肯定也意识到了，你给我打电话向我汇报的行为，正让你冒着暴露的风险？”   
他的语气让艾琳停顿了一瞬间。然后，她回答道：“承诺就是承诺，福尔摩斯先生。”到现在为止，她已经这样称呼他两次了——尽管他们在之前的几次对话里已经达成了某种类似知乎名字的关系——“我收到的命令只禁止我联系法蒂玛·阿耶尔，而没有禁止我联系在伦敦中心裹在温暖又安全的小毯子里的朋友。” 

他抿紧嘴唇，一瞬间不知道该如何回应她的逻辑。还有——说实话——她的用词。“朋友”听起来过于——完全不足以——定义他们之间的关系。  
最后，他只说：“你的反应过于冷静了。”   
“我应该不冷静吗？这里发生的一切都完全符合一个自杀任务的正常流程，不是吗？” 她用平淡语调说出的话残忍又刺耳，夏洛克在电话这头闭紧了双眼。“任务刚开始几天就有了巨大的突破，于是我们士气高涨，充满光明。然后没过几天，一场浩劫又把我们的希望泯灭。挺符合流程吧。”

夏洛克短暂地回忆起他们的第一通电话。她告诉他，麦考罗夫特预测说，她在这场任务里大约能存活四个月。他听见电话的那头传来一阵缓慢、深长的呼吸，像是她在给冻僵的双手呵气。她是不是连外套都没穿？她在逃离藏匿点时，究竟有多匆忙？

艾琳似乎把他的沉默理解为了一种冷漠。她又一次深深呼气来温暖她冰凉的手心，然后轻轻说：“我到达蒂法特之后再打给你。”  
夏洛克吞咽了一下，然后失去了回应的机会：他空间艾琳把电话拿开时割裂的空气，然后摩擦消失之后电话里平缓的忙音。她已经结束了通话。 

他把手机拿离耳畔，白光在屏幕上闪烁着徘徊了几秒，然后一切重归黯淡。 

夏洛克用食指的关节轻轻扫过屏幕。他想着重新拨回去回应她——但她明显不会接的。他又这样告诉自己。他的深呼吸突然带上了一阵剧烈的疼痛，然后他伸出手去，把手机重新放回书架的顶端。手机磕碰到木头的表面时带出巨大的响声，让夏洛克的双腿忽然僵在原地。

他不知道自己为什么会如此愤怒。她所做的一切都只是在服从命令；况且她得到的命令是保护自己。那么，她逃离土耳其、守候在蒂法特，让任务无限延长又如何呢？她会安安静静地藏好，像她之前一直做的那样。她一直很擅长这么做的。  
衣兜里，他的手机——真正的手机——开始震动。他掏手机，看见屏幕上约翰给他发来的新案子。好像和海蜇还是水母有关。 

好吧。我会接受委托的。夏洛克这么想着，僵硬的双腿似乎重获了自由——但在他的身体里，他的心脏依然在坠落、下沉。他需要分散注意力。至少几个小时。

—————————————————————————————————————

这次分散注意力的“几个小时”比他预期的要漫长了很多。夏洛克在跟约翰一起推着产床上即将分娩的梅丽冲进急诊病房时，突然这么想道。   
案子还没有查完，但他们当然不能让她在伦敦大街上随便一辆车里生孩子——尤其是在这么寒冷的夜里。他们先把车停在街边帮梅丽（和他们自己）冷静下来，然后约翰紧张地把车开进了几个街区外的医院里。  
他们跌跌撞撞地闯进接待处，把值班中的几个护士吓得不轻。  
“晚上好。”约翰气喘吁吁地说，“我们，呃，有一个——”他放弃尝试，直接指向他的妻子。她用正一只手撑着接待处桌子，另一只手扶着她九个月大的肚子，剧烈地喘着粗气。 

桌子那头的护士恢复过来，起身点头：“好的，我们立刻处理。那边有……嗯，轮椅可以给这位女士使用。”  
夏洛克朝着轮椅弹了出去，转眼间就推着轮椅跑向梅丽，而梅丽在向后跌进轮椅时还吼着反驳：“我不需要轮椅！我在分娩，没他妈的瘫痪——”  
“估计就是为了让我们多付点钱。”约翰说着，语气愤怒，但手掌却轻轻抚摸着梅丽的手背。   
“老天。”梅丽翻了个白眼。夏洛克推着她往前跑，跟约翰一起追着一位医生跑向产房。她依然吼叫着：“把我们卷进了这么多麻烦，她最好是这世界上最棒的孩子——最他妈棒的孩子。” 

“没错。”约翰揉着后脑勺附和道，“我们这么努力，她永远也不会在晚上哭的。”  
梅丽在喘息之余努力大笑了一声：“两个星期就会走路。”  
“会自己给自己换尿布。”  
“他们真的能学会吗？”夏洛克转过头问道。  
“他们真的能学——不能，夏洛克！”约翰拼命挤出一句话。 

终于跑到走廊尽头时，一位武装严实的护士在他们面前伸开胳膊，挡住了产房的门：“对不起，女士，只有家人能陪同进入产房。”   
约翰烦躁地挥手：“对，嘿，我是——”  
“我的丈夫。”梅丽喘息着接过了话。  
护士朝他点点头，然后指了指夏洛克：“那么你是她的——”  
“夏洛克！”梅丽打断他，手掌不耐烦地拍着轮椅的扶手，“他是我的夏洛克。让他进去。”  
“呃。”护士左右打量着，“这恐怕……” 

“没关系。”夏洛克后退了一步，朝着约翰的方向松开轮椅的把手，“我在外面等着。”   
梅丽回头看向夏洛克时，护士终于让出了产房的门。在被推进产房前，梅丽快速地说：“我们一会儿见。”  
夏洛克轻轻点了点头：“我在这等着——你们三个。”

梅丽终于扯起一个微笑，约翰回头说：“答应我，我们在产房里受难时，你别自个儿跑出去破什么谋杀案，行吗？”  
夏洛克扬起一边嘴角，发出一声轻笑：“肯定不去。”  
“我们不相信你的承诺！”梅丽喊道。  
可怜的护士被这三个人的对话唬得发愣。他终于从震惊中缓过神来，在华生夫妇的身后甩上了产房的门。关门之前，夏洛克看见华生正推着轮椅里的梅丽向前跑。 

透过产房门上的磨砂玻璃，夏洛克根本看不清里面的情况。于是，在门前伫立了没多久，他就向走廊墙边的长椅迈开了步子，走到了离其他焦急等待的家人最远的地方，缩进了拥挤的小座位里。承诺就是承诺，他不会走的。  
他垂下眼睛盯着脚上的皮鞋，没过多久就重新抬起头来，百无聊赖地观察起医院的走廊。分娩究竟需要多久来着？他隐约记得小时候，他妈妈朝着他和麦考罗夫特抱怨过——我生你们生了整整十二个小时！夏洛克很确定那只是夸张的说法。几乎……很确定。

走廊里穿着一模一样绿色工作服、神情也一模一样的医护人员来来回回从他面前焦急地冲过，衣服的皱褶和通红的眼睛里丝丝缕缕地透露出各种信息。但夏洛克并没有心思去分析面前经过的这些人。没什么可研究的，没什么可推理的。没什么值得激动的。

“那边那张轮床旁边站着的护士怎么样？”艾琳在他耳边低语道，“看起来他从药房里偷拿处方药已经有六个多月了。”

夏洛克猛地一惊，他赶紧攥紧了座位两侧的扶手以防止自己从椅子上摔下去——但他的脉搏正飞速跳动，身体里血液流淌的巨响让他听不见周遭的环境。艾琳，在……这里？

他转过头去看她。  
她当然不在那。

他两边的座位都空着，离他最近的人是一对抱着孩子的夫妇，他们低声交谈着，跟夏洛克之间大概隔着八个座位那么远。医护人员们依然不断从他面前略过，根本没人多看他一样。在他们眼里，他大概也只是个等结果的普通病人而已。

他确实在等结果。夏洛克突然想道。艾琳已经成功逃离土耳其了吗？她安全到达蒙特内格罗的藏匿点了吗？她说她一到地方就会打电话给他的。  
从伊斯坦布尔到蒂法特究竟要多久来着？他把手伸进裤兜，想拿手机查一下地图。医院广播突然开始播放模糊的通知，让整个走廊被电流产生的噪音填满。他不得不闭上眼睛把噪音挡在脑海之外。在一片混乱里，他又一次隐约听见艾琳在他耳边低语的声音，一个个指出她对周边环境的观察。

——老天。伊斯坦布尔到塞萨洛尼基的火车要走整整八个小时。要想从塞萨洛尼基到蒂法特，她还需要坐大巴车穿过马其顿和科索沃——十五个小时车程。再加上每次换乘时所需的等候时间，她几乎要在路上走四十个小时。

他在接下来将近两天的时间里都没办法得到她的消息了。

夏洛克在下意识地攥紧手机时才发现他差点把手机掉在了地上。他突然记起他们之前的对话——“从这儿到蒂法特是一条直线。”她这么说。  
现在，对着手机屏幕上清晰的事实，他痛苦地意识到，她这么说是故意骗他的。为什么——防止他担心？很明显，她正面对着更深刻的危险。为什么不跟他说清楚？她真的以为他有那么脆弱吗？ 

“你还好吗？”  
夏洛克睁开眼睛去看手机。屏幕已经暗下去了。他重重地眨了几下眼睛，然后突然想起来刚才好像有人问了他一个问题。  
他抬起头来，终于看见约翰站在产房门前。他头上的灰发比进入产房前凌乱了不少，夏洛克几乎能看见他揉头发时焦躁的表情。不仅如此，他额前还覆盖着一层薄汗，眼底带着通红的沉重。  
但他在微笑——疲惫而微弱，却无比真实。

“怎么了？”夏洛克问道。他在发出第一个音节时突然发觉自己嗓音沙哑，这让他无比困惑。  
约翰不着痕迹地摇了摇头：“我刚才问你，你还好吗？”  
“我……很好。”他回答。  
在一阵尴尬的沉默之后，夏洛克清了清嗓子：“你忘拿东西了吗？”  
“忘拿东——我已经在产房里呆了三个小时了，夏洛克。”  
“三个小时？得了吧，你进去还没几分钟呢。”  
约翰挑起一根眉毛：“产房三小时，人间几分钟？——你感觉只过了几分钟？”  
“当然。”夏洛克不由皱眉，“你不这么觉得吗？” 

约翰盯着夏洛克。  
他凌乱的头发、充血的眼睛、纠结的手指已经回答了刚才的问题。  
“赶紧进来见见你的教女，你这个混蛋。” 

——————————————————————— 

病房里，梅丽看起来比约翰还要憔悴好几倍，但她的笑容也比他的要明朗好几倍。她披散着的凌乱金发泛着温柔的光，但夏洛克却难以将目光聚焦在梅丽的脸上——因为她怀里正抱着…… 

裹在柔软的蓝色毛毯里，弱小的、温润的、粉红的小婴儿。她的脸上皱着一种怪异却可爱的表情，嘴里每隔几秒就发出困惑的咯咯声。  
出生大概不是什么值得享受的经历。夏洛克想。  
你突然被投入寒冷和迷茫中，四周都是让人目眩的刺眼白光，还有一大堆你从没听过的噪音在你耳边炸开。  
不过，每次梅丽用手指轻轻刷过婴儿的眉毛和额头时，她似乎都能重新平静下来。 

“真没少折腾人。”约翰轻轻说着，在梅丽床边的圆凳上坐下，“她就像是戴着拳击手套出生的。”  
“有你们这样的父母。”夏洛克说，“我有点失望她没有真的戴着拳击手套出生。”  
“出生前三个小时就已经开始打架了。”梅丽轻笑着，疲惫的双眼始终注视着她怀里的婴儿，眼里的每一道光都泛着独一无二的爱意。她用一根手指点了点婴儿迷你的小拳头，然后婴儿用小小的手指攥住了她的，“确实是全世界最棒的孩子了。” 

“这样的命运值得有个好名字，如果你问我的意见的话。”约翰说，“倒不是说‘全世界最棒的孩子’不是个好名字。”  
夏洛克在一旁摆了摆手：“她有一辈子的时间让你们俩穷尽所有的可能性找到一个最好的名字。”  
“一辈子的时间。”梅丽嘟哝道，依然低头朝着她的女儿微笑着。  
然后，她突然抬起头来看向他：“夏洛克，你要不要抱抱她？”

“不！”夏洛克和约翰同时回答道。但梅丽已经把婴儿托向约翰的双臂。  
约翰犹豫着，但还是向前探了身。他一边努力接过女儿，把她安全地圈在怀里，一边对夏洛克说：“你提前习惯习惯也好。教父的101个职责，第一章。” 

他转向夏洛克，后者已经浑身僵硬，瞪圆了眼睛。实话说，约翰自己也不是很确定夏洛克能抱住这个孩子。但他还是向前迈了一步：“好了，跟着我做一样的动作就行。”  
夏洛克依然浑身僵硬，直到几秒钟后，他重新找回双臂的知觉。  
他以一个尴尬的姿势微微弓起身体，模仿着约翰，在怀里抱起了一个无形的孩子。 

“数到三，准备好？”约翰的声音里有明显的紧张，“一、二——”  
当约翰把孩子传递给夏洛克时，他们两个同时吐出一口气。在被迫离开母亲舒服的怀抱、历经曲折旅行的婴儿提高了音量，用烦躁的低泣抗议着崎岖的旅行。但夏洛克此时此刻只能注意到一件事——她温暖的重量。她在他怀里。她这么轻。

在一阵无比漫长的沉默里，他除了盯着她看以外，什么都没做。她紧闭着眼睛，小小的嘴唇翕动着发出不悦的婴儿噪音。她几乎被厚厚的毯子彻底埋在了他怀里，但夏洛克能从她露出毯子的一丁点小脸里读出无数信息。漂亮的金发，虽然现在还只是细微的小绒毛。颤抖的下巴，不过很快就会长成她爸爸下巴的形状。三公斤，而且很快就会变得越来越重……

“所以？”约翰的嗓音隔断了他的思绪，“感觉如何？”  
夏洛克呼出一口气：“……感觉很对。”  
当他低沉的嗓音透过胸腔的震颤传向她时，她突然停止了哭泣，像是收到了什么信号一样平静下来。她眉间的皱褶舒展开来，然后开始好奇地挥舞小小的拳头。像是要抓住他。

“你看见了吗？”梅丽开心地笑起来，“她认得你，夏洛克。我在之前的几个月里跟你聊了那么多次天，她记得你的声音。”   
“但这毫无道理。”夏洛克反驳着，但依然呆呆地盯着怀里的婴儿。随着他胸腔的又一次震颤，她似乎更加平静了。她透过朦胧的世界看着他，微微张开嘴，看向他的眼里似乎带着某种崇敬。 

“老天。”约翰感慨道，“看起来我们需要你在她半夜闹腾时让她安静下来。”  
毫无预兆地，他由衷地爆发出一阵欢快的大笑：“夏洛克·福尔摩斯，欢迎加入华生一家。” 

家。夏洛克在脑海里重复着这个词。他拥有他的原生家庭，然后又拥有了现在的华生一家。在过去的几年里，他甚至都没有刻意去寻找，他的生活就已经被爱他的人包围——而他也同样爱他们。  
太奇怪了。

这说明一些事情。  
他这么想着，无意识地轻轻拍着他怀里的教女。她的呼吸越来越安稳，似乎渐渐陷入了睡眠。  
这说明拥有一个家应该很容易。 

那艾琳·艾德勒呢？

这个问题像是一道惊雷，炸开了他的平静。对——艾琳·艾德勒呢？如果被关心你的人包围如此容易，那她现在为什么会独自在陌生的国度间陷入逃亡，在恐怖分子和东欧间谍的阴影里周旋？在她遇到危险时，她有能求助的人吗？有人在蒙特内格罗等她吗？她在给他打电话时，是否真的想他想象中的她那样——在无人的地方，不断警觉地四处查看周遭的威胁？孤身一人，没有地方可以托付她的后背？

她不需要别人为她担心。他脑海里有一个声音这样提醒他。而且……对，没错。他这么想着，强迫自己的肌肉重新松弛下来。她已经走了这么远，而且取得了这么惊人的进展。如果有任何人能胜任这样的任务，那只能是她。

所以，没错。她不需要任何人——  
而且绝对不需要你。

“噢操！”梅丽的咒骂伴随着玻璃摔碎的声音在房间里炸响。她在伸手去拿水时不小心打翻了玻璃杯。  
夏洛克猛地颤抖着抽离了思绪，惊醒了怀里的小华生。她发出嘹亮的痛哭，来宣战这个庞大又吵闹的世界。


	6. 最低点 Nadir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of The Shape of the Universe by Scatterboom.  
> 原作：Scatterboom  
> 翻译：ChristinaCC  
> 润稿：SeneryFr
> 
> 原作请见AO3的《The Shape of the Universe》，翻译版同时连载于AO3和Lofter。

【第一天】

安宁的早晨温柔地笼罩着蒂法特。  
亚得里亚岸边的沿海城市，蒙特内格罗最小的自治区。大概也是这个国家的日出最晚到达的地方——起码在早上七点阴冷的寒意里，艾琳是这样感觉的。  
在日出的阳光无法照射到的一方阴影里，艾琳·艾德勒在薄毯的温度里蜷缩着身体。  
她一个小时前刚刚到达这里，随身带着唯一的包里装着她的手提电脑，一部手机，一个充电器，两套换洗的衣服，和一小沓现金。这是她在蒂法特的藏匿点，也是她——在没有其他选择时——的家。

这是一座石灰色的写字楼坐落在拥挤嘈杂的商业区，也是蒂法特跟辽阔的海湾相比下最没有吸引力的地方。跟周边其它的大楼比起来，这座写字楼有着最陈旧、最无聊的设计。它旁边就是蒂法特医疗中心，艾琳因此猜测这座写字楼里的办公室以前都是出租给医生作诊所用的——皮肤科医生、物理治疗师、牙医什么的。不过在过去的几年里，大部分人都找到了空间更大、设备更现代的地点，然后渐渐搬离了这里。

诡异的是，这栋楼的十三层始终空闲着，整层楼都没有人打扰。镇上的人们说，几十年前这栋楼的结构刚建好时，开发商突然生病了，剩下的工作由他无比迷信的儿子接手，于是他不允许任何人租下这个不吉利的数字。他警告所有对十三楼有兴趣的人，说这个数字会让他们的生意阴云笼罩，财源尽失。后来，在一楼到十二楼、十四楼到二十楼的每一个办公室都被租出去的那一刻，开发商的儿子死在了他的晚餐桌上。

后来，出于尊重——或是玩笑，开发公司至今都闲置着十三楼的十五间办公室，一间也没有租出去。他们甚至把十三楼整个隔离开，封锁了这层楼的楼梯间和电梯。  
不过，它依然跟楼外的防火梯连通。

所以，艾琳·艾德勒就在十三层上这间严肃却舒适的13E号办公室里落了脚。每次她重新进入逃亡状态时，她总会回到这里。  
这个狭窄的长方形空间里几乎没有家具：给秘书使用的木质接待桌，和一把工艺粗糙、摇摇晃晃的配套的木椅子。四面的墙壁曾经被粉刷成蛋白色，但随着时间推移也布满了灰尘，泛着陈旧的黄。有一扇门通向主办公室空间，但门锁得太紧，她无法撞开，而她也从未觉得有非得把锁撬开的必要。卫生间就在锁着门的主办公室旁边，幸好卫生间的门没有上锁。十三层根本没有通电，所以电源插头和开关都是摆设，不过至少水管是通的。

墙上有一扇窗户，风景倒是不错——她能看见远处的中心广场，和更远处大海的一角。不过她尽可能不在窗边逗留，以防有路边的行人偶然抬头看见蒂法特医疗办公大楼有名的“恐怖十三楼”里闪过女人的鬼影。

在过去几年时不时的逃亡里，她也尝试着把这个地方变得更温馨一点。她在房间的一角放了一摞书来给这片灰色的空间增添一点颜色，同时也让她在藏匿时有一点娱乐可言。她还把满世界乱跑时带回来的纪念品都摆在了这里，填满了桌子的抽屉，也覆盖了一部分墙壁。  
窗户正下方放着她狭窄的折叠床垫：这是她不久前才搞来的，因为每晚都躺在年龄可能跟她差不多大的破旧棕地毯上睡觉实在不能让她把这里称之为家。

多么正确的决定。在经过了三十四个小时旅途之后、终于躺在柔软的床垫上时，艾琳这样想。多么伟大、光荣、美好的决定。她在寒冷的深夜火车上和拥挤的马其顿大巴车里努力保持清醒时所积累的疲惫在她接触床垫的一瞬间袭击了她的身体，让她的四肢沉坠下去。她受伤的腿在被长途旅行刺激后正顿顿地疼着。

她在跨过国家边境的几十个小时里一点都没有睡，但她现在还不能睡——她伸开疲惫的胳膊，从床垫边放着的旅行包里翻出了她的MI6手机。  
她翻着通讯录，划过MI6在伦敦的联络人，手指在法蒂玛·阿耶尔的名字上停留了一瞬，想着这位土耳其队友是不是也安全抵达了她的藏匿点。在翻过卢西安·帕洛马尔的名字时，她停顿了更长时间。

然后她终于在通讯录的最底部找到了她心里的名字，然后点了通话键。她一边把电话举到耳边，一边在床垫上翻了个身。

对方在第一声铃音还没没响完时就接起了电话：“你在哪？”  
尽管无比疲倦，艾琳还是抬起了一根眉毛。她确实为他接电话的速度感到惊讶。  
“我在蒂法特。我刚到达地点。”她舔了舔嘴唇，“我很安全。”

她在电话那头听见了一声缓慢的呼气，然后就是沉默。在如此赤裸地展示他的担忧和宽慰，她猜他正努力在这段沉默里把语气调回冷漠。  
“不错。”他终于说。  
艾琳笑了：“我没让你太担心吧？”  
“不管我说什么——不，我没有。我很确信你能保护好你自己——对，我特别担心，我每分每秒都想着你，搂着我的枕头流眼泪——你都会把我的回答当成是对你的嘉奖。

“有道理……你搂着流泪的是你的颈椎记忆枕头还是你那些棉花枕头来着？”  
“真好笑。”

她轻笑一声，然后重新调整姿势，平躺在床上，放松下来：“不管怎么样，谢谢你。足够关心我究竟在哪里。”然后，她无比慈悲地加上了一个问题，给他机会让他不需要回应上一句话，“我以为你肯定在睡觉呢。你那边是凌晨，对吧？”

“在查案子。”他的声音听起来有点不自然，“就算我想睡也睡不着。”  
“新案子？给我讲讲。”  
“你认真的吗？”夏洛克问道，嗓音里带着某种挫败，“你难道没有更想休息？你在路上逃亡了将近两天。”  
“让我沉溺在故事中吧，不好吗？”艾琳在她的床垫上伸展了一下身体。在她的上方，窗户里泻入的光正缓慢又温柔地亮起来。她透过这一缕阳光间接地欣赏着日出，“而且，我不是在逃亡……我是在度假呢。”

【第二天】

她现在的处境竟然有一点莫名的居家感。艾琳想。或者至少是以她的疯狂生活作为标准，这算是非常居家了。  
她一边在秘书接待桌上和所有足够大的抽屉里存起了罐头食品、能量零食、和矿泉水, 一边在电话上给夏洛克描述她窗外的风景。  
“无聊。”他直截地宣布。当然，他说话的方式依然如此迷人。 

她在关上抽屉时耸了耸肩：“海景确实算不上好，但是我喜欢中心广场。那儿晚上的灯光很漂亮。”  
“这是你消磨时间时全部的娱乐吗？”夏洛克干巴巴地说。  
“噢，才不是呢。我每天晚上九点到十点都跟墙壁约好要盯着它看一个小时。”艾琳把电话夹在耳朵和肩膀之间，拍去手上的灰尘，“那你今晚又有什么计划呢？”  
“收拾行李。”他拉长了嗓音，几乎是在嘟哝。她对着他慵懒的嗓音无声地笑了。又一个配不上伟大的夏洛克·福尔摩斯的无聊案子！“我终于有时间去卢森堡贝茨多夫调查那个卫星运行商了。我会在两天后出发。”

“啊，去质疑莫利亚蒂的广播。”艾琳想起来，“真不错。华生医生会跟你一起去吗？”  
“不，不去。他的妻子刚生下他们的女儿，他们正忙着杀死自己——守着他们的女儿，确认她顺利活过她生命的第一个星期。”

“女儿？”艾琳重复道。她抬起的手在空中僵住了几秒，然后她突然想起来——噢，没错，距离她上次和这对铜墙铁壁的好室友见面，已经过去了整整四年。约翰·华生当然会可能像所有普通男人一样，找到了安稳的工作、组建了幸福的家庭。而夏洛克……继续作为夏洛克生活着。她继续说：“天啊。那你见过她吗？”

“当然。她出生的时候我也在。”夏洛克的语气听起来像是受到了侮辱，好像假设他不会在现场是一件不可理喻的事情，“我觉得他们反应过度了。她出生时体重无比健康，几乎没怎么哭，母亲和婴儿都没有出现任何并发症——”

他突然停下来。艾琳挑起一根眉毛。片刻后，他继续说：“——这些都是无关信息。我让你觉得无聊了。”  
“噢，没有。”艾琳说着，从桌子边向床垫走去，“别担心，你没有。我喜欢听你说起她。”她微笑着继续：“听起来你很喜欢她。”  
“我……对。”夏洛克回答，似乎自己也才刚意识到这一点，“不管怎么样。明天就是洗礼了，但他们还没想好名字呢。” 

“为什么不叫她艾琳？”

电话那头传来短促的响声，似乎他在正要说话时被什么东西绊了一下。  
“什么？！”恢复呼吸后，他说。  
艾琳在床垫上坐下，大声笑了：“就是出于报答，因为华生医生曾经慷慨地把他的名字借给我们，让我们命名咱们未来的孩子。” 

对着自己的玩笑，她又一次轻笑起来。但电话那头只有绝对的寂静。 

【第三天】

“特伦斯·瓦特斯看起来像是他们派去监管伊斯坦布尔北部的负责人。”卢西安背对着艾琳，浅金色的头发在两台电脑屏幕的亮光下散发着淡淡的光晕，“行动路线非常简洁，永远都限制在城市边缘地带，沿着城市轮廓移动，甚至可能是螺旋状转圈。”

“或者就是在转圈。”她一只手扶着腰部，另一只手伸出手指，在他的屏幕上沿着伊斯坦布尔的轮廓滑动。“圈”并不能完全总结这条轨迹的形状，毕竟伊斯坦布尔的轮廓更像是个弯弯曲曲的梯形，还被南边马尔马拉海的两道海峡割裂开来。海峡穿过城市，像摆动的鱼尾一样渐渐消失。“市中心的塔克西姆广场太过著名、太过显眼，他们如果在这附近的酒店里跟任何买家联系，一定会立刻暴露。他们不会这么傻。” 

“你觉得他们的总部最可能在哪几个地方？”法蒂玛·阿耶尔坐在卢西安的沙发上，晃着腿问道，“也在城市边缘？还是干脆在伊斯坦布尔城外？”  
“他们可能根本就没有所谓的总部。”卢西安依然紧盯着屏幕，背对着身后的两个队友说道，“他们所有的交易都可能发生在线上，而我们只需要掌握某个约定的密码就可以参与交易。”  
“所以不需要任何伪装、跑腿的工作？”艾琳交叉起双臂，开玩笑地问，“那我在这儿还能派上什么用场呢？”  
卢西安·帕洛马尔善意地笑着，但是那声音扭曲又机械，几乎像是从电脑音响里传出的声音。“艾德勒小姐。”那个声音叫了她的名字，但是突然被一阵铃音模糊。他终于从屏幕前转过头来，但是屏幕的亮光却刺得她睁不开眼睛。逆着强光，她眼中的他成了一团黑影，而她只能清晰地看见他下巴上有鲜红的血液滴落。

“你应该祈祷你在这儿永远都派不上用场。”  
那个滴血的下巴这么说。

【第四天】

艾琳·艾德勒猛地睁开眼睛。

她眼前依然是蒂法特藏匿点的天花板，而耳边的MI6手机正激烈地响着。她梦里的场景像是在水中溶化的纸，慢慢变得模糊，直到她什么也记不起来了。房间里很亮，可能已经快到中午了。她揉了揉自己的脸，然后伸手接起了电话：“嗯？” 

“我正在贝茨多夫SES卫星运行商的公司门口，然后很明显给他们看身份证明还完全不够。他们还要给全英国上上下下打电话确认夏洛克·福尔摩斯真实存在，而且他的脸长得跟我一样。”一阵愤怒的嗓音冲进她的听筒，夹带着听起来像郊外的轻柔风声，“随便吧。我给了他们麦考罗夫特的联系方式，他随便说什么都应该能让这帮人放我进去。”  
然后，他停顿了一下：“我吵醒你了吧？”

“对，但没关系。”她打了个呵欠，“你什么时候到卢森堡的？”  
“大概五个小时前。”夏洛克回答，“我没立刻到SES来。我想在来之前先查看一下周边布局和安全措施，以防他们不打算放我合法进入。”她很希望他说这番话时身边没站着SES的保安。他犹豫了一下，继续说道，“你那边……怎么样？” 

她对着这个尴尬的话题转换挑起了眉毛，但还是带着笑意回答了。“很好啊。”她在床垫上调整了一下姿势，“我楼下的人好像正在搬出去。今天一整个早晨我都能听见桌子椅子被拖来拖去的声音。”  
“我是问你怎么样。”夏洛克说，“你的……逃亡生活。”  
艾琳的第一反应是再一次提醒他，她是“在度假”，但她很确定他应该已经听腻了这种委婉的说法。于是她回答：“也很好啊。算得上很好吧，因为我的行踪还没被发现，所以我的‘逃亡生活’进行得足够好。“  
“嗯。“他并不满意这个回答，但他不会继续问下去了。

艾琳坐了起来：“你什么时候飞回伦敦？”她问道，但是电话那头传来的空气声让她觉得他可能已经把电话拿离了耳边：也许某个SES员工引起了他的注意。  
她能模糊听见散碎的交谈声，来自夏洛克和几个她分辨不清的人。

“啊哈。”他重新回到他们的通话上。  
“麦考罗夫特给我搞到了VIP通行证，以及采访运营主任的权利。我就知道他的名字偶尔能派上用场。”他满意地笑了，“不管怎么样，我应该会参观一个小时左右。如果你想的话，我在结束之后可以再打给你，告诉你进展。”  
艾琳笑了：“我期待着。” 

他立刻结束了通话，艾琳把手机重新放回床垫边的地毯上，然后看向房间的其它角落，试图找一样能在接下来的一个小时里帮助她分散注意力的娱乐。  
一般来讲，她会自然地隐藏在蒙特内格罗和欧洲游客当中，出门在商业区逛一逛，欣赏欣赏海景。但她现在并不想沿着防火楼梯上上下下十三层。她对以前存在这里的那一摞书也失去了兴趣。  
不过既然夏洛克在工作，她也应该做点正事。MI6禁止她在逃亡期间接触卢西安死前进行的调查，并命令她等待被召唤回伊斯坦布尔。但如果她只是看看她已有的信息，也不联网，不会出问题的，不是吗？ 

她在床垫上侧过身子，伸手去够地毯上的手提电脑。电脑上覆盖着一层薄灰，因为她在来蒙特内格罗之后连碰都还没碰过它。她用手轻轻掸了掸表面，把电脑放在腿上，然后打开了屏幕。  
她应该记得离开伊斯坦布尔之前、合上电脑时，她屏幕上打开的窗口的。当屏幕亮起来时，艾琳又一次看见卢西安·帕洛马尔的联络人发给他的那条消息。  
他的死亡，还有催她逃离伊斯坦布尔的命令。  
同时打开的，是法蒂玛逃往前发给艾琳的最后一条消息，祝她好运、祝她平安。

除此之外，还有MI6留给她的那条全是大写字母的紧急留言，要求她带上尽可能多的证据，和尽可能少的行李。  
艾琳的身心僵了几秒，心脏突然间被拉回了突然收到这几条消息时的那一阵恐惧。那已经是几乎一周前、隔了半个大洲的事情了。

她深深吸入一口气，缓缓移动光标，一个一个关上窗口。它们现在都没有意义了。卢西安活着时发给她的提醒，法蒂玛逃亡前留给她的鼓励，MI6粗鲁地要求她汇报的命令。  
她打开了存着特伦斯·瓦特斯手机照片的文件夹。这些照片是艾琳坐在瓦特斯失去知觉的身体旁边、忍着腿部伤口的钝痛、等待法蒂玛前来接应时，用她的小型监视相机拍下来的，每一张都模糊又黯淡。幸运的是，所有的字都差不多能读得清楚。休息了四天，她说不定还能看出新的信息。

她拍下的他收件箱的照片里，只显示着他在那两天内的几个最新对话，而他的联系人里没有一个跟MI6提供的贵族嫌疑人吻合。所以这些联系人要么只是对他与希尔德和勃朗宁一起经营的数据黑市毫不知情的朋友……要么就是他曾试图招募的买家。这就能解释他邀请他们一同喝酒或吃饭了……

艾琳翻到瓦特斯存在草稿箱里的那条消息。2000戴利。从她上次发现这条消息起，他们还没有取得任何进展。卢西安在调查这个词时死去了，而这个词在她面前的屏幕上的样子——模糊却又可读——几乎让她觉得恐惧。

她眯起眼睛。收信人一栏当然是空着的，但她从没注意过发件时间：晚上9点43分。  
她瞥向她拍下这张照片时的时间：晚上晚上9点58分。

伴随着直升的肾上腺素，艾琳忽然意识到——就在她在酒店吧台被他注意到之前，特伦斯·瓦特斯正试图把这条信息发给某人。但是是发给谁的呢？他在手机上最后一个联络的人？可能是他想引诱入这个数据黑市的新买家吗？  
艾琳划过一张张照片，找到他在被她的团队活捉前发出的最后一条消息。在他和某个人的对话里，最后一条消息显示着：伊斯坦布尔的时钟上没有黄昏或黎明。

感谢照片的灰暗和她拍照时双手的颤抖，她无法看清这张照片里联系人的名字。老天，能是谁呢？她没有夏洛克·福尔摩斯的超级记忆，也没有照片里拍下的那部手机实物。

但法蒂玛·阿耶尔有。或者至少，她曾经有过。在他们都还在伊斯坦布尔的时候。她有没有可能把手机跟特伦斯·瓦特斯一起押送回英国、交给MI6了？或者她也许还留着这部手机，好进一步研究手机内容，来找到更多线索？艾琳不由自主地看向她枕边地毯上放着的MI6手机，但她强迫自己转回头来。  
她可以给法蒂玛打电话问她。或者可以安分守己，乖乖服从MI6的命令，管好她该死的双手，在她们得到命令返回土耳其之前绝不动这个案子。

她的手指在床垫边不安分地扭动着。她等待得越久，瓦特斯的手机越有可能脱离法蒂玛的掌控。或者她死亡的威胁就越大。或者……谁知道呢？也许卢西安·帕洛马尔是正确的，这三个叛徒和所有买家之间的交易都在网上进行，而她和法蒂玛都能在土耳其之外的安全藏匿点渗透交易。就算她们被发现，玛格丽特·希尔德和彼得·勃朗宁肯定也无法把心腹同时派向两个方向，分别追杀艾琳和法蒂玛，不是吗？暴露的风险太大了，他们不会这么做的。

艾琳的手慢慢移向她的手机。嗯。她告诉自己，就算她尝试给法蒂玛·阿耶尔打电话，她可能也不会接起来。她也许会在屏幕上看到艾琳的名字，知道她正在违背“不能联系队友”的命令，然后无视她的电话，以确保她们两个人都不会被处罚。如果是这样，艾琳一边用手指轻轻刷过手机一边想着，试着给她打个电话又能怎样？

在她下定决心前的一瞬间，她掌下的MI6手机突然发出刺耳的铃声，显示着进入的电话。

艾琳被吓了一跳，但她立刻摇了摇头，合上电脑，然后接起了电话：“怎么了？”  
“没用。”夏洛克骂着，语气里满是愤怒，“也不是那么没用。”  
“什么？”艾琳还在试着平息接到电话时受到的惊吓。  
“SES的人。”他说着，声音断断续续，像是在粗暴地跋涉在一条崎岖的路上，“他们跟我说他们梳理了之前一年的卫星运行档案，但他们找不到任何成功从内部黑入系统的记录，更别说任何跟莫利亚蒂广播有关的入侵代码了。如果任何人绑架了他们的卫星来把视频投上大英帝国的屏幕，那肯定不是他们内部的人。”  
他又继续补充道：“他们跟我说他们还在调查这件事。他们会排查他们在欧洲其他地方的传送点，有任何新的发现都会告诉我。”

艾琳皱起眉毛：“要排查多久呢？”  
“两到六个月都有可能。”夏洛克不开心地嘟囔：“不过没关系。我会耐心等着的。”  
艾琳出神地看着落入屋内的那缕阳光下漂浮的灰尘，一只手抚摸着合上的手提电脑。  
“我希望自己能更像你一点。”她这么说。

【第六天】

夏洛克再一次给她打电话时，艾琳正在13E办公室的秘书接待椅里蜷缩着，啜着一杯从一个街区外的便利店里买来的便宜咖啡。  
“还在度假？”他问道，而这一次，她被他声音里的幽默吓了一跳。  
她微笑：“很不幸，是的。”他听起来很平静，也许他成功躲过SES卫星运行商的眼睛，独自窥探了机密信息，然后找到了什么有用的线索。她听见他那边传来了奇怪的风声，也许他正站在机场的跑道上，马上要登上飞回伦敦的飞机？ 

“你昨天没有给我打电话。”夏洛克说，“我以为你那边发生了什么不好的事情。”  
他的坦诚让她惊讶，但这情绪是真的。  
“你不用担心，亲爱的。我这里什么也没发生。”  
“不错。”接着她听见他身后传来了重重的关门声，风声停止了，这让她觉得很奇怪。他是最后一个登机的？但她并没有听见引擎的声音。“希望你不觉得太无聊。”

艾琳笑着站起来，把那杯便宜的咖啡放在了桌子上：“也许有一点。我老是往窗外开，希望那儿的风景能有点什么变化。”  
“有什么变化吗？”  
“没有。从来都没有变化。不过中央广场的雕像还是很好看。”  
“对，是一个船锚，对吧？对于一个海边城市来说，造型有点太直接了，起码我这么觉得。不过当下午的阳光照在雕塑上时，它还是很好看的。”

她从没对他提起过中央广场的雕塑是一个船锚。  
艾琳迈到一半的腿忽然僵住。

她缓缓转向门，很慢很慢，仿佛稍微快一点就会导致整座屋子在她周围分崩离析。  
夏洛克在电话的那头什么都没说，她只能听见他平稳、安静的呼吸。  
而且这呼吸声正在艾琳的脑海里被无限放大。她的鼓膜几乎要跟她疯狂跳动的脉搏一起，被震碎了。

她突然被一股力量推动着，笨拙地迈出一大步，迈向13E办公室的门口。她的手机也落在了地上。  
她看到一双很像是她的、而她却几乎感知不到的手，一层一层解开门上的好几道锁，然后终于覆上了门把手。推开门时，她感觉到肺里最后的一丁点氧气也离她而去。

房间外，走廊里，日光下清晰的大衣与围巾，还有举到耳边的MI6手机——她门前站着的，是夏洛克·福尔摩斯。


	7. 蚀  Eclipse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作：Scatterboom  
> 翻译：ChristinaCC  
> 润稿：SeneryFr
> 
> 原作请见AO3的《The Shape of the Universe》，翻译版同时连载于AO3和Lofter。

一架起飞于卢森堡的飞机降落在伦敦希思罗机场的跑道上。在这架几乎满员的飞机上，一个座位正明目张胆地空着。这个座位是由一位名为“夏洛克·福尔摩斯”的乘客预定的。  
而在蒙特内格罗的沿海城市蒂法特，夏洛克·福尔摩斯正身处于艾琳·艾德勒藏身的那座半废弃办公楼。昏暗的午后日光笼罩着的楼道里，他安静地站在她的面前。除了彼此，这世界上没有任何人能看见他们。

夏洛克握着手机的手从他耳边缓缓垂下。手机似乎滑进了他大衣的口袋里，但他根本不记得自己的胳膊是否做过把手机放入口袋的动作。他的另一只手里提着一个黑色的旅行包，他在机场称量时是五公斤重，但此时此刻，他却觉得手掌里攥着的只有空气。  
艾琳就像她身后灰冷的办公室一样僵硬——除了她扶着门把手、微不可查地颤抖着的右手。  
夏洛克无法移动自己的身体，他只能注视着她。她似乎还和以前一模一样，但又和他在与她通话时想象的她截然不同。她的卷发随意且柔软地披散着，并没有束起干净的高髻。她身上没有穿着午夜一般漆黑的鸡尾酒会长裙，而是套着纯白色上衣和褪了色的牛仔裤，看起来比她合适的尺码长了那么一丁点。她脚下没有踩着性感的高跟鞋，而是赤脚站在破旧的地毯上。曾经鲜红的双唇正泛着玫瑰的粉色，而他甚至还没有把她脸上的细纹、加深的眼袋与他记忆中的那张脸对比——人会变老，但记忆不会。

意料之中，她脸上的表情正因为震惊而扭曲着。她的双唇微微张开，而夏洛克发现自己正愚蠢地被她唇间微微闪光的牙齿吸引着。他希望自己能说点什么。在空中的三个小时加上在繁华的港口城市里追寻她踪迹的几个小时——似乎有足够的时间让他找到合适的词汇来开启这场多年来的第一次会面，但他什么都没有想到。

也许。他想着，突然注意到他们之间隔着的几英尺的距离——如果伸手去搂她的腰，这样的距离刚刚好。  
他甩开这个想法，重新尝试着张嘴，用微弱的声音挤出这个单词：“我——”

毫无预兆地，艾琳猛地伸出双手，粗暴地抓住了他大衣的翻领。她使劲拽着他，让他在一瞬间失去了平衡，狼狈地跌向房间。他的脸突然无比贴近她的双眼，然后这让他的脉搏在刹那间窜上了天。他喘着粗气将旅行包扔在地上，然后将手伸向她的腰来重新找到平衡。  
他还没有碰到她的身体，艾琳突然攥紧他的翻领将他甩向一旁，然后扔向她身后的房间。他撞上了桌子的尖角，等他反应过来时，他发觉自己正震惊地盯着艾琳——她跑回门边，探身出去警觉地查看两侧的走廊，然后紧紧关上房门，重新锁上了四道锁——三道门上自带的锁，和一道她自己安装的锁。在好几秒的时间里，整个房间只有金属擦碰和他们急促喘息的声响。

在踮起脚锁上门和天花板之间的最后最后一道锁后，艾琳依然背对着夏洛克——尽管他能察觉到她的呼吸带动着的肩膀的起伏，以及她紧贴在门上把关节压得发白的双手。他也同样被牢牢钉在原地，无法向她靠近。  
他只能紧紧注视着她。  
几乎是过了永恒的时间，艾琳缓缓侧过身子，一只手依然扶在门上。她脸上震惊的表情消失了，但夏洛克依然无法忽视她睁大的双眼和颤抖的嘴唇。

她终于缓慢地深深呼吸，然后开了口：“老天爷，你究竟来这儿做什么？”  
一开始，他因为她的嗓音分了神——没有了电流的干扰，她的声音竟然如此清晰、如此真实、如此深沉。然后，他才开始思考她抛出的问题——好问题。他究竟来这儿做什么呢？

 

站在卢森堡芬德尔机场中央，面对着巨大的电子显示屏时，他忽然莫名地感到精神恍惚。他无意识地攥紧他的旅行包，一行行扫过电子屏上的航班，寻找两小时后飞往伦敦的飞机——尽管他早就已经把登机时间、登机口、座位号熟记于心。但似乎有某种无形又沉重的力量拖着他，让他无法走向办理登机的柜台。他感觉像是把什么重要的东西落在了身后，又或者是什么东西在他跟伦敦的家之间竖起了一道高墙。没错，他拜访SES卫星运营商的旅途确实算是无功而返，但他以前也为更大的失望飞过更长的旅途，更何况SES的技术部门向他承诺过，他们会随时把新发现告知给他。他起码有一个来自技术部门的承诺能向麦考罗夫特交差。  
但他面前的屏幕突然显示了飞往蒙特内格罗蒂法特的航班信息——起飞时间比飞往伦敦的飞机早了一个小时。鬼使神差，夏洛克的双腿竟然被这条刚刷新的消息驱动着走向了登机柜台。  
他在一架狭小飞机里坐了三个小时，但这点距离在他的感知里几乎只是一瞬的时间。

 

他突然想起来要回答她的问题：“……顺道旅行，突然想在回家的路上加一个行程。”  
“跟英格兰方向相反的顺道旅行？”艾琳问道，语气恼怒——她也完全有权利恼怒，“而且你究竟是怎么找到我的？”  
这个问题至少容易回答得多了。“那个……呃。”他转头看向一旁的书桌。他感觉到艾琳也随着他的动作向下移了目光，看向她留在桌面上的咖啡纸杯。

几秒钟之后，艾琳叹了一口气：“便利店。你跟踪我来着。”  
“跟了一会儿。”夏洛克承认道，“我在一条街之外停止了跟踪，以防表现得太张扬。然后，我用你之前跟我描述过的窗外的景象，定位到了你的大楼和楼层。”  
“天啊。”她几乎透不过气来，于是只好转过头不去看他，然后用手揉了揉脸，“老天爷啊，夏洛克。”

这至少让他有了一点观察周边环境的时间。这是一个狭小的房间，大概算是主办公室外面的会客室。干净的墙面和几乎从未与墙壁摩擦过的家具说明这个房间从没被用作真正的会客室，门厅对面的墙上还有两扇门：一扇通向厕所，另外一扇——他猜测着——大概通向主办公室。  
他注意到这个房间里剩下的一切都是艾琳自己带来的物件。她的小包和一双脏脏的运动鞋一起被踢到了房间的角落，地上还放着一摞平装书，而房间里唯一的窗户下铺着一个薄薄的小床垫，上面罩着一层床单。床单上摆着一个破旧的笔记本电脑。对面的墙上钉着各种各样的小玩意，大概都是她在每趟旅程里收集来的。似乎有从富豪家族祖传相册里拿来的照片、来自国际机构的宣传册、围巾和手绢这类色彩丰富的织物——所有形状扁平、可折叠的，能让她在匆忙中随手塞入小包的物件。

他真真切切地看见了——艾琳在这么多年的逃亡里，几乎没有在任何地方停留、没有任何依恋。他的胃部突然一阵绞痛。怪不得她总是愿意在电话里听他胡言乱语，抱怨案子和生活。那可能是她唯一的娱乐。——或陪伴。

他的思绪被拉开拉链的声音打断了。他转过头，看见艾琳正跪在他扔在地上的旅行包边，低头检查里面的东西。“你在干什么？”  
“关掉你的手机。”她回答道，并没有回头看他，“你真正的手机。”她把他的那部真iPhone从旅行包里翻出来，同时也拉出了好几件压在手机上的衣服、弄皱了他叠好放在手机下面的那些：他不是很喜欢这一点。但他看着她拿着他的手机，按下睡眠键，直到红色按钮出现，屏幕暗下来。“不能冒险让任何人在这儿追踪到来自MI6以外的信号。”  
“你可以让我来做这件事的。”  
“怎么，就像我让你来这儿一样？”她一边把手机塞回旅行包，一边平淡地说。她用一只手撑着地板，蜷起身子，然后猛地站了起来。但在短暂的一瞬间里，他还是看见了她脚踝用力时浑身的颤抖。  
“你还好吗？”夏洛克几乎条件反射地问着，燃火在她跌坐在地板上时也同时跪了下来。他知道她一定痛恨让他看到她现在的样子。  
“我很好。”她朝他焦躁地摆手，却依然回避着他的眼神。伴着重重的呼气，她艰难地把左腿从身下抬起来，卷起了牛仔裤的裤脚。她在跟特伦斯·瓦特斯缠斗时受伤的小腿上，依然留着未痊愈的粉色伤口，“就是突然刺痛了一下，没什么大不了的。”

这是他第一次看到她的伤口，真实的、可以触碰的。这绝不是她当时跟他描述的皮外伤。伤口确实像她说的一样浅，但伤口周围牵动的肌肉组织绝对受到了不小的影响。怪不得她在伊斯坦布尔火车站给他打电话时，听起来那么上气不接下气。夏洛克感觉到他大脑的一部分已经开始疯狂转动，他不可控制地利用这条最新获取的信息重塑了他的想象——她放倒首个目标的那个傍晚，子弹如何擦过他面前她小腿上这个准确的位置，她如何一边跟他打电话一边独自处理伤口。——不。他不想思考过去他无法阻止的事情。他想思考当下，眼前。

“你至少做过防感染处理吧？”他一边问一边伸出一只手，像是要扶她起来，但是又似乎打定了主意不会在她主动触碰他之前接触到她的身体。  
艾琳用手掌撑着身体，耸了耸肩：“能做的都做了，但我受伤之后一直在折腾，所以能怎么样就怎么样吧。”他依然向前伸着手、倾着身体，像是要帮她把裤脚卷高；艾琳似乎终于无法再忽视他的动作，于是抬手把他的手拍到一边，“老天爷，你不需要查看我的伤口。就……扶我起来。”  
夏洛克只能按照她说的做。  
他站起来，握住艾琳伸出的手，轻轻将她拉了起来。他立刻注意到了关于她的无数细节：她陷进他袖口的短小的指甲、她皮肤下流淌的温暖的血液，还有最明显的，她变轻了不少的体重——至少跟他们上一次见面、他上一次抱着她时比起来，是这样的。……那时候，他抱着失去知觉的她，行走在骤然黯淡的天空下，广袤无边的沙漠里。

艾琳重新站了起来，拍着胸前的灰尘，他立刻把这个想法甩开。“如果你愿意，你可以把大衣和围巾放在桌子上。我这儿可没有衣帽架。”她从他身侧走过去，说话的语气随意，就像是接待客人的女主人。  
房间里确实很暖和，甚至有点热。夏洛克毫无意识地解开他的围巾，再次查看他们身处的办公室：“这个地方……”  
“很有趣？很压抑？”艾琳站在他身侧，双手撑着臀部，勾出一道弧形的影子。  
他对上她的目光：“……跟我想象的不一样。”

可能是光线的原因，她的脸庞似乎因为笑意柔软下来：“在我所有的住宅里，这地方确实算不上最奢华的。噢，别那么惊恐。我只在需要彻底从世界上消失时才住在这儿。”  
那不就是每一天吗。夏洛克把大衣放在桌子上时，这样想着。“一共有过多少次，你需要彻底从世界上消失？”  
她侧过脑袋、抿起嘴唇，像是在努力回忆：“我不记得了……八、九次吧。”  
“持续多久了？”  
艾琳不看他。她从地上捡起刚才关门时被震到地板上的小册子，把它重新钉回墙上：“差不多四年。”

四年。他们分别后不久。他们——

“卡拉奇。”夏洛克呼出一口气，“你是从卡拉奇逃到这里的。”

————————————————

艾琳依然没有面向他，但她肯定他一定看见了，她扶在墙上、握着生锈铁钉的颤抖的手。他当然能通过时间推断出来。在这件事情上撒谎对他是一种侮辱。  
夏洛克什么也没说，她猜他不会对这个推理再多作什么解释了：没有聪明的观察、没有自以为是的评论。在她的余光里，他依然定格在原地，一只手放在桌子上，身上穿着她无比熟悉的剪裁得体的西裤和笔挺的白衬衫。——能说的我都说了，接下来轮到你了。他的姿势这样告诉她。

艾琳终于叹了一口气，然后看向他。她目光平静：“我离开卡拉奇的港口之后，在城镇里撞见了一个澳大利亚的传教小组。我跟他们说我来自另一个教会、车在沙漠里抛锚了，让他们把我稍到下一个城市。他们给了我坐车的钱，还给我带上了午餐。然后我找到了一个意大利的国际医疗卫生组织，他们的团队足够大，我就穿着你给我的制服混在了他们当中。我跟着他们一起上了船，一直到阿联酋航空公司。他们在那儿换乘飞机回国了，我就搭上了一辆机场大巴，偷了一张登机牌，登上了一架前往马其顿地区的飞机。三天之后，我就到了蒂法特。”  
艾琳一直看着夏洛克，他安静地听着，就像是一张静止的照片。她站在房间另一头的窗前，让身后的阳光拉长她的影子，在他高大的身影上投下一道长长的阴影，让他半边面容也被阴影笼罩。她读不懂他的肢体语言，也不知道他有没有怒意。他就这么把手搭在桌子上，压着他的大衣，安静地站着，一动不动。

“不可思议。”几次心跳之后，他终于这么回应着，语气和音量就像是在播放提前录好的录音，“你完全不需要我的帮助。”  
“我做这些并不是故意要羞辱你。”  
“我知道你没有。”夏洛克回答。她震惊于他嗓音里的沉着。他的镇静背后没有任何愤怒，但她似乎感受到了某种悲伤的释怀，“在我们之前的几次交集里，我们唯一能够自信地确认的一件事……就是你永远只为自己考虑、为自己做事。”

他的话狠狠刺进了艾琳的胸腔，但她永远也无法反驳这句话。她向他靠近了一步——她投在他身上的影子渐渐缩小。  
“我说的都是认真的，”他依然注视着她的双眼，“你独自一人做到的事情……真令人惊叹。“  
“谢谢。”艾琳点头，“这就是所有你想跟我说的话？”  
“这就是所有我想跟你说的、而且有意义的话。”他放在外套上的手握成了拳头，拎起衣服来。他转过身，蹲下来把掉在旅行包外的东西一样一样收回去，“我得走了。”  
“这么快？”  
他拉上旅行包的拉链，“我相信你我都清楚我来这里有多危险。”  
“那你一开始为什么要来？”艾琳问道，再一次向他迈了一步，“你还没正面回答我呢。”  
“就像我说的——我已经把有意义的话都告诉你了。”他的话又短又锋利，像是划进石头里的刀痕。  
艾琳大步跨过房间，把一只胳膊抵在门上，然后抬头看向夏洛克忽然带上了困惑的双眼。

“我独自一人能做到许多事情、我只为自己考虑——这不会改变任何事情。我依然感激你在卡拉奇为我做的一切。我那时候说谢谢你时并不是在骗你。”  
他不解地皱起眉头，张开嘴，似乎是要问她究竟在说些什么——但就在一瞬间之后，她看见了他眼里闪动的光——他想起来了。他的表情瞬间僵硬，就好像他感到羞愧，为她忽然提起那个罪恶的旅店和他们私密的对话——以及在那之后发生的一切。  
她依然记得那个清晨的每一分、每一秒。这世界上没有任何事情能让她遗忘卡拉奇那座旅店里发生的一切。在黑暗温柔的包围下，燥热的空气、皱起的床、他们的吻。

她接着说：“你已经为我做了太多了。我在那天早上离开，只是因为我不想再欠你更多。”  
起初，夏洛克站着没有动。然后，在艾琳的余光里，他攥紧的大衣和旅行包轻轻下滑了一丁点，像是要沉入地板。她看见夏洛克的下颚收紧，然后她突然被一阵恐惧凝结在原地——她说错了话。

“欠我的。”他重复道，语气仿佛这些词沾了致命的毒药，“我没意识到你当时是在清算债务。”  
艾琳把手从门上拿下来，向他伸过去：“我们在那天晚上做的一切——”  
夏洛克猛地背过头，好像她提起的事情灼伤了他的眼睛。他把旅行包扔回地板、把大衣重新放回桌面，好像他突然间无法承受这些重量：“在你眼里，我这么肤浅吗？”  
她完全知道他脑子里在发生些什么：他觉得他找到了解决方法、他案件的答案，然后他要抓住这些方法，即便它们正在他脑海里以光速盘旋。“夏洛克——”  
“你难道以为我救你就是为了——”他无法继续想下去。这个想法让他感觉像是受到了侮辱，给他带来抑制不住的恶心。  
“当然不是！”她说道，嗓音忽然坚实起来，“我从没那么想过。因为如果真是那样，如果你真的把我当成一个完成任务的奖品，我绝对不会——”这想法让她无法遏制怒意，于是她不得不把双拳抵在额头上，扯出一声怒吼。

“那它为什么发生了？”夏洛克坚持问道。他向前迈步，直到离她太近，让她不得不向后退缩，“你为什么任由它发生？如果不是为了侮辱我，或是偿还我？它究竟是什么意思？你为什么说不出那晚发生的一切究竟算什么，而只能给我理由说那晚不算什么？”   
“那你呢？你又为什么说不出那晚发生的一切是为什么？”她回击道，“事实是，你也放任它发生了。”她很清楚，他无法反驳。他无法反驳他回应了她的感情，在那个晚上用他的每一次触摸、每一句话，向她传达了他所有的欲望。她有她的记忆为证，真实又坚不可摧，而这是一个他永远也无法篡改的证据。

“我能说得出来。”夏洛克说道。  
艾琳被震慑住了。她的后背已经紧贴墙壁——她几乎是跌向了背后的墙，而她睁大了眼睛，锁住他的目光。  
这一次，夏洛克没有回避她的眼神。她能看见他脸庞上肌肉的每一个细微的动作，还有他吞咽时喉结的滚动。他的大脑在飞速旋转，小心翼翼地选择着下一句话里的每一个词。

最后，他终于说道，“我任由它发生，因为我以为我们是在告别。”

艾琳感受不到地板的支撑了。她把双手的手掌贴在身后的墙上，就好像这能帮她站稳，阻止她坠向虚无的空气。她的嘴唇很冷，然后她才注意到，她刚深深地吸了一口气。  
她曾经看到过他此刻脸上的表情。在夜晚黯淡的光线下，只映着壁炉里微弱的火光，在麦考罗夫特·福尔摩斯的房子里，他一个字母一个字母按下她手机的密码，双眼里泛起光芒，眼神诚实又愤怒。

“我以为我们再也不会见到彼此。”夏洛克继续道，“在那个晚上，我接受了这个事实。”

艾琳把一只手从墙上拿开，试着伸向他：“夏洛克……”  
“然后。”上一刻他嗓音里带着的安静的脆弱在这一刻就消失殆尽，“四年之后，你决定向我宣布你盛大的回归——你在自杀任务里顶替我的位置，然后让我通过我哥哥听说这个消息——”  
艾琳听见楼上的办公室里传出细微的脚步声：“有人来了——”  
“——我能怎么想呢？”夏洛克无视了她的话，继续道，“我要怎么面对我四年前就已经接受的事实，接受你现在心血来潮的——管他是什么决定？”  
他情绪激动、不管不顾，让艾琳想起了好多年前在卡拉奇时的他。她立刻甩开这个想法：“小点声——”  
“——每一次见面时你说的话，都会在下一次见面时被你推翻——”  
“安静——”  
“而你又凭什么坚持要我们给对方打电话？还要装作什么都没发生——”  
“闭嘴——”  
“凭什么我从来都没办法决定我们之间什么时候开始、什么时候他妈的结束——”  
艾琳突然把他抵在墙上，用手堵住他的嘴。他瞪大的双眼里迸射出愤怒，但紧接着，楼上传来的又一阵脚步声似乎让他意识到了她的恐惧。  
艾琳在原地僵了片刻，然后抬头看着发黄的天花板，跟着脚步声的移动而扭动着脖子。脚步声的主人从房间的一头走到另一头，停下来拉开了一个抽屉，翻动着里面的东西。

整整一分钟，他们两个都全神贯注地聆听着。艾琳感受到掌心里传来的夏洛克缓慢而温暖的呼吸，和他下巴的翕动，但她不允许自己转过头去看他。她的另一只手抵着他的上臂，正把他死死按在墙上。楼上的陌生人似乎关上了抽屉，然后重新从房间的一头走到另一头。

听见重重的关门声和渐渐消失在走廊尽头的脚步声，艾琳才终于缓缓把双手放下来，重新对上夏洛克的眼睛。他依然把头靠在墙上，垂下眼睛去看她。但他的眼神冷静，表情冷漠。

艾琳攥紧又松开她的双手：“留下来。”  
夏洛克没有动：“什么？”  
“你可以休息。”她拼尽全力用上了最随意的语气，“而我可以有个伴。”她很确定这个藏匿点的现状已经给了他足够的信息，但如此直接地对他承认她的孤独，对她来说依然是一件困难的事情。但是……艾琳想着，暂时扔下骄傲和尊严，大概正是夏洛克最初来这里找她的原因。至少她也可以为他做一样的事。

他的表情依然充满戒备：“你不需要我占据你的空间。”  
艾琳点头：“而你不需要我占据你的时间。”  
她向后退了几步，好靠在桌子边，“我们为什么要考虑实际需求？也许我们可以享受一小会儿远离这个世界的时光。”  
“度假。”他随意地重复着她之前用过的这个词，让她轻轻笑起来，“可我们有什么能做的呢？”  
她耸了耸肩：“我们可以接着做我们已经做了好几个星期的事情——聊天。”她快速地瞥了一眼他在刚才争吵时扔在地毯上的旅行包和大衣，“我们显然还有很多需要聊的。”  
她看见他眼神闪烁、嘴唇微动，像是要说什么。她明白他是在权衡他留在她身边一两天可能带来的危险。莫名其妙地，她突然注意到她居住了很久的办公室究竟有多狭小：他的头顶离天花板只有一英尺左右的距离。视角问题——她意识到，独自一人住在这里的这么长时间里，她一直都无法注意到这一点。

艾琳重新把目光从夏洛克的头顶移回他的双眼，然后突然意识到他正蹙眉看着她。她刚反应过来，她刚才一直在盯着他看。她背对着他走向窗边，压抑着涌上脸颊的窘意。  
她转过身来，在窗边地板上铺着的的床垫上坐下，向后靠在墙上，再一次看向夏洛克。他一直注视着她的动作。  
“飞了这么久，你不累吗？”她抬起一根眉毛，“过来，坐下。”  
他在原地晃了一下，脸色突然变得苍白。而她在几秒钟之后才意识到——他在担心她会让他睡在哪里——在这个跟鞋盒差不多大小的房间里，只有她身下这一个窄窄的床垫看起来是能睡觉的地方。  
管他呢。这个问题现在一点都不重要。她坚定地拍了拍身侧的床垫：“夏洛克，放松点。”

他看起来并没有接受这个命令，不过他确实缓和了表情，走过来在她身边并排坐下，离她几英寸远。他屈起的双腿比她的角度更锋锐、更高挑，他在圈起的双臂以一个别扭的姿势贴在腹部。这个场景看起来一点都不真实，但艾琳发觉她自己已经喜欢上了这个瞬间。  
夏洛克又一次安静地扫视着整个房间，微微倾着头部，从左边看到右边。他的目光终于停留在他身旁艾琳收集的那一摞书上。一共有十二本，整齐地摞成一摞，贴着墙角摆着。

“你全都读过了吗？”他问道，声线柔和，和几分钟前他们争吵时尖锐的嗓音判若两人。  
“对。”她回答道。夏洛克继续盯着这些书。她怀疑他是在推理——根据书脊上淡色的折痕、书页间深色的空隙判断哪一本小说是她最喜欢的，或者哪一本是她最近偷来的。  
“你有爱因斯坦的《相对论》。”他轻声嘟哝道。  
“嗯。”艾琳调整了一下动作，“你打算在这里停留多久？”  
夏洛克重新看向前方，盯着房间的另一头，而她用目光描绘着他的侧脸。他思索了片刻，“只要我还被欢迎，我就会一直留在这里吧。”  
“麦考罗夫特不会怀疑你吗？”  
他鄙夷地翻起上嘴唇：“不管怎么样他都会怀疑我的。”  
“小可怜。你也没有多行踪不定啊。”  
夏洛克竟然愉悦地哼了一声——然后笑了。他的嘴角向上挑起，脸颊的肌肉弯起独特的弧线，然后短暂地闭上了眼。她从未在夏洛克的脸上看见过这样的神情。

当他重新睁开眼睛时，脸上已经完全没有了刚才那个短暂的笑容的痕迹。艾琳悄悄吸了一口气，微微向他靠近了一点：“那么……还是朋友？”  
夏洛克不可置信地向她一瞥：“还是？”  
她笑了：“我就当你同意了。”她愉快地说着，重新向后靠在墙上，像他一样盯着房间的另一头。他们目光里的那一面墙平坦、干净又坚实，离他们坐的地方只有几米远。但在这突如其来的巨大的静默里，艾琳几乎觉得他们都在看向远方无尽的空间。


	8. 大小相等，方向相反 Equal and Opposite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原作：scatterboom  
> 译： @小弛燃烧一颗恒星   
> 润稿： @硯

“艾琳。”   
一只手轻轻抚上她的胳膊，艾琳猛地睁眼醒来，首先感觉到的是莫名酸痛的脖子。她调整视线，看见斜过来的房间，才把歪着的头直起来：“嗯？”

“艾琳。”那声音又一次唤道。她向右侧仰起头，看见身旁的夏洛克。他没有向她一样靠着墙坐着，而是跪在窗前，一只手贴着玻璃，好像一直在观察着窗外。  
他注视着她，一只手将将悬在她肩上一寸的距离，表情很不自然，让她感觉自己在睡着的期间错过了什么。艾琳感受到侧脸的余热，还有额头上薄汗粘住的几缕头发——她好像是靠着他的肩膀睡着了。他是故意挪开躲着她的吗？

“楼下停着很多辆车，还围着一群人。”夏洛克陈述着，一下子驱赶了她朦胧的睡意。她用一只手揉了揉脸，然后利索地调整姿势，转过身跪在窗前，随着他一起向窗外看去。刺眼的天色已经黯淡下来，她眨了眨眼，努力看清十三楼之下，办公室大楼门口的场景。  
他说的对——楼下的马路边停着四辆崭新闪亮的现代车、站着一群身着盛装的男男女女。有些人正从楼里走出去，还有些人正准备坐进车里，一脚跨进车门，探身和门口的人聊着天、挥着手。从他们所处的角度，她只能看见这些人的头顶和成片的灰色西装，但她还是一眼就认出了停在最前面的那辆轿车——黑色宝马。

“是这栋楼的开发商。”她说道，“但我不知道其它几辆车是哪儿来的。也许他要把地产转卖给别的公司，毕竟这栋楼里基本上所有人都已经搬走了，仅剩的几个办公室大概也快了。”  
她依然向下盯着街道上蚂蚁般的人们，但她感觉到身旁的夏洛克正转过头来看她：“我猜他们会想把这层楼也租出去。”  
“我猜他们会的。”她回答，然后重重地喘了一口气，撑着窗框站起来，离开了窗边，“我大概要无家可归了。”

“你听起来很平静。”他在她身后说道。

“这里本来也算不上是什么理想居所。”艾琳一边踩进墙角的运动鞋里，一边说，“而且我已经在这里四年了，该换换地方了。”她走向办公室的门，开始解开一道道锁。  
“你在做什么？”他微微提起的嗓音让她有点愉悦，毕竟她上一次成功让一个人感到不安已经是很久以前了。

“一个时代结束了，我想庆祝一下。”艾琳在拉开门时说。她回头看向夏洛克，后者依然跪在她窗前的床垫上，也扭过头来注视着她，“马上要日落了，我想在楼顶上看日落。你要一起来吗？”  
他没有动：“会有别人上楼顶。”  
“对，我知道。”她轻快地说，“大都是办公室职员，他们也会以为我们同样是在这栋楼里工作的小职工。只要他们不知道我们住在十三层就没关系的。来吧。”  
他在窗前思考了一会——她觉得他就是在给自己找个台阶下，不想显得太顺从——然后站起身，朝她走过来。

走廊里的冷空气里充斥着飘舞的灰尘，他们安静地走着，直到艾琳推开走廊尽头通向防火楼梯的铁门，一股风呼啸着灌进来，发出火车飞速穿过隧道的声响。没穿外套的她立刻想起了外面有多冷。她抱紧自己，踩上了走火通道的黑色金属板，透过金属板的空隙看着蜿蜒通向地面的楼梯：“你也是从防火楼梯爬上来的？”  
“对。”夏洛克在她身后回答道，“我知道你也没有别的选择，但我理解你为什么不介意爬这个防火楼梯。”

他们站着的防火楼梯位于大楼西面。不同于艾琳的藏匿点，这里既看不到泛着金光的海岸，也看不到热闹的中央广场——他们视野里唯一的慰藉，是一片蜿蜒着环山盘亘的森林，而在森林的尽头，金红色的太阳正低悬在山后。  
要日落了。  
他们爬上最后的两级楼梯，爬到十五层开阔的楼顶。幸运的是，虽然楼内的楼梯间和电梯口也通向楼顶，但楼顶上并没有其他人。

艾琳把胳膊肘撑在水泥围栏上，看着西边，轻轻叹了一口气：“如果我说我会想念这里的风景，确实显得挺可笑的。毕竟这里没有什么特殊的，在世界任何地方都能看到日落。”  
“北极圈就看不到。”夏洛克说。他走到她身边，也倾身靠在了水泥围栏上，“你一开始究竟是为什么喜欢上这里的？我是指那层楼的那个房间。”  
“嗯……我不知道。”艾琳说，“也许我喜欢它不符合逻辑的存在，就像我一样。”她微微侧过身，飞快地把手插进夏洛克长裤的口袋里。他转过头，皱着眉看向她，但并没有挪开身体。  
她微笑着从他的口袋里掏出了一包被压扁的万宝路香烟：“真是个好孩子。”  
她从包装中抽出一根烟，咬在双唇之间，然后看向他，充满期待地眨着眼。夏洛克皱起了眉，但还是伸手从另外一个口袋里拿出了一把打火机。然后，他从艾琳的手指间抽出万宝路的烟盒，抽出一根烟给自己，才把打火机举到他们两人之间。

有那么一瞬间，艾琳忽然莫名地感到好奇，想知道他是不是想用一道火苗同时点燃他们两人的香烟。  
但他没有。他先把打火机举到她面前，在她脸颊旁边微微拢起双手，挡住了向火苗吹来的风。然后，他把打火机收回来，快速地点燃了他自己的那一根。艾琳不知道他在举手挡住火苗、脸颊轻陷吸起第一口烟的时候，有没有注意到她正注视着他。  
她无比珍惜地深吸了一口气，夏洛克把打火机放回兜里，用两只手指夹住香烟，重新看向她：“我不记得你也吸烟。”  
“社交吸烟者。”她回答道，举起手来把香烟从嘴里拿开，“我只在和别人在一起时才吸烟。”她一边缓缓吐出一口烟，一边移动视线看向他的眼睛，紧紧锁住他的眼神，“然后，你也算是‘别人’，不是吗？”

夏洛克的表情产生了微妙的变化，但他并不回答。艾琳转过头去看风景。太阳已经几乎要沉入远山之后了，晚霞的余晖给森林和大楼的西面笼罩了一层耀眼的金光。这片泛着光芒的空气和肺里充斥的薄荷醇，让她觉得她像是在一个朦胧的梦里徜徉。一瞬间，她甚至忘记了自己身处何处。  
她无意识地在手指间把玩着那根香烟，香烟尽头橘黄色的火光就像是缩小了的太阳，一团跟着迸发的能量一起燃烧着的、渐渐熄灭的光。但无论是这团小小的火光还是燃烧的太阳，如果她触碰它们的话，它们都能把她灼伤。

艾琳莫名地感到一股冲动，想要转头看向夏洛克，然后告诉他她脑海里所有这些疯狂的想法。也许这是那几次该死的长途通话带来的后遗症——她一开始说起这个提议只是为了安抚他，并顺便让他们两个都能通过电话彼此娱乐几个月。可是，这几次通话让他不知不觉成为了她唯一能分享想法的人，不管这些想法跟她正在执行的任务是否有关。

她现在还想告诉他，她很开心他能来找她。但这说不定也是长途通话留下的后遗症，她这样想。

不过，当艾琳看向夏洛克时，他正专注地注视着日落，脑袋向后仰着，以便能直接看到那一道即将沉入深蓝夜幕的天。他的嘴唇微微张开，她看着他无意识地吐出一片烟云，遮住天上几颗散落的星星。  
“还在想卫星的事情吗？”她问道。他很高，但她依然能看见他侧脸，也能看见他突然眨了几下眼睛，好像刚从一个梦中被叫醒。他测过头来，像解渴一样狠吸了一口烟，然后看向她，表情严肃。  
“我不应该想卫星的事。”他承认道，“除了等待SES的新调查结果，我什么都做不了。为你不能付出行动的信息浪费时间很不值得。”

她短暂地想起了她在第一次出任务的那一晚拍下的瓦特斯手机的照片，以及她如何因为这些照片而违背命令，给法蒂玛·阿耶尔打去了电话。她说道：“你是个很有耐心的人，你自己这么说的。”  
他的下巴收紧了一瞬，然后他低头看向手里的香烟，叹了一口气：“你相信吗？就算我刚忍不住跳上了一架来蒂法特的飞机、现在就站在你的面前？”

艾琳依然注视着夏洛克：“你仍然没回答我，你为什么要来这儿。”

她看着他，而他看着日落。他吞咽了一下，然后又深深吸了一口——为了壮胆，艾琳这样猜测道。从他唇间升起的烟沿着他上嘴唇的形状勾起了一道弧。  
“你是对的。”一阵沉默之后，他开口道，“你不需要我，而我也不需要你。几个小时之前，在卢森堡机场时，我犯了错误，以为事实是相反的。”这一次，他转头直视着她，“我之前见到你就想离开，因为我看到你自己生活得很好。自认为我很重要，只会让我成为你的负担，而不是支持。”  
艾琳皱起了眉：“你不是负担，我早就告诉过你很多次了。”  
“我还是不该来这儿 。”他摇了摇头。“我该有足够的信心，相信你能完成这次任务，回到英格兰，回到我们能重新安全见面的地方。可我来了——”他突然对着面前的景色抖了抖手腕，看着手里香烟的尾部落下一串星星点点燃烧的烟灰，“——跟你一起看这场其实几小时之后在伦敦也能看到的日落。”

他站在金光里，就像是一场幻觉，或是一尊雕塑。艾琳强迫自己移开目光，把视线聚焦在黑暗的山脊上最后一道窄窄的光线。她突然失去了抽完这根烟的兴致。

“别觉得自己有多特殊。”她柔软的语气里带着刻意的轻松，“我也学会了耐心等待。”  
他转过头来看着她：“什么？”  
“我上一次看到你，并不是在四年前。”  
夏洛克沉默着。  
“当你——”她突然需要清清嗓子，“当你假装死亡的时候。呃，我那时候还不知道你是假死。我看见你了。一年前，在美国。”

余光里，艾琳看见夏洛克整个僵住了。她还记得在那张美国报纸上看到他“自杀”的时候。那个孤独又漫长的夜里，她蜷缩在沙发上，寒冷又麻木，但是没有哭。

她接着说道：“在芝加哥。我看见你走进一家银行。你梳着短发，伪装成保安的样子，但我知道那就是你。我就是那时候知道你还活着的。”  
她又在手指间把玩起了香烟。香烟尽头的光正在跳动着渐渐熄灭。她把它翻转过来，摁在水泥栏杆上，掐灭了最后的火星：“我想——很认真地考虑过——跟踪你来着。但我突然意识到，你没对外宣布你还活着，一定是有原因的。知道你还活着、活在我面前，却不能去找你，这对我来说是难以忍受的，但我只能那么做。我需要耐心等待。所以我把心思用在了别的地方——找办法回到英格兰。”  
艾琳有点想笑。她确实很爱竞争：就算是坦白心声，她也得赢过他。又或许她只是已经在她短短的半生里积累了太多秘密，藏不住了。她抬起手，想再吸一口烟——对，对，她已经把烟掐灭了。现在，除了把它们摊开，艾琳不知道该拿她的双手来做什么了，“现在你知道了，这就是我如何——”

“你为什么没来找我？”艾琳听见夏洛克说。他听起来很愤怒，而她不可置信地转头去看他。他迎上她的目光，直视着她，面庞僵硬。  
“你说什么呢。”她说着，皱起了眉，“你在假装死亡呢，我为什么要去找你，打乱你的计划？”  
“那是为了我在英国的朋友们。”似乎是出于愤怒，他也在水泥围栏上摁灭了自己的那根烟，“我假装死亡是为了保护他们，不是你。”  
“老天爷，我怎么知道？”  
“嗯，对，如果在卡拉奇的时候我们能按照我的计划行动，你跟我一起去了海港，而没有在早晨不辞而别，我们就不会失去联系，而我轻而易举就能告诉你我假死的计划了。几个无比简单的指令就能彻底改变结果，是不是很他妈的不可思议？”

“好吧。”艾琳也生气了，转过身体直接面对他，但双手依然扶着身侧的围栏，“所以我在芝加哥时的沉默就是我对在卡拉奇抛下你的赎罪。我们就这么想吧，千万别开始做道歉这么低级的事。”  
“我不想要你的赎罪！”夏洛克吼道，也从围栏边转过身来，他的上半身压迫性地靠近她，“也不想要你的道歉。”  
“那你想要我的什么？”她的双手从围栏上弹起来，攥住了他的衬衫。夏洛克退后了一步，目光里充满惊讶。他的手指飞速地握住了她双手的手腕，但他没有把她推开。

从夏洛克突然出现在她门口的那一刻起，艾琳的皮肤下就有什么在躁动，酸涩又无休止地沸腾着。为了让他冷静下来、保证他们两人的安全，她把这种感受压制下来锁在一边，但在此时此地，落日刚尽的开阔楼顶上，她可以把它释放出来，看看它藏匿日光之下的样子：愤怒。  
“我还能给你什么呢？”她说着，脸庞离他的只有几寸，抓着他的衬衣摇晃着，“你偏偏在我一无所有的时候来找我。”这感觉像是发泄，像是能量的爆发，可是她对他扔出的每一个词都没有减轻她的情绪，反而让她更加愤怒。这愤怒足以让她把指甲深深抠进他的胸膛来缓解她的绝望。

伴着突然的剧痛，他吸了一口凉气。“我想要——”他更紧地握住了她的手腕，以令她惊愕的速度平静下来，“我想要你不再躲着我。”

艾琳无比困惑地看着他。她松开抓着他衬衫的双手，夏洛克也松开了握住她手腕的拳头。他外表冷漠，无比严肃地等待着她的回复。但她透过放在他胸前的手掌，感受到了他身体的紧张。  
她想从他的眼睛里找到讯息，哪怕一丝讯息，来证明他知道他问她要的东西究竟有多庞大。不仅仅是对她——对他也是一样的。她缓缓垂下双手，放回身体两侧。

在最后一缕阳光的笼罩下，他另一边的脸被刻进深深的阴影里。艾琳看着他，伴随着一阵战栗，忽然想起了他们漫长又专注的对视——在那个昏暗的卡拉奇旅店里，揉乱的床单上，她把他压在身下，他们无比认真地凝视着对方的眼睛。  
“……好吧。我答应你。”她终于说道。  
在他能回答之前，她已经抓住了他的手腕。并不是为了测试他的脉搏，而是为了把她的指甲深深扎进他大动脉的旁边——他睁大了双眼，猛吸了一口气，几乎要向后倒去，但却无法移开视线。

“但有一个条件。”她说，“你也不再躲着我。”  
夏洛克惊讶地微微张开了嘴 。他的表情依然带着愤怒的敌意，但这怒意正在慢慢转变成敬畏。唯一不变的是他始终牢牢锁在她双眼里的目光。  
他一秒也没有停止注视她。  
她把指甲更深地扎进他的手腕，即便隔着他西装外套的袖口，他依然因为疼痛而从牙缝里吸着气。她向他靠得更近，继续说道：“我曾经有你没有的东西，而你曾经也有我没有的东西。”她拥有他渴望的自由和冒险，而他拥有她努力想争取的身份与保护，“而现在，我们都得不到自己想要的。多完美的平衡啊。”

她触碰到他手腕的指尖突然想更深地感知他的身体。于是，她紧紧握住他的手腕，沿着他的小臂一直攀沿上去。他急促地吸了一口气，但依然注视着她的双眼。  
“为了保持平衡，你从我这里得到什么，也就要给我什么。”她说着，同时也为自己突然急促的呼吸而生着自己的气，“只有这样才有道理。”

“艾琳。”夏洛克终于说话了，嗓音破碎、低沉，又虚弱，就像液体形态的闪电窜过她的血管。她的手停留在他的肘部，而他也伸手握住了她的小臂——他们锁住了彼此，好像他们是两个跳伞的人，将要一同侧身跌入虚空。

“现在唯一的问题。”艾琳强调道——他们已经如此贴近，她的胸膛几乎要蹭到他的，他们几乎是在分享彼此的氧气，呼吸间还充斥着强烈的尼古丁与薄荷醇气息，“唯一的问题是，你敢不敢看到你再不躲着我时自己的样子。”她深深吸了一口气，“以及，你敢不敢看到我。”  
他突然紧闭双眼，阻断了他们长久的对视，猛地将头甩转向一边，就好像她是太阳，而他如果继续注视下去就要被阳光灼伤了。  
不，这样逃避没有用的。艾琳愤怒地想。她伸手攥住他的下巴，使劲把他的脸扭向自己，让他只能看着她，再也无法藏住任何在他脸上闪过的想法和感受。她的拇指蜷在他微微颤抖的下唇之下，而她努力抵御着把他的下唇压进他嘴里的冲动。她想听他亲口说出来，即便此时此刻他的一切反应都在大声宣示着他想要的是什么。  
可她必须听到他说，他想要她。

“最好谨慎对待你将要问出口的问题，福尔摩斯先生。”她说道，“毕竟这问题没有确切的答案。”

“给我看。”夏洛克说。他的瞳孔放大，几乎全部染上了黑色，而艾琳会永远诅咒自己的膝盖如何在看见他眼睛的那一刻几乎软了下来，让他紧握她双臂的手成了她唯一的支撑。他压低嗓音，用几乎是呢喃的音量，说出了只有她能听见的绝望的秘密，“展示给我看。”

——————————

太阳已经彻底消失了。  
在近乎黑暗的空间里，夏洛克站在艾琳面前。他除了她以外什么都看不见、除了她抓住他西装的指尖以外什么都感受不到、除了她的肌肤和呼吸里冰凉的薄荷醇以外什么都嗅不出来。他的脸和四肢都燃烧着，而他的心跳速度太快，让他的嗓子也要随之震颤。  
他已经问出了他的问题，在这个没有人知道他们姓名的陌生城市里，泄露了他的真心。而现在，他唯一能做的就是祈祷她能表现出一丁点仁慈，发起下一步动作。不管她脑海里有什么样的计划，都绝对比他此时此刻脑海里的想象要更好——他只想把她压在大楼楼顶的水泥围栏上，跪在她面前，用他的嘴唇描摹她整个身体的轮廓——他已经有四年没有感受到她身体的轮廓了。

身后传来一阵噪音——他们同时转头去看连着内部楼梯的那道门。有人正试图开门到天台上来。  
艾琳把手从他的上臂滑下来与他十指交握时，夏洛克还没反应过来。“快点。”她说着，而他在突然想到她的焦急可能来自于撞见陌生人之外的原因时红了脸。  
他们逃下防火楼梯，双脚移动得飞快，甚至在金属楼梯上着地时都几乎没有发出声响。  
紧握的手里来自于她的温度、目光里她的身体，娇小却灵活地跑下楼梯，月光笼罩她裸露的皮肤……太过撩人了。当他们终于到达连通十三楼走廊的楼梯门时，他引以为傲的耐心已经瞬间蒸发了。

他转过艾琳的身子，把她推向背后的金属门，然后重重地吻上了她。  
时间就像一张纸一样对折起来，此刻突然和四年前他们在沙漠里偷来的吻重叠，却在相反的两面。同样深邃的欲望，和全新的理解。同样的恐惧，和全新的支配。同样的艾琳——感谢上天，同样的艾琳。

她发出了一声抗议的呜咽，但她张开了嘴，一阵突如其来的热度和封存已久的记忆突然吞没了他——她用舌头轻轻挑动他的牙齿、然后像一阵烟一样划过他的上唇。他把她的手腕压在她脸庞两侧的门上，然后把全身向她压去。她把双腿楔在他双腿之间，于是他们从胸膛到脚趾，每一寸都紧紧贴合在一起。

两层以上的天台上传来模糊的嗓音，艾琳推开夏洛克，警觉地抬起头。夏洛克在同样抬起头之前，只快速地瞥到一角她湿润又红肿的双唇。他试图让自己粗重的呼吸平复下来，好听到天台上陌生人的对话，但他同时又被艾琳令人晕眩的喘息和紧贴着他的胸部分了神。  
两个男人的声音，用蒙特内格罗当地话轻松地聊着天。两个真正在这栋楼里工作的办公室员工，大概在下班回家之前来天台上抽根烟——他们大概不会走防火楼梯下楼。他们最可能会沿着上天台的原路返回，走下内部楼梯。夏洛克凌乱地想着，轻轻松了一口气。  
艾琳明显也有同样的想法，因为她已经把一只手腕从他的禁锢中挣脱出来，握住了门把手。他们在开门的瞬间一同跌进十三层的走廊，然后艾琳紧紧握住他的手，拉着他跑向走廊尽头，她藏匿点的门前。夏洛克的脑袋里除了跟着她以外没有任何想法。他向前的每一步都让他的四肢变得更加机械。

他们踏入她房间的一瞬间，夏洛克的脚依然驱动着他向前，但他却感觉到艾琳松开了和他交握的手。他转身去看，看见她正焦急地锁上门上的几道锁。她把凌乱的头发拢到一侧的肩膀上，于是他看见了她一缕苍白的后颈。透过头脑中欲望的迷雾，他模糊地想起来，这是她身体上他一直没能触碰到的一个部位。他向前一步，双脚重重踩在地毯上，轻轻弯下身，把嘴唇贴上了她平坦的肌肤。

艾琳垂下头，发出了一声让他无比熟悉的呻吟——引得他把一只手掌紧紧压在门板上，另一只扶上她的臀部，然后把整个身体贴上她的。他张开嘴，用舌头扫过她后颈的薄汗。她温暖的身体向他的身体倾着，而当他伸展身体把嘴唇埋进她的发里时，透过她的肩膀，他看见她的手指在门锁上颤抖着。当她终于锁好了门，夏洛克立刻将她拉进屋里，转过身去，在一瞬间把她推向她的身后，让她坐在桌面上，还放着他大衣的地方。  
艾琳用双臂环住夏洛克的腰，他也同时紧紧搂住她的。她抬起腿，紧紧贴在他的两侧。当他们狂乱的吻开始扯向彼此的下巴、脖颈、双手探入彼此的头发和衣服时，他们之间的最后一道防线已经彻底分崩离析了。在他们朦胧的喘息和呻吟里，夏洛克居然隔着她的衬衫解开了她的胸衣，而她也把他的西装外套彻底褪下——而他甚至不记得自己曾把双手从她的身体上拿开。

他努力停止顶撞贴合她身体的动作，向后倾着，好帮她把白色衬衫和胸衣从她身上扯下来。他同时也渴望着能褪下几层自己的衣服，因为他身体的温度几乎像是在发烧，而他的裤子也紧得不舒服。他向前倾身，用嘴唇裹住她赤裸的胸部，但艾琳突然抓住他的肩膀，把他从自己身体前推开，直到他们之间相隔一道手臂的长度。  
她继续向后倾着，不住地喘息，双眼专注地盯着他。散落的黑发衬托起她闪着光的脸庞，夏洛克忽然觉得，禁锢住他的，不只是她的双手。

“你在观察吗？”艾琳问他。她低垂着眼睛，嗓音沙哑，脸颊被急促的呼吸染上薄薄一层红晕。她的呼吸带着微微的颤抖，但手指却无比坚定地抓进夏洛克的双肩。她双手的力量透过衬衫，伴着一阵阵电流，源源不断地传导向他的下腹。  
他明白了。她在向他展示他们真实的样子，而他需要认真观察。  
但此时此刻，他依然需要快速闭上眼睛，颤抖着重重呼出一口气——他觉得如果再晚一秒，他就要被瓦解成碎片了。  
然后，他睁开眼睛：“我在观察。”

艾琳贪婪地注视着她面前他的一切，他也同样回看着她。他猜自己的头发大概也同样凌乱、嘴唇同样红肿。她下半身依然穿着牛仔裤，上半身却一丝不挂。这场景一如四年前，她依然是同样的艾琳·艾徳勒。

“证明给我看。”

夏洛克感觉双肩被她握住的地方受到了一种压力，然后他意识到她正引导他跪下。她并不算非常有力量，但她用手指攥紧他肩膀所带来的压力——还有她深邃的注视——弥补了她肢体力量的平凡。她的指甲像针一样陷入他的肩胛骨，他咽下堵在喉咙里令他窒息的阻碍，直直地注视着她的双眼，然后缓缓跪在她面前。  
他在膝盖接触到地毯的一瞬间紧紧闭上了双眼，把通红的脸颊压向她依然被牛仔裤包裹的大腿。她松开他的肩膀，温柔地抚摸着他的头发——和她推他跪下时带来的疼痛截然相反。他抬起双手，蜷起指头，伸入她牛仔裤的腰线，然后开始把它拉下她的身体。她挪动臀部来配合他，直到她把牛仔裤和运动鞋同时踢到一边。

夏洛克急促地把鞋和裤子揉成一团、扔到一 边，然后重新抬头看向她。他的眼睛闪着光，放在她膝盖上的双手止不住地颤抖着。艾琳也看着他——即便她正赤裸着身体、喘息着坐在一张破旧的木桌上，他竟然也在她的身上看见了他无比不幸或有幸地遇见过的每一个艾琳·艾徳勒：在贝尔格莱维亚的家里、面露威胁却光彩夺目的她；221B客厅炉火边、脸上映着温柔而黯淡的火光的她；卡拉奇旅店里情欲蒸腾、绻隽又转瞬即逝的她。  
而所有的这些的艾琳·艾徳勒，他都想要。  
他想要她。  
他无法再逃避了。

他猛地前倾，嘴唇贴上了她的双腿之间。触碰到她的那一刻，他听见了她凌乱的叹息，感觉到她突然向后倾身，靠手掌撑住自己的身体。她湿润又温暖，他小心翼翼地把舌头贴上她的入口，然后轻轻滑向上方小小的凸起。在他贴在她腰部的双手下，她收紧了全身的肌肉。他又轻轻舔了一下，她的双腿像被电流击中一样颤抖起来。

手心里她传递出的细微的反应让他也战栗了一瞬间，然后，他把脸埋得更深，几乎要在她的丰富的气息和光滑的皮肤里彻底迷失自己。他的手指陷进她的大腿，徒劳地想把颤抖扭动的她扶在原地、他的嘴边。她的每一声呻吟都像一次抚摸，让他的身体也因为难以忍受的欲望而疼痛起来。  
他用舌头在她的凸起上画圈——她猛地吸气，叹息着“就是那儿”——然后她极速的喘息让他彻底忘记了周遭的一切。  
艾琳的手埋在他头发里攥成拳头，他的嘴抵在她的双腿之间，发出绝望的低吼。他突然扭动的头和低吼时声带的颤动似乎把她的欲望带入了高潮——她用脚跟牢牢抵住他僵直的后背，而他用嘴唇紧紧贴着她无助地扭动着的身体。然后，他继续转动舌头，直到她发出最后一声颤抖的喘息。然后，她攥紧他的头发，把他拉了起来。

夏洛克几乎以为他的双腿已经无法支撑自己重新站起来，但她欲望流转的眼睛、深粉色的嘴唇、脸颊上覆盖的薄汗突然给他的身体注入了无限力量。他再一次倾身重重地吻上她，在她攀上他的后背、臀部与他紧贴时发出了一声呻吟——他因为压抑而疼痛的勃起终于找到了一丁点摩擦和慰藉。他模糊地想到，他穿着衣服、攥着桌子边缘、不顾一切地隔着裤子顶向她的双腿之间的模样，似乎完全没了尊严。但他现在一点都不在乎什么该死的尊严。

艾琳呼出一口气，终于伸手解开了他衬衫的扣子，胡乱地把衬衫从他身上扯了下来。她也完全没有兴趣等待或调情了——她也直接脱下了他的裤子。解开皮带和拉链时，他们的四只手粗暴地碰撞在一起，直到他们把他的裤子和内裤一起拽下双腿、他把最后两层衣服和皮鞋一起踢到一遍。

他的喘息太过急促，甚至让他有些头晕。他觉得自己额头上汗如雨下，而艾琳那张小床垫虽然就在房间的另一头，却像是隔着几英里远。但她似乎一点儿也没有在乎床垫——她抓住他的双臂向后倒去，一边拉着他彻底爬上办公桌，一边把她身下他的大衣推下了地板。他们转了九十度，从靠在桌边换成了躺在桌上。  
他悬在她上方，身体置于她的双腿之间，双手撑在她脸颊的两侧。他注视着她凌乱的黑发下泛红的脸庞，还有她无比沉溺却依然警惕的表情。她探出一只手，伸到他们腹部之间的坚硬处，握住了他的勃起。她开始重重地抽动手掌，让他在一瞬间闭上了眼睛，忍不住发出一声长长的呻吟。他的臀部开始不由自主地配合她的动作，顶进她的手掌。

他曾经在几个为数不多的私密的夜里带着疲惫寻找这种感觉——他躺在自己的床上，从有关于那个漆黑、闷热的沙漠旅店的梦里醒过来，绝望地想要通过自己的手来重现——很久以前和她在一起时体验到的那种感觉。如今他终于重新得到了，他也终于确认——只有和她真正在一起时，他才能体验到这感觉的极致。

夏洛克无法继续等待了。他抓住她的手腕——她立刻明白了他的意思，于是她把手覆上他的臀部，帮他找准位置。而他的动作却突然僵住，无法继续。  
艾琳抬起另一只手，抚上他一边的脸颊。  
“我在这。”她说。  
这两个字其实没有任何实际含义，但它们却冲入夏洛克的胸腔，直直刺入他的心脏，因为它们是真实的。  
往日里，这两个字很少会是真实的。  
但这一次她真的在。

“我知道。”他喘息着说。艾琳抚在他脸颊的手垂到了她的耳边。他叹息着，猛地沉入她的身体。

世界静默了。

艾琳啜泣着向他弓起身体，搂住他的双肩。他只在她的温度的包裹里迷失、静止了片刻，就陷入了难以控制的快速的动作，胸膛粗暴揉进她的。  
他顶得更深，让他自己也抑制不住发出低吼——艾琳突然把手掌覆上他的嘴，让他不得不分心提醒自己，楼上和楼下都可能有人能听见。去他们的。他想着，在她抽开手时低头再一次碾上她的嘴唇。他的四肢都因为极度的愉悦而再次疼痛起来。天啊，他觉得他要碎成粉末了——

桌子在他们身下发出微弱的摩擦响动，桌面很硬，让他的膝盖无法着力，所以夏洛克靠他撑在桌上的小臂和臀部的力量继续快速的动作，而艾琳把脚牢牢踩在桌面上，抬起盆骨来配合他。她的指甲深深划过他被汗覆盖的后背，直到他的腰部，然后她紧紧搂住他，把他牢牢拴在胸前。

在卡拉奇之后，他曾以为他这一生都不会再体验到、感受到这样的感觉了。他以为艾琳·艾徳勒已经和其它一起东西一起，彻底从他的生命中消失了。他以为这是一个他只有在偶尔受到生理欲望驱使时才会想起的世界。

但她重新出现了，就在他面前，真真切切。他努力让自己停止与她接吻，好抬起头，看进她的眼睛来确认她的存在。  
为了让他们的道路重新相交，整个宇宙甚至像一张纸一样对折，把一个死去的男人投上英格兰的每一处屏幕、又把一个死去的女人派去执行一场自杀任务。他们都曾放弃自己坚守的骄傲来换取与对方重新相伴——她用手掌贴上他的胸膛。时间会证明这场交易是否值得，但此时此刻——他把手探向身下贴合的地方，用手指压上她的阴蒂，注视着她因为愉悦而张开的嘴——他相信自己已经收获了最好的结果。  
“我——”艾琳张口想要说什么，但却突然仰起头来，让他只能看到她的脖颈。其实夏洛克的视线已经无法聚焦了。他深深陷在她的双腿之间，滑腻的皮肤揉进对方的身体，唇边溢出充满欲望的喘息。  
她想说的话已经散在了支离破碎的呻吟里。

他一次又一次沉入她的身体，在他再一次握住她的双腿把她压进自己的身体时，他感受到了：她温暖的肌肉剧烈地收缩着包裹他，她的身体和双肩因为体内的冲击而弓起。在这个世界上，除了她以外，他什么都看不见、感受不到了。只有她的温度、她的颤抖——似乎要延伸到永恒。  
他把头埋进她的颈弯，手指深深攥紧她的皮肤，带着一声模糊的呜咽，夏洛克彻底迷失在她的身体里，无法控制地一次次顶进她的身体。但直到艾琳的指甲深深扎进他的大腿，他才终于到达顶点。  
他用最大的力气把艾琳的臀部顶向桌面，抿紧嘴唇又张开，发出无声的呻吟。  
在闭上眼一瞬间的黑暗里，他看见了璀璨的星光。

当他终于用尽所有力气、喘息着跌在艾琳身上时，她也重新抬起胳膊，圈住他的后背，再一次把他紧紧搂在胸前。她急促的呼吸轻轻扫过他的耳边，却压过了他胸腔里燃烧的心跳。  
房间的空气里带上了厚重的热度，已经沉入夜幕的城市也带走了屋内全部的光亮。就算是借着落入屋内的一丁点月光，他们也几乎什么都看不清。但黑暗完全无关紧要了——尤其是当夏洛克把脸转向艾琳，而她也同时面向他、他们在一片黑暗里找到彼此的唇瓣时。

这就是他们所要的全部了。


	9. 边界 Bounded and Unbounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of The Shape of the Universe by Scatterboom.
> 
> 原作：Scatterboom  
> 翻译：ChristinaCC  
> 润稿：SeneryFr
> 
> 原作请见AO3的《The Shape of the Universe》，翻译版同时连载于AO3和Lofter。

那天晚些时候，他们再次在那张窄小的床垫上做爱。  
它实在不足以让他们俩都舒适地伸展开身体，但至少睡觉的问题解决了。   
夏洛克的手轻轻搭在艾琳的大腿上，背部蜷起，脸埋在她的颈窝里。而艾琳的双臂绕过夏洛克的背部，搭在他的肩头。他们的缠绵娴熟而急促，每一次交合都极具爆发力。艾琳的喘息喷散在夏洛克的发丝间。

不再躲藏——夏洛克突然意识到，这便是这句话的含义。他们四肢交错、以吻相合，尽管他们双眼中仍然闪着警觉的光，说话前依然要小心思考（用词夸张或者语气柔软，以达到某种目的）。但他们愉悦的叹息和眼中闪过的热烈的情感，却是直白而无所顾忌的。

他承认，这是几个月前她提出他们保持电话联系时，他畏惧这个提议的部分原因。夏洛克更喜欢发短信，因为空白的荧幕上拼凑起来的字符总是更加简明扼要。然而通话却不一样，人的音调起伏和声音大小不停地变化，言语间隙中细小的停顿都会被另一个人的嗓音填满。

“Let go for me.”最后一次身体交缠时，她在他耳边低语，夏洛克丝毫没有思考，便遵从了她的命令。＊

几分钟后，他抵挡着席卷而来的睡意，在窄小的床垫上仅有的空间里紧贴着她躺下。艾琳把手臂伸出床垫外，握着MI6给她的手机，凝视着屏幕上的联系人列表。月晖洒落在她的肩膀，黑暗中手机发出的光亮得晃眼。   
“在等他们把你召回伊斯坦布尔？”夏洛克问道。   
她肩膀上的光斑上下起伏了一下，“有些无所事事了。” 艾琳轻笑一声，“显而易见。”她没拿着手机的那只手向后伸去，指节在他臂膀的肌肉上轻轻摩挲。

“他们派给你的这部手机跟全新的一样，”他从她脖颈间看过来，评价道。虽然同样做成了iPhone的外形，但光凭屏幕的亮光他就能判断这是最新的型号，外壳比他的更加锃亮，机身也没有划痕和破损，“我的这部看起来像二手货。”   
“或许你也该搞个什么瑞典富豪的身份，”艾琳打趣道。她熄灭了手机屏幕，房间又陷入一片静谧的蓝光中，“我能看看你的吗？”

上床之前，他们把衣服靠着桌子堆了一小叠。夏洛克站起身来（他的双腿好像已经忘记直立的感觉了），走过去拎起他的大衣，从外套口袋里掏出手机，走回去将它递给了艾琳。   
屏幕的光照亮了她的脸，让他得以在躺回她身旁狭小的空间里时捕捉到她脸上掠过的惊讶。  
“我是你通讯列表里唯一一个联系人？”  
“你是我持有这部手机的唯一原因。”

这句话再坦诚不过了，毕竟是她提议让他去要一台和她一样的设备，以便他们互相联系的。起初他还不愿意向麦考罗夫特开口，但让他惊讶的是，他的哥哥默许了这个要求（倒也不是一点没有抱怨），在第二天就把这台伪造的iPhone送到了贝克街。那时候，夏洛克意识到，如果接下伊斯坦布尔的任务的是他自己，这应该就是那台本来要为他准备的手机。麦考罗夫特大概没费什么周折就把它弄过来了。  
“我还以为我还会看到一个特工机构的联系方式之类的。”艾琳耸了耸肩，关上了手机，然后把它整齐地排在自己的手机旁边，“但我想你哥哥大概不希望你和这件事再有过多的瓜葛了，是吧？”   
夏洛克想起麦考罗夫特为确保这一点所做的事，以及梅丽甚至通过偷听来亲自确认的事实：“好像那就能阻止我做什么一样。”

艾琳笑了笑，但笑容没有持续很久。她转过身躺下，夏洛克只能看见她披散开的黑发，它们凌乱地挤在他们胸背间的空隙里。她看上去不像是躺下要睡的样子，尽管他们不久前有过极耗体力的活动。或许她也和他一样，在大脑飞速思考的时候难以入眠。  
恍惚间他看见她的手臂仍然伸在床外，朝向它们的手机的方向。她指尖轻轻地慢慢摩挲着她自己那台，仿佛光凭触碰就能给MI6发去讯息。

“已经一周了，”他告诉她，唇瓣就在她耳边。“你应该很快就能获准重回伊斯坦布尔。”  
艾琳没有马上回答。她停下了手上的动作，手摆在他们手机间的空位上，躺着没有动。

“我不确定我是否想那样。”她安静地说着，像是在打开一扇沉重的门，门缝里只透出几束细微的光线。  
在他们为数不多的相处中，这是他听到她吐露的最接近于承认恐惧的话语——这句话，还有那句“求你了”。  
他完全可以理解这些情感，尤其当她逃亡的主要原因是身份被正当门外的敌人识破的时候。

他算了算时日，一个半月。她在这个任务上逗留了一个半月了。麦考罗夫特预计过，她在被杀害前能活着撑过四个月——距此还有两个半月。或许她之前成功捕获特伦斯·瓦特斯的功劳会将这个日期延后一点——又或者，提前。

月光透过他身后的窗户倾泻下来，在两台手机的一侧投下清晰的阴影。他和艾琳却仍然身处黑暗中。

“这是能让你回去的唯一途径。”他诚实地说。夏洛克自己也曾因为令人生畏的任务而感到恐惧——假装从巴兹医院的顶楼跳落，在两年时间里摧毁莫里亚蒂的罪犯网络，用粗暴直接的方法击溃马格努森。所有的这些都或多或少地改变了他的一小部分。但既然他能完成这些摄人心魄的任务，还能全身而退，他相信艾琳能做得比他更好。  
他环抱在她腰上的手沉了一下，艾琳缓缓地叹了口气。

“从这到家的一条直线。” 她说。  
“曲线。”  
她笑了笑，“我更喜欢欧几里德的理想主义。”  
欧几里德，她床垫那头摆着的《相对论》中提到的一个人。夏洛克记得十几年前读过这本书，出于它对物理学上一些重要概念极具前瞻性的改写，他还记下了它的内容。美中不足的地方是，他不得不记住全部关于外太空的章节，来彻底理解他真正感兴趣的章节。  
欧几里德对于几何的基本理论存在于一个理想的平面中：四边形内角和是360度，三角形是180度，平行线永不相交。一个人可以沿着直线行走而永远不会回到起点。

但是地球本身的存在——形状椭圆，永不停歇地做着自转——就已经否认了这些理论。在地面上画一个巨大的四边形，内角和不会是360度，地球的曲度会使它向外鼓起。平行线不仅向外弯曲变形，在地球的两端相汇于一点，而且能让任何一个人沿着它们走最终形成圆周。  
爱因斯坦在广义相对论中做出了相似的假设，他把宇宙假设成一个整体。宇宙本来就不能只是许多散布的天体，好像人们可以用千米来衡量从一个星系到另一个星系的距离 。相反的：时空在宇宙中弯曲变形，宇宙的形状在弯曲时可能像球面一样凸起，又或者像马鞍一样凹陷。

夏洛克想象着艾琳读这本书时的情形——她大概早就把这些琐碎的知识记在脑中了。他想起某次过往的通话中，她和他讨论着卫星，而后提到了相对论。此刻，他突然意识到，她很有可能是在逃亡期间极度枯燥又无聊的日子里从那本书中读到这些的。再一次环顾这个空阔的房间时，这个想法让夏洛克有些无所适从。

“或许我也比较喜欢他的理论。”他坦诚道。欧几里德的平面几何简单而局限，但这并不代表它是错误的。   
艾琳从他们的手机上收回了手，重新回到窗户底下长方形的阴影中。  
夏洛克没有多想，他倾身向前，把脸埋入她的发丝间，向上挪动手臂轻柔地环抱住她的肩头。艾琳的手动了动，覆在他的手上，她向后靠入夏洛克的怀抱中。他们依偎在窄小的床垫上，时空在此弯曲。  
倾斜的光线将他们与其余的世界分隔开，他不在乎外界的一切，只在乎黑暗中的彼此。

此时此刻，夏洛克的宇宙的形状，是窗户下那方长方形的阴影 。

———————————

夏洛克再次睁开眼睛时，房间里又只有他一个人了，臂弯里什么都没有，只有床垫上几乎消失殆尽的余温。他用手肘支起身子，环顾四周。  
他的MI6手机孤零零地躺在地毯上，阳光透过窗户打在它的机身上。  
他的第一直觉是艾琳被召回土耳其并且急匆匆地走了，这一想法令他的脉搏不可名状地加快了一阵。但她为什么不把他叫醒……？

紧接着，他扫了眼房间，看到她的包还在角落，手提电脑也还在那沓书旁边。只有她的手机和——当他看到他们褪在桌边的一堆衣服时发现——她的衣物还有运动鞋不见了。  
夏洛克看向了门：关着，但每一把锁都开了。

她是自己出门联系MI6了吗？他们不太可能给她回应，尤其是她应该还处在藏匿期。她只是MI6无数正在进行的境外特工任务中的一个而已，不会有人特意回应她的。   
他眨了眨眼驱赶睡意，站起身来从地板上捡起手机，又把它放在了桌面上，开始穿衣服。一阵隐隐的不安盘旋在他脑海中，他扣好了纽扣又把袖子卷了起来。  
有什么不对劲，但艾琳显然不想告诉他。

门外，走廊里和办公室里一样漆黑又死寂。她很可能一直顺着楼梯下到底层，正在小镇里游走……又或者——当他缓缓走向走廊尽头的走火通道时意识到，她可能上了楼顶的天台。  
夏洛克踏上铁制的楼梯，楼道外的风刺骨而喧嚣地撕扯着他的衣服。他在栏杆处俯身看向十二层楼之下冰冷的水泥地面。蒂瓦特的山侧像是巨大的黑影笼罩在前头，除了向上走，他无处可去。   
他沿着楼梯爬上屋顶，但即使屏息凝神也无法从喧闹的风中听到天台上的动静。艾琳可能在那，也可能不在。或许他这样独自到室外会给她带来更多麻烦。

快要到顶的时候，他终于瞥见一抹剪影前后移动——那是她。  
夏洛克终于走上了最后一级台阶，但却感到一股力量好像要将他拽回十三楼。

艾琳背对着他，在干净的夜空的衬托下，穿着她的衬衣和牛仔裤，但头发仍处于凌乱之中。她双手拿着MI6的手机，她的姿势——肩膀耸起，低着头——证实了夏洛克猜想到的、却不希望发生的一切。这是她背着他在暗中进行的，而她没有对隐瞒此事表现出任何愧疚感。

她停止踱步，把手机从耳边拿开，脚尖有些不耐烦地踏着地面。夏洛克感觉身体仿佛僵在原地，他紧紧地握着冰冷无比的栏杆。  
几秒过后，她停下了脚上的动作，直了直腰。  
“法蒂玛。” 他听见她对着电话那头说道。

“艾琳。”他的嗓子好像终于能正常发声。  
她转过身，迅速地把手机从脸旁拿开，睁大的双眼中透露着震惊。  
与此同时，通往内部楼梯的门被晃开，一个深色的人影走了出来，有个徽章状的物体在他胸前闪闪发亮。

“Tko si ti?(你是谁？)”那个人警惕地喊道。是一个男性的声音，大概是这栋楼里的保安。  
艾琳扭过头面朝着闯入者，而夏洛克则慢慢向前挪动脚步。  
“To je bio nesporazum,（这是个误会。）”艾琳喊回道。保安向她走去，同时伸手去拿别在腰间的对讲机。

夏洛克猛地冲向前，一把抓住男人的两侧肩膀，试图将他摔倒在地，对方也狠狠地向前冲撞着，把他顶到了水泥围栏上。夏洛克向后踉跄了几步，双手飞向身后试图抓住边缘作支撑，但一层薄汗让他的手在水泥面上打滑。  
“砰”地一声闷响，他被摔到了地面上。夏洛克吃痛地倒吸一口凉气，血从他的手掌里渗出来，传来阵阵刺痛。

“住手！”保安大喊道。夏洛克在余光中瞥见艾琳的腿掠过他的下方，将与他对峙的人撂倒在地。男人惊呼了一声。  
没有片刻犹豫，他起身向前对着他的太阳穴补了一记肘击。   
一声砰响，男人无力地昏倒在地面上。

夏洛克看了他一会，胸部上下起伏地喘着气。方才打斗的惊险感盖过了手掌传来的疼痛。他抬头看向艾琳——  
准确地说，看向艾琳刚才站的地方。他听到一连串运动鞋底落在水泥地上的声音，抬起头，他发现艾琳已经朝着走火楼梯走去。夏洛克用力将自己从地上撑起来，跟在她后面，把天台上那个失去意识的保安、呼啸的风和艾琳隐密的背叛，都留在了身后。

————————————

艾琳一言不发地沿着楼梯向下走去。  
她听到夏洛克跟上了她，但她没有回头。  
“这又他妈的是哪一出？”他气喘吁吁却又出离愤怒地质问道。她没有回答，在他面前用力拉开了十三层的防火门。  
“你刚刚是在打电话给你的队友吗？”  
他们拖着沉重的步伐走过门廊，艾琳走到了她藏匿点的门口。

“艾琳！”他愤怒地吼着，想打破她的沉默。  
他们走进了办公室。她猛地拉住他的手腕，一路把他拽进了浴室。夏洛克噤了声。身处月光无法企及之处，这里比外面更加漆黑。她打开了水龙头，水流喷溅在碗形的洗手池里。

“在MI6允许你回到土耳其前，你都是被禁止联络阿耶尔的！”夏洛克从牙缝中挤出一句话，黑暗中奔涌的水流声显得震耳欲聋，甚至盖过了他的嗓音，“你可能会把你的位置暴露给追捕她的人，反之亦——啊！” 他痛得猛吸一口气，艾琳正抓住他的手臂，强迫着他把受伤的手放到水流下冲洗，好把伤口上的污血和尘土都洗去。她甚至没有看向他的眼睛，而是低头注视着他手掌上一点点退去的暗红色血迹。  
伤口洗干净后，她把水关上，走到桌子旁，拉开抽屉，从里面拿出了一卷绷带。

“别无视我！”夏洛克加重了语气，但她此刻仍专注于包扎他的伤口，绑得似乎有些过于紧了。  
“艾琳。”她没有抬头。  
他的伤口包扎好之后，她立马转过身走向那面挂着她那些纪念品的墙。她一把把墙上挂着的围巾、纸片和照片扯下来，蹲下来把它们塞到怀里，然后抱着零零散散的一堆东西走向她的包，把怀里的东西尽可能地塞进里面。  
是时候离开这栋楼，离开蒙特内格罗了。

“你为什么要对我隐瞒那通电话？”夏洛克一边跟着她走出浴室一边继续质问道，声音仍然沙哑而生硬。艾琳走到床垫边把那堆书也一股脑塞到包里——虽然很重，但她不能在此留下任何她停留过的痕迹。  
“听我说！”他终于在她转身卷起床垫时喊了出来。她瞥向他，而他正紧绷身体，矗在桌旁，“你到底为什么觉得这他妈的会是个理智的决定？”

“你有完没完？”艾琳打断他，终于直视了他的双眼，而它们正闪烁着愤怒的光。他站在房间的另一头，身体半掩在阴影中，粗重地喘息着。艾琳仍然跪在窗户旁，挺直后背，手搭在大腿上。  
“你为什么这么做？”夏洛克的声音中还带着一丝愤怒，他向前了一步。“这样不仅危及你的安全，还极有可能让任务毁于一旦。怎么，你就不能再等多一天？”

“法蒂玛掌握着我们拿到的几乎所有物质证据，”她尽可能不带感情地陈述道，“我的针孔相机里有一条很重要的情报，但我需要瓦特斯的手机实物。它像一块拼图碎片在我的手上，而法蒂玛恰好拿着另一块，它们越快拼在一起越好。时间每过一天，希尔德和勃朗宁就有更多的机会逃离我们的追踪，并切断我们的情报和他们之间的联系——”  
“你违背了MI6直接下达给你的命令。”他低吼着，“你让自己和队友都身处危险之中。你不是说你不想回伊斯坦布尔完成这个任务吗？怎么突然又这么积极？”

“是你说的，这是我回去的唯一途径。”艾琳反驳道，恼怒使她突如其来地站起身，她快速地向前走了几步，“我要么完成这个任务，要么再也回不到英格兰。难道我不该尽我所能排除所有阻碍我的因素来回家吗？”  
“正因为这是你回去的唯一途径，你才不该如此鲁莽。”夏洛克打断了她，“失误是致命的，艾琳。不能回到英格兰，剩下的选择只有死路一条。”

“那我就去死！”她喊道。

夏洛克陷入了沉默，像是被蛰到了一般向后退了几步。他嘴唇微微张开，双眼在朦胧的月光中微弱地闪烁着，他的样子像是刚刚见证了一座纪念碑的坍塌。艾琳这才意识到她的指甲已经抠进了手掌中，她松了松拳头，尽管她的指尖仍然在双腿两侧微微颤抖。

“我活着又不欠你什么。”她低声说着，“完成这个任务然后得到我想要的，又或者我不能活着等到那一天——无论哪一个，对我来说都是可以接受的结果。”她逐字逐句地说着，“别人怎么想都不重要。”  
有那么一会儿，夏洛克仿佛因为太过震惊而忘记说话，好像为她刚才所说的而彻底震惊了。他在没有把握的时候看起来如此稚嫩。但仅仅是在几秒之后他就调整了过来，表情不再紧绷。他站在那，冷静又冷漠。  
“我本来还担心英国政府会像对他们那些无名小卒一样对你。”他冰冷地说，“结果不等他们动手，你已经对自己这么做了。”  
她苦笑一声，“那你是什么？他们的小狗吗？”

“他们的公民。”

下意识一般，艾琳挥起手臂朝他脸颊扇去。一瞬间，夏洛克痛得喊出了声，整张脸歪向了一侧。他们就这样僵持了几秒，她俯视着他，手心传来火辣辣的痛感；他则避开她的视线，低声喘息着。  
“这就是你来这的原因，不是吗？”艾琳从牙缝中挤出话来。她甚至想揪着他的头发把他拽起来，让他无法逃避她的目光，但再次触碰他的想法让她感到恶心，“承认吧，你有多享受看到我凄惨的处境。可怜的艾琳·艾德勒，看看她没有我还能有些什么招数。”  
她终于把手垂到身体两侧：“修理好你了吗？”

夏洛克因为她特殊的用词重新睁开了眼睛。他看着她，苍白而无力，好像她刚把他困在了一个角落。

艾琳脸上划过一丝冷笑：“你不是我碰见的第一个瘾君子。”她痛恨自己声音中不可避免的颤抖，“我知道怎么和你这种人打交道，你们都一个样。我能轻而易举地就把你撇开，就像你扔掉你那些肮脏的针头一样。” 

“我很抱歉。”他终于说到，声音柔和却坚定，“我不该说那些话。”   
不，不行。他怎么能认为这些空泛的话语能弥补些什么。这不是他的主场，他所熟知的规则在此于事无补。  
他不能把她伤害得遍体鳞伤，然后一走了之。

艾琳的掌心覆上自己的双眼，她向后退了一步，发出一声愤怒而受伤的低吼。  
什么都不对，都是他的错。  
“出去。”她说道，手仍然没有拿下来，“出去，马上。我要离开这里了。”

“你会去哪？”夏洛克握住她的肩膀，他手掌的温度隔着衣服布料传向她，“会发生什么？”  
艾琳终于把手从脸上拿开，抬头看向他：“你还问我这些做什么？”她压抑着自己的情绪，“你能从中得到什么吗？”  
“如果你不能回答我，至少回答你自己！”他无意识地加大了手上的力度，指甲微微陷入了她的肉中。  
“我做什么可用不着你批准。”她尽可能语气轻蔑地争辩着，同时把拳头抵在夏洛克的胸口，想要用力把他推离自己。  
“对。”夏洛克的声音微弱地起伏着，“你不用。”

艾琳猛地眨了眨眼，调整视线以适应房间中的黑暗，然后终于抬起头看向他。  
夏洛克大口喘息着，嘴唇轻颤。他被疲惫的眼皮遮盖的眼中涌动着难以平息的情绪， 左边的脸颊还在因为刚刚的击打而发红。

她没有意识到她扇得这么用力。恍惚间，艾琳抬起一只手，触碰那处红肿的皮肤，指尖在他的脸颊上微微颤抖。   
她不知道是夏洛克将脸贴近了她的手心还是她捧住了他的脸，不知道是她把他扯下来还是他突然向前。突然之间，他的唇已经覆上她的，双手在发间缠绕着。他们的吻猛烈而决绝，他们唇齿厮磨，互相推搡扯着对方的衣服，气息深重。

艾琳过了好几秒才反应过来夏洛克如何唐突地结束了这个吻。她睁开双眼，双颊绯红，心跳狂响。  
他也一样，但他的眼神却像在看一个陌生人。

她的呼吸渐渐平复下来，感觉自己像要融化一般。  
过去的几秒内，几个小时里，没有什么是讲得通的。  
夏洛克松开了她的肩膀。  
过了很久，他终于开口。

“现在，都结束了。”  
每一个字都沉重得犹如一块巨石。

艾琳彻底震惊了。  
夏洛克转过身，机械地从地上捡起他的包和大衣，不做丝毫停留，径直起身便迈向门口。  
她突然想到什么，向前动了动身子：“夏洛克。”  
他利索地回头，眼中闪过惊奇与愤怒。  
她看着他，他的目光向下移动，最后落在她手中拿着的MI6手机上——他的手机。艾琳把它拿起离桌面一英尺的高度，像是要递给他。

他没有动，脸色却开始变得苍白。艾琳无法从他脸上挪开自己的视线。

时间仿佛静止了一般，他们凝视着对方，直到空气也冻结起来。  
月光与地上那些零碎的物品是这场分手唯一的见证人，而它们很快也会离开这方小小的空间了。  
这栋孤寂的大楼正如期凋亡，像一颗超新星一样从中心爆炸，明亮地燃烧着，然后衰落、死亡。

他不会带走这部手机了。  
艾琳松了手，手机掉回到桌面上，发出一声闷响。

“一路顺风。”她重新戴上冷漠的面具，声音平乏如一张白纸。

夏洛克在原地愣了几秒，他直了直身子，随即也迅速调整好了表情。  
他转身拉开门，永远地走出那个狭小的房间，然后稳稳地在身后把门关上。  
道别已经没有意义了。

房间中的寂静转眼间又在艾琳耳中轰鸣，她一只手撑在桌子上，环顾着这个不再是她家的地方。除了一片狼藉，过去的十二小时好像从未发生。如同过去的许多时日一样，她又是孤身一人了。

 

－－－－  
＊“Let go for me”在这里直译过来类似于“为我高潮吧”，也就是在最后一刻告诉对方不用忍着。因为不管怎么翻译都会像小黄文或者霸道总裁文，所以我们觉得保留原句是最不会跳戏的方式，于是在这里保留了原句。


	10. 虫洞 Wormhole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of The Shape of the Universe by Scatterboom.
> 
> 原作：Scatterboom  
> 翻译：ChristinaCC  
> 润稿：SeneryFr
> 
> 原作请见AO3的《The Shape of the Universe》，翻译版同时连载于AO3和Lofter。

对于艾琳·艾徳勒来说，在一个本来就不该出现的地方抹去所有生活过的痕迹，并不是一件陌生的事情。整个过程其实非常简单：带上所有你需要且能带走的，然后毁掉剩下所有带不走的——最好是用火。  
夜深人静，在蒂法特一座几乎搬空了的办公楼里，楼顶上还有一个正在昏迷但随时会醒来的保安——艾琳没有什么选择的余地。她把手头所有能拿到的食物和水塞进包里，剩下的就扫进塑料袋，直接扔到楼外的垃圾桶里。同样的，她也把那张窄小的床垫和薄薄的蓝床单一起扔了出去——多么浪费，她会想念这张床垫的。

不过她要带走墙边的书和纪念品。一件件捡起散落在地上的织物和照片时，艾琳满脑子想的只有尽快离开——直到她抬起头，看见桌面。  
夏洛克的MI6手机还躺在那里。  
她弯腰从地毯上捡起宣传册的动作突然僵在了原地，目光被那部手机牢牢吸住。屏幕是黑的，却在黯淡的月光下泛着苍白的微光。这部手机基本上已经毫无用处了，尤其是它本来的主人已经把它丢在了身后。不过，艾琳猜特工机要局设计、制造的手机，大概不会轻易就能被她的鞋底踩坏。  
——但把它直接扔进垃圾箱实在太过冒险了。  
在离开这个房间前，把夏洛克的手机塞进包里、和自己的手机并排放在一起时，她只能这样告诉自己。

艾琳离开这座办公大楼、走上大街时，天空依然黑暗又阴冷。离日出至少还有三个小时，她心底某种钝钝的悲伤正提醒着她，她离开蒙特内格罗的方式，和她第一次来到这里时一模一样：在一片黑暗里，安静又隐秘，逃亡般地潜行。而她一直都更喜欢在闪亮又温暖的阳光里行走。  
她得在地中海地区另找一处藏匿点了。对于这一点，她并没有抱什么期待。

大概是命运使然，当艾琳站在蒂法特汽车站门口，抬头看向它高大的玻璃幕墙，思考着下一个目的地时，她接到了一个来自伦敦的电话，命令她返回伊斯坦布尔。

“我不明白。”她压低声音，对手中那部MI6手机低语，“这才过了一个星期。他们不会这么快就放弃追踪我们的。”  
电话那头的回答是“你运气很好”——尽管这个陈述里的事实值得争辩。她的联络人隐藏了真实嗓音，被人工处理过的声线变得无比低沉，以保证艾琳在被严刑逼供时无法泄露她英国联络人的信息。对方继续说道：“某个罗马尼亚调查记者开始发表关于东欧富豪非法交易的文章了。那几个叛变的前中将正忙着和记者周旋呢。他们的精力目前很分散，所以你和那个土耳其人应该正好有足够的时间潜回城市。”

“那个土耳其人”——是指她的队友，法蒂玛·阿耶尔，负责把目标和收集来的证据押送回MI6监管下的当地特工。早些时候，失去等待的耐心时，艾琳就是想要联系她来着。法蒂玛接起了她的电话，但在她能说话之前，她就在楼顶天台上被夏洛克发现了。之前发生的一切隐瞒、争吵突然间都成了一场虚空——早知道她这么快就会接到回到伊斯坦布尔继续行动的指令，她本应该多等一等，不打那个电话给法蒂玛的。  
她试着不去想这件事。“好，没问题。”她说，“我是要在原地等你们的飞机，还是应该先去蒙特内格罗首都？”  
“飞机？”电话那头低沉的声音重复道，“没有飞机。你自己想办法回到伊斯坦布尔。祝你好运。”  
她的联络人挂断了电话，然后艾琳又一次成了独自一人。她站在汽车站门口，看着玻璃那头透出的微光。汽车站内的灯光尽责地亮着，又因为汽车站内人们的活动而疲惫地不断晃动。

在面前等着她的，是一场穿越塞尔维亚和保加利亚的旅行。艾琳最后一次看向遥远又沉静的海岸，把她沉重的背包甩上肩膀，然后向前走去。没有更多时间能让她浪费了——不管是英格兰的时间，还是她的。  
————————————

三十二小时后

她们的接头地点是在格兹曼帕萨，伊斯坦布尔城市西边的一个自治区。法蒂玛·阿耶尔已经到了。在一个阴沉又破败的电车车站，她打着一把黑伞，站在出口处，似乎在艾琳发现她之前就已经注意到艾琳了。  
法蒂玛是个高个子、宽肩膀的中年女人，棕黑色头发的发帘在她的眼睛和长鼻子上投射下一片阴影。她的下巴又方又宽，嘴唇抿起来的样子让人觉得她是个很爱微笑的人。她穿着便服，在衬衫上套了一件运动夹克，但她像军人一样挺拔的站姿还是透露着她不平凡的身份。艾琳对法蒂玛的背景一无所知，但她能看出来她一定曾经参过军……或者，至少曾经是什么武装小组的一员。

艾琳靠近时，她的队友终于放松了站姿，收起了雨伞。毕竟天已经放晴了，只剩下黯淡的灰色。经过一天多的跋涉，艾琳的腿因为久坐而发麻、后背因为斜靠着车窗睡觉而酸痛，她在走向法蒂玛时，甚至觉得她的身体已经不属于自己了。她觉得她一半身体正被手里的提包拖向大地——那提包里装满了书，还有两部手机，以及所有她能带走的旅行纪念品。这些零碎的物品能让她想起来，她在执行这次任务之前，也曾有过辉煌的过去。  
当她们只离彼此一英尺远时，法蒂玛·阿耶尔的表情忽然变得柔软——这是她伸出双臂搂住艾琳前唯一的预兆。  
其实并不能算是来自朋友的拥抱。更像是一个母亲对幼崽象征性的安慰，一种自动又现实的反应——但对于艾琳麻木、疲惫又紧张的精神来说，这个拥抱非常有效。法蒂玛似乎对于安抚新手、领导团队很有经验。这让艾琳好奇她出现在这个任务上、为别国的机要局跑腿的原因。

几秒之后，法蒂玛松开双臂，后退了一步，但双手依然搭在艾琳的双肩上。她皱起眉，上下打量着艾琳，目光落在她沉重的提包上：“你走了很远。你去了哪儿？”  
艾琳条件反射地紧张起来，但她提醒自己在法蒂玛面前说话是安全的：“蒙特内格罗。”  
“你在那儿给我打的电话？”  
她觉得脸上的血瞬间被抽干了，但她还是努力让自己的表情保持波澜不惊。她早就做好了心理准备，毕竟法蒂玛当然不会假装那件事没有发生过。  
“对。”  
“为什么？”和夏洛克条件反射般瞬间爆发的怒火不同，法蒂玛质问她的语气仅仅是带着些不快，好像只是因为这件事情发生在了计划之外。   
但她现在不应该想到夏洛克。  
她回答她：“我需要查看特伦斯·瓦特斯的手机。”直切重点。

法蒂玛挑了挑眉毛，然后摇摇头：“我们不能在这儿讨论这件事。”她们站在人头攒动的电车站出口，门后是一个艾琳看不见尽头的隧道。她一穿过这道门，就会回到一个危机四伏的城市，这里有两个无比狡猾的叛徒中尉和一群走狗，而他们都想要她的命。艾琳这样想着。  
她的队友轻轻握住了艾琳的胳膊肘：“走吧。”  
————————————

法蒂玛新选的“司令部”是一个窄小却舒适的公寓房间，就在刚才那座电车站的步行距离内。周边的街道人流拥挤、烟雾弥漫，楼里的水电厨浴家具也起码有二十多年历史了，但艾琳在终于看到洒满金色阳光的厨房和一张真正的床时，几乎要感激上苍了。

法蒂玛比艾琳早到了大约六个小时，所以厨房台子上已经铺满了她的东西——伊斯坦布尔的市区地图，成堆的稿纸文件，和一台笔记本电脑。卢西安·帕洛马尔，她们的技术人员已经不在了，面前这个毫无科技含量的“司令部”有点莫名的不和谐。  
“他们没有给我们安排新的侦查员吗？”艾琳一边问着，一边把提包扔在地上，揉起自己的肩膀。  
法蒂玛坐下来，翻开了笔记本电脑：“我也向我的联络员提出了同样的问题。他们还没找到别人。”  
“那么，只有我们两个人？”  
队友的表情再一次带上悲伤的温柔。“对，只有我们两个人。”她越过面前的电脑，伸手指了指对面的椅子，让艾琳坐下谈话，“这也是你在蒙特内格罗时不应该冒险给我打电话的原因。”

艾琳坐了下来，陷进椅子里。  
“我需要你手里的信息。”她努力让自己的声音听起来波澜不惊，“我担心我等的越久，你越有可能失去手里的证据。”

“你吓到我了。”法蒂玛说着，而艾琳惊异于她语气里的真诚，“我以为你遇上危险了，所以我才接了电话。”  
她皱起眉来：“刚接通你就挂了电话，让我更担心了。我差点就给你拨回了电话。”  
“我不是故意的。一个保安发现了我。”真假掺半的话是最能让人信服的谎言。艾琳接着又摇摇头，“不重要了，MI6在那之后不久也命令我们返回伊斯坦布尔了。我们回到正题，开始工作吧。”

法蒂玛依然严肃地盯着她。艾琳知道法蒂玛这样盯着自己，是希望能从自己身上看到更多悔意，确保自己认识到了问题的严重性。她正想着要解释，这位土耳其女人就重新靠回了椅背：“你说的对。回到正题，开始工作吧。”她语气平淡，双手已经隐没在厨房台面上的文件堆里了。  
她从一堆文件里抽出一个厚重的信封，信封上缠着胶带，但已经被拆了封。她把信封拿在手里抖了抖，直到信封里掉出一个iPhone，闷声砸上了塑料台面。

那是特伦斯·瓦特斯的手机。

艾琳盯着手机看了半晌，然后抬起头来：“你没有上交证据？”她心里忽然松了一口气，但依然觉得惊讶。  
法蒂玛耸了耸肩：“我的联络员告诉我，说瓦特斯不肯开口。况且看看我们的现状——失去帕洛马尔这么久，他们还没有给我们安排能代替他的人。你们的机要局看起来是不打算在每周汇钱之外给我们额外的协助了。我早就意识到了，我们需要把信息都抓在自己手里。”她飞快地抬眼扫过对面的艾琳，然后又垂下眼睛去查看证据，“当然，要保证所有证据都保存完好。”

艾琳抿紧嘴唇表示同意。法蒂玛说的有道理，她不会再违反直接命令，让自己陷入危险了。她用手指攥住手机，顺着厨房台向自己拖过来。她在几百英里之外纠结这个小金属盒子已经纠结了一个多星期了，而如今她终于能轻而易举且无比自然地把它抓进手里。她深吸一口气，然后摁下开机键，点亮屏幕，然后打开了瓦特斯的草稿箱。   
这就是她能掌握的最接近于铁证的信息了。一条未发送的消息，在她把瓦特斯引入酒店房间击晕他的同一天，撰写时间就在他们相遇的十分钟前。

“2000戴利”。  
发送时间：晚上9点43分。

“我不是什么侦探。”她听见法蒂玛在她对面这样说道，“我逃亡的时候看过这部手机，但除了你和帕洛马尔已经告诉过我的发现，我什么结论也没得出来。你有什么必要再看呢？”  
“‘2000戴利’是帕洛马尔死亡的原因。”艾琳安静地陈数着，眼睛依然紧紧盯着屏幕，“我把信息交给他后，他调查过这两个词的含义。没过多久，我们完全无法确认身份的人就试图黑入我们加了密的数据库——他们一定是在追踪搜索过这两个词的人。  
“真的吗？”法蒂玛叹道，“这是一条奇怪的密语，但单从字面意义上来讲并不难懂。我不知道‘两千’是指什么，但‘戴利’在土耳其语里的意思是‘圈’。”

艾琳闭上了眼睛。她也查到过“戴利”的意思，但这对她们破解密语并没有帮助。‘圈’可能指几何上的圆圈，也可能是指一小圈人。但两千是什么意思呢？  
她放下手机，发现自己的被法蒂玛铺在桌子上的伊斯坦布尔城区地图吸引着。她的目光落在城市边缘她制服特伦斯·瓦特斯的那家酒店上。最开始注意到这家酒店，是因为她和帕洛马尔在总结出了目标人物沿着城市轮廓转圈寻找买家的规律。他们在城市边缘变换酒店接头的行动轨迹不是螺旋状，而是个——

——圆圈。

艾琳推着厨房台子，猛地站了起来。法蒂玛睁大了眼睛，抬头看向她。  
“你有笔吗？”艾琳的呼吸突然有些急促。她握住被递进她手里的笔，弯下腰来沿着伊斯坦布尔的轮廓画出了一个椭圆。但“圆”的底部没有落在陆地上，而落在了地图上的马尔马拉海。就像有人从一个完整的苹果派上切走了一块。  
她把特伦斯·瓦特斯的手机放在地图上，然后点开了他的发件箱。她一直忽视了发件箱里第一条消息的收件人。

“我觉得这座城市在正午和深夜时最有活力。伊斯坦布尔的钟表里没有黎明或黄昏。”  
她早就读过这条消息，而她理所当然地以为这只是无关紧要的闲聊。  
发件人：特伦斯·瓦特斯  
收件人：万娜·克利克

——伊斯坦布尔的钟表里没有黎明或黄昏。

“这座城市就像是一个钟表。”这句话从艾琳嘴里脱口而出，就好像她被人从背后打了一拳，不得不猛地呼出一口气来，“他是在给新买主指引方向。”  
“什么意思？”法蒂玛向前探身。  
艾琳用手指抚摸着她刚在地图上画下的那一道轮廓线：“就像我和帕洛马尔当时猜测的那样，他们只会沿着城市边缘发展业务、进行交易。但他们的接头范围仅限于北部、西部和东部，因为地图的南部只有马尔马拉海。如果把伊斯坦布尔比作一个钟表，那么这个表上是没有五点到七点的。”她把iPhone举到法蒂玛面前，好让她看清楚屏幕上的信息——  
“伊斯坦布尔的钟表里没有黎明或黄昏。”

她对上了法蒂玛急切的目光：“那条关键的短信——2000戴利，我们一直读错了。不是‘两千’，而是‘二十点零分’。”她重新拿起扔在一旁的圆珠笔，在地图的一角写下了“20:00 戴利”。然后，她再次放下笔，用手指戳上地图轮廓西边的一点：她制服瓦特斯的那座酒店。  
“他是在指引方向，告诉买主他当时的位置。圆形钟表的八点钟方向。”

“怪不得帕洛马尔在搜索‘2000戴利’后就被盯上了。”法蒂玛用手掌撑着桌面，“他们在确认他是不是之前有过接触的买家。”她站起身来，放在桌面上的手也向前伸去，直到碰到艾琳的指尖，“那条短信原本的收件人来自当地的一个富豪家族。如果瓦特斯没有成功招募到这个新买主，勃朗宁和希尔德也一定会的。”

“那么，我们现在已经知道了他们的暗语，我们就可以联系到这个买主，然后掌握他们下一次的交易地点。”艾琳顺着这条思路继续下去，“然后把勃朗宁和希尔德一网打尽。”  
法蒂玛已经紧紧握住了艾琳的手：“这是一个巨大的突破。掌握了这条关键信息，也许我们不过一个月就可以回家了。”   
艾琳觉得心脏几乎要弹出胸腔，但她不知道为什么有一阵剧痛随之而来。她只能回答：“是的。”

法蒂玛放开她的手，重新坐回椅子。椅子腿重重划过瓷砖地板，发出刺耳的声响。她大笑起来，表情柔软——艾琳从未见过法蒂玛这么放松的样子。  
“你能相信吗？我的家其实就在这个国家的另一边。”她说道，“在一个叫做凡城的地方。你离家比我更远，但我却笑的这么开心。”

艾琳也坐下来，努力用微笑来回应她的话：“你有想念的人吗？”  
“有。我的家人。”  
艾琳挑起眉毛：“你的父母？”  
“不。我的丈夫和孩子。”法蒂玛回答，把手伸进了外套的里袋。  
伴随着一阵相纸摩擦的声音，她从里袋翻出一张折起来的照片：她梳着精干的短发，穿着整齐的衣服，紧紧挨着一个长胡子的微胖男人。在他们之间还挤着一个小女孩和两个小男孩。在他们身后的背景里，几个游客正模模糊糊地笑着路过一个城堡景点。“他们在家等着我呢。我的拉赫米正和她姐姐一起照顾我们的孩子们。”

“他们……”艾琳伸出手去，小心翼翼地触碰着照片的白色边框，“……知道你是做什么的吗？”  
“老天爷。当然不知道。”法蒂玛说，“他们以为我正在跟着欧洲的英语学习中心巡回教授英语。”她拨开脸庞两侧垂下的深色头发：“哦，有一个人知道。我的大儿子，这张照片是他拍的，所以他不在照片里。他现在在美国读书呢。”  
“你儿子知道？”艾琳觉得无比敬畏，却又有点晕眩——她无法想象这样的家庭氛围，“他怎么想？”

法蒂玛灿烂地微笑着，嘴角露出漂亮的弧度：“他正在调查一起名画伪造案，刚发现一条重要线索。他还问我这次任务结束之后要不要去芝加哥协助他的工作呢。”她好像突然注意到了艾琳脸上震惊又困惑的表情，便朝她招了招手，“不过我跟他说了，毕业前不许他参加任何需要跑腿的危险任务。我当然希望他能安全。不过反正也没有人会相信一个十八岁的毛头小子手里能拿着土耳其大师的画作。”她忽然侧过头，上下打量着艾琳：“倒是你这样的长相，如果你手里拿着价值连城的画去进行交易，他们一定会相信你的。”

艾琳垂下眼睛，差点笑了：“不好意思了，如果任务圆满结束，我倒是更愿意好好休息休息。”  
“啊，当然了。你也有自己的家要回呢。”法蒂玛的嗓音充满温暖的善意，像是一个刚认识不久的朋友，“我说自己说的太多了。你呢，有谁在等你？”

夏洛克·福尔摩斯。

“恐怕只有我自己了。”艾琳的话很尖锐，但嗓音却很平静，“我太久没有回过伦敦了，我只想回家好好休息。”   
法蒂玛点了点头。感谢上天，她没有突然表现出同情。艾琳这样想。  
“我们早一天抓住希尔德和勃朗宁，你就能早一天回到伦敦。我向你保证，艾徳勒。”

艾琳点点头：“我也向你保证，你一定会很快见到你家人的。”

法蒂玛最后一次露出了微笑。在过去的一个月里，她们太过专注于解决目标，所以从来没有坐下来，彼此进行这样长、这样亲近的对话。在卢西安·帕洛马尔活着的时候，她们也从没跟他说过什么。无论在什么样的情况下，同在一个自杀任务上的队友本来也不应该走得太近。  
她们对彼此许下的承诺，很可能永远都不会实现的。

她脚下的瓷砖地板踩得越结实、公寓房间里发霉的空气越潮湿，这个空间就越真实，而她藏在蒙特内格罗的那一个星期就越像一场梦、一段偷来的时间——就好像她把手探入了一个黑洞，从过去抓出了一把时间，只想重新感受一遍活着的感觉。而现在，这段时光唯一的证明都存在在一部无人认领的MI6手机里。那里面除了她的名字以外，什么都没有。

也许这是她跟夏洛克·福尔摩斯共同拥有的唯一一样东西了——偷来的时间。  
那天，艾琳闭上了眼睛，试着和他告别。


	11. 可见光 Visible Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of The Shape of the Universe by Scatterboom.
> 
> 原作：Scatterboom  
> 翻译：ChristinaCC  
> 润稿：SeneryFr
> 
> 原作请见AO3的《The Shape of the Universe》，翻译版同时连载于AO3和Lofter。

第十一章 可见光 Visible Light

“想我吗？”  
莫里亚蒂的声音在他脑海中回响着，变成一种致命的呢喃。  
夏洛克使劲眨了眨眼，他发现自己正站在威尔斯伯鲁家的门口。约翰·华生和雷斯垂德警官站在他身后的门厅里，连环向他抛来问题和赞美——尽管他几乎什么都听不见。

他们在一分钟前刚讲到的无聊案子下一分钟已经从他的记忆里流逝了。关于一辆车？还是一个死去的儿子？  
关于这些讨论，他唯一还记得的，就是那个失踪的玛格丽特·撒切尔的石膏半身像，以及它曾经存在过的唯一证明——桌面上丑陋的印记和牛皮上的划痕。但当你消失后留下的空虚成为你存在的唯一证明时，这意味着什么呢？  
他不知道他为什么会在看到威尔斯伯鲁客厅的撒切尔雕像遗骸时突然想起莫里亚蒂。他告诉过约翰，说这有关于他的直觉。

但实话是，最近这段时间里，他越来越不相信自己的脑子了。这感觉就像是住在一个藏着陌生人的房子里，这个陌生人会时不时地把他放在家里的东西偷偷挪到另一处。而在他的脑海里，这个人正把一截截空荡的黑洞洒进他过去的时间线里，同时又把各种幻觉和人物放到他现在的记忆里，尽管他知道这些都不是真正存在的。  
有些时候，他跟约翰、梅丽或苏格兰场通过电话视频讨论问题时，他时常能在屏幕的边缘看到像素化、带着颗粒感的幽灵走来走去。当他在晚上坐在椅子里陷入沉思、眼睛因为盯着壁炉的火焰而开始刺痛时，他还会看见同一个熟悉的影子，投射在他面前的地毯上。

他试着用无数的案子来分散自己的精力，大部分时候这都是有效的。之前的一个星期是他这辈子最忙的一个星期了。但有时候，他还是会突然发现自己正在算着日期，或是盯着他所处房间里离他最近的日历，而心里有个嗓音一直在算着——六个星期。或一个月。或是二十五天。  
日期一次比一次近。 

——————————

 

“你现在过得很不错。”  
“你说什么？”约翰的声音从他上方传来。

夏洛克正单膝跪在人行道上，挠着托比的耳朵——今天，托比是他们可爱又笨拙的小伙伴。这条狗一直都安静又友好，但到目前为止，在追踪这个诡异的半身雕塑破坏者上，他还没起到一点作用。夏洛克抬起头来，对上约翰的视线。后者正挺直身体站在他们身边，胸前的婴儿绑带里装着罗莎蒙德，而她正穿着粉色的婴儿裤，开心地踢着腿。梅丽就站在几步之外，刚接了一个来自诊所的电话。  
“你现在过得很不错。”夏洛克重复道，“你不觉得吗？”  
被问到这个问题的好朋友皱起了眉。罗莎向后仰起头来，带着兔耳的帽子滑了下来，露出她头顶上乱蓬蓬的金发。约翰伸手熟练又温柔地把帽子重新戴回她头上，甚至没有低头去看：“不知道你什么意思。”  
“你有梅丽跟你在一起，你们的生活安全又平静。她让你开心、幸福，而女儿又让你们两个人都有事情可忙。”夏洛克抚摸着托比又长又软的耳朵，后者正漫不经心地顶着前方，却条件反射地向夏洛克的手蹭去，“而且你们无聊的时候还有我。”

有几秒钟的时间，约翰看起来像是无话可说，但他最终还是——几乎是强迫自己——露出一个小小的微笑，然后摇了摇头：“我不会，呃，为了某种特定的目的而把人们留在我的生活里。”  
“这跟需求无关。我只是说你生活里的一切都对你有积极的作用。”夏洛克站起身来，拍掉裤腿上的灰尘，重新把拴着托比的绳子握进手里，“这一点很难做到。我为你感到高兴，但你不应该冒任何险，做任何会让你失去这些的事。”

约翰动了动嘴唇。他看起来似乎为这堂莫名其妙的说教课感到不安：“你……还好吧？”  
“从没比现在更好过。”夏洛克说道，“罗莎刚在你身上吐了口水。”  
他倒霉的朋友站在原地眨了好几次眼睛，才反应过来他说了什么。他咒骂着后退了一步，好低头看见女儿在自己的深色夹克上留下的馈赠。他突然的动作反而让她发出了一声不满的尖叫。

约翰转过身向梅丽快步走去，而梅丽恰好刚挂下电话，朝他们走回来。她把包从肩上转过来，而他则熟练地把手伸进包里，拉出了一条蓝色的小毛巾来清理自己。梅丽微笑着看着他的动作，但很快就把注意力转会到了夏洛克的身上：“有什么事情让你不开心了。”  
“什么都对不上，什么都联系不起来。”夏洛克把手插进头发里，“我猜想——我确信——这些都跟莫里亚蒂有关。”  
梅丽皱起眉来：“看看，正是这一点阻碍了你的思考。把它当作一个普通的案子，你不需要有这么大的压力，想把每一个小观察串成一条大线索，好把一切都联系起来。”  
“没有什么‘普通的案子’。”夏洛克反驳道，但立即就后悔朝她发脾气了。他浑身上下充满了绝望和愤怒，但梅丽，甚至约翰，都不该是承受他情绪的人，“没有什么能是普通的案子。在莫里亚蒂的威胁下，我无论如何都需要保护你们三个。”

梅丽摇摇头：“你又想错重点了。”她伸出一只手，坚定地放在夏洛克肩上。她深深吸了一口气才继续说道，“你的情绪可能来自于那些你无法保护的人。”  
他差一点要表达他的困惑，但她的暗示突然沉进了他心里。夏洛克抿紧嘴唇。自从他们在麦考罗夫特的办公室里听到消息以来，她从未提起过这件事。现在，这感觉就像是他们正在打破一条约定俗成的公约，尤其是在约翰离他们如此近、随时能听到他们的谈话时。但梅丽的语气听起来如此确信，连她的眼睛都闪着真诚的光芒。

“这是我在保护你。”她说道。而她接下来的那句话几乎冒着熊熊燃烧的火，像是准备灼伤他的伤口为他消毒：“为接下来很可能发生的事情做好心理准备吧。”

夏洛克猛地向后一缩，把肩膀从她手里抽出来，好像是被灼烫后的条件反射。梅丽松开手，后退一步，尽管她的表情里有明显的受伤。她已经对他失望了吗？还是还在担心？她和他的对视持续了许久，然后她才转过身去，帮约翰擦去罗莎在他胸前留下的口水印迹。梅丽对约翰和罗莎的微笑温暖又轻松，好像她在几秒之前和他的对话根本就没发生过。  
托比用湿湿软软的鼻子拱了拱夏洛克的手，想让他继续挠挠自己的耳朵。

——————————

后来，那天傍晚的天空泛着红宝石一样的光，安宁又美丽。夏洛克把手臂贴在窗户的玻璃上，低头看着街上开过的车水马龙。  
他觉得身上和心里所有的精神都被吸干了，尽管他手头还有一个算得上有趣的案子等着他去思考。肾上腺素依然在他身体的某处拨动着他的精神，给他带来源源不断的能量，但这些能量似乎都被用来对抗一种笼罩在他身上的巨大重量，这重量几乎要把他压入地底。这感觉也许是来源于他毫无头绪的困惑，或是过于丰富的头绪和思考，再者是所有这些让他无法找到正确方向、让他分心的线索。  
此时此刻，他只需要一个指引、一个方向。  
他的手机在桌面上震动起来。

夏洛克几乎跳了起来。手机发出的任何一台普通iPhone都会自带的标志铃声，而他在安静的公寓里坐着时，他更习惯被另一种更高音、更有活力的铃声打破安宁。  
心跳平复下来后，他走到桌边，从桌面上拿起手机，发现屏幕上显示着一个陌生的号码来。他胸口有什么东西狂跳了一下，但他并不明白原因。夏洛克清了清嗓子，然后接起了电话：“喂？”

“福尔摩斯先生！”一个似曾相识的男性嗓音从电话那头传来，“我是诺亚，来自SES卫星运行中心。”  
卢森堡的那家卫星运行公司。他最近太过沉溺于撒切尔半身像的案子，自他从……欧洲大陆回到伦敦以来，他还没想起给SES打电话查询调查进度。  
“你们有什么发现？”夏洛克问道，立刻把刚才听到电话铃响时的惊讶和看到电话号码时的激动抛在了一边。  
“呃，应该说我们找到了我们之前调查时什么异常都没发现的原因。”诺亚回答道。他的口音介乎于荷兰语和德语之间，“都是因为协同定位，福尔摩斯先生。”

协同定位。在他对卫星信号进行初步调查时，夏洛克曾经短暂地读到过这个名词。通信卫星发射和定位时一般距离很远，以获得均匀的信号分布和发散，并防止信号之间互相干扰。但有时候两个卫星会被故意发射到距离相近的地方——  
“莫里亚蒂的广播被投放到英国各处屏幕上时，卫星阿斯特拉2E和阿斯特拉2F都在能量不足的情况下运行。”诺亚继续道，“为了纠正运行问题，我们把他们引到了同一个坐标上，以共用他们的能量，让他们暂时作为一个卫星运行，直到我们能够完成能量供给，让他们重新开始各自正常运行。在这个期间产生的错误会被当作异常运行的一部分，怪不得我们找不到任何黑客企图远程操纵的记录呢，福尔摩斯先生。他们的攻击击中了我们已经受伤的地方。”

所以，他很久以前的理论基本上是对的。不管是谁发出了莫里亚蒂的视频，这个人一定利用了SES休眠的备用卫星——但不是一个，而是一对异常运行中的卫星。夏洛克突然觉得原本漆黑的道路的突然在两侧都装上的明亮的街灯：“阿斯特拉2E和2F。那么他们的服务区域是英国附近的欧洲地区了？”  
“具体来说，是大英帝国和爱尔兰。”这位SES员工说道，“如果有个人想从你们国家把他或她的私人信号传输过去，这是个完美的角度——但这信号必须无比强大。尽管我们的卫星有时候是有些小问题，福尔摩斯先生，但它们并不是毫无防备的。”

“我在追踪的这个人比你想象得要强大的多。如果这世界上有谁能做到这件事，那就是他了。”他的大衣被搭在了椅背上，又把手悬在了大衣上方，“你能确认一个外来信号有可能完全干扰你们的信号？”  
“非常难，但是没错，是有可能的。”诺亚回答道，“他们需要破解三层安全壁垒，但他们一旦成功，那么他们就能用2E和2F的能量做任何事情。干扰电视信号、收音机信号、甚至把信息传送到——比方说，私人卫星电话上。”

夏洛克攥紧了手中的大衣，但他强迫自己的手指重新放松下来。他重重地眨了眨眼：“这两个卫星现在都在运行当中吗？”  
“没错。其实你能在夜里从你的家乡看到他们。当然，用天文望远镜找它们肯定会更容易。”  
这就是他所需要的全部鼓励了。“谢谢，我会再联系你的。”夏洛克告诉他，然后挂上电话，抓起了放在一旁的围巾。是时候找回童年记忆了，他这么想。

——————————

他在日落后来到麦考罗夫特的房子，天空是完美又宁静的深色。他的兄弟并不在家，但门口的保安认出了他，没有任何疑问就放他进去了（如果他在闭嘴让路之前眯起眼睛对夏洛克投来的怀疑目光能算作是“没有任何疑问”的话）。夏洛克走过宽敞的客厅、推开麦考罗夫特主办公室那扇装饰细致的门，然后爬上了通向屋顶的楼梯。

麦考罗夫特屋顶上架起的这台猎户座观天8寸口径专业反射天文望远镜，是来自一个皇室朋友用来炫耀的礼物，看起来无比厚重，又闪着漂亮的银光。跟这栋房子里几乎带着哥特装饰风格的古老装潢比起来，这个仪器带着格格不入的未来感，几乎像是一台金属加农炮。望远镜被架在一台牢固的三脚架上，高度几乎和夏洛克比肩，向后倾斜着，完美地看向天空。他无比怀疑自己的哥哥会真的按照原本用途使用这台仪器，观察星星、月亮，甚至是附近的幸运星。伦敦的光污染大概也遮住了大部分天体，不过夏洛克想看的那两颗星星，比其它大部分天体都要更靠近地球。

他弯下腰来，把眼睛对准望远镜顶端的目镜。望远镜本身并没对准任何东西，所以迎接他的只是一片平淡的黑色夜空。他轻轻推动仪器的底端，直到他看见一片模糊的白色， 然后又重新直起腰来，离开目镜，好找到调焦钮。他花了好一会儿才搞明白调整望远镜的方式，毕竟他从没对学习最先进的天文望远镜有过什么兴趣，而它跟夏洛克熟悉的显微镜的相似程度又低于他的预期。但在几次尝试之后，他重新贴近目镜时，里面模糊的白色已经成了清晰的月球纹理。  
夏洛克忽然感到一股寒意爬上他的后颈，沿着脊椎一直到指尖，甚至顺着唇角一直蔓延，直到他发现自己正大张着嘴。  
他从没想过月亮的表面竟然布满了岩石般崎岖的形状。还是个小男孩时，他抬头看到月亮，一直以为月亮的表面像纸张一样光滑平展，而那些不均匀的颜色也只是在纸上蹭上的灰尘。他习惯了使用显微镜，而这一刻他突然发觉——压缩的距离会让你的发现充满惊喜，遥远的距离更是如此。

他慢慢离开望远镜，直接看向空荡的夜空。星星比之前更饱满了，它们耀眼地闪烁着，夏洛克不得不使劲眨了几下眼。然后，他重新靠近目镜，轻轻移动着望远镜的方向，然后直接摸到更小的那个调焦钮，仔细地调整起来——就在那了。

卫星看起来几乎像是落在望远镜镜片上的一只苍蝇，向两侧延展的形状像是张开的羽翼，但它  
不过是铺满了镜子的长方形。几根细细的银杆将双翼连接到卫星主体上，仔细分辨的话，卫星主体是个结构复杂的铁盒子，上面装着圆盘、天线和不少向外延伸的小型柱体。夏洛克没有花时间去想每一个结构的名字。它在太空中安静地漂浮着，太阳照在它身上时残留的光芒正泛着空灵的白色。就是它了，他和那个将莫里亚蒂的脸广播到全英国的人之间微弱的联系。一半卫星已经从镜头所能捕捉的区域漂走，马上就要从夏洛克面前溜开了。

夏洛克突然听见身后的门被推开，然后是昂贵皮鞋敲击地面的声音。

“来重温海盗游戏了，是吧？”  
“啊喂，”夏洛克用干巴巴的海盗问候语表示讽刺。他根本没有回头，“这次的道具比以前好太多了。”  
“你知道的吧。”麦考罗夫特说道，“我让你在我家里来去自如是为了方便我们的家庭聚会，并不是为了方便你趁我不在时进来用我的东西。”  
“你从来都没用过它，配件托盘上还包着塑料呢。”

“这不是重点。”门在他身后被关上了，“我需要知道你在离开卢森堡后都做了些什么。”  
夏洛克放在调焦钮上的手僵了一瞬间。然后，他把手移到三脚架扶手上，推动着云台去追踪卫星的轨迹：“很明显，我回家了。我站在这里难道不足以证明这个结果吗？还是你需要拿到国土安全局的佐证？”

“你知道我的意思。”麦考罗夫特说。他比平时更早地切换到了不耐烦模式，“我是说你行程里没有算进去的那一天半。你让我给你在贝兹多夫卫星公司的新朋友打招呼，放你进去，之后的几个小时里我都没收到你的消息。”  
这句话终于让夏洛克从望远镜上抬起了头：“你还真的坐在椅子上咬着指甲等我来着？”

“当我知道一架从卢森堡起飞的飞机在希思罗机场降落时有一个被夏洛克·福尔摩斯预定的座位空着时，我还能做什么？”  
“你先停止追踪我的航班吧。”他转回头去，重新贴近目镜，视野里几乎要失去卫星的痕迹。  
“我要求你从你的角度告诉我这个故事的走向，因为我想给你一次解释的机会。”  
夏洛克无法抑制爬上嘴角的讽刺的笑：“不。你要求我是因为你已经知道我去了哪。”  
几秒钟的沉默里，他们只能听见傍晚伦敦的遥远喧嚣。

然后，麦考罗夫特静静地说：“没错。”  
夏洛克闭上了眼睛。他轻轻地呼出一口气，攥住三脚架手柄的手突然失去了力气。当然，没有什么能逃出麦考罗夫特·福尔摩斯的监管。并不是因为他手里攥着大英政府的任意资源，而是因为麦考罗夫特——他的哥哥——很久以前就发誓要好好照顾他。谁能从你的保护者手里保护你呢？

“我不知道细节。”麦考罗夫特承认，“只知道你飞到了蒙特内格罗，然后第二天早晨就离开了那里。”  
“放松。她没告诉我任何我不该知道的事情。”在过去的几天里，这是他第一次直接提起她。而提起她的那个瞬间，他觉得嗓子里几乎有一阵剧痛。他闭上一只眼睛，推动三脚架手柄，看向视线里那颗卫星的一个角落，以防止自己的大脑又召唤出一个她的鬼魂，在他耳边说话来分散他的注意力。

“这不是重点。”麦考罗夫特吼了起来，“说真的，夏洛克。如果你他妈压根就没打算用它，我一开始干嘛要费尽心思从MI6给你找来那部编外手机？老天爷知道我从来就没觉得你天天跟她说话是个好主意。”  
“你怎么不去质问她？”夏洛克反击道。他的嗓音提高了，但语气依然被压抑着，吐字清晰，好让他自己看起来并不像是受到了影响，“不管怎么样，你不需要担心她会带坏你可怜的任人摆布的小弟弟了——我把那部手机留在蒙特内格罗了。”

“你什么了？”  
“我们产生了一些分歧，而我决定我不想再继续跟她进行任何通话了。”如果说得更具体一点，他就无法组织脑海里清晰的画面了。他拒绝再次经历那些情绪，“我把手机留给她了。”  
“你真的——”夏洛克听见麦考罗夫特的低吼，还有语气里毫不掩饰且彻底的震惊和恼怒。他想象着身后麦考罗夫特把脸埋进手里的样子，“这不符合——老天爷，夏洛克！先不提别的，你没有权利处置那部手机！我……老天爷。”他发出一声充满疲惫的长叹：“我需要跟MI6通话。”

“请便。”夏洛克愤怒地回应道，然后朝身后挥了挥手，“别这么夸张。手机并没有丢，只是转到了别人手里。只要追踪她的定位，你就能知道她在哪了。”

“我不能。”

这句话引起了夏洛克的注意。他转过身去，皱起眉来看向哥哥。麦考罗夫特再次把手覆上了双眼。  
“夏洛克，你得知道，我并不像你相信的那样，是你那个万能的超级哥哥。MI6上个圣诞节时联系了我，只是因为他们想让你参与人物。我一提出让艾琳·艾徳勒替换你的位置、他们一接受她，我就彻底跟这件事失去了联系。我根本不知道她的进展或障碍，或是有关这个任务的任何事情。”他挺直身体，抿紧嘴唇，好像说出这些事实是他所做过的最痛苦的事情，“你知道的可能都比我多。”

夏洛克瞪着麦考罗夫特：“都说出来好受多了吧？”他转身重新面对望远镜，但是没有再俯身去看目镜。他用肉眼看向空中圆满却不完美的月亮：“去吧。如果现在跟MI6通话能让你轻松一点，你就去打电话吧。”  
“这么做并不会让我轻松一点，但我必须这么做。”麦考罗夫特声音疲惫，“他们会要求我偿那台手机，但他们至少能给我提供一点信息——比你现在能提供的多。倒不是说我愿意跟这个女人再有什么瓜葛。”

“在这一点上，我们俩能达成一致了。”

他们之间再次陷入沉默。身后并没有传来任何动作的声音，麦考罗夫特似乎还想说什么，但夏洛克没有转头去确认这一点。他们下方的街道上传来汽车驶过的嘈杂声音。  
引擎的响声被关门声结束在夜空中。麦考罗夫特离开了，而夏洛克独自留在屋顶上。他最后一次将眼睛对准目镜，但那颗卫星早已不再视野里了。那里是一片虚空。


	12. 加速度 Acceleration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of The Shape of the Universe by Scatterboom.
> 
> 原作：Scatterboom  
> 翻译：ChristinaCC  
> 润稿：SeneryFr
> 
> 原作请见AO3的《The Shape of the Universe》，翻译版同时连载于AO3和Lofter。

第十二章 加速度 Acceleration

索非亚·冯·本宁，一个神秘瑞典商业大亨的女继承人，正在土耳其繁华的首都度假，以避开家乡尚未融化的积雪。她长得跟死去的著名罪犯艾琳·艾徳勒惊人地相似，而此刻，她正从一辆豪华轿车里缓缓迈出一条腿，踏在铺满鹅卵石的街道上，抬头看向海边俱乐部会所被月光照耀的房子。  
她身处贝伊科兹，伊斯坦布尔被绿色覆盖的北部区域——或是像短信里叫的那样，这里是“100戴利”。

她第一次跟万娜·克利克取得联系、询问她要如何加入这个神秘的买者名单时，这个土耳其贵族女人理所当然地表现出了怀疑和机警。但在几周的通信之后，她们之间的关系终于更近了一步，而“索非亚·冯·本宁”又巧妙地暗示说自己跟特伦斯·瓦特斯这个卖方有私人关系，好像他也在试图招募索非亚成为买者……直到他不幸地失踪前。——当你在一个酒店房间里击昏一个人、翻过了他全身和整部手机，然后又把他转交给特工机要局的管制时，你会掌握很多跟他有关的有用信息，而艾琳正是一直在利用这一点，让万娜·克利克相信了她和特伦斯·瓦特斯之间的关系。

于是，她现在就站在这个情报交易组织最新的接头地点门前——这个她花了几个月追踪的地方。在门的里边，上百个买家当中，有不少是欧洲的富豪，他们被这两个不列颠军队的前中将吸引到了这里。  
彼得·勃朗宁，玛格丽特·希尔德。

如果她能引他们离开人群，她就可以在未来二十四个小时内彻底结束这个持续了几个月的任务。第二十五个小时，她就能坐上飞机回家了。

她穿着典雅的红色礼服裙，踩着裸色高跟舞鞋站在人群中，跟着这群同样优雅的尊贵客人一同走入俱乐部前，她把头发高高束起，一丝不苟地盘在了头上。一个比她显得更高、更成熟的女人穿着西装走到她身旁。这个女人同样也盘着头发，却垂下了一半，把脸藏进头发的阴影里。她轻声问道：“你准备好了吗？”  
只有几秒的时间，索非亚·冯·本宁脸上睡猫一般优雅的笑容消失了，暴露出艾琳·艾徳勒的严肃表情：“准备好了。”  
法蒂玛微不可察地点了点头，然后把（几乎算是）偷来的豪车钥匙递给了守候在会馆大门旁的侍从。艾琳沿着蜿蜒的小路走向俱乐部的房子，而法蒂玛紧紧跟在她的身后，扮演着女保安的角色。她们离俱乐部的入口越来越近，也走向了站在门口红木桌子后的两个门卫。

“请问您是会员吗，女士？”两个门卫中肩膀更宽、个子更高的那个人问道。门内香槟色的灯光太过耀眼，他站在她们面前，几乎像是一尊剪影。  
“客人。”艾琳用索非亚的嗓音回答道。索非亚的嗓音比她自己的原声更尖细，还带着恰到好处的瑞典口音。她用一只手指点了点红木桌子上的记录本：“索非亚·冯·本宁。我是万娜·克利克小姐的同伴，她应该已经在里面了。”  
门卫用笔尖点着纸面，一路划到艾琳刚才指着的名字上，轻轻敲了一下：“好的，女士，您的名字在名单上。请问您可以出示身份证明吗？”

艾琳熟练地从缀满珠宝的手包里拿出了MI6为她伪造的驾驶证，那上面写着她的化名，还印着她的照片。门卫看了一眼就点了点头，而他的同伴也适时地退到了一旁，给她让路。  
“我的保镖。”她指了指身后的法蒂玛，后者正抱臂站得笔直，“她带着枪。我父亲的老存货了。这是允许的吧？”  
“我们必须记下她的名字，女士。这是我们的规定。”  
“当然。”艾琳说着，展现出索非亚温暖的微笑。偷运武器进入防守森严的房子的最好方法，就是提前宣布你带着武器，“给他们看看你的持枪许可证，德夫兰。”——那是法蒂玛的化名。

门的里边是一番富丽堂皇的光景。她们站在像舞厅一样开阔华丽的大堂里，脚下是大理石地板，四周的门廊通向其它大厅，或是不远处的海岸。被邀请来的宾客们随意地站着，聊天寒暄着，大部分都聚集在了长长的吧台边。透过大厅另一头的落地窗，她们能看见外面被夜色包裹着的黑海。透过打开的窗户，微风在舞厅里流淌，轻轻掀起白色的窗帘，晃动着吊灯上垂下的一串串水晶。

艾琳挽上法蒂玛的胳膊：“德夫兰，我需要用洗手间，你能陪我吗？”  
于是，她们走进琥珀色的奢华洗手间，法蒂玛立刻锁上了门。她转向艾琳，直直地盯着她的眼睛，伸手从西装里袋掏出了一把小型手枪：“我建议你藏在胸罩里。不要放在手包里，毕竟移动时手包有风险会掉落。”

艾琳毫不犹豫地接过了那把枪。她早就做好了准备——在无袖的鸡尾酒舞裙下，她穿着运动胸罩，侧面带着一个手枪皮套，就在她的胳膊下方。这样无论是沿着领口或是肩部的开洞，她都可以轻松地从皮套里掏出手枪。  
递过这把枪的时候，法蒂玛突然紧紧握住艾琳接过枪的双手：“我会一直在你附近，但我会优先考虑我自己的性命——而你也应该优先考虑你的。”

这是个无比冷酷的陈述——即便之前几个月里她们如此亲近地共同生活、工作，即便她们相互承诺过对方，她们都会很快回家的。法蒂玛说出了这句话，但艾琳绝对不会因此而怪罪她，尤其是在她知道法蒂玛还有丈夫和孩子们在等她回家之后。而且艾琳正需要这句直白又疏远的话，以帮助她把注意力精准地集中在目标上：搞定彼得·勃朗宁和玛格丽特·希尔德，给法蒂玛机会彻底控制住他们，然后活着离开。

艾琳点了点头，法蒂玛也同样点头作为回应：“祝你好运，艾徳勒。”   
她们转动门把手走出厕所，重新带上伪装。

在大厅中央，毫不知情地邀请她进入这场买家见面会的万娜·克里克正站在那里。她托着酒杯，身材圆润，脸上充满笑意，头发挑染了金色，恰好配上身上那条闪闪发光的浅金色裙子。她正在跟一个着装优雅的瘦高男性聊天，每隔几秒就要低下头来轻笑几声——可后者背对着艾琳和法蒂玛，她们无法确认他的身份。  
当万娜再一次抬起头来、目光终于投向房间这头的艾琳时，她突然挂上了遇见熟人的微笑。艾琳回以同样温暖的笑容，然后开始向两个人走去。在穿过房间的几步距离里，她清晰地感觉到法蒂玛就跟在她身后几步之外，无声无息，却无比警觉。  
万娜也迎着艾琳走到了房间中央，在走近艾琳的一刻就挽上了她的手。这是她们第一次真正见面，之前也只是通过Facebook头像得知了对方的长相（当然，索非亚的Facebook也是艾琳伪造出来的），但这位土耳其贵族在遇见艾琳时，依然像对待闺蜜一样亲昵：“我这一晚上都在跟别人说起你呢，亲爱的。可别让他们失望呀。” 

艾琳仰起头来，发出一连串短促又清脆的笑声——这是她为索非亚设计的性格之一——用带着瑞典口音的英语说道：“下次你能帮我把哈利王子约出来吗，我万能的万娜？我想集齐三个英国情人呢。”  
“英国人？他们算不上是有趣的伴侣，但你真应该体验一下他们成功取悦你之后心急的样子。”万娜嘲笑道。她们手挽着手，缓缓挪步到刚才和万娜聊天的瘦高男人身边。他依然背对着她们，忙着倾身向一个服务员提要求，而后者正侧过头来认真倾听。  
“彼得，这就是我之前一直跟你炫耀的那位瑞典女神。”

男人直起身来，理了理用发蜡打理好的一头银发，然后转过身来。艾琳的胃部突然一沉，但这并没有打碎她排演了无数遍的完美微笑。  
消瘦，蓄着胡子，深色眼睛。  
这是她们的目标之一，叛逃并贩卖英国情报的前中将，彼得·勃朗宁。 

“冯·本宁女士。”老练又高级的公关口吻，同样排演了无数遍的完美伪装。他的目光快速扫动，上下打量着她，大概是在计算她身上裙子和首饰的价值。然后，他轻轻抬起艾琳的手，然后倾身轻轻吻上她的指节：“说您是女神，这话一点也没错。”  
“这就是大名鼎鼎的彼得·勃朗宁。”她一边接受他的吻手礼，一边笑着说，“我想见您很久了。”她快速地瞥向他的身后，看见了两个保镖——大概是从叙利亚军队偷带出来的士兵，他们像雕塑一般一动不动地站着，但艾琳能明显感觉到，他们也正聚精会神地紧紧盯着自己。

“克利克女士说您一直特别想参加我们的……拍卖会。”勃朗宁说道。  
“她说她愿意拿出一个让人垂涎的好价钱。”万娜说道，“无比高价，她都不肯跟我说具体究竟是多少。”  
银发男人挑起眉毛，胡须下的嘴角弯成了一个更大的弧度。这段对话和他的微笑让艾琳无比不安，但她依着这些年的高超技巧，成功地隐藏了所有不适的情绪。 

“真的吗？”男人笑着问道。  
艾琳眨眨眼，露出甜美的微笑：“我可是讨好了亲爱的万娜好几个月，才得到了这个跟您私下说话的机会。”

“就算是看在您这么耐心的份上——”勃朗宁再次向艾琳伸出了手，“私下说话当然没有问题。”   
艾琳把手放进他的手里，最后一次向万娜微笑着点了点头，以示感激。万娜转过身去加入了人群里的其它谈话，而艾琳跟着勃朗宁，走向了角落里一条长长的走廊。脚下的地砖是钻石形状的黑白色，打磨得无比光滑，艾琳低头时甚至能在地砖上看见他们两人幽灵般的倒影。她微微转过头，看见勃朗宁的两名士兵紧紧跟在身后，而法蒂玛跟在他们的后方，面无表情地走着——她倒是短暂地对着艾琳皱起了眉，像是在说——“往前看”。

走廊尽头是铺着地毯的楼梯，通向艾琳看不见的另一条走廊。勃朗宁无声地踏上第一级台阶，停下脚步，转身看向艾琳，脸上带着一种近乎夸张的歉意——   
“私人办公室，女士。”他说道，“恐怕我们都只能让保镖守在楼下了。”  
艾琳微不可察地挑了挑眉。她看向法蒂玛，后者依然沉着淡定，但艾琳的目光还是捉住了她嘴唇上一闪而过的恐惧。她用感官悄悄描摹着手臂下皮套里手枪的轮廓，对法蒂玛说：“德夫兰，我半小时后下来。如果爸爸打电话过来，你就告诉他不要担心。”

楼梯尽头的走廊泛着金光，两旁的墙上都排着装饰华丽的门。勃朗宁带着她走向左边第三扇门，然后从胸前的西装内袋里掏出一把复古的铜钥匙。他推开门——  
无论是精神上、情绪上、心理上还是身体上，艾琳都做好了准备，准备在门后看到一张豪华四角的大床、在反应过来之前就被这个瘦高的银发男人推到墙上、被强迫接受一个个充满烟丝味道的吻。  
但……这些都没有。她发现他们身处于一个政府机关一样的办公室里，满墙的书架上摆满了灰色的文件盒，墙角摆着一张金属办公桌，右侧推着一摞纸箱。 在这个贴着奶油色墙纸、空气里浮动着海风气息的房间里，这些冷硬的家具显得无比刺眼。

“我是这个俱乐部的主人之一。”勃朗宁解释道。他走过她的身边，关上了窗户，把海风紧紧关在房间之外，“我们在伊斯坦布尔的这个角落里进行了很多场交易，每一场都要与世隔绝、严格保密。既然每个月都要举办这种活动，却又什么都不想留下，我就想把我的办公室整理得简单干净一些。”他轻轻笑起来，终于把艾琳从刚才进入房间的惊讶里拉了出来，“请原谅，我是出了名的缺乏美感。”

她在心里暗暗整理着表情，重新带上了索非亚的微笑，看向他：“不留废物的房间才配得上不说废话的人。”他用手掌指了指办公桌前的椅子，于是艾琳向他走去，“只有你是这个俱乐部的主人之一吗？那你的合作伙伴们呢？”  
“亲爱的玛格丽特是我这里的永久贵宾。我吩咐过所有员工，玛格丽特可以随时进出这里。她可能正在这个俱乐部的什么地方享受海风呢。”这句话让艾琳的血液因为期待而沸腾起来——她面前的任务目标刚向她确认，她的另一个目标此刻也在同一座房子里。那么她今晚就可以结束一切。

她保持冷静，假装无辜地继续问道：“那你的另一位合作伙伴， 特伦斯·瓦特斯呢？”  
勃朗宁的鼻子上挤出了一道皱纹，但当他倾身去打开办公桌上的台灯时，那道皱纹在一瞬间消失了。他剪短地回答道：“为别的生意出国了。”  
托我们的福。艾琳这样想道。

男人隔着一张办公桌，在艾琳对面坐下，然后朝桌面挥了挥手指。他看向艾琳，藏匿在脸上的微笑又一次浮现出来：“那么，万娜说你有‘令人垂涎的好价钱’。你要开什么价钱来跟我买消息呢？”   
“您该问的问题不是‘什么价钱’，勃朗宁先生，而仅仅是是‘什么’。”她密切地观察着对面男人的表情，品味着他脸上一闪而过的惊讶，“我想以物代款。”

说完，她打开了手包。她把手指伸进去，拿出一个黑色的长方形物体。  
她拿出了夏洛克·福尔摩斯那台MI6手机。  
随着一声脆响，手机被艾琳放在了金属桌面上。

几秒钟的沉默之后，勃朗宁面无表情地盯着桌上的手机：“一台iPhone 5，女士？”   
“这台手机是你们国家的特工机要局制造的。”艾琳的话让勃朗宁盯着手机的目光重新移到了她的身上，“我父亲被怀疑参与了犯罪活动，所以他们安插了卧底在我父亲位于斯德歌尔摩的办公室里。我们发现了这个卧底，然后……清除了威胁。在他身上，我们找到了这个。”

“这个……”勃朗宁终于开了口，而艾琳满意地察觉到了他语气里的惊喜。他把细长的手指伸向手机，然后把手机举到了眼前。“这就是他们沟通的方式？”他的声音听起来像是在强忍着笑意，“和苹果公司合作？”  
“你低估自己的祖国了，勃朗宁先生。”艾琳回答，假装和他一起笑起来，“这只是外部伪装，为了让手机看起来不显眼。但它唯一的功能就是转接特工与特工之间的通话。”她微微前倾，把自己的双手也放在桌面上：“你可以拆开它，研究一下MI6究竟是怎么在不被其它国家察觉的情况下传输信号的。想想看，如果能破解，你几乎可以掌握MI6未来的所有行动了。”

就是这句话。他深邃的眼睛在一瞬间闪过的光——巨大的野心。他在手里把手机翻了个面，然后又翻了回来。然后，就像艾琳设想过却一直期望不要发生的那样，他按下了开机键，点亮了屏幕。她看见他在读到联系人里唯一的名字时皱起了眉头——但他的表情似乎更像是好奇，而非不满：“艾琳·艾徳勒是谁？”

“我猜是另一个MI6的特工。”她说着，假装轻笑起来，但其实多半是为了隐藏她突然听到自己真名时一瞬间的本能反应——冲到头顶的血液，以及后颈冒出的冷汗，“你猜她知不知道自己的同伴已经死了？”

勃朗宁也同样轻笑着回应艾琳的问话，但他的注意力已经很明显是在别处了：他小心翼翼地把手机放回桌子，但眼睛一秒也没离开它。  
“你想要什么作为交换呢？一位议员的登录密码？几行能入侵安全部系统的病毒编程？”

“我希望我们能到移步更私密的地方来商量。”艾琳说道，“您，我，以及玛格丽特·希尔德女士。如果你愿意的话，我的酒店就在几条街之外。恕我直言，这个俱乐部里热衷八卦的社会名流太多了，有点不合我的口味。”  
他的目光终于离开手机，回到了她身上。在漫长的沉默里，艾琳差点怀疑他要拒绝这个要求了。然后，他嘴角挑起一个细微的笑容，却把眼睛眯得让她几乎要看不见他目光的方向了。“您开的价这么动人，这要求当然合理。我这就去露台上把玛格丽特叫来，请你在这里稍等。” 

勃朗宁站起身来，艾琳也同样离开了椅子。他们同时把手伸向了桌上那台MI6手机，在一瞬间分别握住了手机的两端。  
他们又同时抬起眼睛看向对方。勃朗宁依然带着微笑，但这不自然的笑容更像是僵在了他的脸上。艾琳也咧嘴笑起来，肌肉却同样僵硬。她突然想起来，面前的人即便现在只是个贩卖机密信息的小贩，以前也曾经是个杀人不眨眼的中将。

她强迫自己开口：“啊，如果您不介意……”  
“当然不介意。”勃朗宁收回了自己的手，并把手放在了背后，“真不好意思。”他微微鞠了一躬，缓缓绕过办公桌，走过了艾琳身旁。然后，她听见他在她身后拉开了那扇古旧的门。

一听见关门的声音，艾琳就立刻走到了桌子的另一边，弯腰去检查桌子的抽屉。她拉开中间的那个——空的。她又接连打开了右边的三个抽屉，然后是左边的三个——什么都没有。

这张办公桌只是个舞台道具。这个房间根本就不是他的办公室。

她走向墙边放满文件盒的架子——刚才在傍晚昏暗的光线里，她根本就没仔细注意这些文件的摆放，但当她凑近去看时，这些文件盒的钥匙孔上甚至都还贴着新买来时自带的塑料保护膜。然后是桌边摞起的和她一样高的纸箱。她踮起脚打开了最上面的那个箱子，从里面抽出了几百张纸，翻开来看时——空白，空白，空白，全都在台灯下泛起苍白的微光。

这是个为他们不信任的人而准备的房间。

艾琳立刻打开了手包，拿出自己的那台MI6手机，拨通了法蒂玛·阿耶尔的电话。她等到第三声铃响，就把电话挂断了。  
艾琳听到门外传来了踏在地毯上被压低的脚步声和交谈声，于是她冲回刚才坐着的那把椅子，面无表情地对着办公桌。但她的心脏正无比疯狂地敲击着肋骨，她的身体从内到外都凉透了，几乎要开始无法控制地颤抖，所以她只好紧紧抓住手包，来寻求安慰和镇定。手臂下顶着她的手枪轮廓无比坚硬。 

门在她身后被打开了。她转过身，带着索非亚的微笑站了起来。门口依然站着彼得·勃朗宁，但他面前还有一位稍矮一些，但年龄相当的女人，结实健壮的身躯上长着一张圆脸，头顶的棕色卷发里夹杂着几缕白色。她穿着一条午夜蓝色的包身裙，但在艾琳的眼里，这两个人都被走廊里投入房间的强光变成了暗色的剪影。

“您一定是玛格丽特·希尔德。”艾琳在勃朗宁走近房间、关上门时说道，“很高兴见到——”

一颗子弹划破空气，同时也划开了她的右腿。艾琳来不及惊呼就重重地摔倒在地。

电击一样灼烧着她的疼痛从右腿蔓延到全身，弹动、扭曲着她的神经，艾琳本能地蜷缩起来滚到左边，来减轻右侧伤口受到的压力。她伸出手来胡乱地试图抓住什么，想用攥紧的手掌来分散伤口周围灼痛的力量，但她所及之处只有平坦的地毯。  
她紧紧闭上眼睛，耳畔只能听见疯狂又轰鸣的心跳声。

但前中将玛格丽特·希尔德冰冷的嗓音依然隐约传了进来。  
“这是谁？”她听见她说。艾琳强迫自己睁开眼睛，透过一层朦胧看向模糊的女人的轮廓。女人面朝勃朗宁站着，手里握着的冒烟的手枪却直直指向自己。  
“我已经告诉过你了。”他吼起来，言语里彻底摈弃了高贵优雅的社交口音，“这就是MI6派来的那个特工。”  
“你之前说你的线人告诉你夏洛克·福尔摩斯被分配来查我们的案子。这个人——”她晃了晃指向艾琳的枪，“可不是夏洛克·福尔摩斯。”

“她给我看了MI6的手机。”勃朗宁说道，“MI6派了她来。”  
“我们现在能做什么？”希尔德也吼起来，“咱们的买家可都在大堂里站着，等着开价拍下夏洛克·他妈的福尔摩斯！这个MI6的无名小卒可是一文不值。”希尔德焦躁地低吼了一声，而在艾琳搞清楚这段对话的意思之前，她就看见女人朝自己走了过来。

希尔德在艾琳身边跪下，紧紧攥住艾琳的一缕头发，粗暴地把她的头提了起来——艾琳无法抑制地发出了一声痛呼。  
“你是跟福尔摩斯一起的吗？”

艾琳茫然地伸手握住希尔德的手腕，想缓解已经不知道是身体何处传来的剧痛。但这个动作只是让希尔德抓得更紧。她把依然冒着烟的枪口狠狠地摁上艾琳被撕裂的大腿，枪口在一瞬间就染上了暗红色的血液。艾琳又一次痛呼出声。  
“他跟你在一起吗？”她嘶声逼问道，“他现在在不在这个俱乐部里？说话！”

不。艾琳一边想，一边奋力把腿从枪口下抽开。他在好几百里之外。他一点都不知道她在做什么，他也一点都不在乎。  
但这不重要。她现在只需要想办法离开这里。

“她的同伙就在一楼。”勃朗宁开口道，“伪装成了她的保镖。也是个女人。”  
“那就是说，来这里的只有她们两个人了？”希尔德说道，“我刚在一个甚至不能被用作诱饵的人身上浪费了一颗子弹？”她俯下身来，狠狠地瞪着艾琳，“行吧，彼得，好歹起一点作用，把她的手机从桌子上拿过来。”  
“那你呢？”他问道。他压低了嗓音，但随着他踩在地毯上缓缓靠近的脚步，艾琳却听见他的声音越来越大、越来越靠近。  
“我要看看这是不是带走了咱们特伦斯的那个婊子。”她回答道。艾琳强迫自己睁大双眼，用无惧的眼神狠狠瞪回去——无论她的额前渗出了多少汗珠，无论她腿上撕裂的枪伤带来怎样的剧痛。

她们的对视突然被打破了。玛格丽特·希尔德的眼珠向上翻进了头颅，嘴唇忽然张大，发出了一声几乎像是在水底窒息的声响。

“不！”艾琳本能地喊道，但女人攥紧她头发的手已经松开，然后整个身体重重地向前砸在了艾琳面前的地板上。在她倒下的身后，是彼得·勃朗宁。单膝跪着，把一把弹簧刀从希尔德的后颈拔出来，然后从西装口袋里拿出手绢，冷静地擦拭着染血的刀刃。

“永远不可能说服这个女人跟我单独进入任何一个房间。”他抱怨道，语气好像刚吃完一顿饭，或是更刚散步回来，“想象一下！连你的合作伙伴都不肯信任。虽然这倒是有点道理。”——毕竟她在上一个瞬间刚被自己的合作伙伴亲手杀死。

艾琳抬头去看他，眼里全是无法掩饰的恐惧。她用一只胳膊肘勉强撑起上半身，但因为疼痛和肌肉剧烈收缩而发抖的上臂几乎支持不了她的重量。人生中第一次，她彻彻底底地感到迷茫——而她因此而恐惧。  
“我手里也许没有之前承诺给顾客的那个男人——”他把小臂搭在膝盖上，低头看向她，“但我有你和你的同伙，还有一个储备充足的酒吧。我会让他们一个个都喝得烂醉，开心又健忘，然后我可以用你们两个的身体，这样我就能……你们那边怎么说这个词来着？清除威胁。”

勃朗宁站起身来，把艾琳留在玛格丽特·希尔德的尸体旁边，然后重新向门口走去。他会去找法蒂玛。艾琳体内的每一处细胞都在尖叫。她的第一反应就是把自己从地板上撑起来，然后扑过去阻止他——但她的腿伤以一阵新的痛苦和眩晕来否决了这个想法，让艾琳重新摔回了地上，重重地喘起了粗气。大腿上撕裂的皮肤和周围的地毯已经被鲜红的血液侵透了。  
她没办法用脚，但她可以用点别的。  
当勃朗宁把手伸向门把手时，艾琳也伸手从裙子侧面掏出了藏起的那把手枪。

门边的老男人发出一声巨大的低吼，向前踉跄倒去。暗红色在他后背中央的子弹孔中绽放，在他平展的燕尾服上染上了颜色。他转过头来看向艾琳，双眼里充满狂野的愤怒和恐惧。但他只蹒跚着走了几步，就伴随着一声重响倒下。  
他在撞上地板之前就已经死了。

艾琳手中的枪也掉在了地上。她的胳膊已经无法再支撑她的体重，她放任自己全身绷紧的肌肉同时坍塌。2000戴利结束了。大英政府的数码机密安全了。

都结束了。  
这是她被疼痛撕扯的大脑产生的第一个完整的想法。

可是她正躺在一个房门紧闭、无人知晓的秘密房间里，眼看着血液从她身体里缓缓流干，身边只躺着两具尸体——两个她被明确指示要活着遣送回英国的人。

你失败了。一个声音再次在她身体里尖叫起来，霸道地横冲直闯，又带着无边的恐惧。你永远也别想回家了。你在过去几个月里所做的这一切，都白做了。  
她又一次试着撑起自己，但是她的手和胳膊都像是空气做的。她确实已经被抽干了气力和精神，浑身上下都只剩下空壳了。她刚才一直为周围的各种突发事件分心，早就忘了要给伤口施加压力止血。除了依然在涌出血液的灼烫的伤口，她的整个身体和周边的一切都变的灰暗、冰冷又模糊。

“艾徳勒？”  
微弱的呼唤从外面传来，伴随着的是一阵失乐节奏的凌乱脚步。  
“法蒂玛。”艾琳回应着，但她大腿的肌肉每一秒都在因为剧痛而跳动，她已经没有办法正常呼吸了。透过朦胧的听觉，她觉得自己颤抖的嗓音听起来无比虚弱。她大概发现了她之前拨过去又挂掉的未接电话，所以知道房间里出事了。  
门外的脚步声越来越清晰，但是在法蒂玛错过通向这间办公室的门之后又重新微弱下去。

她要死了。艾琳突然想道。

这就像是缓缓吞没一条船的海水，她会永远被困在这个封闭的房间里——楼下有几百个俱乐部会员和员工继续着他们愉快的夜晚，而没有人，甚至连MI6或是法蒂玛，都不会发现她在今晚所成就和抹杀的一切。

她很冷。  
尽管皮肤上覆盖着一层厚重的汗水、尽管剧烈跳动的心脏正努力填补她失去的所有血液，她的肩膀依然因为寒冷和痛苦，正在血染的地毯上猛烈地颤抖。  
她正在世界的边缘走向死亡。而她甚至都没有力气抱紧自己，给自己最后的安慰。

你会回家的。  
一个新的声音响彻在她的脑海，语气坚定得几乎像是在生气。

你会回家的。  
她脑海里在濒死的时刻仅存的逻辑知道这并不是事实。她的任务已经失败了，她无法把目标人物活着遣送回英国，而她和大英政府的交易从此也就结束了，她的祖国不会允许她再回去。但她脑海里的嗓音似乎想让她迷惑自己，骗自己相信，黑海的海岸边就有一架政府的飞机在等着她，等着今晚就送她飞回伦敦。

她彻底放弃了抵抗，就连她脑海里最后一丝清晰的逻辑也彻底离她而去。她拥抱这个谎言。

她看着自己坐在飞机里掠过伦敦河道里深蓝色的河水，又坐在轿车里开过水泥马路上涂着的亮白色和明黄色的线，飞快地经过贝尔格莱维亚，她甚至还能在一瞬间透过车窗瞥见她曾经的家——和她记忆中一样优雅华丽又一尘不染。但这辆车并没有放慢速度，只是飞速地穿过她在这个城市里所熟悉的一条条宽阔的马路与一条条狭窄的小巷。从她车窗外经过的人都长着她朋友们的脸，他们全都带着温暖的笑意，直到所有画面都融化成一块块鹅卵石、一团团闪烁的光。

在某个瞬间，她甚至飞快地路过了一个熟悉的公寓楼，她看见街边的黑色大门，暗金色的门环上还挂着一个歪斜的门牌号，上面写着她无比、无比熟悉的号码。在那个瞬间，她心里升腾起热切的渴望，想要飞向二楼的窗户，然后轻轻把她的手掌贴在窗户的玻璃上——就一次，最后一次看一眼窗户里面等待的人。

求求你了。  
她听见自己在低语，但她所乘坐的那辆车依然一刻不停地飞速驶向前方虚无的空间。

这一切都在她的脑海里天旋地转，但她紧紧闭上了眼睛，重新睁开之后突然无比清晰地看见了门下透过的那道光。就在门外，有两只脚的影子慢慢路过房间，挡住了走廊里的灯光，然后又消失了。

法蒂玛？勃朗宁或希尔德的某个士兵？   
都不重要了。那个嗓音安慰她道。你要回家了。  
没必要冒险了。

令她窒息又让她温暖的无边黑暗坠下来，像一块厚厚的羊绒毯一样盖住了她的全身。  
她强迫自己再一次睁开眼睛，但她的眼皮已经像压了一块石头一样沉。这一次，她眯着眼睛瞥向自己的双脚，越过了腿上血淋淋的伤口。她的脚边是那摞装满了白纸的纸盒。

都不重要了。  
——或者这也许是眼下唯一重要的东西。

用尽身体里最后一丝没有消散的力气，艾琳猛吸了一口气，蜷起受伤的那条腿，然后重重地朝着那摞纸盒踢了过去。这些纸盒震耳欲聋地坍塌下来，撞上金属办公桌、又落在地板上，里面装着的东西冲出纸盒，在空气里飘飞起来。白纸划过扬起了尘土的空间，盖住玛格丽特·希尔德的尸体、彼得·勃朗宁的后背、艾琳的身体，还有腿上晕开的血迹。它们纷纷被泛着光的暗红色沁透。

刚刚经过门外的阴影忽然顿住，但艾琳已经什么都看不见了。她已经闭上了眼睛，飞向伦敦的河道。


	13. 分离  Disconnect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of The Shape of the Universe by Scatterboom.
> 
> 原作：Scatterboom  
> 翻译：ChristinaCC  
> 润稿：SeneryFr
> 
> 原作请见AO3的《The Shape of the Universe》，翻译版同时连载于AO3和Lofter。

第十三章 分离 Disconnect

梅丽失踪了。

好吧，“失踪”并不是最准确的词。夏洛克偶尔知道她在哪里。她带在身上的那个小小的银色磁盘里被装上了追踪器，而追踪器偶尔会在他的笔记本电脑屏幕上闪现一个信号，从挪威跳到波兰、跳到意大利、还有别的地方——而这仅仅是在二十天之内。他猜她在接下来的一个月里还会走得更远，而他也会更常失去她的信号。 

她和他太像了。他们太过执着于达到一个目的，哪怕这意味着要离开所有你爱的人，以确保他们的安全。哪怕这意味着你要给你爱的人送一封洒了迷药的信——尽管你用几年的时间做了一切事情来赢得他的信任，而这封信会彻底摧毁你所建立起的一切。哪怕这意味着让你爱的人对正在发生的事情一头雾水，无比困惑、绝望、失落——哦，原来这感觉是这样的。 

罗莎在约翰的椅子上发出一声长长的哀嚎，穿透了公寓里厚重的沉默。同时，夏洛克电脑屏幕上的世界地图里，在保加利亚边境闪动的红点突然消失，梅丽又一次失踪了。  
他把电脑推到一旁，站起来走向陷在扶手椅坐垫里的婴儿：“不好意思，我刚才有点忙。”   
罗莎的下嘴唇颤抖着，向夏洛克伸出短短的胳膊，哭着要抱。看她的表情，她可能是所有穿着明黄色小鸭子连体装的婴儿里最悲伤的一个。

她的父亲，约翰·华生，正躺在一旁的沙发上熟睡着，脸上还盖着一件套头衫，以挡住早上明亮的阳光。他疲惫又困惑，而且最近除了要夏洛克照顾罗莎、或是安静地试探着问道“她现在在哪里呢”以外，他几乎不怎么说话了。  
夏洛克也没能保护好他。失去梅丽让他在迷惑、不安、痛苦面前变得无比脆弱。这不是夏洛克第一次让他的朋友失望了，可约翰还依然如此信任他。约翰的眼袋变重了很多，阴影几乎永久地笼罩在他脸上，可他还是来找他了——就像过去的这几天一样。他甚至带了罗莎一起来，而没有把她交给一个绝对更加可靠、更加擅长照顾婴儿的保姆。这很能说明一些事情，尽管此刻夏洛克还不能完全理解。

罗莎又哭了一声，她有气无力地蜷起又松开小小的拳头。夏洛克弯下腰来，把她搂进怀里。在过去的几个月里，她变得更沉、更圆、更……粉嫩了。他把她抱在怀里颠了颠：“好了好了，你得到我全部的注意力了。怎么了？”

在过去，他低沉的嗓音和胸腔的震动足以让她平静下来，让她皱起来的小脸融化成平静的欣喜。但现在，他对她似乎已经没有魔力了。她依然瘪着嘴，眼睛闪着光，金色的睫毛上还挂着湿漉漉的水汽。“啊。”她发出小小的、悲伤又无助的声音。

“想她是正常的，你知道的。”夏洛克说道，“你只是个凡人。一个又弱小又毫无抵抗能力的人。”  
他得不停地提醒自己，在所有因为梅丽的失踪而受到打击的人里，她的女儿一定是受影响最深的人。她还不明白自己身边发生的一切，只知道她妈妈已经很久、很久没有把她抱在怀里了。想要模仿梅丽温暖的怀抱是一件很困难的事情，约翰的手臂也许最接近，但夏洛克不想为此叫醒他——毕竟这大概是几周里他第一次能正正经经地打个盹了。

“啊。”罗莎又哭了一声。她一遍又一遍拍着夏洛克睡衣的领子。  
“我知道，我也想她。”夏洛克对她说，“但哭泣并不能带她回来。——不过从你短暂的人生经历来看，你一般倾向于跟随情绪而非逻辑，所以我这么说并没有用。这一点你倒真不愧是姓华生的人。”   
她仰起脑袋看向他，嘴唇翕动着，一开一合，好像在酝酿一场更激烈、更长久的哭泣。夏洛克把她抱到了书桌前。  
“来吧，分散一下你的注意力。这是我从我哥哥的房子里偷出来的。”他轻轻移开笔记本电脑，露出下面那本落满了灰尘的翠绿色相簿，然后翻开了其中一页。相册的塑料膜下贴着四张老照片，深色的地方已经都褪成了紫色，细节也已经被模糊、钝化了。但在每张照片里都有一个顶着同样一头卷发的小孩子，照片里蓝色的眼睛依然一眼就能认得出来。

“这一张。”他指了指右边的第一张照片，“是我十二岁生日时拍的。如果你能多听听我的建议，我保证你也能活过这个岁数。”

小夏洛克被框在了照片的正中央，身前是缀满了碎花的桌布，身后是鹅黄色条纹墙纸。面前的桌子上还有一个巨大的巧克力蛋糕，插着两根形状分别为数字“1”和“2”的蜡烛，火苗已经被吹灭了。蛋糕旁边放着四个盘子和配套的叉子。那时候的夏洛克已经长得颇有现在的特征，身材瘦长、脸色苍白，但因为身高窜得太快，整个人还没完全适应自己身体的变化，所以显得格外笨拙又不协调。但他看向摄影师的眼睛里闪着好奇的亮光。他在笑。

“约翰一直以看我小时候的照片为乐。”夏洛克耸了耸肩，“我猜你也会的。”  
罗莎看起来不再像是要嚎啕大哭的样子，他不断说话的样子大概让她平静下来了。但她似乎对这些童年照片并没有太大兴趣。  
“我发誓这是我，你看。”夏洛克说着，轻轻撕下塑料膜，把照片从相册里拿下来。他把照片举到她面前，停在她随时都能够到的范围内。  
他已经忘了另一个福尔摩斯也在这张照片里。把照片举到眼前时，夏洛克能在最左边的角落里看见麦考罗夫特，不过他有三分之二都在照片的白框之外。他正靠着被鹅黄色条纹墙纸覆盖的墙，交叉着双臂，每一寸都像是个忧郁的青少年。他身材和现在一样，但在这张照片里，因为超过同龄人的身高，他看起来反而强壮魁梧，而不像如今顶着啤酒肚的他一样看起来虚弱又柔软。

看见年少的麦考罗夫特是一件奇怪的事情。夏洛克这样想。  
他都不记得他哥哥还不像如今一样绝顶聪明又愤世嫉俗的时候了。不过看着照片里他低头皱眉的样子，照片里的他可能已经长大了，充满警觉、对这个承诺过多却给予太少的世界无比失望。

身后传来转动门把手和开门的声音。夏洛克一只手依然紧紧抱着罗莎，他转过头，看见悄悄开门、蹑手蹑脚挤进来的哈德森太太。她手里拿着一份报纸，努力压低嗓音：“给你送报纸来的。需要帮忙吗？”  
“也许，但最好不是你来帮忙。”他说道，用词尖锐但并不带恶意，“你看起来像是好几个星期没睡觉了。”

“德特福德，亲爱的。”她挥了挥手里的报纸，把它扔在了夏洛克沙发边的茶几上，发出纸张哗啦啦落在台面上的闷响，但约翰连动都没动一下，“该死的德特福德。”＊  
“徳特福德怎么了？”夏洛克问道。虽然上一秒刚刚在口头上拒绝了哈德森太太，但他还是转身轻轻把罗莎转移到了她怀里。罗莎并没有反抗，她似乎足够喜欢哈德森太太。同时，他的电脑发出了一声滴响——他回过头去看，发现标志着梅丽实时位置的那个红色箭头重新回到了地图，在保加利亚的海岸线上闪动着。

“他们正在徳特福德拆迁呢。”哈德森太太唉声抱怨着，尽管夏洛克已经走到桌子旁边去看电脑了，“到处都是起重机，又吵又乱。我都不能正常走路逛市场了，每走几步就要被吓得一跳三米高。”

“那就找个新的市场去逛。”夏洛克心不在焉地敷衍着，拉近屏幕上的坐标点。它沿着黑海的海岸线缓缓移动着，然后又一次开始不稳定地闪动起来。夏洛克心里重新一沉。  
“没有哪里的市场比德特福德更好了。”她反驳道，听起来好像是被夏洛克的建议侮辱了一样，“更何况那里有人卖我这种颜色的染发膏。”

他疯狂地敲击着“上”方向键来追踪红点闪烁着的移动路线，但伴随着滞留越来越长的网络信号，红点又一次在地图上彻底消失了。  
“那就无视那些拆迁，像个真正的士兵一样继续逛市场。”他的整个电脑屏幕突然黑了下来，过了几秒才重新亮起来，“去他的吧。”  
“夏洛克。”哈德森太太轻轻唤道。罗莎发出了小小一声嘟哝表达不适。他的整个屏幕都像是死机一样彻底停住了，然后地图上整个国家的轮廓也突然间消失了。夏洛克的心跳几乎已经穿透了他的鼓膜。在这时候、在这里失去信号，是好事吗？

“夏洛克。”哈德森太太又叫了他一次，但他正愤怒地上下划动着鼠标，努力想让网络无法读取的那部分地图显现出来。  
“我就随口一说。”他朝哈德森太太挥着手回应道，“就他妈的照我说的做吧！”

“夏洛克！”她压低声音吼起来，“罗莎哭了。”  
这句话才让夏洛克把目光从屏幕上移开。他抬起头看向哈德森太太的脸——她睁圆的双眼里满是关心，一只手托着尽情恸哭的罗莎，另一只手轻轻拍着她小小的后背。珍珠大的眼泪正一颗接着一颗顺着她小小的脸颊滚落下来。

夏洛克吓得定在了原地：“你对她做了什么？”  
“我对她做了什么？”哈德森太太一脸不可置信地重复道。罗莎啜泣着，把脸埋进了房东太太紫色的袖子里，“你可是一直在吼！而我只是想劝你冷静下来来着。”

曾经让她无比心安的低沉嗓音，如今正吓得她满脸是泪。  
夏洛克站直身体，盯着面前的两个人。哈德森太太依然轻轻摇晃着怀里的婴儿，咯咯微笑着安慰她。她慢慢转过身去，走向约翰躺着的沙发。   
“把她给我。”夏洛克说着伸出手去，“别打搅约翰。我会解决的。”  
哈德森太太看了他一眼，眼里竟然充满悲伤。但她没有犹豫，直接转过身来，然后小心翼翼地把罗莎放回了夏洛克的双臂。罗莎依然抽噎着，发出断断续续的呼吸声，小脸上是一片湿漉漉的狼藉。明黄色绒毛小鸭子婴儿服上也挂着深深的眼泪痕迹。他也没能保护好她吗？

这个想法让他浑身都凉了下来。

“你需要我留下来帮你收拾吗？”哈德森太太的声音重新软了下来。  
夏洛克轻轻摇着怀里的罗莎，但双眼已经重新盯着电脑屏幕了。地图和坐标点依然没有读取出来，屏幕上只有一个几乎放大成全屏的窗口，里面显示着一片空空如也的灰白。  
“不用了。”他回答道，“谢谢你。”

他听到她叹了一口气，双脚踩在地板上走向门口：“我需要放个假。”  
门在她身后轻轻关上了，而夏洛克用一只手继续轻轻揉着罗莎的后背，直到她彻底冷静下来，开始耷拉着眼皮昏昏欲睡，然后他温柔地把她放在他的椅子上——不，她踢着小腿哭了一声以示抗议——好吧，几步之外的约翰的椅子上。他把一旁的格子棉布毯抽了出来，然后盖在罗莎的身上。“对不起。”他对她说，但她已经专心地注视着毯子上的格纹，慢慢闭上了眼睛。她的鼻头上还闪着湿湿的亮光，但至少她已经不再哭叫了。

安顿好罗莎，夏洛克立刻回到桌边，拿出他的手机，然后给哥哥发去了短信。  
——追踪器不运行了。看看有什么问题。   
五分钟，六分钟，七分钟。还没有回复。  
要么是他在忙（有可能），要么是他故意在刁难自己（更有可能）。他拨通了电话。  
电话响起来，但并没有人接听，直到电话被自动挂断。夏洛克重重地呼出一口气，然后又尝试了一次。

五声之后，麦考罗夫特终于接起了电话：“怎么了？你好啊。”他的声音嘶哑，好像前一晚工作了一个通宵。他的声音很轻，轻到夏洛克无法判断他所出房间的大小，也自然无法判断出他究竟在哪里。  
但夏洛克连他的问候都懒得回应：“你给我的追踪器出故障了。”

“我跟你说了。”麦考罗夫特说道，而夏洛克都能想象出他在电话那头用手揉脸的样子，“信号一般会延迟24个小时。这个设备是给那些会在一个地方停留好几天的人设计的。梅丽·华生一直在移动。”  
“不只是这样。”夏洛克捏了捏自己的鼻梁，“地点消失了。地图消失了。程序也出故障了。”  
“这也是正常的。”麦考罗夫特的声音里全是令人愤怒的不屑一顾，“这是最原始的技术，但这已经是我在那么短的时间内能给你找来的最好的了。”  
“你在侮辱我。”夏洛克低吼着，重新面向电脑，“‘原始’？我见识过MI6的能耐。”他的脑壳因为一系列的纠结而疼痛欲裂。——所有的情报、所有的技术，他们都拒绝提供给他，可就在几个月之前，特供机要局还吻着他的脚试图拉他去完成任务。

“这不是MI6的设备。”麦考罗夫特重重地叹了一口气，“就好像他们会允许一个普通公民使用他们的卫星一样。这仅仅是我部门下的一个普通技术设备。夏洛克……我告诉过你了。让你离开任务之后，MI6就像对待厨余垃圾一样把我无视了。”  
他听起来好像是在努力压抑情绪，让自己不要对夏洛克发火。或者，他也许已经没有精力发火了。但夏洛克依然固执地继续逼着他：“除了他们借给我的那部珍贵的手机，对吧？呵，你告诉他们我已经把那部手机扔了吗？还是他们依然计划着要掰断你的手指？”   
麦考罗夫特没有立刻回答。沉默之下的电流带着模糊的滋滋声，夏洛克一只手撑着桌子边，几乎要把木头握碎了。

“他们不知道那台手机在哪，夏洛克。”他安静地说。  
“什么？”他的语气依然充满怒意。他需要听他解释，尽管他的手已经死死压在桌子上，好让自己不沉入恐惧，“这是什么意思？”  
“你知道这是什么意思。”

“我。不知道。”夏洛克从牙缝间吐出几个词，“你就是想听这个吧？”他撑在桌子上的手攥成了一个拳头，然后狠狠砸上了桌面。桌边所有的东西都随之一震，发出轻微的咣响，“我已经告诉你我把它留给谁了。他们还需要什么信息？”

“她。他们需要她，夏洛克。”麦考罗夫特回答道。他的嗓音里有模糊的回声，就像他似乎正把额头顶在墙上，“我把你告诉我的一切都告诉他们了，然后他们试图联系她，向她索要进展。”他轻轻地呼出一口气，似乎下了很大的决心——  
“她已经两个星期没有回复了。”

窗外的阳光已经从正午时的角度照射进来，向221B投入了一室炎热又晃眼的光芒。但这光线并没有触到夏洛克，他正靠在桌边，站在一片阴影的中心。他忽然觉得浑身冰凉，好像全身的血液都从血管的末端被抽了出去。

“那又怎么样。”他无法控制自己的呼吸，所以只能在两次呼吸的间隙里努力保持语调的平静，“那是MI6的手机，MI6可以随意追踪手机的位置。她没回复又怎么了。”  
“不管是她自己的手机还是你那台手机，MI6都已经很久没有收到信号了。”麦考罗夫特又一次深深吸了一口气，好像接下来他将要说出的信息已经在他身上沉重地压了很久，“这种情况一般说明手机已经被摧毁了。”  
有什么东西在夏洛克身体里凝固又升腾起来。他感到晕眩，又忽然觉得恶心。  
“那他们不应该做点什么吗。”他问道，“派一个特工去找她，调查一下究竟发生了什么——”

“我问过了。”仅仅是这一句陈述，加上之前所有的信息和情绪，突然化成了一股沉重的力量，要把他们两个人都死死压进黑暗里。夏洛克几乎觉得他的脊椎要被这股重量压断了。麦考罗夫特终于继续道，“这个任务从一开始就没有营救协议。他们已经准备放弃任务了。”

“他们不能就这么——”夏洛克开口，但他出口的声音戛然而止，就像是有谁切断了他身体系统里的缆线。这种情况曾经发生过很多次——这是他的大脑正赶着要在他的身体表达出情绪反应之前，关掉一切肢体动作的信号。

你不能展示出你有多脆弱。  
他的大脑似乎正以此来提醒他。这是他的生存机制。

“他们不能因为艾琳·艾徳勒而暴露MI6总部的踪迹。”麦考罗夫特试着解释，“太冒险了。”

她的名字。  
忽然听见他花了几个月的时间避免提起甚至想到的名字，好像有什么在他的心里爆炸了——无比唐突，无比痛苦，而他又无比想要逃避。  
他闭上眼睛来减轻痛苦，却又立即意识到这是个巨大的错误。她的脸，闪烁着他最后一次见到她时的月光，在他眼睑的黑暗里酝酿成形。他不得不拼命摇头，甩开这个自动浮现在他脑海里的画面。但这反而把她的脸变化成了更像噩梦的场景——她被囚禁在漆黑的密室里、她逃亡到离家更遥远的亚洲，丢失了所有能求助的人、她僵硬地躺在地板上，额前顶着一个干脆的子弹黑洞——

“我会自己试着调查。”麦考罗夫特说道。夏洛克分辨不清这究竟是实话，还是仅仅是个夸张又无意义的承诺，就像所有哥哥要在弟弟开始哭闹之前拼命说谎哄弟弟那样，“我并没有什么更好的办法，但我会试着调查的。”

夏洛克猛地把手机从耳边拿开，然后结束了通话。他不想听麦考罗夫特说话——一开始做了那个交易的人是他，亲手把艾琳推向一场死亡任务的也是他。他几乎想用拳头把手机捏碎，好感觉到他能掌控什么，好感觉到……他能做什么。他几乎能看见屏幕玻璃碎裂，扎进他的手掌，血液流过他手指的关节。但他不能这么做——他的身体被钉在原地，他的大脑彻底关闭了他一切的身体反应。他只能呆呆地盯着手机屏幕，直到画面变成一片漆黑。

“要给朋友打电话吗？”  
他面前忽然传来一个温柔的声音。这声音低沉又温暖，似乎要像毒［］品一样麻痹他的全身。  
夏洛克长长地舒了一口气，才察觉到自己喉咙里的颤抖。他短暂地闭上了眼睛。  
不是这个。什么都行，但不能是这个。

“你只应该在我想分散注意力的时候出现。”他说道。回应这个幻觉已经代表他输了，但除此之外，他没有别的选择。  
他抬起头来，却觉得整个呼吸都堵在了嗓子眼——艾琳·艾徳勒站在他的面前，穿着在蒙特内格罗时的白色短袖和牛仔裤，头发清爽地散落在肩头，房间里燃烧的正午阳光已经消失殆尽，221B忽然沉入了寒冷的蓝色夜幕。沙发上没有约翰在打盹，扶手椅里也没有罗莎在哭泣。  
只有她和他。

她脸上绽开了一个几乎要摧毁他的笑容：“确实让事情复杂了，不是吗？帮助你分散注意力的事情偏巧是我。”

“你死了吗？”  
她偏头的动作和他太像了。月光照耀在她的脸颊上，晕染出一幅近乎完美又模糊的画面。他痛恨自己的大脑所召唤出的幻觉——他只能在脑海里创造出一个近乎真实的人，然后还是不得不被迫依靠想象力填上剩下的那些空缺。

“这重要吗？”她反问他。  
夏洛克手里的手机屏幕重新亮了起来。麦考罗夫特正试着回拨给他。他把手机屏幕朝下放在桌上，用力得几乎要把手机按进桌面的木头里。

“如果不重要，你就没有必要出现在这里了。”  
他从牙缝间挤出这句话。他知道他的大脑正试图告诉他什么，而她站在窗前的模糊画面能帮助他完成这一点。可不管他如何努力回忆所有关于她任务的信息，他还是找不到任何有价值的东西。毫无意义的数字和日期，还有那三个前中将叛徒的脸——现在被扭曲成了狰狞又可恨的样子——要摧毁她的人是他们。这都是他们的错。

“这跟‘必要性’有什么关系呢？”幻觉这么问道，就像是很久以前艾琳曾对他说过的话。她伸出一只手，轻轻放在了他撑在桌面的手上。  
就像是她本人。   
她掌心的骨头划过他手指的关节，温柔又坚定。这个房间昏暗又宁静，这里只有她和他。如果这场景发生在过去的任何时间里——在蒙特内格罗之前，甚至是在这次任务之前，他都会轻易地迷失自己。

但如今呢？她的触碰像是火焰，而夏洛克只能像是被灼烫了一样抽回手来。  
他愤怒地吼起来，本能地拿起摊开在桌面的相册朝她扔过去，但艾琳已经消失了。  
客厅里又一次填满了明亮的日光，约翰依然躺在沙发上，丝毫没有受到相册落地时闷响的打搅。从相册里飞出的老照片依然在空气里飘着下落，一路上反射着洒落进房间里的阳光。扶手椅里的罗莎沉沉地睡着，这时候只发出安静又平和的呼吸声。

－－－－－－

＊德特福德，Deptford，是指伦敦东南部的德特福德大街。从1836年起，德特福德大街逐渐形成一个主营鱼类和肉类的市场。也是个很有趣很适合哈德森太太的地方呀。


	14. 暗物质 Dark Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of The Shape of the Universe by Scatterboom.
> 
> 原作：Scatterboom  
> 翻译：ChristinaCC  
> 润稿：SeneryFr
> 
> 原作请见AO3的《The Shape of the Universe》，翻译版同时连载于AO3和Lofter。

－－－－几天前－－－－

艾琳·艾徳勒醒来时，脸上洒满了温暖的阳光。  
这让她莫名觉得不适，毕竟在她上一秒的记忆里，她只看见透过紧闭的门下泻入的一丝光源，只能感受到躺在自己的鲜血里时身上的寒冷。在那之后，除了隐约的黑暗、空虚与坠落感以外，她什么也没有感受到。——那是她这一辈子所体验过的最安静的时空。

所以，当她在阳光里苏醒、感受到皮肤上的暖意时，她几乎因为不习惯的温暖而疼得皱起了眉。她扯动嘴边的肌肉，突然又能感知到自己的脸了。四周很明亮，阳光甚至透过她的眼睑，把她的视线染成一片橘红——又恢复了一个知觉。然后，所有感知忽然同时涌进她的身体：干净房间的气息，舌尖上极端饥饿的味道，一侧耳朵贴在枕头上时被放大的血液流过耳膜的回声。死亡应该比这舒服多了。所以她猜，她大概还活着。

为什么。  
这自然是她的大脑问出的第一个问题。但她还没来得及思考，从麻木的黑暗里复苏的身体和感受突然开始同时发出巨大的抱怨。床单把她的腰和腿裹得太紧了。太阳还照着她的眼睛。她太——太饿了。她的右臂因为伸到头上太久而酸痛着。

什么？  
艾琳猛地睁开了眼睛。她发现自己正侧头躺着，面对着的一堵白墙上有一扇明亮的窗户。她一半的视线被罩在脸上的右臂挡着。她迷迷糊糊地皱了皱眉，想把胳膊放回身体旁边，但却猛然感受到了手腕上冰凉的金属触感。 

这感觉一瞬间把艾琳拉出了晕眩的状态，让她警觉起来。  
她快速抬起头来，然后看见——她被一副手铐铐在了床头上。她一边喘息，一边用另一只手勉强支撑自己坐了起来。她正在一张铺着蓝色床单的单人床上，房间四周是干净的墙壁，铺了地毯的地板，对面的柜子上还放着一台电视——看起来像是一个廉价的汽车旅馆房间。她的左边有另一张没有铺好的床，床单和毯子都凌乱地堆在一起，床边就是洗手间的门。她的右边是通向外面的门和窗，此刻却都紧紧关着。

艾琳低头去看自己的身体。她穿着一件从未见过的宽大的灰色衬衫，除此之外一丝不挂。她的旧衣服呢？还有鞋子？她拉住毯子的一角，猛地把裹在腿上的毯子和床单都掀开——她受伤的大腿上包着干净的白色绷带，上面没有一丝血迹。是新换过的，不会超过几个小时。

她再一次看向被铐住的手腕。手背上似乎贴着什么东西——她转过手背来看，发现手背上有一个小小的针眼，上面贴着一片透明的医用胶带。她动了动手指，却被虚弱感吓了一跳——有人给她做过静脉注射，极有可能是输血。

她的脑袋翻搅成了一团乱麻。有人找到了她，处理了她的伤口，却不相信她会乖乖呆着，所以用手铐铐住了她。  
有人把我从俱乐部里转移了出来，还为我换了衣服。她这么想着，心脏忽然狂跳起来。——这个人在乎她，足够在乎她到会做额外亲密或困难的事情，来帮助她获得安全。

这会是谁？法蒂玛？MI6的什么人？  
或者……不。不会的。

她用可以活动的那只胳膊摸向了床头柜，打开最上面的抽屉，推开了一个空白的便签簿、一个小日历（日历上是土耳其语，所以她肯定还在土耳其境内），然后终于看到了她希望看到的东西：一枝长长的、削尖的铅笔。  
她可以在她的救命恩人（或是囚禁者？）进屋时握着铅笔、盖着毯子，假装睡觉，并在他们靠近她的床查看她的状态时用铅笔扎进他们的脖子。听起来很无力，但这起码已经是她被铐在床上时能做到的最好了。就在她想到这里时，房间的门忽然被推开了一道缝。艾琳攥紧手里的铅笔，转头去看进门的人究竟是谁。那个人背对着她，穿着一件厚厚的红外套，一边拖进两大包纸袋一边喘着气咒骂着。她看见红外套后闪过了一缕褐色头发。

“你是谁？”艾琳吼道。她的嗓子因为（大概有）好几天没被使用而扯出灼烧的痛感。门口的人跳了起来，然后转过身来面对她。  
眼前是个中年女人，白人，中等身高，最明显的面部特征是她的大眼睛。她快速地把两个纸袋换到同一只胳膊里，然后抬起了空着的那只手：“放松，别激动。”  
“在你回答之前不要靠近我。”  
“好吧，好吧。”她的嗓音很深沉，操着一口标准的英音。艾琳的心跳停了半拍。女人空着的那只手摸到了头上，然后一把拉下了一头褐色的假发——那底下是利索的金色卷发。

“我的名字是梅丽·华生。”她说道。  
有什么东西在一瞬间淌过艾琳的身体，就像是人身体在下坠失重时发出的恐惧信号。“华生。”她重复道，只觉得浑身发冷，“你是……约翰·华生的姐姐？妻子？”

“妻子。”她回复道。她的语言简短又温柔得就像是呼出了一口气，而且话里几乎还带着悲伤的情绪。她把假发随意扔到了放着电视的柜子上，然后把抱着纸袋的胳膊调整成更稳妥的姿势，回身用臀部关上了门，向艾琳走来。

后者本能地举起了攥在手里的铅笔：“你为什么要铐住我？”  
梅丽上下打量着她：“跟你把铅笔当作武器的理由一样。”她从角落的桌子边拉过一把椅子，然后放在了艾琳的床边，“别担心，我既然回来了，就可以把手铐拿下来了。我猜你很难用一只手吃午饭。”

纸袋里食物的香气比“午饭”这个词更直接地传进了艾琳的身体里。  
闻起来像是街边外卖店里的一顿热菜。她感觉自己的胃正在抗议，但还是尽力不向食物倾过身去。

梅丽依然看着她，但绷紧的身体渐渐松弛下来，放松地坐进了椅子里。她从纸袋里拉出两个透明的餐盒，里面装着土耳其旋转烤肉盖饭——切成薄片的烤牛肉和蔬菜盖在冒着热气的米饭上。她把餐盒放在床头柜上，同时从外套口袋里掏出了一把金属钥匙，伸手把艾琳床头的手铐解开。

一感觉到自己的手被松下来，她就把手放在了大腿上。她没有说谢谢，只是看着梅丽·华生把一个餐盒放她腿边的床上，然后立刻转身去打开她自己那盒的盖子。餐盒上还放着一副塑料餐具，肉的味道几乎要让艾琳着魔。

“我们恐怕得共用一个杯子了。”梅丽随口说着，拿出一个银色的柱体，里面响着液体晃动的声音。她同样也把在这个杯子放在了艾琳的腿边，“行了，吃吧？你已经三天没有进食了，要饿瘪了吧。”  
“你是怎么找到我的？”艾琳问道，依然没有去碰她的餐盒。

梅丽用塞满了土耳其烤肉饭的嘴叹了一口气。她当然知道她肯定会这么问，但她就不能先享受完这么美好的食物吗？她把这些情绪清楚毫不保留地用表情传达出来，吞下了嘴里的食物，然后说道：“给CIA工作过那么多年，我也积累了很多自己的资源。你能理解吧？我不能说得更具体了。”  
她朝艾琳挥了挥手里的叉子：“他们曾经注意到过你一次两次，这你知道吗？你在CIA也算是个名人了。我记得你第一次出现在系统上时还戴着一个假鼻子，所以我可能没认出你。” 

“你一路追踪我到土耳其。”艾琳忍着伤口的疼痛和流失的体力，喘着粗气努力说道，“然后——就收拾行李来找我了？是为了来帮助我？”

“噢，别这么抬举自己。”梅丽随意地甩了甩手，“我在伊斯坦布尔有一大堆要完成的事情，你挺幸运的。我能陪你一两周，估计正好陪到你恢复行走能力。说起这个——“她再次停下来嚼完一腮帮子烤肉：“你是真他妈幸运，你知道吗？开枪打你的那个人是从前面击中你的，而不是后面。他们完全可能打中你的股动脉，让你在几分钟之内丧生的。”

“幸运？”艾琳哼了一声，“我差一点就失血而亡了。”她把盖在身上的毯子推到一边，查看她缠了绷带的大腿，又把目光移到了手背上输血孔的医用胶布：“你怎么可能甚至都准备好了所有治疗——” 

“跟红十字会就隔了一个街区。”梅丽偏了偏头，指了个大概的方向，“血库的安保还真没有那么严格，而且你刚被任命到这个任务上时，我瞥过你的文档，所以我知道你的血型——就是想让你知道，我没有给你扎针想用毒害你，也没打算这么做。说真的，快吃午饭吧。” 

“但——法蒂玛。”艾琳努力回忆道，“我……我的队友。她当时正在四处找我——”  
“我亲眼看到她逃离了那栋房子。”梅丽解释道，“没看见任何人跟上她，所以我猜她应该挺安全的。倒不是说我有多肯定。噢，她的确试着给你打过一两次电话。我猜你不会想让我替你接，所以就没理。”  
“给我打电话？”艾琳彻底在床上坐直，开始四处查看房间，“我的手机——MI6的手机，你把它放在……”

“跟你一起在房间里的那两部手机？”梅丽说道，“对不起。我把两部都摧毁了。有些事情我不得不做，而且我不能让政［］府——任何政［］府——追踪到我的位置。你一定跟我一样能理解逃亡的感觉。”

几秒钟的时间里，艾琳什么也说不出。她依然还没碰手边的那盒午餐，而梅丽忙着把解开的手铐藏回她放在艾琳床下的背包里。  
这不是真的。这不可能。  
“这些都说得通，也行得通。”艾琳急促地呼吸着，“所有这些资源。而你看起来似乎不费吹灰之力。你究竟是怎么……”

“别对自己这么严格。技术上来讲，我们拥有的是同一套技能。”梅丽说道。她的语气变得更直接、更严肃，而且她直直地注视着艾琳的眼睛，“只有一个最大的不同：你四处移动是为了躲藏，而我四处移动是为了追寻。”

她没有解释更多，只是弯腰去整理背包里的东西。听到这句话，艾琳觉得她更清晰地看到了一个闪着耀眼光芒的梅丽·华生：一个随时保持着坚定姿态的战斗者。她才刚注意到，梅丽的大衣口袋里还有一把枪的轮廓形状。她看着梅丽拉起背包的拉链，然后重新推回床下。

“是夏洛克派你来的吗？”  
梅丽直起身来，看向艾琳的表情带上了新的意味。她不是在笑，但是却扬起了眉毛。她上下打量着她：“如果我说不是，你会失望吗？”

艾琳依然直视着她：“除此以外，我想不到任何你会来帮我的理由。”  
梅丽极快地撇了撇嘴角。一针见血。她似乎嘟哝了一句。  
她把吃干净的餐盒放在了一边：“他不知道我在这里。”

艾琳心里忽然烧起一股难以抑制的怒意。她抓住床单以获得梅丽全部的注意力，然后愤怒地说：“我都不知道你这话是什么意思。你能从这件事上的得到什——”她痛苦地吼了一声，打断了自己的话。她靠向一侧时忽然压到了受伤的那条腿，而她的每一条神经都在为此抗议。

“放松，放松。”梅丽突然站在了她的身边，推着她的肩膀让她重新躺在枕头上。  
她把一只手轻轻放在艾琳的大腿上——而她的大腿的每一根血管正因为疼痛跳动着——然后又把她的大腿轻轻放在床垫上。她把手掌压在艾琳的绷带上，直到她终于不再因为疼痛而扭动。

几分钟后，艾琳的呼吸渐渐缓慢下来。她的头放松地靠在枕头上，而当她强迫自己睁开眼睛时，她却不得不的为眼角顺着脸颊滑下的那一滴泪而感到愤怒。

梅丽什么都没说，只是靠回了椅子上。艾琳就算是紧紧盯着头顶天花板上的光斑，也能感觉到梅丽的视线。阳光依然照射在她脸的一侧，可她已经几乎什么都感觉不到了。

“艾琳。”沉默了许久之后，梅丽终于开口，“在俱乐部里发生了什么？”  
艾琳无奈又疲惫地笑了：“当时你看到我在两具尸体旁边流血时，肯定就已经明白发生了什么了。”  
“任务目标是要把三个人活着押送回英国。”梅丽说道，“哪里出了问题？”

艾琳重新闭上了眼睛。她在脑海里看见了那个假的布景办公室，空荡荡的抽屉和柜子，还有一摞摞空白的纸。她还看见那扇窗户外黑海幽暗的海岸，以及远处呼啸的海风。  
“他们早就知道我要来。”艾琳静静地说着，嗓音却带着一股凌厉，“或者说，他们早就知道MI6要来。”她又一次笑起来，却带起嗓子里灼灼的疼痛。  
“你知道吗。他们以为会是夏洛克。”她深深吸进一口气，带来又一阵疼痛，“他们希望是夏洛克，然后他们就可以绑架他，然后把他拍卖出去。”她睁开眼睛，天花板上的光斑变得模糊，然后她重重地眨了眨眼。房间里的颜色和光芒变幻着形态，始终无法平静下来。

“接受这个任务是一场错误。他们从来都不需要我。无论哪一方都是。”

梅丽没有回答。艾琳抬起一只手盖住眼睛，然后又把手划到嘴边。  
她从来不后悔，但现在，她最想做的事情就是回到过去，回到前往俱乐部的傍晚，回到她听说这个任务之前。这同样会抹去她和夏洛克重新建立起的联系，以及蒙特内格罗那像一场梦境的夜晚……但那也许更好。  
至少那时候，当她看向未来，她只觉得面前是一条通向未知的漫漫长路。可现在，她面前只剩下万丈悬崖，迈一步就要坠向万劫不复的黑色深渊。

而他，如果他以为卡拉奇沙漠里的道别就是他们的结束，从那以后他们之间再无交集，他甚至可能会过得比现在更开心。她不知道他会不会一直想着她，还是会彻底把她封存在记忆深处。也许让她彻底消失，从一开始就是更好的选择。

“我不相信错误。”梅丽突然开口，打断了艾琳的思绪。她转过头，发现坐在床边的金发女人同样也注视着她，目光无比平静，“只是……弯路。相信我，我现在就在走一条弯路。”她耸了耸肩，捡起从超市带来的纸袋，然后把它折了起来。“说实话，不止一条。从一条弯路拐到更多弯路上。”  
梅丽自顾自地笑起来，然后站起身来，把纸袋扔进了电视旁边的塑料垃圾桶里。她重新坐回椅子上时，眼里带上了某种类似满足的东西。  
“照你说的，那些前中将叛徒们只是掌握了一些过时的信息。他们听说夏洛克·福尔摩斯是MI6派来的人，然后就停止继续深挖了。他们谁也没想到艾琳·艾徳勒会突然出现，打乱所有计划。”她看向艾琳的脸上带着令人惊讶的轻松笑容，“你甚至可以说，接受这个任务，你差不多算是救了夏洛克的命。”

艾琳从鼻子里哼了一声：“那他肯定正感激着我呢。”  
这句话让梅丽的笑容消失了。  
艾琳转过头去看窗外。外面的眼光依然白得耀眼，但却似乎有一种魔力，吸引艾琳一直注视下去。也许是因为她差一点死在一个夜晚，而她以为自己再也看不见阳光了。  
她在心里默默记下：下次死的时候，记得死在一场日落里。

“离开伊斯坦布尔之后，你会去哪里？”一段时间之后，艾琳问道。她嗓音低沉，而这个问题听起来又像是在蹩脚地转移话题，但她也是真心好奇。  
“不知道呢。”梅丽简单地回答，“你痊愈之后我再做决定。”艾琳听见她把椅子挪向更靠近自己的地方，“你呢？你打算去哪？”  
除了实话以外，她没有别的选择：“我不知道。”  
“你不打算试着回家吗？”

艾琳觉得有什么东西正在自己的胸腔里发出重重的钝痛。她把一只手放在胸前，似乎这样就能减轻疼痛：“我很确定我已经毁掉了自己最后的机会。”她紧紧闭上眼睛，但眼帘里依然被阳光照耀成了滚烫的红色。深呼吸。再一次深呼吸。很少有人注意到你吸气时肋骨要扩张多少……“我还没感谢过你，梅丽·华生。你救了我的命。” 

“你踢倒了那堆纸盒来制造噪音。”她听见梅丽这样对她说，“是你救了你自己的命。”  
艾琳闭着眼睛看不见，但她感受到自己的身侧传来一股暖意，好像梅丽把一只手放在了她旁边的床上。“你应该感谢一下自己，做了让自己活下去的决定。我知道对于做我们这行的来说，这有多么困难。”

艾琳更紧地闭上眼睛，努力尝试着挡住外界刺眼的光。  
“不。我觉得最困难的部分刚刚开始。”  
她无处可去，也失去了所有身份。  
世界末日之后，就算地球依然运转着，它还剩下什么呢？

“你不需要独自面对的。”梅丽说着。她在艾琳的身侧轻轻挥了挥手，“英国也许不会等你，但有人会的。”  
艾琳终于转过头去，睁大了眼睛看向她，几乎是带着怒意说道：“别说笑了。” 

梅丽的眉毛紧紧蹙在一起：“相信他在担心你就这么难吗？”  
这个问题就像是摁在瘀伤上的一根手指。  
“你自己说的。”艾琳苦涩地说，“他不知道你在这里。你需要瞒着他来救我，不是吗？”

梅丽睁大了眼睛，脸上的表情忽然变得像之前一样坚毅——那个为了追逐而四处移动的女人。她弯下身来靠近她：“除了你和我之外，没有人知道我在这里。夏洛克不知道，我的丈夫不知道，我的女儿也不知道。而我没有义务告诉你原因。”她紧紧握住艾琳的小臂，她们之间的对视无比锐利，“但这并不改变我选择来这里帮助你的事实。” 

艾琳什么也没有说，但她也没有移开目光。她脸上的表情依然冷漠，但她不知道梅丽是否感觉到了她手腕下加速的脉搏。 

“夏洛克是我的朋友。”梅丽继续说道。她的嗓音重新安静下来，但她没有松开握住艾琳的手，“我一直想用他保护我的方式来保护他。我很关心他，非常关心。所以当我这么说时，你要相信我：如果你出了什么事，他会生不如死的。”她咬着嘴唇，缓慢而郑重地点了点头，“他绝对会。” 

艾琳依然什么都没说。她紧紧抿着嘴唇，但她通过鼻子重重地喘着气，好像胸腔里有什么东西正尖叫着要往外涌。也许是一声哭泣，或是一声尖叫。  
她并不想知道。 

她不想相信梅丽·华生告诉她的事情——这没有道理。  
夏洛克·福尔摩斯曾经救了她一命，没错，但那时候，他救的是那个比他更聪明、向他发出了挑战的女人，那个能给他提供足够娱乐的人。现在，在经过他们所经历的一切之后，她只是个利用了他又抛开他的女人。这不一样。 

“所以。”感觉像是过了好几分钟，艾琳终于开口，她的嗓音像是几天没有说过话一样嘶哑，“你一直以来都这么计划的吗？”

梅丽终于松开了她。“我不会给你绑上蝴蝶结然后把你塞进他怀里的。”她停顿了一下，然后指着她在艾琳腿上绑的绷带，耸了耸肩，“好吧，蝴蝶结已经绑了，但我不会把你塞进他怀里的。”她重新靠回椅背上，“我要做的一切就是确保你的安全，而现在你安全了。从今往后所有的事情都取决于你自己。”

艾琳感到晕眩，但她并不确定这是来自于炎热还是饥饿。“我不——”她突然想不起来自己要说什么了，“这没有道理。”  
“我理解你。”艾琳并没想到她会听到这个回答；她都已经准备好继续争吵下去了。但梅丽向前倾身，把胳膊肘支在膝盖上，眼里的目光温柔了许多，“像我们这样的人，我们往往配不上我们所拥有的爱。但我们也有贪心的资格。” 

空气在她们之间沉默着，艾琳用这个空当摆正了她的脸，终于真真切切地看见了组成梅丽·华生的一切：一个度过秘密岁月的人才拥有的皱纹、一双最喜欢叫出爱人名字的嘴唇、一个忐忑的新妈妈才拥有的深重眼袋。  
过了一会，梅丽眨了眨眼，长长地叹了一口气，然后站了起来：“我要去买一些必需品，一个小时内回来。你真的该吃东西了。”  
她转身离开的场景突然让艾琳的五脏六腑都被巨大的恐惧攥紧。什么都没想，她已经伸手抓住了梅丽的手腕。 

“等等。”她开口，却突然喘不上气来。她心跳的声音几乎要震碎耳膜，“别走，拜托了。”  
梅丽回头注视着她。她张了张嘴，似乎要说什么，但是最终什么也没说。艾琳彻底僵着，无法松手，也无法把她拉得更近。 

又过了一会，梅丽再次叹了一口气，她似乎在艾琳攥紧的手掌下微微松弛下来，然后重新坐回了床边的椅子里。她垂着眼睛没有看她，但还是转动手腕，紧紧回握住艾琳的手。她们周围沉默的空气发出一阵阵轻响。

很长一段时间里，她们谁也没有说话，好像这么脆弱的一段时光，是连她们自己都永远也不会触碰的秘密。


	15. 熵 Entropy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of The Shape of the Universe by Scatterboom.
> 
> 原作：Scatterboom  
> 本章翻译：SeneryFr  
> 本章润稿：ChristinaCC
> 
> 原作请见AO3的《The Shape of the Universe》，翻译版同时连载于AO3和Lofter。

夏洛克脑海中时不时就会浮现一段模糊又奇怪的记忆。那时他还小，在父母郊外的房子外的一片草地上玩耍，身上带着从他母亲书房偷来的又大又重的放大镜，拿着它对准一片和他手掌差不多大小的枯叶。他举起放大镜，直到透过镜面的阳光汇聚成一小点光斑，直到树叶上渐渐升起一缕烟，直到光斑迅速地变暗，最后只留下树叶上一个烧焦的小洞。

“麦考罗夫特！”他喊道，“这是怎么回事？”  
他哥哥出现在他身旁。  
“你烧焦了它的一部分。别担心，它还是一片叶子。”  
夏洛克继续把放大镜举得高高的，直到一半的叶脉都被烧焦，“现在还是叶子吗？”  
“是的。”  
他沿着叶脉移动光斑，不久叶子便烧得只剩下叶柄和底部的一小部分。“现在呢？还是叶子吗？”  
“是的。”  
夏洛克把剩下的一点也烧得干净。细烟散去，最后只有灰黑色的灰烬残留在泥土上。 

“现在就没有叶子了。”麦考罗夫特说道。  
“它去哪里了？”  
“这里。”麦考罗夫特点了点夏洛克的前额，“如果你在某处记录着它，我们就总能知道它曾经是什么。” 

很久之后他才明白，那时他哥哥在教他关于化学变化的知识，甚至还涉及到科学家们如何记录观察实验。然而对于那个炎热夏日里的少年夏洛克来说，他仅仅是被“尘归尘，土归土，烧尽的树叶还是叶子”这一事实所吸引。

思绪回到眼前，他和约翰、梅丽正坐在从中东飞回伦敦的飞机上。他们花了几周时间追寻，最终在德黑兰赶上了她。此行捕获了许多意想不到的关于梅丽过往的信息，同时也揭露了一个大英政府内潜伏着的叛徒。然而，最重要的是，梅丽回到了她所归属的地方——她如今的家庭。  
夏洛克正坐在梅丽座位后一排的位子上。他很好奇，是否还有作为罗莎蒙德的一部分留在这个他作为梅丽而熟知和爱护的女人身上？罗莎蒙德是否有活着的家人、旧爱？她童年时的住所是否仍然矗在欧洲的某个角落？还是说，所有存在过的物质证据都已经被抹除了，所以她的过往只存在于别人无法企及的脑海与记忆当中。

旅途中，他好几次捕捉到她在安静的时刻投来的目光。她会皱皱眉头，抿着唇，仿佛想告诉他些什么。然而她实在有太多事要和她的丈夫进行沟通，她和约翰总是时不时靠在一起低声说些什么，语速极快，他听不清。但他甚至留意到约翰几次不经意的微笑。  
他又想起了院子里的那片树叶，它在明媚的阳光下闪耀着金色的光辉。他甚至为烧毁这片叶子而感到愧疚。

－－－－－－－－－－

几周前

他拉上呢绒背包拉链，动作麻利。手提电脑上显示的世界地图仍然卡在一片空白之中。标示梅丽所处位置的小箭头依然消失着，丝毫没有要回归的迹象。而在另外半边屏幕上，一家航空公司的网页被打开。

网站上显示着飞往土耳其的航班预定成功。他会在日落之前到达那里。

他完全不知道，当飞机降落在伊斯坦布尔时，等待着他的是否是——不，或许艾琳还安然活着，只是故意切断了她和MI6的联络，决意凭一己之力回到英格兰。又或许，等待他的仅仅是一个任务失败后留下的残骸。这些都不是令人欣喜的结局，但不论如何，他已经收拾好行李了。

艾琳的残影仍然在他视野中闪现着，仿佛一面镜子或是一杯水，不时地捕捉到阳光、晃动着反射出眩目的白色。他眨了眨眼，试图驱走这个幻像，可她却始终都在那里。她就那么站在他的桌边，夏洛克甚至能感觉到她的头微微转动，用目光追随着他在屋子里行走的脚步。他却没有勇气抬头望向她的脸庞。——这是干扰，这仅仅是为了转移他的注意力而出现的一种干扰。

他把包从椅子上拎起来，甩过肩头，一脚踩上散落在地毯上的童年照片，任由它们因为摩擦而窸窸窣窣地皱起来。他需要的最后两样东西，大衣和围巾，就挂在门后。   
没有戴帽子的咨询侦探穿过房间，走向楼梯，瞥见了仍然在沙发上打着盹儿的约翰。他在睡梦中转了个身，背对着夏洛克，肩头缓慢而沉稳的地起伏着。

夏洛克想他或许该留下些字条，当约翰醒来时就能看见。  
“我一周后回来”？  
——他并不知道他什么时候才会从伊斯坦布尔回来。  
“看地图”？  
——他的朋友大概不太懂。

他该如何向约翰解释？解释他暂时放弃寻找他的妻子，而去追踪一个幽灵般的人？

背包的带子一时间勒得肩膀生疼，挂在门后的大衣和围巾好像突然变得遥远。  
他听到一个微弱的声音从身后传来。

他回过身，罗莎正看着他，小小的身体坐在约翰的扶手椅上，睁开的眼睛里带着朦胧的睡意。小婴儿整个被包裹在格子毯中，而她在毯子下不安分地蹬着双腿和胳膊。  
她断断续续发出的声音里充满好奇，努力地把身体倾向他，仿佛想跟着他一起去。她甚至在把腹部压在坐垫上，试图翻过椅子的扶手。

夏洛克马上反应过来，大步向前迈去，在她掉到地上之前托住了她的两肋，把她重新安顿在椅子上，又重新盖好毯子。罗莎被温暖的手掌触碰着，发出了满足的哼声。   
夏洛克的心忽然下沉。  
如果这是在他离开之后发生的……他不敢去想后果。他不能留下罗莎一个人，尤其不能在她的妈妈因为他的过错而踪迹无寻、她的爸爸又迷失在自我之中的时候。罗莎还这么小，她不该在这个年纪懂得恐惧与悲伤。他也不忍心把哈德森太太扯进来，毕竟现在他已经让他曾发誓要保护的三个人都身处险境。

他怎么能这么自私？

他不能走。  
夏洛克放下背包，跪在约翰的扶手椅前，双手扶在罗莎两侧。她歪着头，伸出手想要碰碰他的脸。  
她的父亲还在沉睡。而他不能把她独自丢在这一片狼籍里。  
阳光透过窗户倾泻而下，罗莎的影子被拉长，投射在椅背上。她比夏洛克的大脑所能构建的任何幻象都要真切而实在。

“呃？”罗莎问道。  
“对不起。”他说，“我很抱歉。” 

－－－－－－－－－ 

当下

刺耳的提示音打破了夏洛克卧室里的死寂——有人在给他打电话。  
他不满地低吼了一声，撑起身从床上坐了起来。和华生夫妇从德黑兰回来之后，他一直渴望着能睡个好觉（如同每一次解决一件冗长又复杂的案件之后的睡眠一样）。但每天即使夜幕降临，他也始终没有感受到丝毫喘息的机会。他的思维依旧舞动着跳跃着，大脑依旧飞速运转，他在床上翻来覆去，仿佛案件还没有被完全解决。很多时候，他不得不花上好几个小时让他的大脑暂时安静下来，好得到片刻的安宁。

夏洛克拖着缓慢的步子走到窗前。他的手机正面朝下被放在窗台上。天还没有亮，窗外是一片雾蒙蒙的深蓝色。时间还很早。他向前走了几步，把额头靠在墙上，闭着眼按下接听键。

“说话。”他声音低沉，略带沙哑，因为不久前颠簸的旅途和好几夜的失眠而显得筋疲力尽。  
“福尔摩斯先生！”熟悉的声音。电话那头的人听起来十分激动，甚至连呼吸都有点急促，“是我，诺亚——不好意思，我吵醒你了吗？”

“不，没有。”诺亚是他在卢森堡卫星运行商的联系人。几个月前，诺亚做了调查，解答了莫里亚蒂的视频之谜。他的残［］党利用了卫星公司的两个故障卫星，在全英国的广播上投放了那个视频。夏洛克揉了揉眉心。

“你有什么新的消息？”  
“太多了，福尔摩斯先生！”诺亚答道，“我本来正在重新查看能把信号发射到我们卫星上的那些信号源，他们一般都是从有SES基站的地方发来的。但是我突然留意到了一个几个月前来自英国的原始信号。我们在英国的唯一基站是在马恩岛，而这个信号却是从伦敦发出的。我想我找到他们了，福尔摩斯先生。我们一直寻找的黑客们，他们就在你所在的城市。”

“什么？”夏洛克似乎更加清醒了一点，但他不得不用手揉着自己的脸来确认这一点，“你发现了什么？”

“我找到了那台黑进我们的卫星系统，并把视频发送到全英国屏幕上的电脑！”诺亚解释道，“呃，这么说吧，我找到了它的IP地址，并且追踪到了它的位置，而它就在伦敦。”  
然后，他突然好像胆怯地压低了声音：“我……之所以在这个时间打电话给你，是因为我这么干其实有点违法，因为这不完全是SES的调查，有一部分是我个人的。”

夏洛克并没有去听诺亚的自白。他用一只手撑着墙壁，站直了身子，呼吸突然加速。他看着窗外万里无云的夜空，已经完全清醒了。  
“你找到了黑进你们卫星的电脑？”

“嗯，是的。但这当然不是那台电脑单独完成的。我追踪到的地址在一个居民区，我猜应该是在一个公寓或者一栋有碟式卫星天线的楼里面，估计黑客就是用这种信号接收器把视频信号送到太空的。”

“你之前说——”夏洛克突然想起来，“SES的卫星能够与卫星电话交流，对吧？”  
“呃……是的，它的许多功能之一。我们可以通过编写卫星程序来实现，但这并不是它们的主要功能。……等等，手机？我以为你要找的是发送视频信号的黑客。”  
“是，是。”夏洛克不耐烦地挥了一下手，“那你说的那个地址是什么？”

诺亚给他的地址是贝松街上的一间公寓，坐落在伦敦东南部的德特福德区。  
不到十分钟，夏洛克已经换上平时穿的衣服、套上大衣和围巾，跳上了一辆出租车。  
他出发时，天仍是灰蒙蒙的深蓝色。

与其说是一条街道，贝松街更像是由许多死胡同纽结在一起的聚合体。沿路的红砖房子里住的都是些学生和未婚的情侣。这只是德特福德的一小部分，尽管它因在十六至十九世纪时作为英国海军的行政中心而闻名，它的经济却在所有船坞都关闭后处于衰败态势。夏洛克很少来这一带，不过他倒因为哈德森太太对它出名的（大概挺出名的吧）市场的无数抱怨而略有耳闻。

凌晨四点半，转入贝松街的拐角就像是两处悬崖间的细沟，模糊而难以辨认。微弱的光线让房屋上独特的红砖看起来像是紫色的影子，混着尘土和汽油味的空气也一股脑冲进他的肺部。这一片地区甚至都没有路灯，勉强照亮街道的只有时不时从半掩着的窗户透出的电视的光亮和汽车顶部反射出的夜色。  
夏洛克把手插在大衣口袋里，在沉寂的黑暗中向前走着。

快了，他就快揭晓那个躲了他几个月的人的真面目了。或者，他至少能找到那台把莫里亚蒂的脸传送到这个国家每一块屏幕上的机器。强大的力量、精明的策略、天才的想法。想到他即将要在这公寓中发现的秘密，或是马上能搞到手的那台连着卫星的超级电脑，夏洛克不由得加快了脚步。“凭着2E和2F的力量，它们能干任何事。”诺亚几个月前的话在他脑海中回响着。扰乱电视广播信号，甚至是和……和私人持有的卫星电话交流。他此刻的希望都寄托在那台碟式卫星天线上。

夏洛克沿着贝松街一直走，不远处有个人影靠在一辆车上。那人见夏洛克走近，靠着车站直了身体。 

“兄弟，有烟吗？”  
夏洛克无视了他，继续向前走着。  
“嘿，我的都抽完了。”  
“和我没关系。”夏洛克答道，他的脚步仍然没有减慢。  
“十镑吧，就卖给我一点。”  
“你不需要，你闻起来就像二十包烟。”  
他能感觉到，这个陌生人正紧紧地跟在他后面。夏洛克叹了口气，绷紧了身子。那人一把抓住他的肩膀，扳过夏洛克的身体面对着他。他的脸透着病态的苍白，灰色的胡子和后颈上满是污渍。当然最引人注目的，还是他手中正抵在夏洛克脖子上的瑞士军刀。

“像你这样的公子哥，是不是觉得自己能走到哪操到哪，嗯？”他的呼吸混着酒精的味道，喷在夏洛克脸上，“说起来，你来这种地方干什么？来看女朋友的吧？把她藏在这里不让你其他的公子哥朋友们发现，还随时可以溜到这来一炮？哥们儿，她住哪？”

夏洛克一把抓住他的手腕，利落地扭了一把，而后者立即疼得直叫。他顺着手腕一拉，那人弓起身来，夏洛克便一勾拳打在了他的脸上。伴随着牙齿碎裂的声音，男人痛苦地呻吟了一声，他的瑞士军刀也当啷一声掉在了水泥地上。夏洛克仍然没有停下的意思，他不停地用拳头砸向他，一下、两下、三下，直到他的拳头传来灼烧般的疼痛、胸口剧烈地起伏，直到弥漫着灰尘的空气中充斥着男人的求饶声。

夏洛克也不记得过了多久，他终于从自己脑海中的那团迷雾里清醒过来。他看见被他殴打的男人正一瘸一拐地逃离现场，嘴里吐着一连串咒骂他的话。夏洛克感觉自己酸痛的关节在另一只手的包裹下微微发颤，拳头上的血迹在深夜中呈现出黑色。他身上覆着一层薄薄的汗，在凌晨的空气里渐渐泛起些许寒意。

他缓了一会，转过身又继续向贝松街深处走去，决心不在无谓的事上再花时间。  
又走了一分钟左右，他便看到了转向贝松街许多岔路之一的路口。诺亚提到的房子是一排房屋中的一栋，他只要转过路口，就能认出它来。他会设法进入那间公寓，找出放着电脑的房间，然后解决这个案子，一劳永逸。  
夏洛克快步走着，四周一片死寂，只有他的鞋踏在人行道上的声音。月亮已经渐渐隐去，这意味着黎明就要到来。他想起几个月前，他在麦考罗夫特的天文望远镜中看到的凹凸不平的月球表面。可笑的是，这么多年来他一直都以为那只是一块光滑的石头。

夏洛克来到转角处，他感到肾上腺素在血管中随着血液喷张。他快步右转，发现那里  
——什么都没有。

夏洛克困惑地眨了眨眼。地址所指示的那排房子不见了，完全被夷平了。地上摞着许多砖块，其中有一些还没有完全拆除，隐约能看出外墙和地基的结构，勾勒出曾经存在于此的窄楼的外形。本该由几栋房子形成的标志性红砖墙面处却只有下一条街上的公寓模糊的影子。

不，他固执地想着，不该是这样的。他的目光在几米长的废墟间逡巡，试图找出这间屋子曾经放过一台电脑和那个把莫里亚蒂的信号发送到SES的卫星上的信号器的痕迹。不知不觉中，他已经走到了路的尽头。  
这是个死胡同。一排长长的红砖墙，它们看起来都一模一样，都只剩下一片废墟，只剩下四处飘扬的灰尘和斑斑锈迹，还有散落在地上的碎玻璃。没有数据，也没有记录。夏洛克觉得自己有点恍惚，只好把一只手撑在墙上。

德特福德，天哪，天杀的德特福德——这里到处是等待拆除的房子。夏洛克心一沉，他记起来了，哈德森太太几周前被罗茜的哭声打断的抱怨。  
那些黑客早就知道。  
当他们好几个月前选定这栋房子的时候，他们就知道这里是要被拆除的。  
如此一来，当他们完成把莫里亚蒂的视频送到英格兰的每块屏幕上的任务之后，他们就能销声匿迹。不留给他任何线索，没有含有着他们的代码的电脑，也没有卫星信号碟。

他失去了与SES那漂浮在太空中的卫星的唯一联系。夏洛克甚至能在脑海中描绘出它的模样，在麦考罗夫特那架昂贵的天文望远镜的视野之外，慢慢地漂浮着，泛着皎洁的光辉。他本可以利用它强大的通讯功能，再次联系上她——

——联系上艾琳。

周围的空气仿佛又冷了几分。几个月来，这个主意总是时不时萦绕在他心头。找到那台黑进卫星的电脑，然后重现这个过程，或许它能够突破MI6的层层安全屏障，让他有机会和她说上话，搞清楚她在哪，弄清楚她是生是死。然而数月的沉寂之后，在莫里亚蒂案上取得的突破所带来的狂喜，让他以为自己能够忍受任何事。  
可他其实不能。他终究还是凡人。

她也是。

他不忍去想，却不由自主地想到。那想法就像蛰伏在黑暗中的猛兽，他无法忽视，只能不停地告诉自己，那只是一种可能性。可近来的一系列事件，和所有的逻辑推理，都不约而同地指向一个事实——

——艾琳·艾德勒已经死了。

夏洛克一手撑着墙，另一只手缓缓环住腹部。他蜷着后背，仿佛在抵御身体中涌起一阵阵疼痛。他的腿突然间无法承载身体的重量了。他紧紧闭上双眼，努力克制着身体的颤抖。

你的错。  
一个声音在他脑海中咆哮着。  
你的错，都是你的错。  
那声音仿佛冲撞着他的头骨，扼住了他的喉咙，让他感到窒息的痛苦。如此幼稚的声音，却盖过了他头脑中的一切。是他从MI6的委派中抽身，才使得她得到这个任务。是他催促她不惜代价完成它（“这是你回来的唯一途径”）。也是他，把那台MI6的手机留在蒂法特那个该死的办公室，为了决绝地和她撇清关系。回忆喷涌而来，仿佛要将他吞没，它们在悬崖的边缘推搡着他，让他迈入深渊。都是因为他，都是他的错，让他失去了她。

四周一片寂静，一阵让他感到恶心的恐惧袭来，而他立刻就知道了这恐惧的来源。夏洛克知道，当他睁开眼时，她会在那，在他眼前。她等得够久了。

“你看上去需要些陪伴。”艾琳的声音，被他的大脑小心翼翼地模拟出来，像是安神的香膏。一声轻语，万籁俱寂。

他终于抬起眼帘，微弱的呼吸从他唇间逃逸出来。  
她就站在他的跟前，可是并没有穿着蒙特内格罗的那件T恤衫和那条褪色的牛仔裤，而是穿着在麦考罗夫特书房中决定命运那一夜的黑裙。她头发高高盘起，面容平静而姣好。她是一个多么美丽得令人颤抖而又恐惧的幻象——更何况衬托着她的背景还是堆砌在水泥地上的废墟。

她毫不逃避地直视他，眼神中闪着好奇。

他终于知道她为什么总会来找他了。 他的大脑会在煎熬的时刻构建出这些幻想，就是因为这幻象能够帮助他达成些什么。他也突然明白，为何他一直在潜意识中召唤她，为何他任由自己被充斥着她的音容笑貌的回忆嘲弄。  
他猛地垂下了头。

“我不能。”夏洛克终于开口，声音沙哑。  
“什么？”  
“我做不到。”  
“做不到什么？”  
“说再见。”

无数次，他们的生活在短暂的交会后又分别。在隐秘中、沉默中、愤怒中，那句话从未被说出口。她曾经在短信中这样对他说过，而最终事实证明她当时并不需要那么做。而他现在却不得不说了。  
离开她，忘记她，在悲伤蔓延至他全身之前。

他怎么能做到，释怀这世上唯一一个像他一样明白……曾经明白孤独、危险和绝望的人。他曾见识过她如何在逆境中充满力量地战斗，而不会顾影自怜。她给了他如此之多，可他却什么也没给她。

夏洛克打了个冷颤。他有什么权力就这样将她留在身边？有什么理由贪婪地攥着一丝她还活着这世上并安全地躲藏着的希望？不，他没有。可他本来是有机会的。  
夏洛克迫使自己抬起头看向她，她依然安静地站在他面前。天空泛起暖色，预示着日出的来临。这将是他最后一次见她，在黑暗的拥抱下，最隐秘的会面。他的手指用力地抵着墙，好像他能空手就把墙壁压成碎片。

“夏洛克。”她忽然开口唤他。她的声音静谧而柔和，他本能地回想起他们在卡拉奇的沙漠里，躺在同一张床上，她拂上他的手臂，他们呼吸交缠，静默无声。  
他多想再感受一遍。天啊，他只是想要和她一起感受这份宁静，拥她入怀。

他看着她，几乎要被眼前的景象击倒。那不是一片的空白表情。她看着他，双眼柔和，嘴角泛起些许弧度。他捕捉到这表情的次数少之又少，而他的记忆却把它再现得如此完美。是的，这是她的微笑。

而这便是她离开他的方式。  
“再见。”她说道。

夏洛克突然想笑，尽管他的喉咙因为那句他没有说出口的话而哽咽。  
多么合适，最后又是她帮他完成了告别的任务。

破晓在即，微弱的日光划破天际，他们靠墙站着，站在阳光仍无法企及的阴影中。暖黄的光一点一点地在贝松街沿路的房子的墙面上推进着，照射在已经拆除的房子残余的一砖一瓦上。笼罩着他们的阴影逐渐退去，他看着她的头顶变得暗淡，如同放大镜下的燃尽的树叶般消散着。

走吧，他想，仿佛在命令着她。他撑在墙上的手握成拳头，愤怒地砸在砖面上。光线触及到艾琳的肩膀和脚跟，她消失的速度更快了。  
你一直知道，你知道事情会变成这样的。他的拳头重重地撞在墙上，仿佛把他全身的重量都抵在了上面。一个洞出现在艾琳身上，她的内部也开始灼烧。

“你觉得我需要你的保护吗？”

夏洛克想起发生在她还躲藏于蒂法特时的争执，她的话语刺耳又无情。可那是否只是为了让他离开？

我本可以留下。  
我本该留下。

他一次又一次地将拳头砸向砖墙，发出痛苦的低吼。他在脑海里想着所有他还未向她说出口的那些，疑问、控诉，和请求。

——那时候，你离回家还远吗？  
她的脖子和肩膀消失了。  
——那时候，你害怕吗？  
她最后一点黑色的裙角散入阳光中。

——当然不，你从不害怕。  
时间很紧，她就要彻底离开了。  
——就算没有你，我的生活最终还是会回归平静。  
他向着快速消散的幻影保证到。

就像你，你没有我也过得很好，一直如此。

他捕捉到的最后一抹残影，她的一丝微笑，终于彻底消逝，随风而散。  
而后，仅仅在她消失之后，他才终于吐露他最后的，如耳语般存在于他脑海中的那句话——

——我爱你。

阳光已经洒落到每一个角落，远处传来鸟鸣。  
夏洛克依然低着头，紧紧地闭着眼。当他再度睁开双眼时，他看到自己的两滴泪从脸颊滑落，滴落在人行道上，又迅速蒸发。  
他仍靠墙站着，失落和空虚席卷而来。他的双腿已经无法听从指令继续支撑他的身体了。他只想休息一会。

他只要装作什么都没发生走回家就行。哈德森太太只会觉得这是他惯常的事后脸，然后比往常多倒点茶给他。而约翰还沉浸在家庭重聚的喜悦中，他不会注意到的。  
约翰，夏洛克想起，他曾经暗下决心，有朝一日他会将有关艾琳的一切向他的好友和盘托出，现在看来没有必要了。梅丽大概会注意到，因为她总是如此。她或许会在独处时询问他是否安好，这个想法让夏洛克如坐针毡，他不知道该如何回应她的关心。

他累了。他渴望能就在这里睡下，然后在自己的床上醒来。他渴望许多事。

头顶上的天空显现出橘红色，一望无际，万里无云。筋疲力竭之中，夏洛克幻想着，他的身体越飘越高，穿过大气层。他不知道他会飞多远，去到多少光年之外，然后转身发觉地球不过是一个小点，闪烁着消失在漆黑的宇宙中。 

她在某次久远的通话中告诉过他，在宇宙某处发生的事，可能几千万年后才在另一处发生。正因为如此，他才能抬头看到早已消陨的星星。 

宇宙中是否存在某个位置，能让他站在那，透过望远镜，看见地球上的她，依然真实而鲜活地存在着？他能否到达那个距离？远到足以看见蒂法特那个安静的夜晚，他们一起蜷在一张窄小的床垫上，在月光难以触及的地方缱绻着。

或许更往前，在蒂法特之前，甚至在整个任务开始之前。他能看见她漫步在欧洲大陆上，安全而自由，像往常一样制造着麻烦。他们不在一起，但她活着，这就足够了。  
夏洛克突然找到了他那无法回答的问题的答案。是的，这就是答案。

宇宙有多大？

跨越千万光年，直到他能回过头，看到她一如曾经一样生活在地球上。  
这便是宇宙的大小。

这一认知仿佛在他胸腔中发酵起来，他会说那是心碎的感觉——如果他不是夏洛克·福尔摩斯的话。但这给了他一些气力，他从墙上撑起身体，独自一人踏上回家的路。

在他就要离开贝松街时，一阵车子的引擎声在他身后响起。它慢下来，跟着他的步伐。  
夏洛克低吼了一声，抹了一把脸。他在这，他当然会该死的在这。  
司机鸣了一声笛，他不耐烦地摆了下手。  
“走开。”他声音沙哑。

它又响了一下，是一声长鸣。  
“我说走开。”夏洛克发誓如果他再敢让司机鸣一次笛他就——  
嘀——  
“你看不出来我很忙吗？”夏洛克转过身吼道。  
乘客位上黑色的车窗摇下来，正如预料中的一样，麦考罗夫特伸出头来，神情冷峻严肃。  
“夏洛克，上车。”  
“噢，滚开。”他再一次转过身，心里已经做好被他哥哥的车一路跟着走回家的准备，如果他必须那样做的话。天哪，偏偏在这些事发生之后。他总是比夏洛克更快得到消息、有更多的能力处理它们。现在他大概又要自顾自地来控制局势，治愈他受伤的弟弟了。他为什么就不能让他一个人静静——

“夏洛克！”麦考罗夫特突然提高了音调，“她还活着。”

他的心跳仿佛漏了一拍。夏洛克僵立在人行道上，盯着他将要路过的好几排红砖外墙的房子，它们向前无尽地延伸着。

清晨的寒意侵入了他的大脑，扰乱着他的思维。他听到了麦考罗夫特的话，但他显然还没明白。慢慢地，他转过身，看着他的兄弟。麦考罗夫特的表情和他苛责的语气相反，他看起来诚恳又惊奇，或许还有些喜悦。

“……什么？”  
“她还活着，她就在这。”

夏洛克不记得他是怎么坐上车的，等反应过来时，他已经靠在柔软的后座椅背上，盯着前面司机的靠枕，看着贝松街随着车子加速而消失在窗角。麦考罗夫特坐在他旁边，一言不发，但他似乎感受到夏洛克正把目光投向他。

夏洛克想开口说话，但他顿了顿，让自己的声音听起来不那么沙哑。   
“你怎么找到我的。”他问道，“那片地区既没有路灯又没有电线杆，没地方给你装摄像头。”  
“一个流着鼻血的男人告诉我的。”

夏洛克叹了口气。他握了握拳头，又松开，那里的肌肉仍酸痛着，关节仿佛被蛰了一般疼痛。

“我觉得你不止这一个问题要问。”麦考罗夫特说道。

“就……”夏洛克嘴唇抿了抿，喉结滚动了一下，“把所有事都告诉我吧。”

有那么一会，车内再度陷入寂静。随后麦考罗夫特开口道：“她在土耳其的边境用一台一次性手机打电话给我，到我的私人号码上。我还在想是谁给了她号码，但这做法倒很有她的风格，对吧？”  
见夏洛克没有回答，他便继续道：“她没有把希尔德和勃朗宁转送回英国，而是让他们死在了那里。在这过程中，她自己也受了伤。她花了几个星期疗养，但她联系不到她的联络员——这是当然的，这在MI6的档案中已经是个失败的任务——‘但总算点什么吧？’她这样问我。”麦考罗夫特耸了耸肩，“她说的没错，所以我让一台喷气式飞机把她接了回来。”

夏洛克一瞬间屏住了呼吸，他转过头看着麦考罗夫特。尽管他的叙述信息量巨大，但有一点却让夏洛克无比在意。

“你让……？”

麦考罗夫特没有转过头看他，他仍靠着椅背，坐得笔直。他侧脸的剪影锋利而难以捉摸，短暂的沉默后，他深深地吸了口气。  
“我的财力资源当然不能和特工组织完全等同，而且你知道，这件事也不在政//府的庇护下。我想流言很快就会传开，我们只能让她在国内呆一小会，我现在正尝试着各种途径让她能永久居留，如果她想再离开，那会更加困难。但事发突然，短时间内我只能做这么多了。”

夏洛克凝视着麦考罗夫特，他仍看着前方的道路，没有转过头。

艾琳没有圆满完成她和MI6的交易。她没能充分地服务于国家，所以他们大可以用任何理由拒绝她安全入境的请求。但是尽管如此……他的哥哥，一个人民的公//仆，为了她无视了规则——为了他。夏洛克不敢去猜想那背后的含义。

又或许，他一直都知道。在那一瞬间，他的记忆回到那个炎热的午后，麦考罗夫特和他一起在后院中，看着他用放大镜把叶子烧光。麦考罗夫特，他总是在那里，教他如何相信自己的感官，确保他一切安好。这便是他一直做的，也是他将会一直做下去的。

夏洛克咽了咽口水，努力平复自己的心跳和呼吸。

“那么，你把她安顿到哪了？”

麦考罗夫特回头看向他，目光在他身上扫过。夏洛克保持不动，将身子转向他的兄弟，任由自己被观察。他想要的不过是一个答案。平复心跳的举动没有任何效果，他觉得自己快要爆炸了。

终于，麦考罗夫特开口：“伦敦最安全的地方，怎么了？”  
夏洛克皱了皱眉头，他不明白。  
车速渐渐减缓，最终停下了。他扭过头看见窗外的楼房，街景——

221B。他们就在他家外面。它的石墙表面在晨光的照耀下熠熠生辉。

夏洛克甚至没有扭过头再看多麦考罗夫特一眼，他看起来也没什么要说的了。他看着自己的手推开车门，双脚重新站立在人行道上。   
前门半掩着，哈德森太太靠在门边，像是在等着他。她知道发生了什么。她的表情流露出理解、爱，或许还有一点惊慌。她把门拉开，侧了侧身让夏洛克进屋。

楼梯间有些昏暗，每一级都在他脚下吱吱呀呀地发出声音，但夏洛克无暇理会。等他终于到达楼梯顶端时，他的四肢都已经冰冷僵硬。  
通向他公寓的门微微开着，炫目的阳光透过门打在他身上。

这不是真的，他对自己说道。你在贝松街那条死胡同里筋疲力尽地昏倒了，这只不过是……一场梦。

但是梦中怎么会有洒落在楼梯扶手上的灰尘，还有在墙上的斑斑锈迹？怎么会使每一级楼梯都因为年岁和重量发出不同声响？怎么会让阳光透过半开着的门，显得分外晃眼？

梦境也好，现实也好，只有一种办法能走向前。他来到自己的公寓前，轻轻推开了门。

日光下彻，他眨了眨眼，适应着突然变亮的环境。他看到一个沉重的袋子放在房间中心的地板上，他顺着视线，看向了她。

起初，她只有一个剪影般的轮廓，站在明亮的窗前，一只手摩挲着他放在窗台上的小提琴。推门的声音吸引了她的注意力，她转过身来，面向他。那一刻，夏洛克·福尔摩斯确信，此时此刻站在他面前的，就是艾琳·艾德勒。

活着、存在着、呼吸着。


	16. 平衡  Equilibrium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of The Shape of the Universe by Scatterboom.
> 
> 原作：Scatterboom  
> 本章翻译：ChristinaCC  
> 本章润稿：SeneryFr
> 
> 原作请见AO3的《The Shape of the Universe》，翻译版同时连载于AO3和Lofter。

麦考罗夫特注视着他的弟弟跌跌撞撞走进大门，然后示意他的司机把车开走。

他坐在车里，平静地离开贝克街。太阳已经安宁地升到城市上空，一半的公寓房都被笼罩在阳光里。他们开过小商店，路过打着呵欠走路上班的行人，然后在一家撑着条纹遮阳篷的小咖啡馆前放缓了车速。

麦考罗夫特熟练地从西装里袋里掏出手机，发了一条短信，然后等待了半分钟。没过多久，一个穿着红色外套的金发女人离开了咖啡店，顺手把喝光了咖啡的纸杯折起来扔进了店门口的垃圾桶里。  
她拉开麦考罗夫特的车门，坐进车里，一言不发地目视前方。车子驶离咖啡厅，他们沿着主路安静地行驶。

“华生夫人。”麦考罗夫特终于开口道，“你需要做一些解释。”  
梅丽脸上挂着微笑，眼睛里却没有丝毫笑意（不过主要只是因为疲惫）：“你已经知道我做了什么了。”  
“嗯。”这倒是能省下几分钟的陈述时间。他一直都不喜欢她的自信，但他确实欣赏她的效率。几秒钟后，他补充道：“你非得联系我的私人号码吗？”  
这一次，梅丽眼底闪过了真切的笑意：“你说过，私人号码只为家事使用。虽然这个玩笑可能不太好笑。”  
“这不是重点。我想知道，你为什么没有直接给她夏洛克的联系方式。”

他的问题一说出口，梅丽脸上的笑容就消失了。她咬着嘴唇：“她不想要他的联系方式。呃，至少一开始不想要。”她终于转过头去看向麦考罗夫特，“她养伤时我就告诉过她，如果她不想，我不会对夏洛克透露一个字的。她说她会考虑一下——然后她确实这么做了，考虑了很久很久很久。当她终于痊愈、我需要继续旅程时，她依然没有决定好。所以我把你的号码给她了，以防万一。”她耸了耸肩：“你今天早上给我发短信之前，我甚至都不知道她会不会回来。”

麦考罗夫特重新靠回椅背上，挑起了眉：“听起来确实像她，要无缘无故把事情搞得无比复杂。”

长久的沉默。然后，梅丽说：“她人很好。”

当麦考罗夫特转过头看她时，脸上的表情写满了梅丽意料之中的困惑。于是梅丽继续道：“好吧，虽然她对我说的第一句话是威胁要用一支铅笔来扎我。但那之后，我们的对话都很愉悦。她甚至还感谢了我。从来没人会感谢我。”

“愉悦。”他重复着，语气里满是不可置信，“你们究竟做了些什么？”

“噢，我们互相给对方编小辫子，还聊到了最喜欢的男孩乐队组合——麦考罗夫特，她的大腿被子弹打穿了。你觉得我们能做些什么？我帮她复健来着。”她轻轻摇了摇头，“她不怎么喜欢袒露自己。”  
“喔，像你一样？”  
梅丽耸了耸肩，“现在你知道我们为什么相处这么融洽了。”

麦考罗夫特叹了一口气：“你说得这么随意，好像你做的事情根本不算什么。但你可是从两个国家的潜在敌人手里救下了艾琳·艾德勒，然后又处理了她身上几乎致命的伤口。没有人能否认，要做到这些有多不容易。”

梅丽绷紧了下巴：“我没有在否认任何事。这是实话。”

“那么，你为什么要赴汤蹈火去做这样一件事？”

梅丽看向他，挑起一侧眉毛：“你又是为什么要在她任务失败的情况下让她飞回英国？”

真是一针见血的反击。  
麦考罗夫特长久地盯着她，然后他们双双靠回了椅背，目视前方。之后的一段时间里，他们心照不宣地沉默着。车子被堵在了一个十字路口，缓慢地走走停停，于是麦考罗夫特看向下水道口边泛着阳光的一小滩水，想起了今天早上，他焦急地寻找弟弟时在贝松街边看见的那一滩。

“你真应该看看今天早上我找到他时，他的样子。”他的嗓音很柔软。一辆车压过他盯着的那摊水，在水泥路上延伸出细细一条水迹，“他像是……彻底迷失了。”

对于他们这段时间里为他所做的事，他不知道梅丽·华生是不是也抱着和他一样的想法。其实他们做这些并不算是忏悔或回报，毕竟夏洛克并不是个会斤斤计较记住谁欠他什么的人。他们做这些反而更像是为了填补他们之间打破了平衡的那些东西——用一架飞机来填补一架飞机。一颗子弹来填补一颗子弹。

麦考罗夫特送夏洛克坐上的那架飞机。梅丽送进他身体里的那颗子弹。

之后的一段时间里，梅丽什么都没有说。然后，他听见她轻轻地吸入一口气，呼吸里带着些颤抖：“那我们做了这些就都是好事了，你不觉得吗？她做了这些，对他来说也是好事。”

“你说的对。”麦考罗夫特说道。他咳嗽了一声，“尽管她的动机对我来说依然是个谜。”  
听到这句话，梅丽轻轻笑了。“我也一样。但他们似乎能让彼此幸福，这对我来说就足够了。他们值得幸福。”她垂下眼睛，似乎是要在地上找什么东西。最后，她嗓音平静地说，“我们都值得。”

麦考罗夫特注视着她，突然有些好奇她在说这句话时，究竟在想些什么。但他改变了话题，问道：“你为什么觉得她能让我弟弟幸福？”梅丽皱着眉看向他，于是他又补充道，“你跟她在一起相处了两个星期，而我没有。你一定比我更了解她。”他思考着，不经意地摸着自己的嘴唇，“我知道他为什么爱你、爱你的丈夫和孩子。他也同样爱他的工作。这让我好奇，艾琳·艾德勒能给他什么。”

梅丽又一次移开目光，看向一旁。她舔了舔嘴唇，陷入沉思。一直到车子终于缓缓开过了河面上一架长长的桥，她才终于开口。“我想……现在夏洛克生命里的每一个人都在帮助他变成一个更好的人。”她转头面向麦考罗夫特，“但是，必要的时候，她能帮助他接受最真实的自我。”  
麦考罗夫特什么都没有说，只是定定地注视着她。几秒钟后，梅丽轻轻叹了口气，摇摇头移开了视线，然后看向窗外，看着这座城市倒退而去。麦考罗夫特也这么做了。很长一段时间里，他们谁都没有说话。

当他们终于转弯开进一条相对隐蔽的街道，不再有其他车辆的打扰时，麦考罗夫特伸手从西装口袋里掏出了一个厚厚的信封：“顺便，这才是我给你发短信的真正原因。”他把信封递向梅丽。  
她转头看见信封，从鼻子里哼了一声，嘲讽道：“老天爷，我可不是为了钱才做的这些事。”  
“这不是钱。”麦考罗夫特没有把手收回来，“但的确是报酬。收下吧。”  
当然，梅丽带着不信任的眼神看了他一眼，最终还是从他手里接过了信封。他靠回椅背上，直直地看着前方的路，好像是要保护她拆信时的隐私。

他听见她的手指擦过信封粗糙的纸面，然后轻轻撕开，然后——就像他预计的一样，她轻声吸了一口气。他们长久地沉默着。

他是在大约一年前找到这些老旧、破损的照片的。它们是跟很多文件和设备一起被翻出来的。那时候，他和一队特别小组当时正在美国新泽西清扫一座弃置的公寓楼，因为这座公寓楼被怀疑是某个恐怖小组策划暗杀英国驻美大使的行动中心。清扫过程中，麦考罗夫特独自晃到别的楼层去查看那些封存了几十年的老旧公寓房时，注意到了一间公寓。看起来公寓的主人离开得非常匆忙，好多东西都被丢在了身后。经过几十年时间的封存，这些东西都褪了色、渗了水：一个破烂的沙发，一个满是灰尘和划痕的餐桌，地板上散落的儿童玩具——当然，还有墙上相框里挂满的照片。

他不可置信地眨了好几次眼，但那些照片上，曾住在这里的那对夫妻竟然无比诡异的眼熟。深深的眼睛和笑容……尤其是照片里那个顶着浅棕色头发、在沙滩上抱着娃娃或是站在浅海里的女儿。  
后来，在安排助理深入挖掘几个美国的机密报告时，麦考罗夫特发现那对夫妻很久以前就神秘去世了，而他们的孩子不知所踪。

现在，这也仅仅是出于平衡的做法——他这么想着——他把这些照片归还给它们所属的人了。过了几十年、漂洋过海，它们终于回到了她手里。  
“我以前从没觉得你是那种会喜欢海洋和沙滩的人。”他随意地说，“但我猜没有人能抵御新泽西的沙滩。”  
梅丽没有回应，但他听到了她呼吸里的轻颤。他转过头去，看见了她微微张开颤抖着的嘴唇，通红的鼻头，闪着光的睫毛。她正一张张翻过泛黄的照片。

“没有什么会真的消失。”他告诉她，“你永远都会记得自己曾经是谁。你值得这些，我们也都是如此。有人刚刚这么告诉我来着。”  
听到这些，梅丽似乎像是笑了一声，但是笑声里带着重重的鼻音。她用手背擦了擦嘴和鼻子，长久地盯着手里的那张照片。照片里，她正跑向拿着相机的人，开心地张开双臂。麦考罗夫特重新看向前方，让她独自一人回味这些情绪。

几分钟后，车子在梅丽的公寓前放慢了速度。她终于把目光从那些照片上移开，抬头看向晨光里这座安静沉睡的公寓楼。她的丈夫约翰·华生，还有她的……聪明健康的孩子，都在里面安稳地睡着。  
“回到你的家里吧，华生夫人。”麦考罗夫特点了点头。

她的身体里忽然充满了能量，梅丽推开车门，迈出车子。麦考罗夫特看见她把信封放进了大衣的口袋里。  
然后，梅丽回过身，一只手仍然搭在车顶上，弯下腰来看向他。她的眼睛闪着光。  
他惊讶了几秒，又立即恢复过来：“再见了，梅丽。”

“再见，麦考罗夫特。”梅丽说道，嗓音里带着一丝俏皮的笑意，“就他妈给自己放个假休息一下吧，好不好？”

他没有回答，却把嘴唇延展成了一道友好的弧线——这是他能做到的最接近微笑的表情。梅丽回了一个同样的表情，然后甩手关上车门，走向前方。  
“尼古拉斯，回议会厅。”他对司机说道。  
很不幸，他还有一整天的工作等着他，而且恰巧是要审讯一个很可能是英国政府内鬼的好朋友。没人会感谢他的工作，这是肯定的。

衣袋里的手机震动了一下，他拿出来去看短信。  
他只读了一遍就把手机重新放回了口袋，但他带着满足靠回了椅背，又把头放松地倚上了头枕。

谢谢你。  
短信里这么说。发件人是和那个从东欧中心打电话来的人相同的号码。


	17. 降落 Landing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of The Shape of the Universe by Scatterboom.
> 
> 原作：Scatterboom  
> 本章翻译：ChristinaCC  
> 本章润稿：SeneryFr
> 
> 原作请见AO3的《The Shape of the Universe》，翻译版同时连载于AO3和Lofter。

“你从没告诉过我你的生日。”

夏洛克依然站在221B的房间门口。他没有回答。  
艾琳把目光从照片上移开，抬头去看他。他看起来苍白又疲惫，眼底乌青，眼睛充着血，却依然因为震惊而闪烁着光。他一只手扶在门把手上，关节处布满青紫的淤痕，让她不得不担心他之前去了什么地方。

她猜他也对她有同样的疑问。但他大概能从她此刻的装扮上读出很多信息：在午夜航班机场酒店里冲了澡之后还没有完全吹干、散下来的一头卷发；穿在身上的干净却陌生的衣服，一件灰色夹克和一条灰色运动裤——两件都不是她的衣服，也不是梅丽的。

她又低下头去，目光顺着胳膊看向指尖支撑的位置：他桌面上相册里摊开的一页老照片。它被放在粘性塑料封页的上面，而不是被夹在中间，就好像有人特意把它从这一页里拿了出来。照片里的他还是个小男孩，晃着脚坐在厨房餐桌的蛋糕前。右下角印上的时间已经泛黄褪色， 但她依然能认得清。 

“一月出生的宝宝。”艾琳轻笑，“我会记得的。”她微笑着看向他——但他还保持着原来的样子。依然站在门边，穿着他的深色风衣和围巾，一步也没有向前、一步也没有后退。身后走廊里的黑暗模糊了他的轮廓，让他的脸看起来更苍白，也让他整个人看起来更加不真实。 

过了很久，他终于开口：“嗯。”他的嗓音细微又柔软，更像是一种呢喃，却因为疲惫而带上了一丝沙哑。她并不清楚他刚才的那声“嗯”，究竟是针对他是一月宝宝的回答，还是对她会记得他的生日的回应。他们又一次陷入沉默，但目光却紧紧追随着对方的眼睛——直到艾琳的眼睛开始变得湿润，尚未痊愈的伤腿传来熟悉的刺痛，她不得不转而去观察光线里飘荡的灰尘。  
她差一点要问她能不能坐下来，却在夏洛克终于张开嘴的一瞬间忘记了自己想说的话——他脸上的肌肉动了一下，从突然颤抖的嘴唇间呼出了一口气，看起来就像是在下一秒就要崩溃——

他脸上痛苦的表情忽然僵住，然后他紧紧闭上了眼睛。艾琳看见他放在门把手上的手缓缓攥成了一个拳头。他机械地缓缓抬起胳膊，把手从门上移开，垂在了自己身侧。艾琳忽然意识到，他的手可能因为用力而突然抽筋了——或是同样从伤口传来了刺痛。

“让我看看。”她说着，快速穿过房间走向他。当夏洛克看到她靠近他时，几乎要缩回外面的走廊里，但艾琳及时抓住了他的手，在他退缩前把他拉向自己。  
手指没有骨折，关节也没有脱臼，但很明显，他用巨大的力气——而且一遍又一遍地——击打了什么人，力气大到他自己也受了伤。血在他苍白的皮肤上显得更加暗红，但她却莫名觉得他关节上的一排伤口竟然无比迷人。她曾经目睹过夏洛克·福尔摩斯攻击别人，但他的动作永远都是准确、精巧又优雅的，几乎像是精心编排好的舞蹈。但她面前的这些撕裂的皮肤和微弱的颤抖，只能是愤怒的结果。艾琳同时注意到，她触碰到他时，他的皮肤无比冰冷。  
他在外面多久了？  
她挑了挑眉，然后看向他：“不管是谁，他们得到教训了吗？”

夏洛克依然注视着她，但他们之间的触碰似乎让他重新回到了现实。  
他的身体终于不再僵直，脸上的肌肉也放松了一些。  
在这种全新的距离里，艾琳也能清晰地看见他脸上的一道道细纹，眼下重重的黑色眼袋，还有他今天尚未刮过的胡子。他的注视充满了疲倦，而且带着赤裸裸的巨大伤悲。艾琳从没看过他现在的样子。

他终于慢慢闭上了眼睛，然后用一声叹息呼出他似乎已经屏了几个小时的气。他似乎极不情愿地开了口：“我……很高兴你没事。”

艾琳微笑起来，但并没有持续太久。她的目光向下移到了他的嘴唇上。她想，如果他们上一次的会面没有结束得如此不悦，这时候他们就会靠近彼此亲吻对方了。但现在，尽管他们站得如此贴近，他轻微的呼吸拂过她的头发、她的脚尖顶上他的脚尖，她却感受不到他们之间的任何颤抖。没有电流、没有热度。一片平静的冰凉。 

她抿紧了嘴唇。曾经这么靠近彼此的时候，她感受过夏洛克·福尔摩斯对她的深深吸引、感受过剧烈的抗拒、感受过燃烧的怒意。但她从未感到如此……不确定。她不得不好奇这感受的含义。他们从来都用最极端的互动与彼此相处，但艾琳注意到，尽管她不断用手掌抚摸他受伤的手，他却始终没有使过一丝力，更没有回握住她。她还不如干脆在他睡着时拉拉他的手。

她清了清嗓子，然后转移了话题：“我猜麦考罗夫特已经告诉你发生了什么？”  
他眨了几下眼睛：“他告诉我你给他打电话的事。”  
“还有梅丽的事，对吧？”  
“梅丽——”他脸上忽然充满困惑的表情，说到一半就停顿下来。艾琳看见他的目光漂到远方，眼底的光闪动着，好像正在把几个想象画面拼凑在一起。  
梅丽出国的时间，他出国的时间，还有她的。  
哦，他跟上节奏了。

几秒之后，她看见他闭上眼睛，像是松了口气，又像是被打败了。他抬起没被握住的另一只手，捂住嘴又快速垂下来：“……当然。对。”  
艾琳又笑了：“咱们都应该在日历上记好会面时间，不是吗？”  
夏洛克没有笑：“你怎么能在这种时候开玩笑？”

她因为他突然提高的嗓音而愣住了。她耸了耸肩，但努力不让自己的表情流露出紧张的情绪：“任何时候都不能太认真，这是我自我保护的手段。”

“而这手段对你有用吗？”  
她终于放任自己展现出一点惊讶:“夏洛——”  
他猛地把受伤的那只手从她手里抽了回来：“我以为你死了。” 

艾琳猛地吸了一口气，好像她突然被什么东西重重地向后推开了。夏洛克盯着她的眼睛里充满了毫不掩饰的怒火。她想，他很可能是在为如此坦率地表露自己的情绪而生自己的气。

但这表情一瞬间就在他脸上瓦解消失了，好像他只是被什么东西附身了几秒钟。艾琳注视着夏洛克，后者使劲眨着眼睛，然后他略过她走进了客厅，甚至都没有在门口脱下大衣和围巾。她转身看向他，发现他正站在她刚才站着的地方：书桌边，面对着另一侧，一只手放在他的旧相册上。

“我以为你至少应该已经习惯以为我死了。”她用尽了身体里所有的轻松，在他身后轻佻地笑道。  
“够了。”他垂着头，“停下。”

她终于无法掩饰语气里的崩溃：“我应该找个更合适的时间来看你吗？”  
“你嘲笑我嘲笑够了吗？”  
“嘲——”艾琳不可置信地重复，但转瞬间又陷入了沉默。夏洛克站在窗边，阳光雕刻着他僵直的身体。

她从没见过他这样的反应。真奇怪，她推敲他的习惯和行为这么多年，但他依然能给她带来惊讶。  
这很危险。  
不知道为什么，她突然想起了她和梅丽第一次见面时，梅丽说过的话。  
——如果你出了什么事，他会生不如死的。  
在等待伤口愈合的那几周里，当她百无聊赖地盯着旅店天花板的污迹时，或是牢牢扶着椅背奋力撑着自己站起来时，她总会忍不住好奇，梅丽这句话究竟几分真实。  
无论尝试了多少次，艾琳·艾德勒始终没办法想象夏洛克·福尔摩斯为她哀悼的样子。如今她似乎终于看见了最直接的证据——而她心跳的速度却让她不安。

“你以为我死了。”艾琳说道，“可我现在就站在这里。无论你之前得出了什么误导性结论，那都是你自己的错。”  
夏洛克转过头来看向艾琳，他的肩膀就像是自己和她之间的一道壁垒，但他的目光却依然带着同样的犀利穿透她。  
“我自己的错。”他重复道。

艾琳没有退缩。“是你自己把你那台MI6手机留给了我。我们失去了和彼此通话的唯一途径。”那晚寒冷的记忆依然让她的皮肤发颤，“‘现在。都结束了。’这是你的原话。”

他没有动。  
“可你现在就站在这里。”他重复了她刚才的话，但语气里却覆上了一层重重的轻蔑。  
“对。”艾琳带着刺人的轻快说道，“就是为了让你看看我活得多好。你知道我有多讨厌别人看错我。死亡也包括在内。” 

夏洛克哼了一声，重新转过头去看向窗外：“我确实看错你了。”  
她摇了摇头：“想把我推开，你得说得更狠。”  
“噢，请指点指点我吧。”  
“夏洛克。”艾琳打断了他。她感受到了每次面对夏洛克时身体里燃起的怒火，也突然看到了这段对话里他们两人疾驰的方向。她咬紧牙关，用握紧的双拳把这股愤怒攥成了碎末：“我们站在这个房间里的目的可不是争吵。”  
“那我们在这是要做什么呢？”夏洛克终于彻底转过身来，但他眼里的敌意被狂野的愤怒和无奈取代了。  
艾琳依然坚定地站在原地，但她不会傻到以为夏洛克看不见她抿紧嘴唇、快速眨眼憋回泪水的样子：“我还指望你告诉我呢。”

又是一阵沉重的静默。夏洛克看起来像是愣住了，一瞬间，他似乎为他们这场重逢对话的走向感到懊悔和悲伤——但这悲伤只持续了几秒，他就闭上了眼睛：“我不知道你想让我说什么。”  
“如果你永远都知道我想让你说什么，那就太无聊了。”艾琳说道，语气里带上了一点温柔。她鼓足勇气向他迈出了一步：“告诉我你在想什么。” 

夏洛克依然闭着眼睛，但他的语气里没有丝毫犹豫：“你总是知道。”  
如果还有力气，艾琳想为这句话而对他微笑：“但我现在不知道。我一点头绪都没有。”

他又一次看向他，眼神疲倦，失去了所有戒备。他身后明亮的日光让他的脸看起来更加消瘦、阴影更加深重。他说：“那就让我把现在这个想法保留给自己吧。”

他的嗓音微弱。艾琳觉得身体里有什么东西绞了起来，她又想要靠近他了。她又向前迈了一大步——但夏洛克忽然退缩了，他伸出一只手挡在身前：“别。求你别过来。”  
她停下脚步，却无法平息耳膜上敲击的心跳声。“帮我理清这些事情。”

他把脸别过去，僵硬的身体切断了淌进房间的日光。她注意到，他微微倾身靠着桌子的边缘，像是要靠桌子支撑自己的身体。“我帮不了你。”  
她又一次向他迈步：“我只是想弄明白——”

“我说了别。过。来。”夏洛克强硬地打断她，又一次竖起了手掌。艾琳僵直地停在原地后，他重又把手垂到身体的一边，后背猛地矮了下来，好像每一个动作都要消耗他全身的能量，“你就不能该死的让我一个人呆一会吗。”  
不。这不公平。  
艾琳咬住颤抖的下唇，但还是不能阻止这些灼热的单词从她嘴里溢出来：“我们早就说好了，夏洛克。你不再躲着我。”

“别。”他重重地说着，嗓音几乎要让空气也随着他说出的每一个词颤抖，“别搬出‘躲着’这招来对付我——尤其是你自己还在这么明显地躲着我的时候。”  
她身体里猛地窜起了一道火焰。  
她睁大了眼睛，看向他的眼睛里充满了敌意：“你说什么？”

夏洛克转身面对她，眼里燃烧着同样的烈火，像是要回应她未说出口的挑战。  
他伸出一根手指，像是面对罪犯一样一一指出她的罪行：“你的右腿被子弹射穿了。你穿着运动裤是因为你的大腿依然缠着绷带，而如果你选择牛仔裤或裙子，我就会注意到你被勒紧的大腿。还有你的头发——你在飞机降落在伦敦之前匆忙地冲了澡，想洗去你身上接受治疗的所有痕迹和气味。你刚才朝我走过来的时候，你垂下的胳膊离身体远了几寸，因为你手臂内侧的肌肉依然因为拄拐而酸痛着。你左脚的鞋比右脚更脏一些，因为你走路时一直是抬着右脚走的。你的腿伤还没康复，在飞来的路上你还拄着拐——但你选择扔掉拐杖、独自走到我的公寓，因为你不想让我察觉到你的伤。”他放下了指着她的手指，重新垂下了胳膊，“艾琳·艾德勒，不久前刚刚起死回生，但她丝毫没有丢失伪装自己的技巧。”

艾琳发现自己呼吸困难：“闭嘴。你说这些只是为了转移咱们两个的注意力。”  
“那就留我一个人呆着。你好像已经忘了，你已经不在任务上了，艾德勒探员。你不需要再窥探别人的隐私了。”

“别这么跟我说话。”她猛地提高了嗓音，“你怎么敢——在我替你接下了死亡任务、给你自由，让你能追着莫里亚蒂的卫星跑之后？”  
他脸上的肌肉抽搐了一瞬，就像他提前了一个瞬间及时阻止自己把愤怒写在脸上。他嘲讽道：“你搞砸了的任务。”

“因为你！”她爆发了。夏洛克脸上嘲讽的表情忽然消退了一瞬，当她再次迈步逼近他时，他甚至忘了作出反应。  
艾琳心底的每一句话突然追赶着从她嘴里飞奔而出，而她却无法阻止、也不想阻止：“他们在等你。所有人都是。我的队友们希望和他们合作的是你，而不是我。那些中将——他们举办的拍卖会，是想把你拍卖给客户们。”她突然发出了一声苦涩又尖锐的笑，“你以为让我们彻底划清界线、从对方的生命里消失是很容易的事情。玛格丽特·希尔德朝我开了枪，因为我不是夏洛克·福尔摩斯。在她看来，艾琳·艾德勒是个可以随时丢弃的无名小卒。”她紧紧闭上了眼睛，然后重新睁开：“当我醒来时，是夏洛克·福尔摩斯的朋友，梅丽·华生救了我。然后给了我回家的机票的，是夏洛克·福尔摩斯的哥哥。而我——”

她不得不暂停下来，因为她腿部的肌肉开始剧烈抗议她放在腿上的重量。她猛地吸了一口气，却丝毫没有尝试安抚自己伤口的疼痛——“无处可去的时候，我只能追着他们留下的面包屑往前走。但我希望——我想知道这一路面包屑的尽头究竟有没有答案。我们的生命为什么不断交错？我们为什么不断出现在彼此的生命里？我为什么总要一次一次听到你可悲的名字，就算我已经以为我已经彻底跟你结束、再也不用清理你留下的一团糟？都是因为我们和彼此太相似了，不是吗？我们——”

艾琳喘不上气了。她觉得喉咙正在被自己的怒火灼烧。  
“我只想离开你的阴影。”

她是在吐出这几个字的一瞬间才意识到这一点的。  
她看见夏洛克僵立在原地，脸色苍白，眼神飘忽，好像他们已经无法再听懂彼此的语言了。他的指尖依然放在桌上，触碰着面前摊开的相册。她却两手空空，甚至都无法抓住什么。  
他们长久地注视着彼此，包围他们的日光突然失去了温度。他们好像已经说尽了这一生要对对方说的所有言语，耳边只剩下飘忽的微弱鸣响填充着寂静的空间。

当这鸣响终于变成震耳欲聋的噪音时，夏洛克终于说话了。他垂下肩膀，却并不是因为挫败。他脸上只有冷漠和空白：“那就走吧。”

艾琳静止了几秒，直直地注视着他。然后，她突然转过身去，从地毯上捡起了那个笨重的黑色旅行包。她能感觉到背后传来的他存在的温度，但那温度一动不动，始终保持着距离。  
她似乎听见他还说了一句什么，但却已经被淹没在她拽开门时吱呀的响动和她的鞋底敲击地面的声音里了。

“欢迎回家。”  
他说。

——————

艾琳打开了玛莎·哈德森的公寓房门。开门时，房东太太正在印花沙发上铺下一套床具，拍着柔软的枕头。她转过身来，对着艾琳绽放了一个灿烂的微笑——自从她在伦敦降落以来第一个对她露出的微笑。艾琳忽然这么意识到。

“噢！这么快就下来了？”她轻快地说，“都说清楚了吧？”  
哈德森太太明媚的笑容跟她刚刚在楼上经历的事情对比太过鲜明， 让艾琳怔了片刻。  
“……大概吧。”

哈德森太太脸上带着一种莫名亲切的理解。“跟他谈话，总是很难确定到底说没说清楚，对吧？不管怎么样——”她指了指身边短小却看起来无比柔软舒适的沙发，“你这段时间可以睡在这儿。把你肩上那个旅行包放下来吧，这就像在家一样。”  
又是这个词。她已经开始忘记它的含义了。“哈德森太太……你不需要对我这么好。”  
“胡说八道！”她一边走向厨房一边朝她挥了挥手，“我对所有221B的朋友都这样。”

“我不是——”艾琳开了口，但是喉咙里的撕扯让她停下了还没说出口的话。哈德森太太回过头，好奇地等她继续说下去，艾琳摇了摇头，“你想错了。我来这里这是为了讨论一点小事……”  
“想都别想。”哈德森太太打断了她，语气里的坚定让艾琳惊讶地闭了嘴。哈德森太太叉着腰，笔直地站在了厨房门口，“没必要跟我说谎。只要是麦考罗夫特送来的人，我一律不允许进门——除非他把这个人每件事的所有细节，全部事无巨细地告诉我。我知道你为什么来这，也知道你经历的事情，所以我告诉你，完全不用担心。”停顿一下之后，她耸了耸肩，“当然了，是对于221B这地方来说的‘完全不用担心’。” 

艾琳无法压抑自己对哈德森太太的好奇：“你是怎么这么快就了解全部故事的？”她给麦考罗夫特打电话时已经夜深人静，然后在同一天的几小时之后就到了英国。

“我是个很好的倾听者，就这么简单。”哈德森太太皱起了眉，“实话说，现在这年头已经几乎没有人愿意倾听了。”说完，她又一次绽放了一个微笑，满足地哼唱起来，走进厨房拉出了一个轻巧的行李箱。

“你要去哪？”艾琳问道。  
“度假！”她说道，“去海边呆四天。你来这里的好几周之前就订好了，亲爱的，而且我实在没精力去跟客服周旋退掉机票了。真抱歉。不过别担心，我在冰箱所有的东西上都贴好标签了。”她从艾琳身边挤过去，在门口站定，“在这里放松一下吧，艾德勒小姐。而且——你肯定能跟夏洛克把事情都说清楚。你很聪明，说不定比他还聪明。”她抬起眉毛，露出一个坏坏的微笑，“可别告诉他我说了这句话。”

哈德森太太轻轻拍了拍艾琳的肩膀，就拉上行李箱、哼着歌走出门了。艾琳被独自一人留在了这间公寓里。  
她拖着透支的身体挪到桌边，放下了旅行包，然后一屁股坐进了柔软的沙发里。她放松地叹了一口气——大腿上的酸痛忽然缓解，像是在为突然减轻的重量和压力而欢呼。艾琳陶醉在远离疼痛和恐惧的喜悦里，向后躺倒在沙发上，开始感受到身体里流淌的暖意：她还活着。她成功地给麦考罗夫特·福尔摩斯打了电话，进行了谈判。她成功回到了伦敦。 

但这短暂的平和只停留了片刻。几秒之后，当她的后脑勺触到枕头时，艾琳睁开了眼睛。她在一瞬间记了起来楼上住着谁。  
她听不见他四处走动的脚步声，但她想象着他在楼上的公寓里继续日常生活的样子，就像她根本就不存在。这也像是他们过去四年生活的缩影——他们的生命平行地前进，按部就班地追逐着各自的目标，却始终没有交集。也许保持那样的生活是个更好的选择。

艾琳强迫自己停下所有关于夏洛克的想法。她把注意力从新放到桌面的旅行包上，那里面装着她仅有的几样“私人物品”：在她几年前逃离伦敦后被麦考罗夫特收押为证物的几样东西，还有她在旅行途中收集的几个小玩意。

她拉开旅行包的拉链，先看到的是她在土耳其用来联络麦考罗夫特·福尔摩斯的旧手机。手机只剩下最后一格电了，她在手机彻底关机报废前给那个人帮她回家的人发了一条信息——“谢谢你”。他们从来都不怎么看得上对方，这是事实，但她觉得自己至少欠对方一句感谢。

出于好奇，她随便翻了翻旅行包里的其它东西，尤其是麦考罗夫特刚刚还给她的私人物品。这有点像是打开了一个时间机器——几条熟悉的裙子、几件上衣，甚至还有一双她住在贝尔格维亚公寓里时穿的黑色高跟鞋。她逃亡的这些年，它们一直都被锁在在特工办公室的证物箱里，如今终于重新回到了她手里。它们闻起来依然干净又整洁，好像她上周才刚刚穿过它们。艾琳甚至为这不真实感而感到晕眩。 

在旅行包的最底部，她的手指触到了坚硬又光滑的什么。她把摸到的东西拿出来，发现竟然是她那部黑莓手机——被重新充好了电、开了机。她胸腔里忽然涌起一股复杂的情绪，带着怀念、恐惧和一点点感激。她用颤抖的手指打开了手机里的联系簿，开始浏览那上面老朋友和旧客户的名字。有些已经死了。有些失踪了。有些大概很庆幸她失踪了。  
就算是在不真实的晕眩里，艾琳也感觉到她似乎看到了什么……不对劲的东西。当她刚刚点开联系簿时，有一个不对劲的名字，藏在了剩下一大批熟悉的名字里。她重新往上翻，回到了字母“A”开头的联系人名单——

阿耶尔·法蒂玛。

她感觉自己的心脏被什么东西胀满。麦考罗夫特是不是在把手机还给艾琳前翻看了她的任务文件，然后把法蒂玛的电话号码存进了手机？她点开阿耶尔·法蒂玛的名字，然后把手机拿到了耳边。

一声。两声。三声。四声……

听筒那边突然传来一阵噪音，有人接起了电话。从那边传过来的嗓音低沉又温柔，带着莫名的安抚力量：“你是哪位？”  
“法蒂玛。”艾琳叫她名字的声音就像是一声呼吸。  
“艾德勒？”那边的嗓音似乎带着巨大的惊诧。

“是我。”艾德勒说道。她觉得自己的嗓音更大、更清晰了，然后她意识到自己正在微笑。  
“我的老天。”法蒂玛平复着呼吸，“艾德勒！感谢上天。我以为你死了。发生了什么？”  
“我逃出来了。”她笑着，觉得自己嗓音里发出的声音竟然带着陌生的明媚，“天啊，法蒂玛。我把他们两个都杀死了。勃朗宁和希尔德。那不是任务目标，但是——”

“管他什么的勃朗宁和希尔德，我很高兴你没事！”法蒂玛的声音里带着真诚的喜悦，和她们执行任务时她严肃又保守的形象一点都不一样，而艾琳觉得自己长久以来头一次感受到如此完整鲜活的生命。她的搭档在电话那头的喘息终于平静下来，然后她停顿了许久，又开了口，“艾德勒，很抱歉我把你一个人留在那里。当事情失控的时候……我只能想到我的家人，以及他们失去我的样子——”

“别这样。”艾琳说道，“我对你承诺过，你会重新见到你的孩子的。你什么都没做错。”她深深地吸了一口气：“你现在和他们在一起吗？”  
“和其中一个，对。”法蒂玛回答，“我跟我儿子在美国，帮助他推进那个名画造假案。”

艾琳记得好几个月前她们在伊斯坦布尔藏匿点厨房里的对话。法蒂玛提到过，她的大儿子知道她在为土耳其政府做特工，而他自己也芝加哥在调查一个伪造艺术品的造假集团。她说：“你这么快就回去工作了？”

“这比咱们在伊斯坦布尔的任务要安全多了，这是肯定的。”法蒂玛说道，“有一点，这些人至少不是前军队保镖。但我依然给我的加布利尔立了规矩和宵禁，不会让他陷入危险的。”她轻轻笑了，但转而又严肃起来，“你现在在做什么呢？”  
艾琳还从没想过这个问题。  
她不太知道该怎么回答：“就是在寻找回家的方法吧。”

“要不要来其他地方找找？”法蒂玛问道，语气里带着善意的狡猾，“我当时说你能在这个调查里起到很关键的作用，不是骗你的。我们依然需要一个能做卧底工作的人。”

法蒂玛的建议过了好久才传到艾琳的脑海里。当艾琳的大脑终于理解法蒂玛刚说的那句话的含义时，她只感到了一种震惊，但转瞬间忽然觉得自己充满了……能量？激动？恐惧？她觉得自己甚至不能把手机拿离耳边。

她到达伦敦还不到六个小时，而她已经可以为一个调查案离开它了。麦考罗夫特·福尔摩斯警告过她，尚没有人能保证她的安全，而飞离伦敦只会进一步确认这一点。  
她逃亡、拼搏了这么久才终于回到这里。她获得了这么多，又失去了那么多。这感觉就像是她刚用尽了一生的时间来追逐一个甚至可能不存在的奖励。

…… 而这个奖励又是什么？她突然问自己。  
如果是“安全”，那她依然还没得到它。如果是“家” …… 好吧，她现在正要睡在房东太太的沙发上。而如果是“某个人” ……

“艾德勒？”法蒂玛的嗓音打断了她的思绪，“你愿意加入我们吗？”

艾琳又一次抬头看向天花板。楼上依然和之前一样安静。她想到楼上的那个男人，想到他如今的生活，也许永远都是这样的生活——和她的生活平行前进，但始终没有交集。  
她闭上了眼睛。  
“好吧。”


	18. 运动中的物体 An Object in Motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of The Shape of the Universe by Scatterboom.
> 
> 原作：Scatterboom  
> 本章翻译：ChristinaCC  
> 本章润稿：SeneryFr
> 
> 原作请见AO3的《The Shape of the Universe》，翻译版同时连载于AO3和Lofter。

夜晚的贝克街太过令人熟悉。艾琳·艾德勒透过哈德森太太的窗户，久久地凝视着221B窗外的街道。空荡荡的街道上，只有两旁的路灯安静地勾勒出每栋公寓门前石阶的形状。

她飞往美国的航班在明天早上，但她今晚就要离开贝克街。她不想给这个地方更多情感上的投入，所以不会留在这里过夜。……不会再一次过夜。她已经很长时间没有见过日出前孤独又寂静的伦敦街道了，在离开前就这样安静地注视一会，已经足够弥补她对伦敦的记忆了。

阿耶尔·法蒂玛帮她弄来了一张飞往芝加哥的机票。  
此刻，她的行李就放在她旁边，里面整齐地装着她目前一切的私人物品，新的和旧的。艾琳弯腰检查时，偶然瞥见立在前门一旁的穿衣镜中的自己，那影像竟让她自己都有些惊奇：头发一丝不苟地盘起，深绿色的长袖丝裙勾勒出她的曲线，裙摆在膝盖处荡漾开来，在麦考罗夫特还给她的物证里找到的唯一一双高跟鞋——尽管它们正给她受伤的大腿带来轻微的疼痛——终于被服帖地穿在脚上，而她的双唇上也完美地涂着漂亮的口红。她看起来就像以前在贝尔格莱维亚时穿得一样灿烂，让人恍惚间觉得过去的五年似乎并不存在。

每一件她想带的东西都已经打点好，除了一样。

过去几个小时里，艾琳一直尝试说服自己就把它留在那，因为她一点也不想回到楼上的客厅去，尤其是在可能遇到他的情况下。但把它一直留在贝克街的想法同样让人难以接受。  
终于，凌晨一点，抱着或许夏洛克已经熟睡的侥幸心理，艾琳决心要拿回她后悔送出的礼物。

她把行李包放在门边，脱下高跟鞋，整齐地摆在一旁地板上，然后赤着脚悄悄地走上楼梯，来到夏洛克的公寓房间门前。  
她惊讶地发现他公寓的门半开着，透过打开的门，她能看见一束月光斜照在地板上，但屋子里并没有炉火或者台灯的光亮。这表明他大概已经入睡了。  
很好。

她推开门，眼前是空无一人的客厅。它仿佛被冻结在了她离开的那一刻，直到她短暂地又一次进入，空气中的灰尘才开始再次浮动，窗外的云才缓慢地飘过。她在门外站了几秒，终于赤脚踏上破旧的地毯，悄悄走到了夏洛克的书桌前。

客厅里冰冷又昏暗，尽管月光微弱，仍然能看见摊在桌子上的家庭相册。艾琳犹豫了一下，指尖拂上塑料纸包着的照片边缘。

“知道我的生日还不够，还想找找关于我受洗日的线索吗？”

声音传来时，她觉得自己的心跳都要停了。  
艾琳转过身看向厨房，那里比客厅还要黑暗，但她还是看到了他——他在阴影里的轮廓，卷曲的头发和侧脸。她在一瞬间就认出了他。他的身体一动不动，双手却在桌子上摆弄着些什么。在黑暗里，她看不清他到底在做什么，但能听到实验器具碰到一个宽而扁、形状类似培养皿的的东西的声音。

有那么一瞬间，她脑海中闪过直接无视他、转身离开的想法。但这对他和她来说都是侮辱，如果不能和他平等地对峙，艾琳·艾德勒就什么都不是。她深深地呼吸，压下了上一秒的震惊。  
“我明天早上就要去美国了。”她简单道，“我想我亲切的房主应该知道一下。”

桌子上轻微的金属碰撞声停顿了一下，艾琳看着夏洛克黑暗中的轮廓，他的身体仍像是冻结在照片中般凝固着。  
午夜时分的寂静显得无比漫长。仿佛过了一个世纪，他终于开口道：“你用这么长的时间费尽周折，就是为了在英国呆上一天，是吧？”他的声音低沉而略带沙哑，却冷静得令人害怕。

说的对。她追逐伦敦追逐了这么久，而如今她终于回来了，停留的时间还不到一天就要再次离开了。艾琳耸了耸肩：“可能这里终究算不上是家吧。”虽然事到如今要承认这一点实在是令人沮丧，但唇间吐出这些字句的感觉却恰当得令人失望。“或许当我没有归属的时候才最是自己。”

“呵。”夏洛克讽刺道，他的声音空洞又苦涩，“还有什么别的地方比在这和我一起更能让你体会到这点呢？”

一束月光短暂地照射在他手里拿着的东西上。细长的形状——艾琳突然意识到那是个注射器。他把它放回到了培养皿上。一阵恐惧感伴随着恶寒在她胃中翻涌。这是他今晚的第一支吗？还是第三支？是因为她吗？

“那你还上来这里做什么？”他问道，停下了手中熟练的操作。  
“来道别。”她注视着他，观察着他是否会因为这话语而分心。  
“那就没必要了。”

她几乎就要转身朝门走去了。但她身上的每一块骨骼都像被牢牢钉在了原地，而她只能站在桌旁，背挺得笔直，长久地凝视着他。  
“过来。”  
起初，夏洛克凝固在黑暗里的剪影没有丝毫动作，他的注射器仍安静地躺在桌面上。房间中回响着震耳欲聋的寂静，艾琳甚至没有留意到自己不自觉地屏住了呼吸。

然后他动了一下，站起来把他的东西放下，走到了月光之中。他穿着一件灰色的衬衫和睡裤，套着她最喜欢的那条蓝色睡袍。他看起来和今天早上穿着黑风衣时的鬼影截然不同——虽然倦容依旧，但脸上的胡渣已经一丝不苟地剃干净了，眼睛也没有再布满血丝。他的动作稳健而柔和，没有任何受到药品影响时突然的动作。艾琳乐观地猜想，那些药或许还没进入他的循环系统——他也许还一针都没打。  
他和她一样光着脚。

他在离艾琳一尺之外站定，然后彼此打量着。夏洛克用观察客户一般的目光扫遍她全身，而艾琳背部笔挺，毫不退缩地迎上他的目光——他的客户可不会这样做。

过了一会，艾琳转身拉开一张椅子坐下，夏洛克也不退避，他绕到桌子另一边，在她对面坐下。她身体微微前倾，手肘撑在桌子上，他则靠在椅背上，一只手搭在桌子边缘。他仍然凝视着她。

终于，夏洛克打破了沉默：“那么，美国。”  
艾琳点了点头。“我在MI6任务中的队友在那，她正准备揭露一个伪造艺术品的集团。”  
夏洛克发出一声轻笑：“伸张正义是你的新乐趣了？”  
艾琳斗胆扬起嘴角：“我只是尝试一下。你觉得追求正义会让你快乐吗？”

一阵凝重的停顿，夏洛克放在桌上的手僵硬地蜷着。艾琳不知道此刻他脸上的表情意味着他是在思考，还是她的问题冒犯了他。

然后，他回答道：“是我做过的最不被感激的事。”

两人再度陷入沉默。艾琳头歪向一边，静静地观察着他，想从他的衣服，头发，脸上读出他这一天的经历。  
但她读不懂他。她突然这样想。  
这些年来，她自信自己对有关夏洛克·福尔摩斯的一切了如指掌。她了解他沉迷的、憎恨的、喜爱的、敏感的一切。但现在，在这个熟悉得令人窒息的房间中，面对着他，她却不知道接下来该做什么。她不懂他，卡拉奇之后的一切周旋不过是她在刻意地逃避这个事实。

那么，只有一件事可做了。  
“告诉我，你在想什么。”

他的表情难以捉摸：“我在回想让你活在我阴影下的每一件事。”

艾琳觉得自己脸颊和指尖的血液都被抽干了。她眼睛闭上，又睁开：“我之前说那句话的时候，我的意思是——”

“那就是你想说的。”他打断道，“我回想着每一次我因为你不按照我预期的轨迹行动而生气的时候。因为我的职业，我总是希望能够准确地预测到别人的行动。但你不是我工作的一部分，不是我的客户，不是我的任何东西。”一阵令人窘迫的停顿，他们同时为这句话背后的涵义而感到了略微不安。夏洛克清了清喉咙，继续道：“你不应该被别人的期望左右，你应该做你自己。如果你觉得这能在美国实现，那无论如何，去吧。”

这听起来几乎像是他的祝福了——如果夏洛克·福尔摩斯有朝一日会是那个给予祝福的人。艾琳注视着他，甚至没有试图隐藏脸上细微的惊讶。“这就是福尔摩斯教授要教给我的道理？”  
他没有丝毫笑意：“这是你教给我的。”

然后，谁都没有说话。他们靠在桌沿上向前倾身，一只手抱在胸前，另一只手放在桌面。他们放在桌面上的手指尖相近，几乎要碰到对方。

艾琳莫名地想找话题，留住这一刻时光：“卫星那边有什么突破吗？”  
夏洛克眼底有什么东西闪动了一瞬：“什么都没有，死路一条。”

她一时语塞，不知道该做出什么回应。夏洛克垂下眼看向他们放在桌面上的手。她忽然想到，这意味着他们第一次通话时双方着手追求的事都以失败告终了。这就是角逐的终点，而他们都输了。他们都不是彼此以为无往不胜的力量，现在还剩下什么总要把他们两人系在一起呢？

如果他们在不同的情境下相遇，如果她不是他的一个案子，而他不会对她安全造成威胁，结果是否会不同？她永远不需要惊艳他，他也用不着挑战她。那会是怎么样的经历——又或者，他们注定只能在挑战彼此中相处。而如今，他们都已经让步妥协，或许从此就是分道扬镳。

“我知道你上来是要做什么。”他突然说。  
“嗯？”  
夏洛克的表情仍然平静：“我还没有被浪漫蒙蔽双眼到会认为你真的对我的童年照片那么着迷。”他动动手指，示意着桌子上摊开的相册。  
艾琳看着照片上坐在生日蛋糕前的小夏洛克：“没什么可看的，说实话，好像并没有你十岁以前的照片。”

夏洛克摇了摇头。“那是另一本，麦考罗夫特把它放在了我还没发现的某个地方。”他似乎察觉到她正试图转移话题，于是把相册拉了过来，强硬地放在他们两人之间，“今天早上我们见面的时候，你并不是真的在看这一页。这是你听到我上楼的时候随手翻到的。”

艾琳的视线仍在照片上，但她决定不去回避。  
“没错。”  
夏洛克没再继续。  
他们又沉默了一会，他拿起那照片后的好几页，把他们全都拨到相册的一侧，露出最后一页。  
躺在塑料纸上的，是一朵干枯的玫瑰。被书页的重量压得扁平，却仍保存完好。

艾琳盯着花看了一会。她早上在晨光中看到它时，它看上去因凋零而灰暗无比。而现在，在冰冷的黑暗中，仅存的一点暗红像是在焕发勃勃生机。她甚至为她要带走它而感到罪恶。

“是你在我中枪住院的时候送来的，对吧？”她听到夏洛克问。  
艾琳又看了它一会，终于抬起头正视着他。  
“听说你被射伤的时候，我让在伦敦的人帮了我个忙。我指示着他们，把它放在了你的窗台上。”她耸了耸肩，“我想我该感到高兴，毕竟它到达了它的目的地。”

他大概以为她没有看见，但他停在相册上的手微微颤抖了一下。艾琳把双手抱在胸前，克制着覆上他的手的冲动。

“你就是这样发现伊斯坦布尔任务的。”他安静地陈述道，“不是像你和麦考罗夫特说的那样关注着MI6，你是在关注着我。”  
有一小片残破的叶子仍顽强地吊在花柄上。被再次暴露在空气中时，它飘离了页面几毫米。尽管现实中不可能实现，但艾琳仍然在脑海中描绘出一幅画面，那玫瑰从相册上升起来，饱满而完整，如同她在葡萄牙某个宫殿中摘下它时一般鲜艳欲滴，而她正是在那听闻了夏洛克·福尔摩斯重伤住院的消息。正如同一些人的理论所说的——时间或许只是个抽象的概念，但在它的遗痕中所产生的破坏却是真切而永恒的。

“我在卡拉奇的时候说，我会一直挂念你。”过了许久，她重新开了口，她的声音低沉而柔和，“我没有撒谎，不管这一刻之前或之后发生了什么，那都是，并且一直会是，真的。”  
房间再一次陷入沉寂，他们都没有把手从桌子上挪开。夏洛克眨了眨眼，望着相册上的花，而艾琳则注视着他下巴的细微的活动。  
她突然觉得心被剜了一块，这就是结局了。没有什么能说的了，他们到此结束了。夏洛克的生活里并不需要她的存在，福尔摩斯先生也不会再出现在她的视野中……但她依然没有动，双肘依然撑在桌沿上上，身体依然向他前倾。

“我已经做出了我的决定。”艾琳咽下喉咙中的哽塞，平静地说道，“你呢？”玫瑰可以留下，至少她可以把它留给他。  
夏洛克没有回应，他们周围的尘埃在月光中围着他们飞舞。  
她继续说：“现在，我想自私一点。你告诉我可以不用迎合任何人的期望，但我希望你永远是我熟悉的样子。”

他仍然没有动，一副不置可否的样子。  
艾琳努力说服自己接受这个事实，或许这是最完美的告别画面：他坐在桌子旁，沉思着，一如她时不时想起他时的样子。  
她深吸一口气，手撑着桌面站起身来。

她站直了身子，转身走向门廊。但她手腕却突然被他握住。  
突如其来的失衡让她差点惊呼，但她极快地重新站稳，然后转过头看向他——嘴唇微张，肩膀收紧，双眼紧闭，粗重地喘息着。在月光的照射下分外清晰。

“夏洛克——”  
“求你。”他声音颤抖，眼帘低垂，“不要这样对我。”

一瞬间，她觉得自己的胸腔就要炸裂了。“不要……不要怎——”  
“在我以为你死了的时候，我感受到的那种感觉。”他急促地说着，“我不想——再也不想有那种感觉了。”

艾琳感到喉咙在灼烧。她转过身，缓缓从他手中抽出手腕，然后用双手捧住他头的两侧，抬起他的脸。然后他们终于看向对方。  
他的眼睛因为惊讶而微微睁大，眼底映着窗外的月色和灯光。那双眼睛令她心痛，他的眼神就好像这是他们初次见面。

“不会了。”她的声音坚定而柔和，尽管下一秒这层镇静的面具就可能会剥落。“我在这。”她抿了抿唇，努力压抑着正在眼中聚集的什么。“我就在这。”

夏洛克的双臂突然环上她的腰，她终于因为失去平衡而跌坐在他大腿上。她用鼻尖触碰他的肩膀，他紧紧搂着她，脸埋在她的颈窝里，温热的气息喷在她的肌肤上。艾琳被这突如其来的情感迸发淹没。她侧过头，把耳朵贴上他颈部的脉搏，在这让人心安的肩窝里，她终于能短暂地忘却那些痛苦。

“我以为你死了。”他闷闷地说，像是到现在他才终于意识到那不是事实。

“嘘……"除此之外，她不知道还能说些什么来抚慰他。她将手伸入他的卷发中，又轻轻侧过头，吻上他的唇。

他们呼吸炽热，唇齿厮磨，凶猛而热烈。她的手掌隔着睡袍在他身上抚摸着、按压着，夏洛克拂上她的大腿，推起裙摆，直到指甲也陷入她的皮肤中。他们有节奏地碰撞着对方的身体，时不时发出一两声喘息和呻吟。直到夏洛克离开她的唇，一路沿着颈部的线条吻下去，而艾琳愉悦地仰起头。她攀在他身上的手攥紧了他的衬衫，而他也收紧了臂膀将她搂得更紧。他们谁都没有放手。

无数情绪忽然涌上她的心头。  
家或许不是伦敦，不是美国，也不是欧洲某个秘密的藏身之地。

家是这种感觉。


	19. 常数 Constants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of The Shape of the Universe by Scatterboom.
> 
> 原作：Scatterboom  
> 本章翻译：ChristinaCC  
> 本章润稿：SeneryFr
> 
> 原作请见AO3的《The Shape of the Universe》，翻译版同时连载于AO3和Lofter。

夏洛克·福尔摩斯觉得自己可能是疯了。二十个小时之前，他以为艾琳·艾德勒已经死去了，而他再也不可能见到她了。无论用哪种逻辑，她都不应该出现在这里，在他的公寓里、他的怀里。可他大腿上的重量以及她皮肤贴近他时一丝丝渗进他身体里的温度，都无比清晰地告诉他，她是个活生生存在着的人。

但是，同样就在几分钟之前，她告诉他她要去美国了。在听到她这么说之后，他胸腔里已经漏出了一个空洞，即便是他怀里的她也无法填满。这听起来很自私。 

夏洛克并不信仰任何宗教，但他有时候仍然会好奇，会不会有一套信仰体系能解释他在过去几个月里的每一个疯狂的举动：找到艾琳、离开她、不得不在他对华生夫妇的誓言和寻找她之间做出选择、失去她、找回她，然后现在又一次失去她。如果要相信这是某种如命运一样的超自然力量选中了他、让他来经历有关她的一切，大概是一个过于自傲的想法。或许他更应该明白这都是他自找的。

但所有这些想法都在她扯着他的头发把他拉开、结束这个炽热的吻时消失殆尽。  
夏洛克不由自主地猛抽了一口凉气。他们额头抵着额头，闭上眼调整着呼吸，用鼻尖轻轻蹭着对方。她的手指依然和他的头发纠缠在一起。

“天啊。”艾琳呢喃着。他感觉到她的手指抚过他凹陷的脸颊，然后他们睁开眼睛，望向彼此。她的睫毛和唇瓣在月光下闪着光，口红的颜色却已经被他们接吻时的接触蹭掉了。他的胸腔突然条件反射地抽紧，好像每一次这么近地看着她，都是在她要离开他的时候。

他用她之前一直问他的问题来问她：“告诉我你在想什么。”他的声音比他的内心要平静得多。  
她眼里闪着水光，但依然朝他露出了一个神秘的微笑：“我在想我要怎么把你弄到沙发上占你的便宜。”

她甚至都没有给他回应的机会，在说完的一瞬间就把他拉进了一个激烈却短暂的吻。然后，她站起身来，释放了压在他腿上的重量。除了跟随她这个想法以外，夏洛克的大脑一片空白。他同样也站起来，任由艾琳拉着他走向沙发。他们同时侧过身来，面对彼此，一条腿跪在沙发垫上，另一条腿则仍踩在地板上。她的指尖轻轻抚摸他的后颈，而他的双手捧着她的脸。他们深深地吻着，带着试探，慢慢交换着呼吸，就像是两个青春期小孩的第一次性体验。他们之间的空隙燃烧着不自然的热度，夏洛克把舌尖探入艾琳嘴唇后更深的空间里，品尝着她忽然发出的喘息。她的手慢慢向下移到他的腹部，几乎要探进他睡衣的腰带。 

他颤抖了一瞬，却忽然直起身来，移开捧着她脸颊的手去拉开她的手腕。她也直起身来，带着惊讶和疑惑注视着他。夏洛克的喉结滚动着，却无法开口表达他想要做什么。他干脆直接用一只手温柔地托住了她的后背，而艾琳在瞬间的颤抖之后，忽然明白了他的意图。

他们周围的空间还带着伦敦夜晚的凉意，但空气却因为沉默的期许而浓烈起来。夏洛克慢慢、慢慢地引着艾琳向后倒去；她把她全部的重量都放进了他的手里，默默承认着她的信任，却始终也没有移开注视他的目光。他慢慢把她放倒在沙发上，她的双臂环上了他的肩膀，直到她的头碰到沙发的扶手。她的膝盖轻轻蹭着他的腰侧，而他觉得自己全身的血液都在沸腾。  
他急切地用嘴唇描摹她的身体；她依然穿着她的裙子，可是透过贴身又轻薄光滑的丝绸，他的嘴唇能无比清晰地感受到她皮肤的温度。他听见她的叹息、感受到她的手指正纠紧他的头发、看到她正弓起身体来迎合他的吻。他继续向下，摸索着她的肋骨、肚脐、下腹盆骨的凸起，而她在他触碰到她卷起的裙摆下腿部的皮肤时发出了无比美妙的呻吟。

她受伤的大腿上依然缠着一层薄薄的绷带。绷带看起来干净又平展，像是新换的，但却依然让夏洛克停下了动作。他盯着面前的绷带，苍白的颜色跟她的皮肤对比如此鲜明。在月光下，这白色甚至像是在发光。就是这里了：几乎夺走她生命的那颗子弹，在她身上留下的清晰痕迹。

“已经不那么疼了。”他听见她一边抚摸着他的头发，一边轻声安慰他。但他依然注视着，好像这些绷带的折痕和缝隙能回答突然涌入他脑海的那些问题：她当时是在打斗吗？还是在逃跑？她是独自一人吗？ 

他弯下身去，把鼻子和嘴唇深深埋进她大腿的皮肤里，来平息自己脑海里喧闹的声音。那并不能算是一个吻，但他还是停留了很久很久。而且他能感觉到，她因为同样的欲望而发出的颤抖。 

夏洛克重新立起身来，想认真看一看她的脸。她脸上带着微微的红晕，嘴唇张着，几乎像是在微笑。他的心跳声震耳欲聋，让他不得不用一只手抓住沙发垫的边缘来支撑自己。而他用另一只手去探索她大腿内侧光滑的肌肤。

当他触碰到她的内裤时，他没能阻止自己在手指触碰到潮湿的布料时发出的叹息。这是他见过的她最张扬而明显的欲望的表达，而这也让他的身体因为期许而疼痛起来。艾琳紧紧闭上了眼睛，但只是一瞬间，她就重新睁开眼睛看向他，眼底满是期待。她甚至咬住了嘴唇。她依然攥着他的头发，指甲轻轻陷入他的身体。他倾身向前，身体离她更近了一点点，想用她的脸庞、她的气味与她轻微的呼吸来填满周围的世界。

慢慢地，他用一根手指把她的内裤推到一边，然后用另一只手指来描摹她湿润的皮肤。艾琳再一次闭上了眼睛，下巴的颤抖带上了一种奇异的魔力；夏洛克突然觉得无法控制自己，无比自然地探头去吻她颤抖的下颚。他又一次抚摸她，顺势把两只手指探入她的身体。

这一次，艾琳没有抑制喉咙里深沉又绵长的呻吟。她攥住了他的双臂，指甲几乎要透过他的睡袍插进他的皮肤里去。夏洛克没有浪费时间，已经一遍遍用手指在她的身体里抽送起来：她的内部温热又紧致，她的肌肉也在他的指尖积压着绽放。她这个部位、她身体的每一处曾经带给他的愉悦，透过层层记忆传递到他的每一处感官，然后汗水开始沁透他的脖颈、胸膛、小腹。他伸出舌头来舔舐她的下颚，想以此来隐藏自己忽然粗重的呼吸。

他动了动拇指，抚上她最敏感的阴蒂，让艾琳忽然仰起头来发出了一声响亮的尖叫。她弓起身体，耻骨忽然蹭过了他的勃起，让夏洛克也忽然发出同样的低吼。他加快了手指在她体内的抽送，拇指在她最敏感的凸起上执着地划着圈。他太过专注于她的反应，甚至都没意识到自己的身体正无法控制地向她扭动的身体一遍遍撞去。

几秒之后，艾琳感觉自己身体的每一处开始绷紧，准备迎接她的高潮。她把胳膊抬起来遮住了脸，却没有遮住抿紧的嘴唇上透露出的急切。夏洛克不断亲吻着她的脖颈和锁骨，咬扯着挡住他亲吻她肌肤的蕾丝布料。他紧紧地压向她，努力想更深地感受她的身体，却没有放慢手指的速度。他的掌心已经浸满了她粘稠的湿润，而她依然不断弓起臀部，一遍遍给他双腿间跳动的勃起带来撩人的摩擦。  
他的拇指继续在她的凸起上打着圈，直到她终于张开嘴，大腿和肩膀在一瞬间无比剧烈地颤抖起来。夏洛克能感觉到她的高潮正包裹着他的手指绽放，让他无法抑制自己突然的喘息。他用空着的那只手抓住了她的小臂，好把她挡在脸上的胳膊举到她的头顶，然后让他无比密切地看到她表情里的每一个愉悦的瞬间。他急切地想要看见她此刻的样子——不带一丝掩饰和犹豫，把她的一切愉悦袒露在他面前。而他想做这个给予她愉悦的人。

艾琳的身体终于变得柔软，重新陷进了沙发里。 她放下了紧绷的胳膊，双臂慵懒地蜷在头两侧的沙发扶手上，像是一个温柔的光环。夏洛克抽出了手指，然后俯下身来深深亲吻她。她轻轻哼了一声，用跳动的舌头来回应他。她在他口中舞动的方式让他也颤抖起来，他们身体之间的热度透过衣料灼烫着他的皮肤。

她永远游离在他的生活规律之外。此刻她身下的沙发，从一开始就一直是他公寓的一个定点，在每个普通又规律的晚上，他总会坐在这个沙发上，让小提琴的琴声或是壁炉里燃烧的毕剥声来压住窗外伦敦车流的声响。他不知道今生今世是否还能再看见这样的她，也不知道该如何去预测和她有关的未来。他生命里的一切都有某种规律可循，但她是唯一一个例外。

“聪明。”她在接吻的空隙里发出呼吸般的低语，而他能感觉到她贴合着他的嘴唇正在微笑，“你试图让我想念你。”

他倒没有刻意这样去想，但她说的确实没错。不过她之前说的那些话也已经坦率地承认了，她确实会想念他。或者至少会时常想起他。但他不知道这动力是不是足以吸引她，让她有朝一日回到这里。

“以眼还眼。”他嘟哝道，然后把嘴唇移向了她耳后敏感的皮肤。他感觉到她的颤抖，还有她抚上他后颈的手。  
艾琳轻轻笑了：“你不会有时间想我的，我向你保证。华生夫妇和他们的女儿一定会让你忙得不可开交。”

他放任自己在艾琳的颈间逗留，把头埋在她的颈窝：“我从来不会忙得不可开交。”

说完这句话，他感觉到她的身体忽然僵了一瞬，而他闭上了眼睛。她当然会立刻察觉到他话里的含义，穿起她在过去几周里错过的线索。他为了约翰和罗莎留在了伦敦，为他们守着地图上梅丽的追踪信号，没错，但这并不代表他放弃了对 她 的追寻。

艾琳在他身下动了动，他撑起身来，好让他们能重新面对面。她的双手依然搭在他的脖子两侧，她的双眼紧紧观察着他的表情。他任由她观察自己。  
沉默了很久之后，艾琳说道：“证明给我看。”

反正不会再失去更多了。他从她身上站起身来，等着她也从沙发上坐起来。她的头发披散下来，裙子也揉皱了，但她的皮肤在冰凉的夜色里泛着明显的红晕。他领着她，她的手指紧紧握着他的胳膊——这莫名让他分神——他们走过短短的走廊，停在他的卧室门前。然后他推开了门。 

他们对面的那面墙，从地板到天花板都贴满了照片、纸片、文件、地图、图表、日历和夏洛克手写的笔记。  
在深夜的昏暗的光线下，它们看起来诡异地像是一副强迫症的艺术创作。墙上有一个手写的时间线，列出她到达伊斯坦布尔的时间、他们每一次通话的日期、她给他带来的关于任务的新消息、她逃难时低调藏匿的几个月，而在她可能死亡的那几个日期上，他画了重重的红圈。墙上还贴着三个前中将的头像，瓦特斯、勃朗宁、希尔德，还有他们叛逃到土耳其之间在军队里的所有活动。地图上圈出了欧洲的几个地区，旁边的纸条上写满了她在跟MI6失去联系期间可能逃亡的地点和推论。他穷尽所有线索和推理，探究到了每一个角落、每一丝可能性。都是在等待梅丽·华生的同时追寻她。 

他永远都会追寻她，不管他能否够跟上她。 

夏洛克看着艾琳。她背对着他，注视着他们对面的墙。他在她肩膀的弧度里读不出任何走漏的情绪，她垂在两侧的胳膊也没有任何表示。但他依然任由自己注视着她，因为站在他卧室里的艾琳·艾德勒，并不是他时常能看到的美好景象。 

现实世界运转的逻辑非常奇怪，他第一次倾尽全力去追寻她时，他成功地在卡拉奇找到了她，但他第二次这么做时，却彻底失败了。可尽管他这一次没有成就任何事情，如今她依然真真切切地站在他的身旁，和他的努力毫无关系。但他并不为世界的运转方式而困惑，更不会觉得愤怒。他只想感激生命的能量。 

在沉默了许久之后，艾琳终于转过来面对他。她双手环抱，脸上的表情介乎于惊奇和悲伤：“你休息过吗？”  
他轻轻晃了一下。她的注视彻底瓦解了他在前一秒钟感受到的平静，他突然觉得嗓子里堵上了某种钝痛：“我不知道休息是什么。”

艾琳靠近他，双手捧住他的脸，把他拉进了一个漫长的深吻。她让舌头在他唇间穿梭，时不时会从纠缠间抽离出来，用牙齿轻咬他的下唇。夏洛克压抑住喉咙里的低吼，握住了她的肩膀，而她推着他转了个身，让他跌坐在了自己的床沿。

她站在他的两腿之间，而他用胳膊搂紧她的腰，重新用嘴唇去追寻她的嘴唇。她依然穿着丝绸裙子，里面却没有穿内衣，所以他能清晰地感觉到她胸前的柔软和透过布料而挺立的乳尖。他贪婪地用嘴唇和舌头勾勒它们的形状，艾琳轻轻呻吟起来，指甲陷进他的颈背。他用一只手握住她的一侧乳房，然后用力攥紧，品尝手心里她身体迸发的暖意。然后，他向下去亲吻她的小腹。他从心口到指尖都因为对她的渴望而疼痛。

艾琳忽然把他重重地向后推倒在床上。他喘息着撞上了床垫，却立刻用胳膊肘将自己的上半身支撑起来，向后挪动，让艾琳有足够的空间爬上床。他的呼吸忽然变得粗重，周边的世界也忽然失去了意义——时空里只剩下他和艾琳，而她正攀上他的身体，赤裸的腿蹭上他依然穿着睡裤的腿，让他觉得越来越难以忍受。  
他张开嘴，看着艾琳眼里跳动的火苗，看着她低下头来亲吻他的胸骨。她已经彻底打乱了他呼吸的节奏，而他们甚至还没脱下一件衣服——他觉得自己要疯了。他依然穿着灰色衬衫和睡裤，外面还裹着他们熟悉的睡袍，她还穿着那条墨绿色的裙子。他无比想要伸手抓住她背后的拉索一拉到底，然后用手掌尽情感受她的肌肤，但当艾琳忽然把手指探进他睡裤的腰带，向下摸到恰好的深度时，他已经彻底忘记了刚才所想的一切。

她用手轻轻握住他的坚硬——后者已经因为期待她的注意而硬得发痛——他全身因为愉悦和解脱而不可抑制地颤抖起来，嘴边逃逸出一声颤抖的呼吸。她的脸上泛着红晕，带着情欲的微笑，又充满无尽诱惑。然后，她低下头来，用嘴唇吻上了他的尖端。

夏洛克闭上了眼睛。他笨拙地把手攥成拳头，感受着坚硬之外包裹着的黏腻、潮湿和温暖，身体不由自主地颤抖。他想阻止自己嘴里溢出的声音，但当艾琳托住他的臀、移动头部来吞下时，他彻底放弃了抵御，放任自己发出一声漫长、深沉又毫无保留的呻吟。

艾琳的动作里带着一种残忍的精准，用舌头沿着他的线条舔舐整个长度，或是用嘴唇轻轻的触碰来和他最敏感的尖端调情。他仰起头来隐藏自己沉沦的表情，但他剧烈起伏的胸膛、蜷起的脚趾和紧绷的臀部依然赤裸裸地宣誓着他的欲望。他从没体会过这种感觉，也没有任何经验能让他用来和这种感觉对比。在新鲜又惊喜的感觉面前，他失去了所有力量。这剧烈的欢愉、下流的声音和摩擦，还有让自己不要失控的挑战——这感觉美妙得不可思议。她的牙齿轻轻刮过他的皮肤，他无法抑制地重重呼出一口气。

她吸得更快、更用力，夏洛克觉得他下一秒就要触碰到身体的极限了。他呻吟出声，猛地抬手摁住她凌乱的头发。“艾琳。”他说道。他的嗓音里带着陌生的喑哑。

她立刻把嘴松开，而夏洛克在一瞬间就倾身吻上了她。他们无比投入地亲吻，她从他肩上推下他的睡袍，他伸手拉开她裙子的拉链，然后彻底把裙子从她身上扯了下来。触碰到对方的身体时，他们的手臂甚至因为紧绷的欲望而颤抖。他在终于抚上她光滑、完美又被薄汗浸湿的后背时叹了一口气。她拉下自己的内裤，把他的衬衫从他头上扯了下来，然后又把他的睡裤踢到一边。 

已经等待得太久，艾琳丝毫没有停顿就用手握住了夏洛克赤裸的肩膀，将他向后推去，让他撑在手肘上。然后，她重重地叹了一口气，注视着他，把他的坚硬没入自己的身体。他咬紧牙齿，感受着她跳动着的甜蜜的热度。他身上的每一寸皮肤都在等待里变得极度敏感，就连她贴在他锁骨上的手心都成了极致的挑逗。  
然后，她开始晃动胯部。她动作的节奏由慢到快，在她遵从自己欲望的渴求、以最热烈的速度起伏时，他也开始向上顶她、迎接她。他们发出破碎的呻吟和低吼，他低头注视着她在他身上起伏撞击的臀部，沉湎在不断加深的重复里。他攥紧了身下的床单。

在她又一次下落时，他突然倾过胯骨，以全新的角度撞进了她的身体。艾琳发出一声美好的呻吟，他看见她因为愉悦的攀升而弓起的后背，还有微微张开却肌肉紧绷的嘴唇。她的头发散开了一半，披在她苍白的肩膀上。他想去抚摸她的头发，他想触碰她。

她的指甲划过他的胸膛、肋骨和乳尖，然后他发出又一声低吼。他猛地坐起身来，把艾琳搂进怀里，把两人一起翻过身去。他压在了她的身上，只用一瞬间就重新找回了刚才的节奏——他用手分开她的双腿，一次又一次深深沉进艾琳的身体。她发出毫不掩饰的响亮呻吟。  
他不断撞进她的身体，俯下身来吻她，以此来隐藏胸腔里翻涌的愉悦的呻吟。  
她的双手紧紧贴着他的后背，胸部蹭着他的胸膛，而他忽然感受到了一阵清晰的恐惧——今晚之后，他又需要面对一个没有她的世界。 

他依然撞击着她，努力追赶着累积的快感，然后把一只手抚上她的大腿，再次用拇指轻轻攀上她的阴蒂。艾琳在他嘴角逸出无比美妙的声音，用腿盘上了他的腰际，用尽一切办法让他们的身体揉进更紧密的拥抱里。他用另一只手握住她的胸部，然后继续向上托住了她的头。

艾琳在他身下扭动着臀部，迎合着他手指带来的刺激，然后突然仰起头来，打断了他们的吻。她体内的肌肉忽然无比剧烈地裹紧了他，而他呻吟着加快了速度，想追上她的脚步，一起追寻完美平衡的那个瞬间。她的高潮几乎持续了一个世纪——她不断扭动着，迎接一波波快感，然后她在破碎的呼吸里用无比柔软的嗓音叫他：“夏洛克。”

他在她的嗓音里失去了一切感知。

他最后一次撞进她身体的最深处，嘶哑的吼声忽然被截断，他周边的一切忽然不复存在——只有他、他身下揉皱的床单、他身体周围不可描述的温暖，还有她，她的全部。他在最激烈的快感里把一切射进她的身体，直到他的四肢因为释放而震颤，直到他觉得自己度过了一个虚无的永恒。然后，他倒在她的身上。

他们翻过身来面对彼此，双臂依然纠缠着对方的身体，呼吸的节奏依然剧烈而破碎。他浑身被汗水浸透，她的同样如此；但他依然紧紧搂住她的后背、抚摸她的头发。他感觉到她的脸颊贴着自己的脖颈，就在他的颚骨之下。

他的大脑依然沉醉在愉悦里、他的双臂依然被艾琳填满，但他的心脏却不断因为疼痛而抽搐着——他已经接受了，这种疼痛会在她离开后一直伴随着他。在一片黑暗和寂静里，他甚至不知道这声呢喃是否是他自己的嗓音：“我还会再见到你吗？”

他同样不知道，回答他的呢喃是否是艾琳的嗓音：“会的。”


End file.
